Meds
by FuckingWay
Summary: FRERARD "'-Oh, 'Search and Destroy'- ele recitou ao ler e sorrir de canto, seus lábios levemente curvados. Frank sentia os olhos verdes queimando sua pele. - Perfeito. Você me pertence agora, Iero. Não há mais volta.' E não haveria, para nenhum dos dois.
1. Prólogo

**Olá! :3 Está aqui é uma _fanficslash_, ou seja, retrata o relacionamento direto e indireto entre um casal homossexual. Então se você não gosta, se sente incomodado ou algo do tipo, feche a página e seja feliz, pois não serei tolerante com mensagens desrespeitosas em relação a este aspecto. **

**Nenhum destes personagens me pertence, infelizmente. E escrevo puramente por diversão, então esta história não possui fins lucrativos. **

**_Sobre a história_: A mesma é extremamente especial para mim porque a escrevi em um período difícil de minha vida. Então a maioria dos sentimentos retratados são intensos e conturbados, bem angst mesmo. E após ler, tenho certeza que você nunca mais verá bandanas e isqueiros vermelhos da mesma forma.**

**Espero que você se apegue a essas história da mesma forma que eu sou.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Prólogo**

- Hey Carl, aumenta o volume da TV! – Gritou um careca baixinho que exalava um forte cheiro de álcool barato e suor no fundo de um bar mal arrumado em uma das esquinas escuras da _Valleion__Street._ – Parece que é alguma notícia importante agora! – Ele continuava a gritar com a sua empolgação bêbada, sua barriga fazendo a pequena mesa bamba quase tombar quando ele se levantou ao ser seguido de alguns murmúrios de concordância vindo dos outros clientes.

O atendente que limpava entediado e carrancudo os copos com um pano encardido alcançou o controle e aumentou o volume da pequena TV que estava localizada em um apoio sobre o balcão de madeira barata. A imagem chiou por alguns segundos e depois de alguns tapas no alto falante finalmente a noticia pôde ser ouvida atentamente por todos; a mulher bem vestida e séria da BBC falando rapidamente.

_-_ Um adolescente foi encontrado morto há algumas horas pela polícia local com vários tiros a queima roupa. Não se tem noticias sobre a causa ou a motivação para tal alto, mas há suspeitas que ele esteja envolvido com alguma das gangues do Subúrbio de New York.

- Os velhos riquinhos do subúrbio. – Retrucou um velho sentado próximo ao balcão de forma indignada, batendo o copo vazio de vidro contra a madeira. Mas foi repreendido com alguns salgadinhos atirados em sua direção pela repórter continuar com a notícia, a TV chiando novamente.

_-_Não é a primeira vez que somos informados de assassinatos misteriosos e o FBI já está envolvido no caso. Acredita-se que pode haver duas gangues rivais disputando poder do mercado negro de contrabando de obras de arte e medicamentos de tarja preta. Os principais suspeitos são Gerard Way, herdeiro de uma fortuna italiana, e Bert McCracken, foragido da cidade de Utah. Mais informações...

- Mentira! – O careca voltou a se pronunciar ainda mais agitado. – O FBI já deve ter pegado os caras, são só riquinhos bastardos! – O bar entrou em uma discussão calorosa sobre o assunto e o barulho de cadeiras se movendo e riscando o chão sujo se confundia com os ruídos de alguns copos se quebrando.

O balconista apenas fechou a cara, o pano encardido sendo atirado no balcão pelo movimento excessivo. Alguns murmúrios insatisfeitos e raivosos foram ouvidos conforme ele se retirava para o depósito para buscar mais cerveja.

Com toda aquela movimentação, a presença de um homem de cabelos negros ocultos por um capuz só foi percebida quando ele se retirou com passos confiantes. Assim que atingiu a avenida, caminhando com suas pernas a passadas longas, ele continuava a sustentar o mesmo sorriso satisfeito e maldoso no rosto pálido de nariz arrebitado. Virou mais algumas ruas, sem mostrar nenhum interesse por todas as luzes brilhantes que iluminavam a noite, e encostou-se a uma parede próxima retirando sua arma do bolso extremamente apertado de sua jeans. Observou-a quase com adoração e balançou a cabeça positivamente com seus próprios pensamentos perturbadores e sombrios.

Assim que terminou de limpar o sangue do cano da arma em sua bandana tão vermelha quanto o próprio sangue, seus olhos esverdeados brilharam felinos em meio à escuridão; um ponto alaranjado se fazendo presente conforme ele utilizava seu isqueiro, também vermelho, para ascender um cigarro no canto de sua boca fina e curvada no mesmo sorriso que havia dado ao matar o garoto.

O trabalho só havia começado e ele estava louco pelo o que viria a seguir.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo****1**** – **_"_I hate the hater, I'd rape the raper. I'm the animal who will not be himself._" _ (Marilyn Manson – Irresponsible Hate Anthem)

Havia amanhecido. Os raios preguiçosos de sol atravessavam as grandes e altas janelas de vidro de um recinto extremamente bem decorado. As cortinas de tom vinho escuro estavam descansando sobre o batente da janela, delicadamente torcidas e amarradas por uma renda amarelada que formava um elegante laço decorativo. Conforme a brisa leve insistia em ultrapassar os vãos, as cortinas se agitavam graciosamente em conjunto com as árvores do grande jardim que podia ser visto através do vidro. Grandes estantes, do mais puro e nobre mogno, decoravam as paredes brancas e acolhiam uma extensa coleção de livros dos mais variados autores. Um tapete arredondado e macio acomodava o centro da sala, sobre o lustrado chão de pedra, bem ao lado de uma escrivaninha atolada de papéis, fotografias e jornais, mas nada chamava a atenção como o homem que estava sentado na poltrona virada para a grande janela.

Seus pés descansavam sobre a mesinha de centro, ali na frente colocada, e sua feição concentrada era ocultada pelo jornal aberto. Em uma das mãos, um isqueiro vermelho se abria e fechava com um toque do o polegar, fazendo contínuos barulhos de '._tic._' que quebravam o silencio do recinto, mas nada que pudesse desprender a atenção daqueles olhos verdes expressivos, que devoravam cada minúscula parte daquelas frases bem elaboradas. Seus lábios estavam levemente entortados e em raros momentos ele franzia a testa. De repente, a porta de madeira polida se abre com um estrondo, abrindo caminho para entrarem dois homens que andaram de forma decidida até o outro.

- Demoraram... - Disse Gerard calmamente, ainda sem tirar seus olhos do jornal, sem realmente prestar atenção nos homens.

- Eles só conseguiram recuperar o corpo agora. - Sussurrou Bob.

- Tão... Previsível. - Retrucou sem interesse. Fechou uma última vez o isqueiro e o guardou no bolso, ainda não olhando para nenhum dos presentes na sala. - Jepharee roubou o corpo e dramaticamente colocou o pequeno garoto em um saco preto, subindo até a mansão McCracken onde o estúpido Quinn o esperava abraçado ao seu desolado chefe. - Sorriu de escárnio ao também fechar o jornal e posta-lo tranqüilamente sobre a mesinha de centro. - Robert deve estar furioso. Tiros de longe, seguidos e com uma Colt; obviamente que ele sabe que foi o maldito Way que matou o seu tão protegido e glorioso filho.

E aumentou o sorriso ao se lembrar da cena. 

_- Então, como vai ser? Eu vou te calar com os tiros, ou você prefere correr para haver uma morte mais dramática? – Perguntou sem emoção e deu uma gargalhada audível assim que o garoto gritou e saiu correndo em disparada pela rua. – Oh sim, a morte dramática. Corra mais um pouco, Pete, para eu poder mirar melhor! Isso. _

Raymond olhou para o parceiro de canto e não pôde deixar de sorrir com Gerard. Seus cabelos volumosos e ondulados agitaram-se conforme ele movimentava os braços para estralá-los tranqüilamente.

- Tudo conforme o plano - Disse calmamente. - Só espero que você também tenha planejado alguma coisa para parar Robert quando ele colocar sua cabeça valendo um milhão de dólares, e, você sabe... Não são poucos aqueles que querem atirar certeiramente em sua testa, Gerard.

Pela primeira vez, os olhos verdes encararam os castanhos que o miravam. Balançou os ombros num sinal relaxado e, por sua expressão entediada, ele realmente não se assustava com um inimigo tão feroz. Novamente as lembranças da noite anterior fazendo-o se divertir.

- _Tchau__Pete,__também__achei__um__prazer__conhecê-lo.__Oh,__sim...__ – __Ele__sorriu__para__o__corpo__inerte__no__chão,__piscando__os__olhos,__falsamente__encantado.__ – __Diga__a__seu__pai__que__mandei__lembranças__e__sinto__falta__de__suas__admiráveis__visitas__em__minha__mansão.__ – __Permaneceu__sorrindo__para__o__vazio__por__algum__tempo,__deixando__que__sua__expressão__mudasse__lentamente__para__sua__tão__conhecida__frieza__e__ódio__nos__olhos__esverdeados,__tão__brilhantes.__ – __Pena__que__não__poderá__realmente__o__fazê-lo__por__estar__morto,__mas__de__qualquer__forma__obrigado__pela__ajuda.__ – __Disse__docemente,__pisando__no__restante__de__carne__e__pele__que__haviam__sobrado._

Gerard parou por um segundo, balançando a cabeça levemente para espantar os pensamentos para poder responder seu comparsa.

- Que venham. Munições e armas não me faltam. – Disse por entre dentes, contradizendo sua expressão tranqüila. - Eu gritei para todos esses malditos filhos da puta que iriam morrer um por um pelas minhas mãos. Robert sabia que eu acabaria com a vida dele. E se eu tiver que morrer para acabar com ele, pode ter certeza que o farei com intenso prazer.

- Gerard, Mikey não gostaria que você tivesse se transformado nisso por causa dele... Morrer—

Bob se calou ao perceber que os olhos verdes haviam se tornado piscinas de ódio com a menção do assunto. Remexeu-se inquieto, arrumando os fios loiros atrás da orelha enquanto não quebrava o contato visual.

- O mataram e você espera que eu não o vingue?

- Você viu o que isso causou a você...

Gerard respirou fundo e tentou conter a tremulação que insistia em surgir em seu corpo assim que algumas imagens, que pareciam ser reais de tão completamente vívidas, o engolfaram rapidamente. Seus olhos se esbugalharam, quase saindo das órbitas, e sua boca ficou incrivelmente seca enquanto ele mal conseguia mover um músculo sem que os mesmos não parassem de piscar continuamente. Tateou de forma trêmula o bolso e retirou um frasco alaranjado dali, conseguindo - com extrema dificuldade - tomar algumas das pílulas que ali estavam. Em alguns minutos, carregados por um silêncio pesado, seu corpo relaxou pelo efeito dos comprimidos fazendo-o voltar a ser o mesmo homem sem expressão de antes.

- Isso é passageiro - Comentou sem importância, ignorando completamente que há poucos segundos atrás quase tivera mais uma de suas crises. Finalmente levantou-se e deu as costas para os dois. - Já disse que não quero que toquem sobre o assunto de meu irmão. É estritamente meu. - Deixou seus braços se cruzarem contra o peito e olhou vagamente para a porta, continuando entre dentes. - E vão pagar todos aqueles que tentarem me impedir. Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A viatura da polícia estava estacionada rotineiramente no mesmo ponto da Times Square, em mais uma de suas grandes esquinas rodeadas por seus arranha-céus brilhantes e com as mais diversificadas propagandas os enfeitando. Táxis amarelos passavam rapidamente pelas avenidas, desviando do engarrafamento. Pedestres com seus fones de ouvido passavam apressadamente entre as pessoas desconhecidas que conversavam na calçada ou os executivos que saiam da mais próxima Starbucks lendo o jornal esportivo. Era um dia normal, tranqüilo e silencioso - apesar de todas as buzinas e alguns gritos enfurecidos de motoristas, - mas nada considerado um problema, já aquela era a cidade, a bela cidade de Nova York.

Mas, no momento, os dois policiais que deveriam estar prestando atenção na movimentação alheia estavam concentrados em suas cartas, tão afastados para que o outro não visse seu jogo que um deles estava quase com a cabeça fora da janela. Um deles mordia os lábios rosados encarando fixamente seu ás de copas, remexendo a perna cruzada inquietamente sobre a outra. Mudava a posição das cartas em suas mãos, continuamente dando olhares de esguelha para o parceiro. Seus olhos incrivelmente esverdeados e profundos apenas apareciam por cima de seus óculos escuros de aviador, usando a tática de cobrir os olhos com a franja escura para que o outro não entendesse seu jogo, enquanto a agitava com um aceno de cabeça, remexendo na nuca com a mão livre. Suspirou e novamente trocou a posição das pernas, piscando os olhos lentamente, tentando saber o que faria a seguir.

- Será que dá pra você parar de se mover, Frankie? - disse o outro, arqueando as sobrancelhas bem feitas e sorrindo de canto, sem deixar de fitar suas cartas. Com o comentário, Frank franziu a testa e assumiu uma postura altiva.

- Você demora tanto para jogar que chega a me entediar, Brandon.

- Isso não me afeta, você ficar me olhando por cima dos óculos. Devo admitir... isso é incrivelmente sexy.

Frank virou o rosto completamente para fitar Brandon, sentindo suas bochechas corarem. Ele continuava com seu sorrisinho, os dentes brancos aparecendo entre os lábios bem delineados. Seus olhos castanhos claros se movendo lentamente pelas cartas com uma atenção invejável. Passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos e também castanhos e riu com as bochechas coradas que o outro exibia. Finalmente o fitando de forma doce.

- TRUCO!

- Mas o que—

- Você perdeu, mais uma vez, pequeno Frankie, - retrucou antes que o outro pudesse dizer algo, cruzando os braços ao jogar as cartas contra o banco com um sorriso superior. O menor fechou a cara instintivamente, jogando suas cartas para qualquer lugar, revirando os olhos e escorregando em seu banco como uma criança birrenta.

- Esse jogo é tão estúpido! Eu não sei porquê eu ainda jogo isso com você... – resmungou, encarando a rua com as sobrancelhas juntas e a testa franzida. Tentava controlar o continuo bico que se formava em seus lábios.

- Aw, Frankie... Olhe para mim. – Brandon se curvou para conseguir tocar o braço do outro com um sorriso novamente doce. - Amo você... - Frank sentiu as batidas de seu coração acelerarem com essas palavras e logo novamente virou o rosto, notando como ele estava próximo - Quando fica assim. – Ele completou ao dar um aperto em seu braço carinhosamente e voltar à posição inicial no banco.

Frank sentiu-se inquieto. Mordeu o lábio inferior mais uma vez, deixando os dedos entrelaçarem sobre o colo, os agitando conforme encarava o nada um tanto perdido. Convivia com Brandon há tanto tempo, desde que os dois eram apenas garotos no maternal. Desde essa época os dois nunca se largaram, era sempre Brandon e Frank em trabalhos, em festas, conversando e rindo, aprontando pelas ruas e comprando cervejas, parados nas portas das lojas de conveniência esperando algum cara ser o suficientemente legal para pegar para eles. Mas foi no colegial que tudo mudou. Frank não conseguia esconder o sentimento que havia nutrido por seu melhor amigo de longa data, era quase impossível manter-se longe dele, sem seus sorrisos doces ou a forma com que ele bagunçava seus cabelos para irritá-lo ou de como seu coração disparava quando ele se aproximava demais para explicar aquela difícil tarefa de biologia e tocava sua mão quando queria puxá-lo para o bebedouro onde sempre os valentões da escola implicavam com ele. O silêncio foi sua regra, ele conseguia viver assim.

Mas em uma festa, onde os dois beberam demais, o inevitável aconteceu. Acabaram dormindo juntos e, mesmo que os dois soubessem disso, nunca haviam tocado no assunto. Era como um segredo que mesmo não verbalizado estava ali presente em cada olhar mais expressivo que davam. Frank sabia que ele o amava, e por Deus, como o amava também. Mas era assim que tinham escolhido ser para que pudessem ter uma carreira, sem preconceitos, sem problemas. Até juntos entraram para o FBI, onde eram Investigadores, mas sempre estavam pelas ruas por não agüentarem ficarem presos em mais um daqueles escritórios vazios com o telefone tocando.

Dezoito anos juntos e nenhuma palavra... Seu coração batia com força contra o peito, ele precisava falar alguma coisa. Precisava.

- Brandon... - Chamou com um suspiro longo, olhou uma última vez para seus dedos e virou o rosto, fitando os olhos doces do outro. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes. - Olha, eu sei que não é o melhor momento para eu dizer isso... mas eu realmente preciso falar antes que eu me sufoque. - Frank respirou fundo, virando completamente o corpo para poder fitá-lo por inteiro, sua mão ligeiramente mais fria que o normal. - Eu te am—

_-_Chamada para todas as viaturas. Chamada para todas as viaturas.

Frank sentiu toda sua coragem se esvair rapidamente ao que deixava sua cabeça pender para trás, contra o banco. Brandon rapidamente tomou o rádio da viatura, sua testa franzida.

- Flowers e Iero na escura.

- Valleion Street, gangues novamente..

- Way... - Sussurrou o outro, estreitando os olhos e mal colocou o rádio na posição inicial e já estava ligando o carro, furiosamente acelerando a viatura, ligando a sirene. Frank balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você nunca vai desistir desse caso?

- Ora, mas é claro que não! - Ele sacudiu a cabeça com veemência, segurando com mais força o volante, desviando rapidamente dos carros em menor velocidade, tomando as coordenadas. - Se há um homem que eu daria minha vida para prender e poder ver apodrecer na cadeia... esse seria Gerard Way.

- É, eu sei. Ele matou tanta gente. - Frank balançou a cabeça, os braços firmemente cruzados contra o peito, sem realmente prestar atenção no caminho. - Mas todos que entram nessa acabam perdendo alguém ou morrendo, você sabe minha opinião sobre essa sua obsessão com esse caso.

- Ele é o chefe de uma das gangues mais temidas de Nova York, você já imaginou o que nos tornaríamos se o prendêssemos? Sem falar todas as pessoas inocentes, ou não, que estaríamos ajudando com ele preso ou morto.

- Aquele cara me dá arrepios – sussurrou, novamente balançando a cabeça e checando se suas armas estavam perfeitamente colocadas nos lugares estratégicos, logo virando-se para o banco de trás e pegando os coletes a prova de bala. - Tão frio. Você simplesmente o encara e coloca sua cara a tapa na frente dele. Sendo que ele mataria até o Voldemort com uns sete tiros na testa, comendo a Nagine de sobremesa.

Brandon não pôde deixar de rir com a comparação infantil de Frankie, mas logo seu sorriso foi se apagando ao ver as outras viaturas paradas, vários policiais mortos e uma incrível cena digna de filmes de ação.

- Coloque seu colete Frank, e pelo amor de deus, _me__escute_ hoje. Não me siga.

- Você-

- Não me siga. - Disse enfaticamente ao estacionar o carro com uma derrapada e colocar o colete de uma forma extremamente rápida e ágil, sacando sua arma. Antes de sair do carro, ele olhou expressivamente nos olhos do outro. - E tome cuidado.

- Way, você vai morrer, seu grande bastardo filho da puta! – Gritou uma voz.

Barulhos ensurdecedores de tiros e Frank encostou-se na parte de trás da viatura, protegendo-se e deixando a arma em posição para atirar a qualquer momento. Mas ele estava compenetrado demais na cena que se seguia para conseguir fazer alguma coisa. Havia vários policiais mortos no chão, ele tentou não olhar para os rostos conhecidos; um rastro de sangue marcando mais uma vez o chão por onde Gerard Way passava. A rua estava dividida entre as gangues; a tática que ele rapidamente entendeu dos sussurros do chefe era para que ficassem escondidos e atacassem em um momento de fraqueza de um dos lados. Na verdade, todos ali presentes estavam loucos para que os dois se matassem por suas próprias mãos. Bert, o McCkracken, estava atrás de uma árvore, sua metralhadora elevada e seus olhos azuis faiscando tanto ao longe que chegavam a tremular. Seus homens também estavam posicionados estrategicamente. O que Frank não entendia era onde que o tal de Way estava; nunca havia conseguido vê-lo de perto - e não que quisesse isso, - mas para um homem tão temido ele deveria ser no mínimo assustador.

Moveu-se lentamente, correndo de forma silenciosa para mais perto; pulou um muro e agaixou-se, ficando apenas com os olhos 'acima' para conseguir fitar a cena de um ângulo melhor. Definitivamente ali era um ótimo local de observação. A rua, agora silenciosa, estava com um ar tão pesado que Frank sentia os pêlos de seu braço se arrepiarem a cada movimento em falso que alguém dava. De repente, ele ouviu uma risada extremamente fria próxima de si. Com seu coração dando pulos, ele conseguiu girar seu corpo a tempo de se esconder contra alguns tijolos de um muro mal construído. E então ele o viu. A postura altiva. A bandana vermelha amarrada em seu pescoço e um fuzil AK-47 firmemente seguro em sua mão (o qual Frank não tinha idéia de como ele conseguiu, e que certamente mostrava o poder que o homem tinha). Seu rosto estava empinado, o sorriso frio e calculista estampado em seu rosto pálido conforme ele esquadrinhava a rua de cima a baixo.

- Trouxe amigos, McCracken? - Gritou a plenos pulmões, gargalhando alto. Balançou a cabeça negativamente com uma expressão de desdém. - Tiras patéticos. - Em um rápido aceno de sua arma ele já havia acertado a testa de um dos policiais civis que estava escondido atrás da porta da viatura. Quando o homem caiu para trás, morto, o sangue molhando seu rosto, ainda mais tiros foram ouvidos. Antes que Frank, com todo seu ódio crescendo, conseguisse mirar certeiramente em sua nuca e matá-lo de uma vez por todas, ele, como um fantasma, pulou o muro, ágil como um gato, adentrando a outra casa. – _Não__me__decepcione!__Deveria__ter__matado__seu__filho__com__mais__tiros_? - Mais gargalhadas.

- _Way_! - Um grito de ódio. Frank estava se perguntando o que deveria ter acontecido. O tal Robert sempre mostrava um ódio intenso pelo outro, afinal de contas eles eram de gangues rivais, mas nunca, em todos os confrontos que ele havia presenciado, ele estava com tanto ódio e fúria como hoje. O de olhos azuis correu, sendo acobertado, procurando furiosamente por Gerard, que já havia sumido. – _Apareça!__Ou__você__só__gosta__de__atirar__nas__pessoas__pelas__costas?__Seu__maldito,__você__vai__morrer__com__tantos__tiros__que__não__vai__sobrar__nenhum__pedaço__dessa__sua__cara!_

Mais uma gargalhada. Frank queria acompanhar tudo de perto, não queria perder um detalhe. Pulou cuidadosamente o mesmo muro que Gerard havia pulado anteriormente e escondeu-se mais uma vez em uma daquelas construções mal acabadas. O bairro estava parcialmente destruído e depois de completamente demolido, seria transformado em um grande estacionamento. Vasculhou o local à procura de Gerard e novamente o achou, sentado entediado sobre o lixo de construção, trocando rapidamente o pente de balas de sua arma. Seu sorriso frio nunca abandonando sua expressão. Frank começou a mirar, mas o outro se movia rápido demais, e em segundos já estava sobre o muro de braços abertos, um enorme sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

- Atire então, Robert! Estou aguardando!

Uma chuva de tiros novamente foi ouvida, e por um momento Frank achou que ele havia sido acertado certeiramente. Mas quando foi certificar-se, o muro acabou cedendo de tanto tiros e caiu sobre ele, o mantendo coberto. Quando conseguiu novamente abrir os olhos e aspirar um pouco de ar, viu Brandon. Ele se arrastava silenciosamente por trás de Gerard, os olhos estreitos e arma apontada. Frank prendeu a respiração. Quando o bandido se virou levou um tiro no ombro, cambaleando alguns poucos passos para trás. Brandon ia atirar de novo, mas Gerard já estava rindo, sua sobrancelha arqueada para o sangue que escorria por sua camiseta preta, manchando sua pele tão branca. Seus dentes pequenos e pontiagudos ficavam mais expostos conforme seu sorriso se alargava. Deu um olhar fixo ao policial à sua frente.

- Pensei que tivesse desistido.

- Nunca desistiria de matar você.

- Vai desistir agora.

E com imenso horror, Frank assistiu em câmera lenta Gerard conseguir erguer mais rapidamente sua arma e dar três tiros certeiros na testa o policial. Frank congelou com o peso dos tijolos sobre seu corpo ao ver os olhos castanhos de Brandon perdendo o brilho, o sangue quente e vermelho jorrando pela massa disforme que era seu rosto, a boca entreaberta e sua expressão congelada de choque. Seu corpo tombou com um baque surdo para trás, sem vida, apenas com aquele liquido marcando o chão. Ele não podia acreditar; ele estava sonhando, era uma mentira. Uma mentira mal contada, seus olhos deveriam estar pregando uma peça nele. Quando voltou a si, Gerard cuspia sobre o corpo inerte do outro e novamente saía correndo entre os muros. Frank sentiu um sentimento completamente novo tomar conta de si. Ele queria atirar em Gerard até sua arma não possuir mais nenhuma bala. Levantou-se com um urro, chutando e conseguindo livrar-se do peso que o esmagava, correndo com tanto ódio que nem percebeu as lagrimas escorrendo por seu rosto bonito, manchado com o pó da construção, e seus dentes fortemente trancados. Algo estava errado, quando viu pela ultima vez as costas do maldito e começou a disparar como um louco, alguém o agarrou e o ergueu do chão, falando palavras que ele não entendia.

- Frank, Frank! Se acalme!

- Ele matou Brandon, esse filho da puta, ele matou Brandon! Matou Brandon... - Alguém conseguiu retirar sua arma e ele se sacudia com tanta força que uns quatro homens tentavam imobilizar. – Me soltem, caralho, ele matou o Brandon!

- Segurem-no!

- Way! – Gritou Frank com todas suas forças. – Se você estiver me ouvindo, saiba seu maldito, saiba que você vai sofrer tão dolorosamente como eu estou sofrendo agora! Você vai sofrer, seu filho da puta! Você... Vai s-sofrer!


	3. Capítulo 2

**.Capítulo****2.**** – **"I. Take the plan, spin it sideways. I. Fall. Without you I'm nothing." (Placebo – Without You I'm Nothing.)

Já havia perdido a conta de quantos copinhos, iguais aquele que estava em sua mão direita, ele já tinha tomado. O líquido escuro e amargo, que era a única coisa que ele conseguia fazer descer por sua garganta, tingia a parte de dentro do copo, antes tão branca e agora tão amarelada. Era essa a comparação perfeita para ser utilizada agora: antes ele era tão feliz, agora... ele não passava de um nada. Qualquer pessoa diria que era estúpido agir assim, Brandon não gostaria nenhum pouco de ver o seu estado se estivesse vivo, e mesmo que ele tentasse repetir essa frase em sua mente repetidas vezes como um mantra, ele continuava quieto, sentindo-se doente, como se nada no mundo pudesse confortá-lo. Ele perdera Brandon, perdera a única pessoa que havia ficado ao seu lado toda sua vida, e o pior de tudo: o perdera assassinado por um cretino que só se importa com sua maldita gangue.

Novamente levou o copo até os lábios e sorveu os últimos goles de seu café morno. Nem percebeu que estava amassando o copo com violência ao relembrar uma por uma das cenas de ontem. De como o bastardo cuspiu no rosto pálido e sem vida de Brandon e como seus olhos verdes brilhavam em escárnio por ver o sangue manchando o cimento em grandes quantidades. Nunca havia sentido tanto ódio por alguém. Antes não se importava tanto com o famoso caso das gangues rivais de Gerard Way e Bert McCkracken, mas agora, era só citarem o maldito nome para que ele precisasse quebrar algo antes que explodisse. Ele queria vingança, queria que o Way sentisse a dor lancinante que ele estava sentindo agora, até mesmo pior que a morte e iria fazê-lo pagar por suas próprias mãos.

- Senhor Iero? O senhor está pronto? - Disse uma voz doce ao seu lado, tocando seu ombro com delicadeza. Frank ergueu o rosto e fitou Jamia, sua secretária, com uma expressão pesarosa. Eles estavam no velório de Brandon, a Corporação toda estava presente, mas ele continuava naquele canto, sozinho, não querendo fitar mais uma vez o corpo inerte de seu parceiro, e foda-se o quão gay e melodramático iria soar. Seu amor ali, coberto por panos e sua expressão congelada pelo tempo. - Você não precisa ir... se não quiser. - Continuou por não obter uma resposta imediata.

- Eu vou, Jam - respondeu ao soltar todo o ar que nem mesmo sabia que havia prendido. Deixou seus olhos esverdeados vagarem pela saleta branca e por todas as pessoas que ainda chegavam e sussurravam. Por mais que visse todas as secretárias deixarem suas lágrimas mancharem suas bochechas com a maquiagem, ele não conseguia mais chorar, era como se a cota de suas lágrimas tivesse acabado. E isso até seria uma coisa boa, pois ele não estava fazendo nenhum escândalo ali, havia respondido todos os 'sinto muito' com muita força de vontade, mas ele queria que todo aquele sentimento de perda saísse junto com todas aquelas gotas que pingavam de seus olhos, mas era impossível... – É agora?

E por mais que ele tentasse dizer que não, ele ainda tinha esperança que tudo aquilo pudesse ser apenas uma brincadeira idiota.

- Sim, já fecharam o caixão. - Jamia suspirou também com o olhar voltado as pessoas, mas logo voltou a encará-lo. - Frank, eu sei o quanto que ele significava pra você, mas eu espero que você não faça nenhuma besteira em relação a isso... você sabe que Brandon o queria seguro e-

- Eu. sei muito bem o que ele queria, muito obrigado - interrompeu o investigador com agressividade, pondo-se de pé em um salto e deixando o copo amassado cair com um pequeno estampido no chão laminado. - E foi por essa estúpida proteção que ele está morto. 'Fique seguro, Frank', 'Não me siga, Frank', 'Fique no carro, Frank'...

- Ele amava você.

Frank virou o rosto deixando os braços se cruzarem sobre o peito, sua respiração falhou e parecia que suas lágrimas haviam resolvido novamente dar o ar de sua graça.

- Ele não me amava... - Sibilou.

- Não seja idiota! - Jamia levou sua mão delicada até a face do outro e o fez olhá-la novamente, seus olhos brilhantes e expressivos fazendo-a balançar a cabeça negativamente, penalizada com tanto sofrimento. - Se ele te protegeu tanto, se ele nunca quis que você se machucasse, obviamente que ele te amava...

- Mas não-

- Ele te amava - repetiu com energia. Secou com os polegares as inúmeras lagrimas que insistiam em manchar o rosto bonito de Frank. - Estava explícito pela forma com que ele te olhava, ou tocava você... Você era cego o suficiente para não enxergar. Eu só acho que você deveria honrar tudo o que ele fez por você e não sair como um maluco por aí, querendo vingá-lo.

- Eu preciso fazer isso, Jam. Eu preciso - Sussurrou ao se soltar dela e dar um profundo suspiro, balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Eu simplesmente preciso...

- Mas Frankie...

Ele nada disse; apenas virou as costas, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta da Corporação, e seguiu o restante das pessoas para o último adeus a Brandon. O fim de uma vida e o início, completamente diferente, de outra.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**-**I'm a man who walks alone and when I'm walking in a dark road, at night or strolling through the park... - cantarolou baixinho Gerard, sentado novamente em sua rotineira poltrona, ao ir desenrolando uma por uma as faixas que cobriam seu ombro ensangüentado. Sacudiu a cabeça levemente para retirar os fios negros dos olhos e, com a última faixa suja do liquido vermelho - o seu sangue - tendo finalmente caído no chão, ele posicionou melhor o espelho retangular e comprido entre os joelhos abertos e fitou sua pele pálida no reflexo, marcada por um fundo buraco em seu ombro direito. – When the lights begins to change, I sometimes feel a little strange... a little anxious when it's dark... - sorriu para sua própria imagem e rapidamente envolveu o bisturi prateado em seus dedos esguios, posicionando-o contra o ferimento, estreitando os olhos apenas para conseguir visualizar a melhor maneira de efetuar sua tarefa. – Fear of the dark, fear of the dark... I have a constant fear that something's always near. - trancou os dentes ao, de uma vez, adentrar o bisturi contra o 'buraco', sentindo sua carne ser ainda mais ferida, mais dilacerada, as gotas de sangue novamente voltando a correr e manchar sua pele branca. Mas ele mantinha-se firme, mesmo que sua respiração estivesse acelerada pela sua própria severidade de não demonstrar nenhuma expressão de dor, por mais que estivesse tornando-se algo quase insuportável. – Fear of the dark, fear of the dark, I have a phobia that someone's always there - grunhiu alguma coisa ao finalmente encontrar o pequeno projétil de chumbo cravado entre seus músculos, e, com um autocontrole incrível, ele o envolveu com o bisturi e lentamente foi o retirando, sua voz aumentando conforme a canção evoluía, os dentes cada vez mais trancados. – Have you run your fingers down the wall and have you felt your neck skin crawl when you're searching for the light? - finalmente o retirou completamente e jogou o bisturi com um estrépito na bandeja de prata. O projétil ensangüentado descansando sobre uma gaze. –Sometimes when you're scared to take a look at the corner of the room, you've sensed that something's watching you.

Novamente fitou sua expressão na imagem refletida. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, grunhindo e amaldiçoando o maldito investigador por não ter mirado dois graus para a esquerda e ter acertado seu colete à prova de balas. Teria tido menos trabalho e perdido menos tempo. Novamente esticou a mão, agora pegando uma pequena agulha, preparando-se para terminar seu trabalho com gloriosos sete pontos. Fazia alguns barulhos com a boca, tentando imitar o som de um solo de guitarra e com um último grunhido finalizou, analisando a pele pelo espelho.

Batidas na porta. Com um alto 'entre' como resposta, a porta logo se abriu, revelando novamente os dois homens que no mesmo horário do dia anterior estiveram ali, na mesma biblioteca.

- Gerard...? Oh Deus. Não me diga que você fez isso sozinho. - Bob fez uma careta, desviando o olhar para as marcas de sangue e o bisturi sujo. - Cara, isso machuca pra porra.

- Está tudo bem, Bryar. - Gerard disse tranqüilamente, limpando o sangue com sua camiseta descartada. - Ou você esperava que eu fosse no hospital para que os tiras me prendessem?

- Não, mas cara, pede ajuda para alguém. Você é doente. - Pela primeira vez, Gerard riu ao observar a feição horrorizada que o outro exibia.

- Está tudo bem. E Raymond... - virou o rosto para fitar o outro, finalmente se levantando e tateando os bolsos do jeans apertado em busca de seu maço de cigarros. - Qual o motivo do silêncio?

O mais alto arqueou a sobrancelha, seus braços cruzados sobre o peito e sua expressão séria. Esperou que Gerard acendesse o cigarro com o tão conhecido isqueiro vermelho, e tragasse, expelindo sua fumaça no ar.

- As notícias. Robert, como você sabe, está furioso... Não soube como os tiras conseguiram achar o local aonde ele iria encontrar você. Tudo acabou virando uma poça de sangue por nada. E todos nós aqui sabemos como ele foi estúpido de escolher a Vellion Street... - Gerard inclinou a cabeça novamente tragando o cigarro, caminhando lentamente em círculos, abrindo e fechando o isqueiro com o polegar. - Ele não irá descansar até achá-lo e pelo menos lhe disparar uns onze tiros, mas isso é o de menos... Aquele Investigador, o tira, era o Flowers?

- Era.

- Você sabe por que diabos a ficha do parceiro dele é inválida?

Gerard parou, as sobrancelhas arqueando-se tão alto que momentaneamente ficaram ocultas pela franja negra. Estalou mais forte o isqueiro e virou-se para olhar Raymond.

- A ficha é inválida?

- Sim. Eu fui olhar nos arquivos do FBI para nos certificar se nenhum outro bastardinho daquele distrito iria continuar o caso. Aquele Flowers sabia demais, queria ter visto aqueles três tiros naquela testa de porco. Um filho da puta... - remexeu-se um tanto inquieto fechando um dos punhos socando a outra mão. - Então, eu sempre soube do parceiro, mas o cretino o escondia, medo, deve ser um bichinha de merda, eu e Bryar íamos acabar com ele agora mesmo, para ir pelo mesmo caminho, mas quando fomos ver a maldita ficha, era inválida. A maldita ficha era inválida!

- Ele desapareceu? Entrou de férias? - Gerard franziu a testa, tragando seu cigarro com mais vontade. Os lábios crisparam-se e logo os entreabriu deixando que a fumaça saísse pela abertura lateral que ele havia feito. Deixou o cigarro em um canto da boca, enquanto o outro lado se mantinha entreaberto. Girou o isqueiro entre os dedos. - Tiras não tem a permissão, só se eles estão o protegendo... mas não seria possível retirar um arquivo inteiro, teria as iniciais, você pesquisou na data de entrada do bastardo para ver se o parceiro pôde ter vindo...?

- Exatamente, foi o que eu pensei. - Bryar finalmente se manifestou, balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Mas havia um buraco no arquivo de entradas e saídas dos investigadores, era como se houvesse um vírus, não sei explicar. Apagou a página desde 1992 à 2005, não tem nenhum registro, arquivo fantasma.

- Talvez... Robert?

- Qual o interesse de Robert apagar os arquivos do FBI e proteger o parceiro de um dos caras que quase o colocou no corredor da morte? Não faz sentido.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Gerard sentiu-se intrigado. Coçou o queixo e trocou a posição do cigarro o deixando no outro canto da boca.

- Isso é um monte de merda, mas não me preocupa. Pelo o que sei o parceiro dele era uma bichinha escondida por suas costas, talvez o otário tenha apagado os arquivos por medo de nós o acharmos e acabarmos com a raça dele. Deve ser mais um desses estúpidos que comem rosquinhas o tempo todo e tem medo de gangsters. - Sacudiu a mão com descaso. - O que me importa agora é continuar o plano, Robert ainda terá muitos motivos para... Querer sair atirando no meio de um estacionamento abandonado a quatro quadras da Times Square. Você soube quantos tiras morreram, algum do lado de lá?

- Parece que Patrick acertou dois tiros no peito de David.

- O Desrosiers? - Perguntou Gerard risonho e, com o aceno positivo da cabeça do outro, ele deu uma alta gargalhada, segurando o cigarro entre seus dedos. - Me lembre de comprar um uísque para o Stump! - Continuou com seu sorriso de lado, sua boca levemente torta. - O garoto realmente chupava bem, mas para atirar... Deus.

- É. - Bryar também ria. - Nós vamos ao depósito...

- Oh sim, havia me esquecido. - Rapidamente Gerard pegou sua jaqueta sobre a mesa e não se importou em colocar uma camisa antes de vesti-la. - Vamos, preciso refazer alguns estoques...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Uma fina garoa caía sobre Frank. Ele estava ciente de que a qualquer momento os bolsos de sua jaqueta da Corporação iam se rasgar pela forma com que ele pressionava as mãos fechadas ali dentro. Não deveria ter vindo, agora aquela imagem de Brandon dentro de um caixão sendo engolido pela terra ficaria presa para sempre em sua mente. Por que não conseguia mais se lembrar dos sorrisos dele, mas só de sua face manchada de sangue? Tudo isso só o fazia se sentir pior. Aquele sentimento de culpa por não ter sido firme o suficiente para lutar ao seu lado. Mas agora tudo seria diferente. Ele sabia que conforme a terra caía, enterrando a única pessoa que ele verdadeiramente amara, ele tinha sido enterrado junto. O pequeno Frankie não existia mais, ele estava morto. Seria alguém totalmente diferente agora, alguém que ia ser firme o suficiente para vingar com suas próprias mãos algo que ele nunca perdoaria de terem lhe tirado.

Sacudiu a cabeça, afastando os fios que haviam colado sobre seu rosto. Alguns pingos gelados e mais fortes molhavam cada vez mais sua face agora inexpressiva, apesar de todas as lágrimas que ainda escorriam. Frank tinha deixado todos para trás, ignorado seus abraços de consolo, suas palavras amigas e seus pedidos para que pudessem ajudar. Ele queria ir andando pela ultima vez até aquela maldita Corporação, passando por todos os lugares em que eles ficaram juntos e tinha alguma lembrança, para poder abandonar tudo. Estava sendo fodidamente difícil, ele admitia, mas ele tinha que deixar tudo no passado se quisesse fazer algo certo pelo menos uma vez em sua vida tão estupidamente cretina.

Chutou a porta assim que chegou. Algumas pessoas viraram-se assustadas, mas ele não estava se importando com nenhuma pernas o levavam direto para a sala do Chefe, que ele sabia estar aguardando-o. As secretárias nem mesmo o pararam, e ele fez questão de olhar significativamente para cada uma delas numa ordem muda para que não dissessem absolutamente nada. Novamente sacudiu a cabeça, tentando parecer no mínimo apresentável e entrou, encontrando a face cansada e levemente franzida de seu chefe.

- Oh sim, Frank, você chegou. Sente-se... Eu sinto-

- Desculpe ser rude, mas eu só vim aceitar minhas férias, estou partindo hoje. Tenho milhares de coisas a fazer, eu devo deixar meu distintivo?

Por um momento, Robert Smith analisou o 'garoto' a sua frente. Tão novo e tão marcado pela vida. Pensou em questionar, fazê-lo ficar, mas sabia que já estava sendo difícil o suficiente para ele. Encarou seus orbes esverdeados e seus cabelos grudados no rosto pela chuva que ele provavelmente havia tomado.

- Não, nós o aguardaremos de volta. Você pode ir, Frankie.

- Obrigado. - Ele ia virar e sair, mas novamente a voz do senhor se fez ouvida.

- Mas Frank... tome cuidado.

_-_Não me siga_._- Frank conseguiu ouvir a voz de Brandon claramente. Fechou os olhos com certa pressão segurando a maçaneta da porta com força. Mordeu o lábio inferior e controlou-se. Ia ser tudo diferente agora.

- É o que eu sempre faço - respondeu antes de bater a porta.

Mas não era o que iria fazer a partir de hoje.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo****3**** – **_"_Don't go and leave me, and please don't drive me blind_."_(Placebo – Blind.)

As nuvens pareciam escurecer-se cada vez mais rapidamente. O céu estava se tornando uma massa escura e fria, alternando com rápidos lampejos de luz que após alguns segundos faziam barulhos ensurdecedores. Trovões e mais trovões. Apesar de ser normal chover com tanta intensidade naquela época do ano, ainda havia várias pessoas que reclamavam, escandalizadas, sobre a força com que o tempo se manifestava. Se não tivesse visto o jornal da manhã, provavelmente teria achado que um furacão estava chegando e engolindo Nova York, mas a entediante garota do tempo com sua voz asmática só havia dito que era um dia de mau tempo e para agarrarem-se aos seus guarda-chuvas e suas capas de frio.

Não que ela não estivesse certa, mas preferia agarrar-se ao homem que caminhava decidido com seu inseparável cigarro na boca levemente torta. Seus olhos azuis bebiam cada passo decidido que ele dava com seu nariz fino e empinado, suas coxas bem feitas movimentando-se em passos largos, e, por mais frio que fizesse, sua pele anormalmente branca podia ser vista desnuda embaixo de sua jaqueta. Oh sim, _foda-se_ a chuva, ele estava vendo o cara mais gostoso da história da própria história. Poderiam chamá-lo de louco, ou de insano (sim, já faziam isso), mas a maldade daquele ser que esquadrinhava a rua com os olhos estreitos só o fazia ainda mais sexy. Se morresse, teria que ser pelas mãos dele, e que mãos...

Algo vibrou no bolso traseiro de seu jeans preto e incrivelmente agarrado em suas pernas finas e esguias. Bufou, um tanto irritado, e apalpou o bolso até finalmente achar o dono da interrupção da visão mais excitante dos últimos tempos. Se fosse um idiota qualquer iria matá-lo agora mesmo, mas o nome que piscava em seu visor o fez dar um sorriso ainda mais pervertido. Oh sim, outro garoto extremamente interessante...

- Resolveu me ligar, pequena perdição?

- Molko, não me chame assim. Extremamente vulgar. - A voz grossa respondeu em um tom baixo.

- Eu sou vulgar, baby - Retrucou, seu sorriso alargando-se enquanto encostava-se tranqüilamente entre as paredes do apertado beco em que se encontrava, apenas observando o 'movimento'. - Mas você não me ligou para reclamar de minha vulgaridade, não foi? Só se precisa... Dos meus serviços, huh.

Seu tom provocante fez o outro momentaneamente permanecer em silêncio e em seguida pigarrear.

-Não, obrigado. Eu só—

- Eu sei, você acredita naquela bobeira do grande amor e blá blá blá. Eu respeito isso, Frankie, por isso que eu vou cuidar direitinho de você, já que o Brandon se foi. Por falar nisso, os arquivos já foram apagados. Sinceramente? A segurança do tão famoso FBI é... Patética, fiz o serviço em menos de cinco minutos... Poderia ter perdido meu tempo com uma foda, sei lá. - Olhou para as unhas roídas com as sobrancelhas erguidas. O celular estava apoiado em uma das orelhas contra o ombro e um de seus pés estava apoiado na parede. Respirou fundo. - O que você resolveu afinal de contas?

- Eu quero matá-lo.

Brian deu um sorriso entediado, mesmo que o outro não pudesse ver.

- Eu sei Frankie querido, todos querem. Mas o que você realmente vai fazer?

_-_Eu vou... eu pedi férias, você apagou os arquivos e pode me ajudar a infiltrar aí, sabe—

- Na-na-ni-na-não, Frankie. Desculpe, mas não vou perder minha vida, com tantos prazeres para serem aproveitados, para isso.

- Não_._ - Sua voz era firme, séria, até mesmo fria. Brian girou os olhos, mordiscando os lábios; a voz dele, definitivamente, o fazia queimar. - Eu não vou em uma investigação, eu vou por contra própria. Eu estou sem identidade mesmo, minha vida foi apagada. Não tenho família, nem mais o Brandon... - Sua voz falhou um pouco, mas ele continuou com o mesmo tom decidido. -Eu quero entrar... Eu preciso.

- Você sabe que não poderá ser assim, você não pode simplesmente entrar lá e querer matá-lo; se fosse tão fácil ele não seria o Gerard Way, boneca.

- Eu tenho planos.

Brian riu, suspirando.

- Frankie, você não dura uma semana aqui, isso é realmente sério, boneca. Você precisará mudar muito-

- Eu sei. - Sua voz cortante o interrompeu. - Sei muito bem disso, você pode me encontrar à noite na Times Square para me ajudar ou não?

- Hmm. Com recompensas?

- A recompensa é o meu corpo?

- Talvez... - Disse com uma voz insinuante.

- Feito.

- Oh sim, é disso que estamos falando. Beijos, boneca.

O tempo passou extremamente rápido; quando pôde perceber finalmente que horas eram, Brian já teve que pegar o seu casaco e sair caminhando pela rua escura e gélida para encontrar o mais novo brinquedo de Way. Andava com o cigarro entre os dedos e com a outra mão no bolso traseiro do jeans. Virou algumas esquinas calmamente, não se importando com os vários olhares que lhe eram lançados, e arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver a figura parada ao longe; a cada passo que dava, seus olhos crescendo cada vez mais famintos.

A luz do poste tremulava, piscando repetidas vezes sobre o corpo que se encostara ao objeto frio. Uma névoa cinza pairava no ar escuro acima do pequeno corpo enquanto ele erguia a cabeça lentamente para soprar fumaça do seu cigarro preso entre os dedos da mão direita. Um pé se apoiava na base do poste, fazendo as coxas firmes ficarem apertadas contra a segunda pele que era sua calça preta. Brian chegou mais perto, os olhos escurecidos estreitados. Aquele homem era, definitivamente, sexy por si só. Seus olhos esquadrinharam a blusa de mangas compridas grudada ao peitoral forte e o jeito como sua mão esquerda, grande e com certeza, firme, repousava displicente no bolso traseiro da sua calça. Como ele fazia isso, Brian não sabia, encarando a parte que não era coberta pela mão e dando um sorriso enviesado. Com o capuz sobre a cabeça, Brian só conseguia distinguir o lábio cheio avermelhado, destacando-se do contraste escuro que seu rosto havia se tornado pelo encobrimento do tecido. E definitivamente, ele poderia passar a vida chupando aquele lábio rodeado pela brilhante e mínima argola, que ele se sentiria satisfeito.

Então, o cigarro foi jogado contra o chão acinzentado e o homem virou-se em sua direção. Tudo aconteceu lentamente depois disso. Ele notou quando a língua se esgueirou para fora, umedecendo a boca e fazendo-a ficar com uma cor mais viva, quase brilhante. As mãos se ergueram juntas e o capuz foi abaixado. Jogou a cabeça para os dois lados, agitando os fios negros e arrumando-os com o passar de dedos.

Era difícil achar algum defeito naquele rosto. Aliás, Brian não conseguiu achar nenhum. E ele não se lembrava de tê-lo visto tão lindo quanto ele estava naquela noite. O rosto era de um moreno claro, o nariz era fino e uma outra argola pequena rodeava-lhe. Tudo era excitante e injustamente perfeito. As bochechas, as sobrancelhas em arco, o alargador. E os olhos.

Olhos de cor indefinida. Se você olhasse rápido, eram verdes. Se aprofundasse, eram mel. E poderiam ser das duas cores. E de nenhuma, eram uma cor única. Olhos felinos e provocantemente expressivos. Com aqueles olhos, qualquer pessoa sentir-se-ia engolida e hipnotizada. Ele mesmo se sentia excitado só de olhá-los.

E o olhar que ele lhe lançou, foi de bambear as pernas. Com um olhar, ele poderia ganhar qualquer pessoa. Qualquer coisa. Seu olhar era de alguém que sabia o que queria. Um olhar revelador, rasgante e intimidador. Tudo o que ele via no Frank daquela noite foi sensualidade ao extremo. Não era mais o Frank doce que conhecera há algum tempo, com seu jeitinho meigo e olhos doces. Era o Frank determinado e sensual. Ele sabia que esse Frank viria para ficar. E isso tornava tudo muito mais gostoso.

Quando estavam frente a frente, Frank balançou a cabeça, afastando alguns fios da franja comprida que insistiam em pinicar seus olhos felinos. Ele se encostou mais no poste, enfiando as duas mãos naquela calça apertadíssima e Brian desejou por alguns segundos ser aquele jeans. Um sorriso de canto pairou nos lábios chamativos e ele viu os olhos de Frank se estreitarem perigosamente, antes da voz rouca penetrar seus ouvidos, atiçando seus sentidos e fazendo uma linha fina de pêlos na sua nuca se arrepiarem.

Tão... Tão absurdamente sexy.

- Você está atrasado dois minutos - Ele disse. Sua voz rouca e baixa quebrando o encanto mudo lentamente, não o ajudando em sua luta de tentar continuar respirando normalmente. Não tinha como não se enfeitiçar por seus lábios avermelhados enquanto eles se moviam com a fala. Oh sim, ele finalmente achara um rival à altura do grande e invencível Way.

- Me arrependo amargamente disso - Brian respondeu baixinho, aproximando-se felinamente do outro e aproveitando seu corpo encostado para prendê-lo com o seu próprio. Seus corpos quase se colando com a proximidade tão alta. - Teríamos... mais tempo. - Abaixou ainda mais o timbre de sua voz enquanto seu olhar intenso fazia questão de gravar cada detalhe do corpo de Frank tão absurdamente perto, seu calor causando ondas inebriantes. Uma de suas mãos escorregou pelo corpo do menor, achando uma pequena brecha para tocar sua pele quente e absurdamente macia.

- Posso saber aonde essa mão vai? – Ele sussurrou, inclinando a cabeça e brincando com a respiração quente entre os dois. Não se afastou; os lábios franzidos naquele sorriso maroto enquanto erguia o olhar para a boca do outro. Brian deu uma risadinha culpada, erguendo a blusa colada e soltando um suspiro alto, quase um gemido. Em letras finas e reclinadas, a palavra '_search_' foi escrita a fogo na pele mais clara e absurdamente quente. Vontade de ajoelhar e chupar aquela pele não faltou a ele. Olhos azuis e – naquele momento – mel escuros encontraram-se naquela dança sensual de troca de olhares enquanto os dedos finos de Brian contornavam a tatuagem, arrepiando os finos pêlos do menor. Brian o pegou pelo braço com delicadeza e ambos deram um sorrisinho quando Frank se virou e Brian levantou a parte de trás da blusa, encontrando mais letras finas formando _'__and__destroy__'_. Brian deixou escapar um silvo longo, os lábios ressecados de excitamento. – O que achou? – Frank perguntou, arrebitando um pouco a bunda.

- Delicioso... - Sussurrou contra a nuca do menor, sua voz preenchida de desejo. Estava difícil controlar seu corpo. Queria agarrá-lo ali mesmo, no meio da rua, e sentir sua pele quente contra a dele, mas Frank não lhe pertencia. A partir do momento em que ele aceitou entrar nesse mundo, ele pertencia a alguém muito mais poderoso, alguém que poderia simplesmente acabar com ele se tocasse demais em seu novo brinquedo. Alguém que havia acabado com a vida da pessoa que Frank mais amava. Fungou e permitiu-se depositar um longo beijo no pescoço descoberto do menor e rapidamente o sentiu estremecer. Antes que fosse tarde demais para parar, ele o soltou, sabendo que ao chegar em casa precisava de um logo banho frio. - Deveríamos mostrar isso... A ele.

Frank sentiu-se retesar. Brian pôde ver, conforme ele se virava, que seus olhos antes tão provocativos e intensos haviam sido preenchidos por um sentimento poderoso: a raiva. Sorriu de canto, sua cabeça agitando-se lentamente para os lados enquanto colocava as mãos no bolso.

- Vamos, Frankie, controle-se, achei que estava pronto. - Aproximou-se novamente, tocando o rosto tão bem feito do menor. O outro apenas o encarou profundamente de volta e era visível que as lembranças, tão recentes, ainda o perturbavam. - Você sabe, deixe tudo isso para trás, não entre lá se você não sabe controlar seus sentimentos... Ele é cruel, boneca, ele percebe as emoções das pessoas sem nem mesmo olhar para elas... Você não pode se deixar afetar... nunca. Se você não está fazendo isso por você, faça pelo Brandon.

Os olhos de Frank suavizaram-se. Balançou a cabeça positivamente e respirou profundamente, seu peito subindo e descendo com sua respiração ritmada. Seu olhos amendoados esquadrinharam a rua por um momento e logo voltaram a encontrar com os olhos azuis brilhantes à sua frente.

- Vamos ver se esse Way é tão terrível assim - retrucou com sua voz rouca, passando a língua lentamente pela argola prateada que brilhava na meia luz da rua. Brian prendeu a respiração com o ato, mesmo que voltasse a sorrir de canto. - Eu vou acabar com ele.

- Hm, isso. É disso que nós estamos falando.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Seus olhos esverdeados estavam fixos no cigarro que queimava descansando sobre o cinzeiro. Prestava admirável atenção na forma com que o fogo ia queimando lentamente a nicotina, a transformando em fumaça, que ia aos poucos preenchendo o ar, até apenas sobrar o filtro, tornando o cigarro obsoleto. Como ele. Gerard sempre fazia suas tarefas lentamente, tudo extremamente planejado e escolhido. Usava as pessoas, mesmo que de forma sutil. Ia entrando em suas vidas, descobrindo seus segredos, penetrando em suas almas, sem que elas nem mesmo percebessem, e quando elas apenas viravam fumaça, ele as tornava obsoletas, facilmente substituíveis por outras, restando apenas cinzas. Cinzas que preenchiam o fundo do objeto de aço que era arredondado com alguns detalhes gravados. Eram visíveis as iniciais em sua lateral: _'G.W'_. Uma das iniciais mais temidas de Nova York. Uma das iniciais mais respeitadas, mais desejadas, cobiçadas; e que pertencia a ele. Única e exclusivamente a ele.

Respirou profundamente, inalando o forte cheiro de nicotina deixado pelo cigarro. Ergueu seu olhar até a porta, apertando o braço de sua poltrona. Aguardava visitas. Brian havia dito que traria algo que iria o agradar, e o outro sabia que poucas, realmente poucas pessoas o interessavam. Estava acostumado a ter tudo o que queria, na hora que queria. Não precisava ficar escolhendo e procurando, faziam isso por ele. E Gerard esperava que Brian não trouxesse mais um daqueles garotos vulgares tão parecidos com o próprio Brian. Ele queria alguém envolvente, que realmente o satisfizesse. Mas aquela demora estava o deixando impaciente...

Como se seus pensamentos fossem abruptamente atendidos, a porta de mogno se entreabriu, e logo os olhos azuis de Brian se fizeram presentes. Sustentava um sorriso malicioso nos lábios ao encará-lo sentado tão quieto na poltrona.

- Desculpe a demora, Way. Estava... _Conferindo_. - Gerard arqueou a sobrancelha para ele e fez um gesto com a mão livre para que ele entrasse. Brian apenas continuou com seu sorriso. - Essa é a sua nova boneca.

E ele apareceu, lentamente, as mãos firmemente postas nos bolsos. Parecia nervoso, até mesmo um tanto tímido. Gerard estreitou os olhos, traçando linhas imaginárias por cada parte do corpo do pequeno rapaz que estava ali. Não pôde deixar de pensar o quão atraente ele era, mas nada que o deixasse surpreso. Era óbvio que ele seria atraente, senão não estaria ali. Levantou-se calmamente e novamente ergueu a mão livre, inclinando sua cabeça um pouco para conseguir observar todos os ângulos de sua 'presa', não se incomodando quando mechas de seus cabelos negros ocultaram um pouco sua visão. O chamou com o indicador conforme mordia o canto dos lábios observando como sua calça era extremamente justa e deixava cada curva de suas coxas bem torneadas e de sua bunda empinada atrativas, sendo assim impossível não querer tocá-lo.

O menor se aproximou um tanto vacilante sob seu olhar, arrancando um sorriso de satisfação de Gerard. Oh sim, ele definitivamente era uma boneca. Deu mais alguns passos, querendo decifrar aqueles olhos sempre fixos no chão. Parou em sua frente e segurou seu rosto com firmeza, fazendo seus olhos se encontrarem, e foi como um choque, porque eles eram incrivelmente indecifráveis. Eram extremamente intensos, expressivos e carregados de emoções que ele não conseguia compreender direito. E tudo em seu rosto era perfeitamente combinado, até mesmo seus lábios avermelhados e seu rosto masculino. Ele definitivamente era lindo.

- Então... - Pronunciou-se Gerard, o largando ao aumentar seu sorriso satisfeito, adorando como o menor encolhia-se sob seu olhar intenso e carregado de malícia conforme girava seu corpo para poder perceber cada mínimo detalhe daquele corpo -ainda- oculto. - Qual seu nome, boneca?

- Frank. - Ele respondeu, e o maior agarrou sua cintura ao ouvir sua voz tão grave. Novamente parou em sua frente, prendendo seus olhares. Frank mantendo uma expressão desafiante agora, tentando confrontar aqueles olhos verdes que o perfuravam, controlando-se ao máximo por sentir seu corpo retraindo-se com cada toque dele. - Frank Iero.

- Hm. Combina com essa boneca. - Gerard deu uma risadinha ao arquear a sobrancelha e fazer um gesto mudo e positivo para Brian que observava tudo da porta. Ao voltar sua atenção para Frank, rapidamente postou suas mãos na barra da blusa que o menor vestia e sem nenhuma delicadeza a puxou para cima, achando o que procurava. Havia uma tatuagem em sua pele um tanto amorenada, quente, e que ele, mesmo sem tocar, sabia ser macia. As letras negras marcadas pela eternidade ali. - Oh, 'Search and Destroy' - ele recitou ao ler e sorrir de canto, seus lábios levemente curvados. Frank sentia os olhos verdes queimando sua pele. - Perfeito. Você me pertence agora, Iero. Não há mais volta.

E não haveria, para nenhum dos dois.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo****4**** – **_"_Take your hatred out on me, make your victim my head. You'll never ever believe in me, I'm your tourniquette_"_(Marilyn Manson – Tourniquet.)

- Molko, seu trabalho terminou por aqui. Obrigado, em todo caso. - Gerard disse rapidamente, sua voz ecoando pela biblioteca. Não tirava nem por um segundo os penetrantes olhos verde-oliva do homem à sua frente, quase sem a camiseta por ele segurá-la firmemente na metade de seu peito bem definido coberto de tatuagens. Seu sorriso de canto mostrava seus dentes pequenos e pontiagudos, um tanto amarelados pelo uso contínuo de nicotina e cafeína. Riu, quase deliciado, por ver que o menor transparecia medo com o pensamento de Brian deixá-los a sós. - Dessa vez você realmente irá ter sua recompensa. Saia.

Frank tentava manter-se impassível. Não, ele não poderia demonstrar nenhum dos furiosos sentimentos que explodiam dentro de si. Sentia-se sujo a cada toque daquele assassino por seu corpo, pela forma maliciosa e intensa que ele o olhava. Só de pensar que aquelas mesmas mãos que tocavam seu peito agora desnudo haviam segurado a arma que havia tirado o brilho, para sempre, dos olhos de Brandon, o deixava enojado. E por mais que ele quisesse bater no desgraçado até que ele morresse, ele teria que se manter frio, calmo. Ele havia prometido a si mesmo quando saiu de casa e apagou qualquer tipo de vestígio de sua outra vida que iria até o fim de sua gloriosa e furiosa vingança. Mas agora seu passado lhe parecia tão distante e tão... confortável. No que ele iria se tornar? Aliás, no que ele havia se tornado? A puta de um gangster temido que havia matado a única pessoa que ele amara. Que tipo de pessoa ele era?

Gerard viu o arrepio que percorreu a espinha do outro quando a porta de mogno foi fechada assim que Brian finalmente se retirou. O peito amorenado, decorado lindamente com aquelas linhas pretas e coloridas de suas tatuagens, começou a subir e descer de forma irregular e seus olhos pareciam faíscas vivas focalizando a sala inteira, rapidamente mudando a direção. Por um momento ele só observou. Observou como as pupilas de seus olhos amendoados de cor indefinida estavam levemente dilatas, mas ele não apenas sentia o medo ali. Era uma mistura de sensações intensas que o faziam confundir-se; por um momento ele via raiva e com um giro conseguia ver medo, decepção, agonia, determinação, brutalidade... E por mais que ele já tivesse visto todos esses sentimentos em várias pessoas, ele nunca os tinha visto uma intensidade tão forte, sendo passada por apenas um olhar. Não era corporal ou facial. Se alguém despreparado o visse de longe, poderia dizer que ele estava interessadíssimo no que Gerard, supostamente, iria começar a fazer. Mas ele ali, de perto, tão fascinado e experiente em descobrir qualquer coisa por um olhar, se sentia mergulhado ali, até mesmo curioso, para entrar e fazer parte daquelas emoções.

Frank era diferente. Como ela fora. Os olhos dissimulados que ele não conseguia prever, que o deixavam furiosamente sem saber qual seria o próximo passo. Ele era Gerard Way, aquele que conseguia prever cada sentimento que qualquer pessoa poderia sentir com suas palavras afiadas, mas com ela, oh, com ela não. Ela era decidida e igualmente furiosa. Por mais aterrorizante que ele fosse, ela continuava calada e impassível. Ele poderia acertar sua face quantas vezes ele quisesse e achasse necessário, mas ela continuava intocável, e sem transparecer nenhum sentimento certo e previsível em seus olhos. Ela conseguiu... Enganá-lo..

E foi quase com um grito que Frank recebeu o repentino ataque de fúria de Gerard. Ele parecia estar possuído por alguma coisa quando rasgou sua blusa em um só puxão enquanto seus olhos faiscavam com um puro ódio que ele nunca havia visto antes. Seu coração martelava com tanta força contra seu peito que ele apenas ficou parado e trêmulo, deixando o outro agarrá-lo com força e o atirar contra a mesinha de centro, silvando por ter batido as costas na quina da mesa e ter caído de mau jeito. Apertou os olhos fechados com força, o medo se tornando o único sentimento presente ao percorrer suas veias como um veneno letal. Ele iria morrer, tinha quase certeza disso. Way havia descoberto tudo, tinha o reconhecido e iria puni-lo dolorosamente. O Frank insuficiente voltando com força total, crente de que nunca conseguiria terminar os seus objetivos por ser fraco demais. Fraco. Extremamente fraco.

As mãos de Gerard percorriam violentamente cada curva de Frank, quase violando seu corpo, marcando sua pele com suas unhas curtas, criando grandes vergões vermelhos. Estava cego, queria achar a traição, queria puni-lo e fazê-lo sofrer, gritar, por não passar de um traidor barato que tinha tirado a única pessoa que um dia havia se importado com ele. Agarrou fortemente o zíper da calça do menor e, sem nem mesmo terminar de abrir o botão, o puxou para baixo com força, o deixando quase completamente nu. Continuou sua busca cada vez mais avidamente, seus dedos percorrendo a pele macia e quente, mesmo que ainda tremulante. Suas palmas apalpavam cada parte daquele corpo à sua frente, queria que ele reagisse, brigasse com ele, que eles se matassem. Tudo o que ele queria era vingar Mikey, mas não conseguia achar, não conseguia achar e isso estava o deixando completamente furioso e sem controle... ele iria abrir aquele corpo, estourar todos aqueles órgãos e achar... ele tinha que achar...

Um soluço atormentou sua mente e fez com que sua busca por algo que ele não sabia o que era terminasse. Seu corpo estava tremendo violentamente e seus olhos estavam quase saindo das órbitas. A respiração quase não existia.

_- .VOCÊ O MATOU! SUA VADIZINHA, VOCÊ O MATOU!_

_- ORA... - gargalhadas altas e estridentes. - Não chore meu querido Gerard. Oh meu deus, olhe isso, Bert! Ele não passa de uma farsa... Ele está... Chorando. É? Seu irmãozinho morreu, bebê, foi? A sua putinha matou seu irmãozinho? Oooh, coitadinho do pequeno Gerard. ._

Mais soluços. Não, ele não queria ouvir, ele não queria ver, não, por favor, não repita isso, não repita. Suas mãos foram instintivamente parar em seus fios negros, quase os arrancando, seus dentes trancados, sua cabeça latejando. Sua expressão furiosamente contorcida.

_- Foi tão delicioso vê-lo morrer, Gerard. Uma pena que você não tenha visto tão de perto, queria que você pudesse ter visto o sangue escorrendo... E aquela cara patética e magra dele se contorcendo em dor. 'CADÊ MEU IRMÃO? GERARD, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR... GEE ME AJUDA!' - Ela dizia com uma falsa imitação de uma criança amedrontada. - Gee? Era esse seu apelidinho patético? Você o deixou morrer... Você, ó tão glorioso, Way. O herói do pequeno Michael... E você deixou seu irmãozinho morrer. ._

- _Não_!- Gerard gritou em plenos pulmões ao cair de joelhos e violentamente conseguir alcançar o tubo de remédios que estava preso em seu jeans apertado. Várias pílulas se espalharam pelo chão e ele, quase cego, tentava alcançar uma. Com apenas uma, isso iria embora. Por favor, não.

Quando finalmente conseguiu engoli-la e algumas imagens tão reais desapareceram, ele se levantou. Um tanto trêmulo e zonzo, mas já um tanto recuperado. Estava com medo de abrir os olhos e conseguir ver novamente a cena de tantos anos atrás, mas que ainda se fazia tão viva em sua mente. Mas algo fazia que sua atenção se desprendesse dali, de seu próprio corpo trêmulo. Sons baixinhos de choro.

Virou seu rosto. Frank estava ali, cheio de vergões e um tanto encolhido sobre a mesa desarrumada. Seus olhos estavam fortemente fechados, mas alguns rastros de lágrimas manchavam a lateral de seu rosto bonito. Ele não se mexia, parecia que esperava a qualquer momento que algo pior pudesse acontecer. Não parecia submisso, mesmo que transparecesse medo, parecia conformado, ele estava ali pronto para a sua morte, caso ela acontecesse. Perfeitamente como uma _boneca_ faria, esperando seu dono decidir seu futuro. E, oh, aquela cena, era tão deliciosa. Seu corpo desnudo ali, tão bem torneado, tão frágil e exposto. Sorriu, novamente a malícia explícita em seu rosto.

Gerard curvou seu corpo lentamente sobre o do outro, que estava deitado desajeitadamente sobre a pequena mesa. Apoiou as mãos uma de cada lado da cabeça dele, 'segurando' o peso de seu corpo para que a mesa não virasse. Cada vez que o menor sentia a proximidade de seu calor corporal, ia se encolhendo como uma criança. Riu baixinho e provocante, encostando finalmente seus lábios no ouvido de Frank, o sentindo retesar-se embaixo de si.

- Pode abrir os olhos, boneca. O senhor Way não costuma machucar seus brinquedinhos... Só um pouco, talvez. - Sussurrou ao morder levemente seu lóbulo, o cheiro de Frank inebriando seus sentidos. - Vamos, deixe-me olhá-lo.

E foi com surpresa que ele sentiu Frank repentinamente empurrá-lo com uma força quase sobre-humana e quase chutá-lo, mas sua surpresa durou apenas alguns segundos, porque em seguida um sorriso sádico emoldurou seus lábios finos.

- Você é louco, fique longe de mim! - Ele gritou, sua voz forte ecoando pela biblioteca. Seu peito subia e descia de forma irregular enquanto ele segurava com força a beirada da mesinha; seus olhos intensos completamente raivosos.

- Não faz assim, Frank, eu adoro os difíceis - Gerard retrucou, suas sobrancelhas sugestivamente arqueadas ao descer seu olhar felino pelo corpo quase nu do outro.

- Pare de me olhar .assim.! - Voltou a gritar, começando a se debater por novamente sentir o corpo de Gerard fazendo pressão sobre o seu, as mãos grandes dele prendendo seus pulsos com força, o machucando. – Me... .me... solta!.

- Você é tão bipolar, boneca. Chorando em um minuto e gritando no outro. Uh, mas isso é excitante de certa forma...

-Ora, seu...

- Shi. – Soltou uma das mãos de Frank e rapidamente tampou sua boca. Frank havia esquecido de como os movimentos de Way eram tão rápidos e silenciosos. Tão bem calculados. Os olhos verde-oliva novamente se encontraram com os amendoados, o choque de emoções sempre presente. - Shii - repetiu mais ameaçadoramente, sua respiração quente batendo contra o rosto do menor. – .Você. é a .minha. boneca. Quem manda aqui?

Frank ficou em silêncio. Gerard só aumentou seu sorriso quase doentio e, com a outra mão, apertou com força o membro do menor por cima do tecido de sua boxer. Frank se contorceu fortemente e arregalou os olhos, mas o corpo que o pressionava o impediu de se mover; sua raiva aumentava a cada segundo, deixando Gerard ainda mais tentado em importuná-lo. - Eu perguntei quem manda aqui, Iero - voltou a falar, sua voz autoritária e vibrante fazendo o menor trancar os dentes.

- Você.

- Não te ouvi, desculpe - Falou entediado ao suspirar falsamente.

- Você, porra.

- Palavras erradas e comportamento rude. Temos um mau começo aqui. - Gerard riu, aquela risada doentia e provocante, e em segundos Frank estava sendo puxado pelos cabelos até próximo a lareira. O menor gritava e se contorcia, tentando atingir Gerard com força. Tão furioso que sentia sua cabeça latejar fortemente, mas Gerard apenas ria em resposta. Quando finalmente conseguiu imobilizar Frank, o algemou contra a gaveta que a mesinha possuía, suspirando dramaticamente em seguida. - Será que assim a bonequinha vai aprender a respeitar seu dono, huh?

- Você é nojento – Frank praticamente cuspiu ao encará-lo com repulsa. O maior sorriu, passando os dedos pelo rosto macio dele e balançando a cabeça negativamente quando ele tentou se desviar do toque e se soltar.

- Questão de tempo para você me desejar tanto que quase não vai se agüentar, Iero. Ouça minhas palavras. - Frank riu sarcasticamente. - Faça-se de difícil o tempo que for, eu sou paciente. Mas quem vai vir até mim vai ser você.

- Espero que você tenha bastante cigarros para fumar enquanto espera, morrer nesse meio-tempo.

- É isso que nós vamos ver – retrucou, pela primeira vez verdadeiramente ameaçador. - É isso que nós vamos ver.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capitulo****5**** – **"_One__last__thing__before__I__shuffle__off__the__planet,__I__will__be__the__one__to__make__you__crawl._" (Placebo – Infra Red.)

Frank nunca havia se sentido tão humilhado como estava se sentindo agora. Seu corpo exposto para todos os presentes naquela biblioteca, seus olhares queimando sua pele e o fazendo sentir nojo de si mesmo. Por mais atingido que estivesse ele não daria o gostinho para Way de ver sua expressão contorcida em fúria ou vergonha; ele permanecia o mais ereto que suas mãos algemadas permitiam e seu queixo levemente empinado, sua expressão entediada e até mesmo desdenhosa para tudo que acontecia ao seu redor. Merecia palmas por sua atuação tão perfeita, já que o que ele menos se sentia no momento era entediado; sentia-se doente para matar o ser parado elegantemente ao seu lado. Seus olhos amendoados estavam fixos no sorriso de canto de boca que Gerard exibia enquanto conversava amenidades com seus comparsas. Aqueles lábios finos sempre levemente tortos enquanto ele falava, e Frank sabia que, por mais que aqueles olhos verde-oliva estivessem tão compenetrados em sua reunião, em observar cada presente ali, estavam queimando-o sem nem mesmo fitá-lo. Way estava se _divertindo_com a situação.

_Ele__só__está__te__testando,__Frank._Gerard sabia que Frank estava se sentindo extremamente desconfortável. Claro; ele estava algemado e imobilizado próximo à lareira, 'coberto' apenas por sua boxer branca que deixava à mostra todos os seus contornos. Seu corpo amorenado e tão bem feito sendo iluminado de forma hipnotizante pelas fracas chamas da lareira tremulante; um contraste extremamente irresistível e encantador quando se misturava com todas as figuras coloridas de suas tatuagens. Não havia ninguém ali que resistisse fitá-lo, desejá-lo, e ele parecia não se importar com nenhum deles, nem mesmo com Gerard. Mas Frank parecia ocupado demais em se concentrar para continuar mantendo-se o mais impassível possível, e isso só deixava o portador do isqueiro vermelho - que se abria e fechava praticamente a cada palavra que proferia – cobiçando-o e desejando-o intensamente cada parte de seu corpo. Desejando que ele implorasse e se humilhasse para ele, que o quisesse, que se fizesse seu.

_Oh__não_, esse garoto parecia ser um rival à altura de seu autocontrole. Não parecia nem ao menos atraído por ele, permanecendo entediado e até mesmo sem interesse quando Gerard lhe lançava olhares maliciosos ou provocantes. Isso o deixava tão absolutamente louco para tê-lo. Para provar-lhe que estava brincando com fogo e que, definitivamente, se queimaria por sua audácia de não querê-lo. Ele era Gerard Way, tão desejado e cobiçado por todos. Era apenas um joguinho patético e estúpido que ele estava fazendo; obviamente ele o queria. Talvez por esse motivo que ele tenha se encontrado tão interessado naquela figura de estatura baixa e com argolas brilhantes no nariz e nos lábios avermelhados. _Ele__era__difícil._ Queria descobri-lo e desvendá-lo, mesmo que nunca fosse dar o braço torcer para conseguir penetrar tanto em sua alma sem que tivesse que _lutar_ por isso. Ele não _lutava_, ele _conseguia._

Os dois eram extremamente irresistíveis para todos os presentes naquela biblioteca, mas muito resistíveis um para com o outro. Era difícil escolher qual dos dois olhar, cada um com seu charme provocativo e seus olhares penetrantes e intensos. Frank tão sensual e hipnotizante e Gerard tão dominante e sedutor. Era quase um pecado imperdoável que os dois não se olhassem e não se desejassem, parecia ser impossível, mesmo que os dois soubessem fingir muito bem. Era como se eles fossem atraídos sem sua própria permissão, como se fosse... Inexplicável.

Gerard apertou os braços de sua poltrona, estrategicamente posicionada ao lado de Frank - preso na gaveta da mesinha e de pé ao seu lado. Inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado, fechando com um estampido seu isqueiro vermelho uma última vez, prendendo a atenção de todos sobre si. O silêncio tomou conta da sala, apenas sendo quebrado pelo barulho de madeira estalando com o fogo. Esticou a mão direita lentamente e colocou o isqueiro ao lado do cinzeiro, seguindo seus movimentos com o olhar antes de falar com sua voz penetrante e baixa, sua outra mão erguendo-se lentamente até seus fios negros os afastando dos olhos.

- É um prazer revê-los novamente - Disse de forma polida ao sorrir com os lábios levemente inclinados para o lado, seus olhos focalizando-se em cada um enquanto falava seus nomes. - Valo, Petree e Levine. Sejam bem-vindos, novamente, à minha humilde casa. – Endireitou-se lentamente em sua poltrona, e com seu sorriso gradativamente aumentando apontou Frank com a cabeça. – E sintam-se honrados em conhecerem minha nova boneca, chamado Frank.

Valo riu, repetindo o ato anterior de Gerard ao inclinar-se sobre o encosto de sua cadeira, os olhos claros presos e fixos em Frank. As luvas negras que emolduravam suas mãos pousadas sobre a mesa só deixavam à mostra a ponta de seus dedos finos e mostravam que, como seu rosto, que aquele era um grande concorrente para Gerard em termos de palidez. Era tão pálido que seus lábios chegavam a ser vermelhos pela maior falta de cor em seu rosto, e seus traços eram fortes assim como o seu olhar. Usava um gorro e seus cabelos compridos caiam até seus ombros, levemente curvados sobre seu manto completamente negro. Aquele sorriso que não chegava até os olhos dava calafrios em Frank.

Cada um naquela sala dava motivos para o menor acreditar que a cada dia que passava, sua chance de sobrevivência era menor.

– Ora, mas ele é uma gracinha, Way. Onde você arruma um desses? Aliás, eu preciso ter certas conversinhas com o Brian, não gostei desse favorecimento todo a você. Afinal de contas, se ele acha todas essas belezinhas, eu que o financio. – O pálido homem disse, seus lábios movendo-se tão pouco que Frank ficou pensando se não estava imaginando o som de sua voz, sua expressão não se modificando nenhum pouco apesar do tom levemente brincalhão através do sarcasmo. – E olha como ele é resistente a você. Uma graça, realmente.

Não se moveu, nem retribuiu sorrisos que os outros lhe direcionavam. Ele não era um troféu qualquer que Gerard poderia exibir aos seus estúpidos comparsas assustadores. Por mais que ele soubesse que poderia morrer agora levando vários tiros se o tal o quisesse morto, não iria facilitar as coisas. Se estava ali, fodido, literalmente, não iria ser conveniente. Iria morrer, mas de forma no mínimo digna. _Dign.,_como se ele pudesse pensar que a forma com que estava preso e vestido naquela sala fosse digna; como se todos os planos dos quais ele iria participar para matar pessoas inocentes fosse digna.

Respirou fundo, pela primeira vez deixando que seus olhos pousassem no chão. Se ele havia chegado ali até agora, iria continuar, não fraquejar. O pequeno Frankie havia sido enterrado com Brandon. O Frank que permanecia naquela sala não estava dando a mínima se ia matar uma mãe de família, desde que pudesse sentir-se vingado por toda a dor e humilhação que Gerard havia lhe causado. O que era a morte de algumas crianças com tiros certeiros na testa se ele pudesse vingar-se e matar um filho da puta egoísta como aquele ser de olhos verdes, que ele sabia que o fitava feliz por seu momento público de fraqueza.

_Se eu morrer, você vai junto, Way._

- O mais gracioso de sua parte, Frank, é achar que me deixa com medo dos seus olhares com ódio. Já lhe disse e repito, boneca, quanto mais ódio melhor, poderemos fazer um show à vizinhança com nossos gritos enquanto fazemos sexo. – Frank sentiu seu estômago se revirar assim que Gerard lambeu o canto dos lábios finos, e voltou-se aos outros que riam de seu comentário. _Desgraçado._ – Quero todas as informações possíveis – Disse frio, como se nada antes tivesse sido dito. – Fui ao depósito e não gostei do que encontrei. Preciso de informações, não quero desperdiçar balas e meu tempo, essa operação já está durando tempo demais.

Mas como iria matá-lo se aparentemente ele não possuía pontos fracos? Certo, ele era esquizofrênico, mas continuava sendo violento, mesmo em suas crises. Não possuía nenhum ponto fraco aparente e era um dos caras mais temidos de Nova York. Sem contar que, se conseguisse matá-lo, o matariam assim que retirasse o dedo do gatilho. Matar Gerard Way era quase uma tarefa impossível. A não ser que Frank se tornasse um agente duplo, o que não daria muito certo, já que McCracken não estava conseguindo ver gente de seu grande e odiado rival sem matá-los dolorosamente. Era o que tinha ouvido Levine comentar mais cedo.

- Vocês sabem como Allman é estouradinho.– A voz de Petree invadiu seus ouvidos; baixa, mas cortante. – Mas ele não é estúpido o suficiente para cair numa armadilha dessas. Aliás, não vejo como aquela puta barata conseguir ser atingida com McCracken comendo o rabo dele o tempo todo. Fico lá na Norte, vocês sabem, e ele não dá o ar da graça sem o maldito. Parece um cachorrinho no cio.

_Gerard queria matar Allman? _

- Os carregamentos estão corretos, posso afirmar que meu pessoal não tem notado nada de diferente na movimentação da ala norte. Nós esperávamos que McCracken atacasse o nosso arsenal para nos enfraquecer, mas parece que não é muito bem esse o plano. – Levine cruzou os braços, sua respiração barulhenta impedindo-o de continuar por alguns segundos. – Está tudo silencioso. Tanto é que estamos tendo essa reunião. Na normalidade apenas mandamos recados para Bryar e Toro.

Um estalar mais forte do isqueiro de Gerard fez a biblioteca permanecer em um silêncio pesado. Seus olhos faiscavam fixos na mesa polida e brilhante. Balançou a cabeça por alguns segundos, fazendo o cabelo negro ocultar suas expressões e pigarreou de forma irritada para que continuassem a conversa.

- Acho que não mandei vocês pararem de falar – Disse com sua voz cortante um tanto alta, erguendo os olhos para fitar cada um deles, um por um, para demonstrar sua insatisfação. – Não importa a porra de barulho que eu faça, não é para vocês pararem de falar, ou o próximo barulho que será feito será o do cérebro de cada um de vocês explodindo contra meu teto. Eu realmente estou precisando de uma nova decoração exótica para esta biblioteca, bonecas não são o suficientemente boas para este serviço.

Valo, e seu irritante sorriso constante, apoiou-se com os cotovelos na mesa e arrastou a cadeira, o barulho de madeira riscando o chão quebrando o clima tenso e o olhar vacilante que Petree exibia.

– O que me instiga, é saber aonde o bichinha, parceiro do perdedor, foi parar. – O coração de Frank acelerou tanto em poucos segundos que abruptamente ele sentiu-se completamente sem ar. Tentou não se mover ou não mudar sua expressão assim que Gerard virou seus felinos olhos em sua direção. Eles se encararam por longos segundos, não quebrando o contato mesmo com Valo tendo continuado. – Os tiras não sabem explicar como a ficha sumiu, não sabem explicar onde ele está, ninguém tem a mínima idéia de seu paradeiro, a única coisa relevante que eu sei daqueles fracassados é que parece que o 'Fulano' ficou traumatizado com a morte do parceiro, quase não falava no enterro. Comovente.

- Por que tanta preocupação com o sujeito?

- Prevenir é remediar, vai que o otário só tinha jeito de franguinho e queira juntar-se a McCracken para acabar conosco? Não sabemos se o tal Flowers dividia com ele as informações que juntava sobre a organização, a idéia também era matá-lo para ele ficar quieto, mas ele sumiu e pelo que sabemos não há ninguém novo na ala Norte.

Gerard arqueou a sobrancelha e desviou o olhar, Frank ignorando que suas pernas mal conseguiam o deixar de pé. Ele havia sido esperto, mesmo sem ter realmente pensado direito nisso. Era obvio que alguém que queria vingar-se iria para o lado inimigo para juntar forças e não fosse um otário que adentraria na organização e tentaria matar um dos piores gangsteres sozinho. Suspirou. Ele havia sido burro, mas pelo menos esperto. Só precisava prestar atenção naquelas malditas reuniões e não delatar a si mesmo com essas reações adversas quando ele era o assunto principal.

O que o deixava ainda mais fodido era que tudo isso era para Brandon, mas ele nunca, nunca, havia divido nada com ele. Nada. E por mais que tentasse ignorar, cada vez mais alta a palavra 'falta de confiança' ecoava em sua cabeça. Brandon não confiava o suficiente nele para comentar assuntos importantes.

- Ficaremos espertos com isso, mas não é o que importa agora – Disse Gerard, coçando o queixo e girando o isqueiro vermelho nos dedos. – Preciso que Levine continue com a retaguarda no depósito, está arriscado demais para eu ir lá toda semana, então eu espero que você e seus homens estejam suficientemente avisados de que se algo der errado não sobrará nada de nenhum de vocês. – Ele suspirou, sua expressão tornando-se entediada conforme falava. – Petree continue vigiando Allman, precisamos do maior número de informações e rotina dele, para que possamos-

- Como disse, Way, não vejo como conseguirmos atraí-lo para uma emboscada sem MCcracken. – Frank viu como os olhos de Gerard faiscaram por ele ter sido interrompido, mas Petree continuou mesmo que sua voz vacilasse. – Se vamos enfrentá-lo e matá-lo, teremos que—

- As pessoas fazem coisas estúpidas por amor – Cortou Gerard com um tom de voz tão gélido que fez Frank sentir todos os pêlos de sua nuca arrepiarem. Valo e Levine trocaram um olhar rápido e Petree calou-se, encolhido. – Nunca se esqueçam disso. Eu cometi um erro, da mesma forma que o desgraçado irá cometer, eu não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso. E se você se incomoda, Petree, sinta-se à vontade para ajoelhar-se em minha frente agora e receber o seu tiro de misericórdia por não acatar uma ordem minha. – Houve novamente um momento de silêncio e, vendo que mais ninguém iria pronunciar-se pelo impacto de suas frias palavras, Gerard acendeu seu isqueiro, brincando com a chama com as pontas dos dedos. – Petree irá continuar vigiando Allman. E Valo, fique de olho; não queremos um estúpido e insignificante tira estrague tudo mais uma vez. E só, saiam.

Mal suas palavras haviam terminado de escapar de seus lábios finos e os três homens saiam pela porta de mogno sem fazer barulho. Frank estava ocupado demais em olhar fixamente para as costas largas de Gerard enquanto ele observava a grande janela da biblioteca, que agora mostrava que o sol já havia cedido e que a cidade de Nova York novamente havia sido engolida pela escuridão da noite e presenteada com as brilhantes luzes de carros, prédios e _outdoors;_nem se ocupou em pensar e preocupar-se com o que havia ouvido. Mas ele sabia que aquela frase não sairia tão cedo de sua cabeça: _As__pessoas__fazem__coisas__estúpidas__por__amor._ Mas como Gerard saberia? Ele... teria _amado_ alguém? Gerard Way, o temido Way, teria amado alguém e feito algo estúpido? Se ouvisse isso de outro alguém, que não o próprio, teria rido até suas costelas doerem, mas isto causara certo choque por tamanha utopia assim que a frase o atingiu.

Piscou os olhos lentamente e Gerard virou-se, o isqueiro vermelho guardado no bolso apertado de seu jeans escuro. Ele caminhou até o pequeno, preso há tanto tempo em sua mesinha, e libertou-o lentamente, demorando-se ao observar as marcas que as algemas haviam causado em seus pulsos. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele o olhou de uma forma completamente nova, como se certificasse que algo ainda estava ali nos olhos de Frank e não havia mudado. Deu pequenos tapinhas estalados na face esquerda do rapaz, sorrindo com malícia assim que pareceu satisfeito e apontou silenciosamente para as roupas rasgadas do outro caídas no canto.

- Não sei se você quer colocá-las de volta, não será trabalho para mim rasgá-las novamente. Suas malas virão para cá e você só irá para meu quarto quando for um menino bonzinho o suficiente e resolver dar para mim. Enquanto isso durma aqui, e se tocar em minha poltrona, já aviso que não serei tão legal quanto fui hoje. – Aproximou-se mais e Frank recuou, mas Gerard era rápido demais e já havia segurado seu queixo com força. Seus olhos ainda perfurando os seus com uma intensidade tão grande que Frank sentia-se cansado só de retribuir. – Comporte-se, boneca. – Pressionou seus lábios finos contra os bem feitos do menor, rindo abafado assim que o outro emitiu um som de surpresa e logo de nojo tentando afastá-lo. – Hm, difícil e delicioso – Sussurrou ao tocar o indicador nos lábios.

E Frank quase caiu quando o maior o soltou com força e se retirou a passos largos, fazendo o mesmo caminho que minutos antes seus comparsas haviam feito. Ele estava sozinho. Sozinho. Esfregando desesperadamente a boca para livrar-se da sensação de ter aqueles lábios sujos sobre os seus. Dava-lhe vontade de esfregá-los até tornarem-se carne viva, mas se conteve em respirar fundo e recuperar suas roupas, observando a janela.

Então era isso, havia começado. Frank estava dentro e sabia que nunca mais estaria fora disso. E o que assustava era saber que nunca havia se sentido tão vivo quanto se sentia agora.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capitulo****6**** – **"_I__eat__innocent__meat,__the__housewife__I__will__beat,__the__prolife__I__will__kill,__what__you__won't__do__I__will."_ (Marilyn Manson – Get Your Gunn.)

Gerard não gostava de ficar sozinho, por mais patético e estúpido que isso soasse. Estar sozinho significava lembrar-se de coisas que não eram necessariamente ótimas de serem lembradas. Afinal de contas, ele não tinha medo de atirar em pessoas inocentes e poder ver o brilho de seus olhos vívidos se esvaírem, então lembranças distantes de seu passado tão longínquo, mas tão recente, não iriam fazer diferença – era isso que ele pensava para não se sentir apavorado só com alguns flashs rápidos em sua memória. Sozinho, ele não tinha um personagem para representar, ele era apenas o mesmo Gerard que Mikey conhecia, ou sua mãe e seu pai, ou... Lindsay. E ele odiava, ah, como odiava esse Gerard. Não era aquele Gerard dos olhos frios e calculistas, nem da pose altiva com o queixo levemente levantado que sempre o fazia olhar para as pessoas de cima, como se fosse tão absolutamente melhor do que elas.

Era aquele garoto que vira seus pais e seu irmão irem pelo mesmo caminho por causa de sua estúpida obsessão pelo poder. Sempre amedrontado e com os ombros encurvados, em pânico de fechar os olhos e reviver aquelas cenas que ele fazia questão de esquecer com a ajuda de seus poderosos remédios. Quantas pessoas queriam matá-lo e morriam justamente por esse desejo de morte? Quantas pessoas morreriam para saber seus pontos fracos e nunca chegariam saber que o que ele mais temia era o escuro? O que ele mais temia não era uma arma, a morte, ou o fracasso, mas sim a sua própria mente, a escuridão. E a única coisa que o fazia sobreviver e agarrar-se com todas as suas forças para sua sobrevivência era seu sentimento de vingança.

_Vingança._ Aquele sentimento que corrói e que transforma. É claro que Gerard não culpava esse sentimento como causador de suas mudanças. Ele nunca fora uma pessoa dócil e delicada como todas as outras pessoas do mundo, que acham que um simples 'bom dia' pode ser a melhor coisa de um dia. Não. Para ele esse tipo de pessoa era completa e absolutamente descartável. Ele sempre tivera aquele olhar fixo e observador. Era fácil para ele descobrir as coisas com apenas um olhar, e assim que ele descobria certa fraqueza, era ali que ele atacava; então ele sempre considerou pessoas desse tipo alvos fáceis. Ele sabia que seus olhos verde-oliva e suas mãos gordinhas e pálidas eram quase irresistíveis à sua mãe quando ele pedia algo caro e que não podia ter, porque Gerard sempre conseguia o que queria. Conseguia o brinquedo caro, ou a garota mais desejada do colégio, conseguia ser o mais temido dos homens, ou mandar em quem bem entendesse. Isso nunca foi e nunca seria um problema, pelo contrário. Seu poder de manipulação era quase um dom, que ele constantemente fazia questão de usá-lo, mas isso era de família. Um Way que não fosse manipulador era quase um escândalo. Nada de anormal.

_Anormal__era__que__Gerard__sentisse__alguma__coisa__por__ter__visto__seus__pais__serem__mortos__e__não__fazer__nada._Ele simplesmente não fez. Gerard apenas observou como os planos deles foram sendo tão facilmente descobertos e acabados, mas não disse nada. Ficou em silêncio. _Silêncio._ Os Way não aceitam que possam estar errados. Eles são frios, calculistas, inteligentes e perspicazes, nunca errariam. Humanos erram, mas os Way não. Nunca. Errar é uma palavra fora de cogitação. Mas Gerard não impediu. Ele quis mostrar que eles estavam errados e que ele, sozinho, poderia ser superior a eles. Claro que Mikey achou a idéia de ver seus pais morrerem, apenas como uma prova para eles mesmos de que não eram bons o suficiente para o negócio, assustadora, mas sempre esteve ao lado do irmão. Então os irmãos Way viram seus pais morrerem e deixarem toda a sua fortuna e todo o seu negócio para eles. Gerard se lembra de como Mikey chorou por dias, mas ele não. Estava satisfeito, havia provado, ele era melhor do que seus próprios 'professores' e agora iria mostrar que era melhor que todos. _Todos._

Ele não amava ninguém. Não tinha aprendido o que era amar, amor era uma palavra chula. Sua mãe sempre lhe dizia _"__El__corazón__está__una__trampa__" _que significava "O amor é uma armadilha", então eles nunca se importaram de criar laços afetivos. Donna não agia como uma mãe carinhosa, ela apenas satisfazia os desejos dos filhos com seu dinheiro e seu tempo; 'amor maternal' era uma expressão tão horrível quanto 'não descarregue sua arma na cabeça de tiras' para ela. Donald não tinha tempo. Seus negócios eram sua vida. Seus filhos e sua esposa eram coisas que ele precisava para sobreviver para o negocio. Amor? Pf, por que isso existe mesmo? E Gerard nunca fez questão e nem queria que toda essa situação fosse diferente.

A única pessoa da família que Gerard um dia havia cuidado e protegido com sua vida fora Mikey, mas esse também fora morto. _Por__causa__do__maldito__amor._ Era sempre igual. Quando queriam que você fizesse algo realmente terrível, tramavam tudo do mesmo jeito. O amor à pátria, o amor à causa, _o__amor__a__Mikey__Way_. O amor, amor, amor. O maldito amor que ele nunca teve e nunca quis ter. Mas como não amar o irmão que fora o único que sempre o fazia sorrir? O seu companheiro, a sua confiança, o seu porto seguro. _Mas__o__estúpido__tinha__que__amar._ É claro que tinha. Se ele dominava mais de meia dúzia de traficantes com apenas um olhar atravessado, por que não dominaria o estúpido amor? Amor? Tão bobinho, é claro que ele saberia lidar. Mas pelo contrário, ele conheceu uma palavra muito mais forte do que todas que ele já conhecera: _a__traição.__O__amor,__a__traição,__e__a__morte__de__Mikey__por__sua__culpa._

_Culpa._ Se ele não tivesse deixado o estúpido amor tomar conta de sua vida, ele não estaria sozinho agora. E com medo do escuro.

Gerard arregalou os olhos e prendeu a respiração descompassada. Olhou fixamente para o abajur que ainda estava ligado; ele apenas tinha cochilado, o escuro ainda não tinha tomado conta de tudo. Suas mãos tremiam violentamente e seus lábios estavam crispados e apertados um contra o outro, seus olhos vasculhando o quarto escuro em pânico. Qualquer barulho que quebrasse aquele silêncio poderia matá-lo, o pânico engolfando-o com tanta força que estava tornando-se quase insuportável.

_.- Gerard, querido, faça um pedido assim que soprar a vela está bem?_

_- Eu quero ser poderoso, como o papai._

_-Isso querido, assopre a vela..._

Gerard fechou os olhos novamente, apertando o lençol com força, seu corpo parecia estar tornando-se cada vez mais e mais febril e ele não conseguia esticar seu braço os poucos milímetros que o separava de alcançar a cabeceira de sua cama de dossel. Precisava tanto daqueles remédios, tanto... mas seu cérebro não parecia obedecer, por mais que se esforçasse para sua mão se mover e parar de apertar o tecido de seda, ela parecia tencionar ainda mais.

_- Seus pais foram mortos. _

_Gerard controlou-se para não sorrir, Mikey apertando sua mão com tanta força que o fez lembrar que deveria sentir-se pelo menos um pouco triste por isso._

_- Foram, é?_

_- Foram. Uma emboscada-_

_- O plano falhou. Era muito vago._

_- Você sabia?_

_- Mas é claro que sim. _

_- Você os deixou morrer. Você é nojento. SÃO SEUS PAIS! SEUS-PAIS!_

Gerard sentiu seu corpo sacudir com força e finalmente conseguiu esticar o braço quando um barulho no andar de baixo o fez acordar de seu torpor. Tateou o vidrinho alaranjado e nem se importou que mais de um comprimido fora jogado em sua boca. Os engoliu rapidamente e permaneceu quieto na cama esperando que aquelas milagrosas pílulas sumissem com as malditas alucinações que ele tinha. Seu corpo estava lentamente voltando, mas os barulhos no andar de baixo pareciam não parar nunca. _Merda,__o__que__está__acontecendo?_

Frank. Oh sim, ele estava sozinho em sua biblioteca e realmente não tinha uma visão otimista sobre Gerard fazer parte de sua vida, por mais que soubesse que ele nunca mais sairia dela.

Deixou o ar acumulado sair pesadamente por seus lábios entreabertos e tirou o fino tecido de seda preta que envolvia seu corpo pálido, deixando-o de lado sobre a superfície desarrumada do colchão. Sentou-se e agitou a cabeça lentamente para os lados, os ossos de seu pescoço fazendo estalos e suas mãos preguiçosamente apoiando-se na beirada macia. Suas costas largas se flexionaram e ele levantou o mais calmamente possível, não tendo o trabalho de tirar os cabelos negros que ocultavam seus olhos verdes e nem de vestir o roupão sobre sua boxer, já que as únicas coisas que interessavam no momento eram o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro vermelho em sua cabeceira.

Tocou a maçaneta da porta e a abriu, sem perder a calma conforme andava pelos corredores em direção à biblioteca por mais que os barulhos se tornassem cada vez mais altos. Parou por um momento para capturar um dos tubinhos brancos repletos de nicotina em seus lábios e o acendeu lentamente com o tão familiar isqueiro vermelho, se permitindo tragar longamente por um momento. Com a outra mão tornou a tocar na maçaneta e revirou os olhos assim que a porta se abriu e ele encostou-se contra ela para observar a escuridão da biblioteca contrastando contra a luz trêmula do corredor.

_Frank estava aprontando._

- Frank—Mas o quê? – Gerard abaixou rapidamente assim que um livro grosso atingiu a porta com força no mesmo ponto que sua cabeça estava anteriormente. Sua mão instintivamente bateu no interruptor de luz a tempo de ver o pequeno atirando tudo o que via pela frente em sua direção. – Será que dá para você... – Rolou os olhos assim que outro livro foi jogado, novamente não o acertando por seus ótimos reflexos. Gerard estava começando a se irritar e isso definitivamente não era bom. – Pare. – A gota d'água foi assim que o punhal decorativo de sua mesa de reuniões foi atirado contra ele, que sem nenhuma dificuldade conseguiu desviar novamente. Mas mesmo assim Gerard sentiu seu ombro arder, claramente denunciando que a lamina realmente estava afiada e havia o machucado, seus olhos verdes estreitando-se raivosamente pela petulância do outro.

Frank abriu a boca para gritar alguma coisa em seu súbito ataque de fúria, mas algo muito pior o fez se calar assim que o punhal foi jogado de volta em sua direção e acertou certeiramente o tecido de seu blusão, o deixando pendurado contra a lareira. A superfície gelada da lâmina colada a seu ombro. Por centímetros Gerard não havia o acertado.

- Pare quando eu mandar, Iero. Seu grande filho da puta. E aprenda a mirar também.

Frank arregalou os olhos. Seu peito subindo e descendo com tanta intensidade que sua cabeça dava voltas. Agora que ele estava começando a voltar a si, percebeu como havia sido um tremendo estúpido de começar a atirar coisas em Gerard. Com isso tinha colocado tudo a perder porque provavelmente iria ser morto numa maldita biblioteca por um maldito gangster.

Deixou seus olhos se fecharem esperando uma chuva de tiros simbolizando finalmente o golpe de misericórdia de sua morte, mas nada veio. Só um barulho leve de uma porta lentamente sendo fechada e de uma respiração forte movendo-se para perto da mesa; livros grossos fazendo estampidos assim que colidiam com a madeira. Gerard o mataria. Por que estava demorando, afinal? Ele teria ido pegar algum silenciador para não delatar a todos que estava matando alguém em sua casa? Por que—

Frank prendeu a respiração. Sentiu pelo calor, que Gerard estava a centímetros de encostar-se a seu corpo. Estava sentindo arrepios e calafrios de medo tão fortes que o faziam tremer, seu corpo se retraindo contra a parede atrás de si. Apanharia até a morte então, deveria ser isso. Mas não, tudo o que aconteceu foi uma lamina sendo rapidamente puxada e ele quase perdendo o equilíbrio quando seus pés voltaram a tocar o chão. Continuou com os olhos fechados, sentindo o calor dele ali próximo e o silêncio zunir em seus ouvidos. Algo dizia, em seu interior, que ele poderia abrir os olhos, mas ele precisava de um sinal, precisava de uma permissão para que pudesse fazê-lo.

E essa permissão veio, assim que Gerard tocou seu rosto e bufou por Frank quase gritar em susto. – Você faz a merda e depois fica aí cheio de medo. Seja homem, Iero, abra os olhos, não vou desperdiçar esse seu corpo só porque você teve seu ataque de bicha irritada porque não dormiu a primeira noite com o namorado. Abra os olhos, boneca.

Assim que Frank o fez, desejou não ter feito. Gerard estava perto demais. Seus olhos novamente encontrando-se, de forma diferente, pelo menos para ele. Os olhos verde-oliva não estavam frios, estavam distantes e opacos, Frank não sabia lidar com eles porque ele sabia que seus olhos refletiam a mesma coisa. E Frank não queria acreditar no que estava vendo. A maldita frase ecoando em sua cabeça _"__As__pessoas__fazem__coisas__estúpidas__por__amor__"__,_se seus olhos eram dessa forma justamente por isso, os dele estariam assim...

Mas sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida assim que Gerard quebrou o contato e afastou-se. Seus olhos logo vagando por seu corpo exposto tão pálido. As costas largas, as coxas incrivelmente grossas e a única parte de seu corpo que era coberta por aquela peça branca, mesmo que ocultasse, marcava perfeitamente o que escondia. E ele não pode negar que mesmo que o homem em sua frente fosse a criatura mais fria e que ele mais odiava no mundo, ele não deixava de ser incrivelmente atraente.

- Posso saber o motivo do ataque? – Ele perguntou com sua voz ressoante. Não o olhava, parecia empenhado em achar onde seu maço de cigarros havia ido parar no meio da confusão de livros e punhais, o isqueiro seguramente preso em sua mão direita. – Você não tem mais idade para agir como uma criança. – Gerard deu um suspiro e com uma devoção fora do normal recuperou a caixinha que havia sido largada descuidadamente embaixo da mesa. Frank precisou piscar os olhos para tirar a imagem de Gerard quase nu em sua frente colocando os cabelos negros para trás, para responder firmemente.

- Não é justo eu ficar aqui. Se é para eu ser uma puta, vou ser uma puta. Uma puta que dorme numa cama decente e com o porra de seu dono – Esbravejou, mesmo que não estivesse com tanta raiva mais. Era só uma desculpa para relembrar que o homem em sua frente continuava ser o abominável gangster que matou Brandon. – Só assim mesmo para chamar sua atenção.

Frank estava começando a novamente sentir nojo de si mesmo. Sentir-se atraído pelo cara que matou tantas pessoas inocentes, principalmente Brandon, e era o motivo dele estar quebrando uma biblioteca e ter praticamente se jogado numa jaula de leões famintos só para sua própria realização de vingança pessoal, era ridículo, patético e nojento. Mas isso foi facilmente esquecido assim que o maior sorriu de canto, seus dentes pequenos e pontiagudos quase não aparecendo e a sobrancelha arqueada ocultada pela franja negra.

- Se você fosse uma puta obediente e já tivesse feito o que putas normais fazem você já estaria dormindo belamente entre meus lençóis de seda. E eu vou traduzir pra você o que putas normais fazem, já que a sua inteligência é tão ridícula que não permite que você entenda: putas, Iero, _dão_. E você ainda não deu pra mim, a não ser que queira fazer isso agora, é claro.

Frank sentiu suas bochechas queimarem e ele desviou o olhar. A única vez que ele havia feito sexo com um homem fora com Brandon, mas ele estava bêbado e não se lembrava de quase nada. Ele não era virgem nem nada, mas nunca conhecera alguém como Gerard que cuspia as palavras de forma tão sexual e libertina, isso o deixava extremamente desconfortável e deslocado. _Lembre-se__de__Brian,__vamos__lá,__Frank._ _Você__não__é__mais__o__estúpido__Frankie,__pense__como__uma__puta._

- V-você acha que é assim não é, Gerard? – Ele disse rapidamente erguendo o queixo de forma altiva, tentou ignorar que sua voz havia falhado e pigarreou deixando sua voz ainda mais grossa. _Isso,__continue__assim._ – Não vou ser como os outros, você vai ter que esperar. Não vou virar agora e dizer 'Oh, me foda, grande Gerard', porque você continua me dando nojo e duvido que você me excite.

_Bingo._

- O que é que você disse, Iero? – Disse Gerard com os olhos estreitados e a voz falsamente calma. Seus olhos brilhavam tanto agora que Frank sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

- Duvido que você me excite...? – Disse incerto de suas próprias palavras, mas já era tarde demais.

_Frank__soube__o__porquê__da__fama__de__Way_.

Lentamente ele veio em sua direção; seus olhos felinos presos nos de Frank com tanta intensidade que ele foi para trás instintivamente, sentindo-se preso contra a parede por algo invisível. Seus cabelos pareciam não obedecer à forma com que Gerard os deixava porque sempre caiam sobre seus olhos de forma irregular e bagunçada, agitando-se conforme ele andava e balançava a cabeça para afastá-los, mas Frank não estava preocupado em reparar em detalhes tão relevantes, mas sim na proximidade que estava se tornando quase nula entre os dois. Agilmente ele posicionou os braços fortes um de cada lado de sua cabeça, as mãos bem espalmadas contra a parede e seu corpo colando-se com o dele; e o menor não sabia se o motivo de seu calor era seu blusão ou por Gerard pressioná-lo com tanta vontade contra seu corpo. Ele sentiu suas mãos tremerem para não se moverem para aquelas costas e tocar aqueles músculos de pele pálida, mas isso também se tornou relevante quando os olhos verdes mudaram seu foco para os lábios tão bem feitos de Frank e entreabertos a procura de ar.

- Você tem certeza?

- A-absoluta. – respondeu sem firmeza antes de sentir o que faltava para seu corpo manifestar seu desejo com mais intensidade. As ondas inebriantes de calor se tornaram quase insuportáveis assim que aqueles lábios finos se pressionaram contra os seus com uma vontade quase feroz e seus quadris se chocaram. Seus olhos instintivamente se fecharam e ele quase gemeu quando aqueles braços agarram sua cintura ao mesmo tempo em que a língua quente dele invadia sua boca. Era demais, precisava tocá-lo. E pela primeira vez Frank não se importou com sua sanidade quando agarrou os cabelos de Way e quase sentiu-se fora do chão com a força que ele o puxava contra si. Aquela luta interna de quem se movia mais rápido ou arranhava com mais força, estava o deixando maluco e sem percepção alguma dos sons que ele deixava escaparem abafados pela boca firmemente sobreposta contra a sua.

Mas de repente, tudo parou.

Gerard sorria tão malicioso que Frank podia sentir sua malícia o contagiando por completo. Ele afastou um passo e deixou seu olhar percorrer seu corpo até algo que chamou sua atenção, que Frank tinha completa certeza do que era.

- Oh, mas o que é isso, boneca? – ele disse com seu sorriso e sua voz arrastada, novamente extremamente próximo. – Foi só um beijo... e você já está... .assim.? – E Gerard apertou seu volume pulsante com força, fazendo Frank soltar uma longa e prolongada lamúria por entre seus lábios avermelhados. – Não duvide de mim, Iero. Eu posso fazer muito mais do que isso, huh – sussurrou contra seu ouvido.

E antes que Frank pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ou falar, pensar e discutir, Gerard o soltou como se nada tivesse acontecido e lhe deus as costas, andando em direção a porta.

- Boa noite, boneca.

Frank mordeu o lábio inferior com força assim que viu a porta se fechar e o estado que fora deixado para trás. Porra, Gerard pagaria - _e__muito__caro_. - por isso. Muito caro.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7. – **"._There's nothing here, but what here's mine. Something borrowed, something blue, every me and every you_._." _(Placebo – Every Me and Every You)

Havia se passado uma semana. Sete dias preso dentro de si mesmo, descobrindo que toda sua miserável vida, ._tudo_. fora uma mentira. Ele mesmo era a pior das mentiras que já havia visto. O falso senso de moralismo, frágil e sem coragem para lutar por nada. O mais aterrorizante era saber que essa pessoa que ele havia se transformado era exatamente tudo o que sempre tinha condenado no restante da sociedade. E nem de longe ele se orgulhava disso. Desde quando sua mãe se orgulharia de seu único filho homem sendo homossexual? Vendendo seu corpo por uma vingança. Tendo pensamentos suicidas e outros tão absurdamente nauseantes por envolver um assassino impiedoso e frio. Nauseantes por implicar na morte dolorosa do mesmo, ou longas noites de lamuriosos gemidos de prazer por seu doente desejo de possuí-lo, mesmo que lutasse e relutasse tanto para se aproximar. Gerard tinha sido o causador da morte avassaladora da única pessoa que ele amara, mas Frank não conseguia, nem por um segundo sequer, conseguir tirar os olhos dele.

Frank tinha sorte que estava incomunicável. Todos na Corporação pensavam que o pobre e abalado Oficial Frank Iero estava arrasado em algum país distante para tentar se recuperar dos traumas causados pela recente morte de seu parceiro e amigo de infância. Nenhuma daquelas pessoas sabia o que havia acontecido com ele e pensavam que era melhor deixar o policial em paz com sua melancolia. Pelos olhares de Brian, quando eles casualmente se encontravam na Mansão em que ele apenas vinha para ter uma de suas conversas longas e flertantes com Gerard sobre como os dias de hoje estavam difíceis para encontrar 'compradores' tão bons quanto ele, Frank percebia que apenas uma pessoa ainda não deixara de procurá-lo... Jamia, sua secretária. Ela sabia que ele faria qualquer besteira para vingar a morte de Brandon. Quantas vezes não havia passado pela cabeça dele ligar para a amiga nem que fosse para mentir onde estava? Obviamente que seria extremamente suspeito se ele saísse para telefonar a alguém –já que Gerard sabia que ele não tinha familiares e nem amigos-, mas ele tinha vergonha, mesmo que não fosse vê-la, do que havia se tornado.

Afinal de contas, o que aconteceria com ele se a Corporação soubesse de tudo? Seria seu fim. De Oficial respeitado, passaria a ser uma bicha vagabunda de um gangster procurado que matara seu parceiro de trabalho. Um sem caráter. Perderia o prestígio, o emprego, absolutamente tudo que havia construído com tanto afinco por todos esses anos de trabalho. Sua vida se tornaria o dobro do que inferno que já era. Mas então era isso que ele havia se tornado? Uma simples prostituta sem o mínimo de respeito ou dignidade, consumido por um ódio absurdo e um sentimento de vingança queimando no peito? Antes, Frank pensava que não havia nada pior que a morte, mas foi exatamente ai que ele havia descoberto a ._vida_.. E o pior de tudo? Era que ele não dava à mínima. Ele iria se tornar um assassino nojento, pior ou igual a quem ele tanto odiava, mas ele não estava ligando à mínima. Assumiria suas responsabilidades, caso encerrado. Sem choramingar ou se sentir a última pessoa da face da terra. Não tinha mais nada a perder.

Gerard adentrou na biblioteca vestido com a sua usual bandana vermelha amarrada no pescoço alvo e seu par de ._jeans_. apertados, despertando-o de seus pensamentos. Frank percebeu que ele tinha fechado a porta com mais força que o necessário e parecia levemente aborrecido com sua testa franzida. Os olhos esverdeados estavam fixos em algum ponto da caixa de seu maço de cigarros e ele apertava o isqueiro com força na outra mão. Crispou os lábios e ignorou o olhar do menor, fazendo um ligeiro sinal com a cabeça para que ele o acompanhasse.

- Também senti sua falta, Way. – Frank disse sem emoção, levantando-se do carpete macio que estava sentado em frente à lareira. Estava levemente curioso pelo comportamento do outro, conforme ele resmungava quieto e seguia lentamente até a grande estante de livros sem parecer se importar com a ironia ácida de seu brinquedinho particular. – Toro e Bryar apareceram, mas não quiseram me contar nada porque ficaram receosos por não te encontrarem aqui.

Pela primeira vez em uma semana Frank sentiu a intensidade do olhar de Gerard contra o seu próprio. Ignorou os calafrios que passaram por seu corpo como ondas elétricas e a parte de seu cérebro que explodia em furiosos avisos que ele havia esperado por isso quase que desesperadamente a semana toda. Na semana que havia se passado, Gerard nunca estava em casa. Claro que Frank sabia que deveria estar ocupado com os 'negócios' ou matando pessoas inocentes, mas tinha passado por três estágios de humor pela falta de atenção. A raiva por ser ignorado, a incredulidade de estar se importando e a ansiedade para saber o que estava acontecendo e quando Gerard voltaria a ser o mesmo insuportável que ele odiava.

- Levine foi morto – ele disse com a expressão indecifrável. Apertou o cigarro entre os lábios e balançou a cabeça ligeiramente para os lados. – Desrosiers o matou, o problema é esse. Que tipo de equipe é a que eu tenho se deixa um bastardo desses, uma prostituta vagabunda, matar um de meus melhores homens? Eu estou furioso.

Frank arqueou as sobrancelhas bem modeladas, tentando encontrar a tal ira que ele esperava encontrar na expressão do outro, mas não a achou. Somente resquícios de uma frieza gelada e uma irritabilidade avassaladora conforme ele chutava a lateral da estante de livros e fazia uma pequena passagem se abrir. Por um momento ele sumiu por ali e logo voltou com duas metralhadoras e um AR-15 pendurado no pescoço. Congelado, por um segundo Frank pensou que seria assassinado sem nem saber por quê, mas foi com uma exclamação de horror que ele segurou a metralhadora que fora jogada em sua direção.

- Mas o que?

- O que boneca, vai me dizer que nunca atirou? – Gerard disse debochado, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Segurou a metralhadora em uma das mãos e deixou a Ar-15 pendurada em suas costas. Sua postura altiva fez Frank sentir seu sangue borbulhar para acabar logo com toda aquela tortura e matá-lo até as balas daquela maldita arma acabassem. – Mostre-me se é capaz, ou você só é apto para ser a minha boneca que ainda vai desejar abrir essa boquinha vermelha para mim e chupar até cansar, huh?

O menor, com os olhos esverdeados brilhando em fúria e ódio, agarrou o cabo da metralhadora com tanta força que achou que o ferro entortaria. Ele mirou em Gerard e fechou um dos olhos, atirando e destruindo quase metade da grande estante de livros. Os pedaços de livro e madeira voavam em todas as direções e sua respiração ficava cada vez mais acelerada; o sangue correndo com tanta velocidade em suas veias que o deixou tonto. Estava se sentindo doente com as emoções destrutivas que tomavam conta de seu cérebro, fazendo-o perder qualquer tipo de senso de perigo. Assim que o barulho ensurdecedor das balas saindo em disparada em várias direções cessou e uma poeira permaneceu no ar, Frank ouviu uma gargalhada audível.

- Francamente, Frank. Que tipo de atirador é você? Sério. Você acertou tudo menos a mim. – Gerard dizia com sua voz ressoante, finalmente aparecendo na única parte da estante que não havia sido tocada por nenhuma bala - apesar de estar prestes a desmoronar. Sua expressão estava aos poucos se tornando irritadiça novamente por seus olhos verdes verem o estrago que Frank havia causando em sua preciosa estante de livros. – Assim que voltarmos, você vai pagar .caro. pelo o que fez. – Gerard chutou os destroços que impediam sua passagem até o menor e seus olhos se estreitaram, cerrando os dentes enquanto o fitava ameaçadoramente, sua voz ácida incrivelmente baixa. – Nem que eu tenha que amarrá-lo e cortá-lo inteirinho.

Frank sentiu seu coração acelerado falhar uma batida e seu ar ficar quase nulo abruptamente. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele entreabriu os olhos em choque, por um momento achando que estava tendo alucinações. Ele era um retardado mental ou o que? Havia atirado em Gerard, sozinho, tendo errado todos os tiros, com o outro segurando uma metralhadora e uma AR-15, não estando em seus melhores dias de humor. Que tipo de pessoa ele era, um suicida?

- Ger-Ge-Gerard... não, eu...Olha– gaguejou com as mãos tremulando; seu rosto empalidecera e seus olhos estavam incrivelmente arregalados, sem conseguir mudar seu foco dos outros que o encaravam intensamente de volta. – Você... eu não quis... eu só-

O menor calou-se instantaneamente ao receber o olhar gelado do outro. Gerard deu alguns passos de forma lenta e decidida em sua direção, agarrando seu rosto com um rápido e nada delicado gesto com a mão. Seus olhos brilhavam tão intensamente que Frank podia se encolher e se esconder, mas nunca esquecer deles o perfurando e capturando qualquer tipo de emoção que ele transmitia.

- Eu serei bonzinho com você. – Ele disse baixo e categórico. – Você é uma boneca perigosa e pelo o que pude ver, difícil de ser domada. – Seu rosto inclinado se aproximou do de Frank, fazendo-o conter um grunhido ao morder o lábio inferior. – Eu gosto disso, Iero. Mas saiba que você me pertence agora, e por mais que eu goste de você e seu gênio, combinados com esse seu corpinho gostoso, eu não posso prometer que da próxima você sairá vivo. Você está brincando com fogo, boneca, tome um especial cuidado para não se queimar... eu não irei ajudá-lo, mas sim acabar com você. – Gerard fez uma pausa e aproximou mais os rostos, seus lábios se roçando perigosamente e suas respirações dançando em diferentes freqüências entre o curto espaço. Frank suspirou sôfrego ao sentir a língua do maior contornar seus lábios quase com devoção e achou que cairia se aquela mão firme não estivesse o segurando com tanta possessão. – Espero que estejamos entendidos.

Frank não tinha a menor idéia de onde estava e não sabia se queria saber tampouco. Gerard tinha vendado seus olhos e a única coisa que ele vira antes de apenas enxergar o pano preto, foi a Ferrari do outro dando uma arrancada em direção oposta a da mansão. Agora onde estava era um grande galpão escuro e abarrotado de caixas de papelão empilhadas, e nem se quisesse, ele conseguiria saber o que havia ali dentro, pois todas elas estavam cobertas por grandes lençóis escuros e sujos. O teto era incrivelmente alto e por onde passaria as frestas de luz havia tábuas pregadas com algumas iniciais que ele não conseguia decifrar pela falta de luminosidade e por terem sido gravas a mão. O cheiro era um misto de mofo com o cheiro de recém bancos novos de Mercedes. Por um momento, encostado ali no canto do pequeno corredor úmido e escuro em que estava, ele se perguntou o que teria naquelas caixas e como Gerard conseguia tanto dinheiro. Ele era mafioso, claro, Ways, pelo o que sabia, formavam uma tradicional família italiana com ramificações escocesas, que tinham esse 'negócio' há várias gerações. Só que nunca ninguém soube realmente o que eles faziam. A Corporação nem sonhava e nem tinha interesse, só queriam que Way ou McCracken fossem mortos o mais rápido possível.

O menor suspirou, inclinando o rosto para mexer distraidamente em seu cinto rosa que adornava sua cintura apertada por seu jeans rasgado no joelho. Onde ele havia se metido, afinal? No meio de uma Máfia perigosa para vingar o cara morto que ele amava e estava terrivelmente encrencado se algum deles soubesse de seu passado. E o pior: sendo terrivelmente castigado psicologicamente por um gangster que sabia exatamente o que queria quando olhava intensamente com seus olhos verdes para seu corpo pequeno, mas tão bem estruturado e curvilíneo. E Gerard nem sabia que era correspondido pelo mesmo olhar intenso quando ele estava suficientemente ocupado para não percebê-lo.

Era doentio, Frank pensava desesperadamente. Gerard era o cara que havia matado Brandon! O mesmo cara que matara tantos policiais, que apenas cumpriam seu trabalho, por diversão, e que era tão frio e cruel. Ele era terrível. Nunca conhecera uma pessoa tão má quanto Gerard. Seus olhos nunca mostravam arrependimento por mais terrível que seus atos fossem, ele sempre estaria com a mesma pose altiva e os mesmos olhos calculistas. Era um monstro que Frank não poderia desejar, não poderia simplesmente corresponder aquele desejo corrosivo por mais forte que seu sentimento de vingança fosse. Era errado, era... era...

Seus olhos instantaneamente se desviaram para as frestas da persiana que cobria a porta fechada de reuniões. Ele conseguiu visualizar Gerard sentado na cadeira defronte à mesa, os braços cruzados e a expressão impassível enquanto vozes discutiam ferozes. O isqueiro vermelho, agora tão conhecido por Frank, descansava em sua mão fechada e o cigarro pendia em seu lábio levemente entortado; a fumaça escapando pelo pequeno vão propositalmente entreaberto. Ele suspirou de forma resignada e lentamente jogou a cabeça para trás, revelando seu pescoço incrivelmente pálido e alvo, seus olhos brilhantes sendo ocultos pela franja negra por alguns segundos.

Ele era... incrivelmente e injustamente a imagem mais artística e sexual que Frank já havia visto. Era como se ele não existisse, fosse apenas uma alucinação, seus movimentos lentos tão bem efetuados com leveza que nenhum ser humano seria capaz de agir como tal. Único, mau, terrível e perfeito. Era errado e inexplicavelmente irresistível.

A discussão parecia cada vez mais intensa dentro da saleta e Frank se sentia pior a cada segundo. Ele sabia que continuava a odiar Gerard com tanto afinco que às vezes era difícil controlar todo o turbilhão de emoções que passavam por seu peito a cada olhar de desprezo; o mesmo olhar que ele dera para Brandon assim que o matara friamente. Mas aquele desejo, Deus, estava o matando. Se soubesse que quebrar uma biblioteca e acordar Gerard no meio da noite resultaria em um beijo que colocara seu corpo todo em chamas, nunca o teria feito. Se não tivesse sentido aqueles lábios finos tão macios e possessivos contra os seus, ou as mãos grandes por seu corpo...

A porta se abriu com um baque.

- Eu não quero saber, Petree. – disse a voz aveludada de Gerard de forma ameaçadora e baixa. – Ou você entra naquele maldito lado da cidade e encontra o Allman, ou eu não terei dó de apresentar a minha Colt a Margaretth. - Houve um silêncio pesado. Gerard olhou fixamente para cada um e segurou a porta, indicando-a aberta para que saíssem. – Quero todos fora daqui. Perdemos Levine por causa da estúpida falta de planejamento de vocês. Se falharem, eu vou ter o membro de cada um de vocês empilhado em minha parede logo após matá-los. Vão.

Um a um, os homens saíram em silêncio e com rapidez. Frank até se sentiu satisfeito por nenhum comentário idiota ter sido feito a ele, já que nenhum dos comparsas de Gerard economizava seus sorrisos ou palavras sexuais nojentas em sua direção assim que o viam. Por um breve momento, ele se sentiu grato que todos eles seriam punidos.

Assim que eles não podiam ser mais vistos, Gerard fechou a porta da saleta e balançou a cabeça negativamente ao trancá-la. Virou-se para o menor e fez um gesto com a cabeça, começando a andar rapidamente pelo pequeno e comprido corredor, sendo seguido silenciosamente por Frank.

Já estava começando a se sentir nervoso com todo aquele silêncio quando Gerard parou e se virou. Frank pôde ver que estavam no final do Galpão, um paredão alto e perfurado por diversas balas de diversos tamanhos e tipos. Seu sangue pareceu gelar com os pensamentos que passavam por sua cabeça. Gerard o mataria? Mas logo o pânico deu lugar a batidas aceleradas de seu coração. O maior caminhava lentamente em sua direção, com as mãos nos bolsos de forma displicente. Parou assim que estavam suficientemente próximos e se permitiu curvar o canto do lábio em um sorriso charmoso.

- Agora que estamos a sós boneca, vou ensiná-lo como atirar – sussurrou, tocando a cintura do menor com as pontas dos dedos, causando um arrepio. – Segure firmemente na metralhadora e atire, quero ver o que há de errado.

Frank pigarreou, segurando a metralhadora com firmeza, seu semblante aborrecido. Ele não era um idiota, para entrar no FBI era obvio que um Oficial deveria saber atirar, só não gostava de fazê-lo então perdera um pouco a prática. Ele era da Força Tática afinal, não um panaca, como Gerard deveria pensar que ele era.

- E como você acha que vai saber se eu sei atirar ou não, não me dando nenhum alvo? – disse ácido. Gerard continuou com seu sorriso, que Frank tentava achá-lo irritante inutilmente, e ergueu o braço direito ao seu lado, apontando para um dos buracos bem ao centro do paredão. – Ótimo.

Mal terminara de falar e já havia atirado com raiva contra o ponto. Mas, novamente, errara todas as balas. Gerard, ao contrário do que Frank esperava, não riu, nem chutou-o por isso, apenas moveu-se para perto novamente.

- Não é assim, Frank. Abra os olhos. Deixe-os bem abertos. – Circulou o corpo do menor, encaixando seu corpo contra o dele; seu peito encostando-se nas costas de Frank e sua mão deslizando pelos braços fortes e tatuados. – Posicione o braço dessa forma e concentre-se. – Sua voz dizia suave em seu ouvido e Frank quase inclinou sua cabeça para trás, seu ar quase nulo em seus pulmões. – .C'mon., mostre-me se sua mira é tão boa quanto você, hm?

Frank respirou fundo, tentando controlar um tanto inutilmente as vontades de seu corpo de mostrar a Gerard no que .mais. ele era bom, mas se permitiu apenas levantar a arma novamente e posicioná-la da forma que Gerard havia o instruído, mantendo os olhos abertos e metade de sua atenção concentrada. Novamente atirou e soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e choque por ver que havia acertado.

- Muito bem. – disse a voz dele satisfeita. Seus lábios deslizaram para o pescoço quente e pequenos beijos lentos foram depositados ali, deixando o menor com a sensação conhecida de tontura pela rapidez que seu sangue passava por suas veias, mal percebendo que sua cabeça já havia pendido para trás há muito tempo. Mas Gerard não continuou, pelo contrário, apenas se afastou, sorrindo por perceber o suspiro frustrado do outro. – Você se lembra do que eu lhe disse, boneca? Se você quiser, você vai ter que .pedir..

Frank bufou, seu semblante rapidamente se modificando para um aborrecido. Gerard era louco de pensar que um dia ele estaria insano o suficiente para .implorar. por algum toque ele por seu corpo. Frank poderia estar desejando-o, mas se humilhar para ele, nunca.

- Gerard, e você deve se lembrar da minha resposta. – disse o menor sem emoção, seus olhos brilhantes e intensos presos nos esverdeados do outro que apenas sorria irritantemente.

- Mas eu posso ver em seus olhos que aquela resposta, agora, não é nem de longe verdadeira.

O maior arqueou a sobrancelha e afastou os cabelos que caiam sobre os olhos de forma elegante, caminhando calmamente pelo estreito corredor novamente, deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos. Gerard satisfeito por sentir o olhar de Frank queimando em suas costas largas.

O pior de tudo, Frank pensava, era que faltava pouco para que Gerard conseguisse tudo o que queria, mas ele não estava dando a mínima para lutar contra isso. Porque era tudo o que ele mais queria no momento era pertencer a .ele., ao mais temido e irresistível homem de New York, o mesmo que matara Brandon.

Quem disse que a vingança não poderia ser prazerosa, era um idiota. Se o tivessem avisado, Frank teria a provado há muito tempo.

Tinha certeza disso.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8 – .** ._"The love we share seems to go nowhere and i've lost my light. For i toss and turn i can't sleep at night."_. (Marilyn Manson – Tainted Love.)

O amor poderia ser visto de várias formas. Para alguns filósofos o amor é um sentimento puro e belo, uma dádiva que poucos tinham a honra de receber, mas já para as pessoas .normais., com pouco tempo para se interessarem pelo velho e ultrapassado romance, não passava de um sentimento como qualquer outro. Com o passar do tempo, as rosas, os vinhos e as juras trocadas a luz das estrelas, que as garotas sonhavam ao ver os belos romances _Hollywoodianos_, se tornaram apenas meros sonhos de criança. Que pessoa, na movimentada e populosa New York, tinha tempo de retirar os fones de seus _Ipods_ e ser um tanto romântico com sua namorada? Ou que namorado trocaria os _tickets_ para ver os _Lackers_ jogando em uma semifinal para levar a amada á um jantar a luz de velas? Poucos. Realmente poucos. Quase inexistentes. O amor, ao ver da maioria das pessoas, só existia nas telonas, _no mundo real_ Você apenas vivia paixões ou casos corriqueiros. Mas querendo ou não, era o _amor_ o causador das desgraças de duas pessoas completamente diferentes, mas que haviam se unido por um mesmo motivo.

E todas as vezes que Gerard encarava aquele criado mudo, ele amaldiçoava o amor com todas as células que seu corpo tinha. ._Amor_.. Ele destrói, ele corrompe, ele mata. Te ilude, te sufoca, te faz perder o controle. O tão glorioso amor era a causa das desgraças da humanidade. Quantas pessoas já morreram por amor? Mataram, se destruíram, perderam tudo; mas valia a pena, é claro, tudo pelo o _nobre_ sentimento. Ele era uma dessas pessoas, até realmente conhecer a punição por acreditar em algo tão tolo. A dor dilacerante da traição e da morte ainda estavam com ele, mesmo que o tempo já tivesse levado as marcas físicas dos estragos. Gerard sabia que sempre estariam presentes o atormentando, o lembrando para nunca mais cair nas garras de um sentimento tão traiçoeiro.

Os olhos verdes novamente pousaram sobre a gaveta intocada de mogno. Mais uma vez ele estava se torturando psicologicamente por uma coisa que ele mesmo havia posto um fim. Os dez tiros. Os olhos castanhos perdendo o brilho determinado, mas não desgrudando dos seus ou abandonando sua memória. Os ecos das risadas sarcásticas ou das juras de amor. A mentira. A traição. Transformando-o no que era hoje: um homem sem nenhum sentimento.

Ele não se importava mais com a dor, com os gritos de socorro ou com a piedade. E não se lembrava da última vez de ter sorrido sinceramente, ou de apenas ter sorrido por alguma coisa. Nada parecia ser bom o suficiente e seus gestos eram mecânicos e calculados. Não sentia mais a alegria do Natal, nem a felicidade de ganhar um presente... porque tudo o que ele teve e confiou foi tirado dele pela pessoa que ele mais amou.

_Lindsay_.

Lá estava ela, na única foto que não fora queimada ou rasgada por ter sido esquecida na gaveta. Os cabelos escuros presos em sua costumeira maria chiquinha, os lábios carnudos delineados pelo caro batom vermelho, os olhos decididos em direção oposta, dando seu melhor sorriso desafiador com a cabeça inclinada e as mãos na cintura curvilínea. Ao seu lado, com um sorriso zombeteiro, estava ele, abraçando sua cintura e olhando para suas pernas desnudas cobertas minimamente pela pequena saia de pregas. Eles eram um ._casal_. na época. Um dos mais felizes, diga-se de passagem. Mikey quase enfartou quando Gerard pediu para que ele tirasse a foto, porque o irmão odiava Lindsay, dizia que ela não era digna de confiança. E Gerard sempre ignorava, sempre debochava do irmão, deixava-o magoado por causa dela...

A foto foi lentamente amassada pela mão pálida que ia se fechando raivosamente. Se ele tivesse escutado, Mikey estaria vivo com ele e não a sete palmos do chão, enterrado em um cemitério. Culpa daquela desgraçada dissimulada. Com um leve baque a foto foi atirada ao chão. Gerard curvou-se e rangeu os dentes, tentando controlar mais uma de suas crises fortes que ele sabia que estaria por vir só pela forma com que seus olhos piscavam descontroladamente. Não-

_.- Pra mim já chega, Gerard, eu vou embora daqui, você pensa que eu sou o que? Sua empregada?_

_- Lind._

_- Cala a boca, eu não quero saber. Você e esse seu isqueiro me irritam e a próxima vez que um daqueles caras se aproximar de você..._

_- Lind._

_- O que é seu idiota?_

_- Eu te amo.._

Gerard perdeu o ar, caindo de joelhos no chão, a dor em sua têmpora tornando extremamente difícil dele conseguir respirar e mover-se. A mão tremula e gelada conseguiu alcançar o pequeno pote seguro no bolso de sua jaqueta, mas uma forte pontada fez todas as cápsulas se espalharem pelo chão...

_- A questão, meu querido Gerard, é como você acreditou que o que eu sentia por você era verdade? Pobre criatura. Você realmente achou que eu iria viver para sempre com você no seu imaginário conto policial de fadas?_

_- Ora sua..._

_- O que? Vagabunda? Diga-me algo que eu não sei, querido. Eu matei o seu irmãozinho. Prestou bem atenção nisso? Eu m-a-t-e-i o seu irmão._

Finalmente a pequena pílula foi engolida cegamente. Sua respiração estava acelerada como se ele tivesse corrido por duas horas sem intervalo e as mãos tremiam tanto que ele mal conseguia apoiar o peso do corpo contra o chão. Por alguns minutos, ele ficou ali: caído e arfante, preso em seu pânico silencioso e devastador, com os efeitos fazendo-o se tranqüilizar gradativamente. Tanto tempo e ainda machucava.

Ele precisava sair daquele lugar. Esquecer da melhor forma que sabia. ._Matando_..

_Gerard ria provocantemente com o pescoço alvo exposto, sua expressão contorcida em um tédio passional por mais sensual e ávido que Frank fosse em seu colo. Ele nunca cedia aos estímulos, por mais intensos que eles fossem; simplesmente mantinha a cabeça jogada para trás e em curtos espaços de tempo prendia a respiração e sorria, como se o outro estivesse em um teste. Gerard estava enlouquecendo sua boneca de lábios carnudos e avermelhados em mais um de seus joguinhos sexuais de controle. Testando-o para saber até aonde ele iria para conseguir fazê-lo ao menos gemer. E o homem de olhos verdes sabia, enquanto sorria de forma prepotente, que Frank estava ficando insano a cada segundo por isso. Seu peito desnudo e marcado pelos desenhos e cores de suas tatuagens subia e descia rapidamente e suas mãos agarravam a lateral da poltrona firmemente; os braços fortes e delineados flexionados para agüentar o peso de seu próprio corpo. E os olhos cor de avelã faiscavam como fogo na direção de Gerard. _

_O isqueiro vermelho foi aberto calmamente e o maior acendeu um cigarro, tragando-o demoradamente com a sobrancelha erguida, a fumaça ocultando meramente seu rosto bonito. Sua expressão estava beirando o desinteresse, e mesmo que os ágeis quadris de Frank se movimentassem rápida e sensualmente sobre suas coxas, nenhum som de prazer escapava de seus lábios levemente curvados; o cigarro elegantemente prensado no canto da linha fina que sua boca fazia. A fumaça inundou o ar novamente com o forte cheiro de nicotina e Frank grunhiu perigosamente na direção do outro por não conseguir o que tanto queria. Levantou-se e ergueu a mão em direção a face pálida de Gerard, desferindo-lhe um sonoro tapa, a vermelhidão espalhando-se rapidamente em formas de dedos pela bochecha do outro. _

_E outra risada foi ouvida em resposta._

_- Continuo não sentindo nada, boneca. Isso é tudo que você tem para mim? – Gerard disse lentamente; a rouquidão de sua voz se tornando evidente por ele não usá-la há tanto tempo. Os olhos esverdeados intensos focalizaram-se nos que o fitavam de foram desafiante. – E se for para bater... – seu queixo lentamente se abaixou para poder olhar o menor no mesmo nível, a mão livre indo em direção ao outro lado da face. – Bate com força._

_Foi a provocação suficiente para que o menor perdesse a pouca paciência que tinha e afastasse com violência as coxas grossas de Gerard. Postou-se ajoelhado entre elas, o baque surdo de seus joelhos atingindo o chão sendo ouvido conforme suas mãos trabalhavam freneticamente no zíper do outro. Puxou o _jeans apertado_ com brutalidade e não demorou nem meio segundo para que a boxer fosse atirada contra ao chão, permitindo-o se deliciar com a visão de Gerard Way nu, completamente exposto, só para ele, sem saber quão empenhado Frank estava para levá-lo a loucura. Suas mãos agarraram com força as coxas do outro, marcando novamente a pele pálida com suas unhas roídas que iam cravando-se cada vez mais fundo enquanto seus lábios eram firmemente pressionados ao redor do membro de Gerard. E em poucos segundos, Frank se sentiu satisfeito por sentir que ele se tornava cada vez mais enrijecido em sua boca, apenas por alguns movimentos maliciosos com a língua. Mas nada de gemidos. Nada._

_Com um movimento rápido com os lábios, sua boca foi completamente preenchida pelo membro de Gerard, pausando alguns segundos para abrir os olhos e respirar profundamente, juntando todo o fôlego que conseguia, preparando-se para o que viria a seguir com tanto empenho que sua respiração estava entrecortada. Começou a sugá-lo e circular a língua com tanta intensidade que sentia seus lábios quase dormentes a cada movimento mais forte que fazia. Foi ai que ele vira. Gerard estava com o cigarro esquecido entre os dedos, a cabeça tão jogada para trás que Frank mal conseguia ver seu rosto e com alguns esforços ele conseguiu visualizar a expressão mais erótica que ele já vira em alguém. Os olhos verdes estavam fortemente fechados, a boca avermelhada extremamente entreaberta e os fios negros caindo de forma irregular pelo rosto pálido que agora estava em um tom avermelhado; sua feição completamente contorcida em prazer. A outra mão do maior agarrou-se com violência ao cabelo de Frank e ele gemeu abafado lembrando-se do que estava fazendo anteriormente antes de ser hipnotizado pela imagem de Gerard quase entregue a ele._

_Finalmente... Frank ouviu: O gemido rouco e rasgado de desejo. A forma autoritária da voz falha chegando a seus ouvidos como um pedido para que ele não parasse._

E algo o acertara com força no nariz, acordando com o próprio grito de frustração que fora tão alto que ele não duvidaria se a vizinhança toda tivesse escutado. O som de uma risada estridente perturbou seus sentidos e em seguida um corpo leve foi pressionado contra o seu, que agora se encontrava jogado molemente estirado ao chão.

- Sonhando comigo, _cherie?_

- Sai de cima, Brian. – Frank disse entre dentes. Suas mãos antes mesmo de empurrarem o outro já estavam firmemente presas, os olhos azuis de Brian brilhando maliciosos em sua direção ao ver o ._estado_. em que ele se encontrava.

- Eu posso te... ajudar se você quiser. – os dedos esguios do moreno perigosamente dedilharam por seu peito desnudo, indo cada vez mais rapidamente para baixo em direção ao cós de sua ._boxer_., mas Frank o empurrou com o corpo para trás fazendo-o cair sentado contra o chão. A respiração irregular de Brian estava o deixando tonto. – Como você é difícil. Eu deveria ter acreditado no que Way tanto fala.

- Ah, ele fala de mim, huh? – os olhos cor de avelã fecharam-se rapidamente conforme o corpo pequeno se erguia de forma tremula, sua expressão atordoada acentuando-se ao sentir que definitivamente precisava arrumar um jeito de se aliviar pelo certo ._volume_. que o sonho havia lhe deixado. – Porra, o que eu faço? – sibilou a si mesmo, prensando fortemente o lábio inferior com os dentes.

Brian arqueou a sobrancelha bem delineada, o rosto fino assumindo uma expressão total de descrença e espanto ao encarar o homem deslocado em sua frente. – Você é um tremendo idiota, Frank. .**Extremamente**. idiota. Idiota por ainda não ter cedido ao Way, idiota por sonhar com o dito cujo podendo não apenas .sonhar., mas sim .estar. com ele. Idiota por não me deixar chupá-lo e/ou ser fodido e/ou bater por/para você. E, finalmente, mais idiota ainda por ser um homem feito e não saber o jeito mais fácil de resolver esse probleminha. Aliás, é preciso que eu lhe ensine até isso? E só mover a mão e...

Frank arregalou os olhos, suas bochechas assumindo um tom avermelhado escuro. Ele deu uma risadinha sem graça, tentando interromper o falatório de Brian sobre masturbação e balançou os ombros de forma desleixada, as mãos grandes rapidamente escondendo o que sua .boxer. apertada fazia questão de evidenciar. Piscou os olhos lentamente, ficando em silencio por um tempo esperando que Brian se retirasse, mas o outro apenas continuava o olhando de uma forma esquisita.

- Ham... Molko, será que você pode me... _er._.. dar licença?

- Não.

Frank voltou a rir sem graça, sacudindo o rosto bonito, para que alguns fios saíssem de seus olhos, em forma negativa. – Você não acha que eu vou fazer isso na sua frente, certo? – Silêncio. – .Merda., você espera, mas, hey, espera ali fora, eu não vou conseguir. se afasta de.- awn..

Brian sorriu maliciosamente ao ver que Frank estava se rendendo relutantemente aos seus toques. O viu morder o lábio avermelhado fortemente e as mãos tremulas se agarraram em seus ombros para mantê-lo firme de pé. Por mais que o tecido da .boxer. ainda estivesse separando seus dedos do membro do menor, apenas movimentá-los provocantemente já causava espasmos pelo corpo bem delineado que se aproximava do seu lentamente; o calor corporal envolvendo-o com tanta rapidez que estava lhe faltando o ar. Esgueirou a língua para o canto do lábio, deliciado ao puxar rapidamente o elástico, seus dedos quase...

- Brian, pára. – chegou um sibilo assustado em seus ouvidos e ele observou as orbes esverdeadas se abrindo e o encarando arregaladas, um brilho culpado inundando-as. Frank deu um passo para trás e respirou profundamente, soltando-o e tropeçando em alguns moveis para fora da biblioteca. O outro soltou um resmungo raivoso e encostou-se na mesa de braços cruzados; a expressão fechada. Depois de algum tempo, o menor apareceu novamente na biblioteca, já vestido, e parecendo hesitante.

- Você se sente culpado em trair o cara que matou o ._grande_. amor da sua vida?

Frank estreitou os olhos na direção do outro e cruzou os braços na defensiva. Aquilo de certa forma havia atingido pontos sensíveis em sua mente, pontos que o faziam se lembrar de Brandon e de como Gerard já estava distorcendo seus pensamentos contra sua vontade.

A questão não era o sentimento de trair Gerard, mas sim que ele já estava cansado o suficiente de ser a prostituta de um único cara, ser de outro já era demais para seus nervos e para a pouca integridade que lhe restara. Em tão pouco tempo ele era apenas um policial discreto e recatado e olha onde estava agora, dependendo de seu corpo para permanecer vivo e continuar com seus planos, _era simplesmente deprimente_, não precisava de mais um sentimento de culpa o assombrando.

Frank respirou fundo, dando passos lentos em direção ao pequeno sofá desarrumado em que dormia há poucos minutos atrás –tentando desesperadamente não se lembrar do que estava sonhando para não ter que fazer outra visitinha ao banheiro do lado- sentando-se ali de forma desleixada.

- Não é isso, Molko. Eu não vou ficar passando de mão em mão, porque não sou como essas putinhas baratas que você fica conquistando por ai para trabalharem para você ganhar toda a sua fortuna a custa dos prazeres sexuais dos outros. Já é difícil o suficiente eu ter um pouco de respeito com o Gerard me tratando como a boneca inflável dele para você vir aqui e querer que eu fique de quatro e fazer tudo o que você mandar. Então não me venha com suas suposições estúpidas.

Brian riu, novamente sua risada estridente ecoando em seus ouvidos, continuando parado na mesma posição. O rosto pálido e delicado virou em sua direção e os olhos azuis se prenderam nos seus, novamente seu costumeiro sorriso malicioso habitando seus lábios.

- Ora, desculpe-me se você é tão gostoso. Mas caso mude de idéia eu serei o primeiro á estar a sua espera. – ele balançou os ombros e deu uma risadinha, Frank revirando os olhos pelo flerte. – Enfim, vamos aproveitar, .boneca., seu Gangster malvado saiu, e já que você não quer matar o tempo fazendo sexo, iremos dar uma volta. Venha comigo.

Olhando para a rua movimentada e cinza, Frank pensou como sentia falta de sair sem direção pelas ruas. Apesar de Brian tagarelar sobre coisas impróprias a cada cinco minutos, ele estava feliz de poder dar uma volta e sentir o vento gelado e conhecido açoitando seu rosto, deixando suas bochechas e nariz avermelhados. A rua estava movimentada apesar de não ser o horário de almoço das empresas próximas à avenida e os executivos passavam conversando em grupos ou falavam ao celular. Os táxis amarelos continuavam cortando a rua em alta velocidade e as buzinas ainda preenchiam o ar cada vez que um veículo mais lento atrapalhava o caminho de um motorista apressado. Tudo em New York continuava o mesmo, mas hoje estava encantando Frank, que não conseguia tirar os olhos de qualquer mínimo detalhe.

Uma viatura passou cortando a avenida e por um instante suas mãos se apertaram mais sobre os bolsos do _jeans_. Ele curvou um pouco os ombros, ainda mais escondido sobre o capuz vermelho e sua baixa estatura, os olhos focalizando-se na calçada de concreto que seus tênis sujos de cadarço desamarrado contrastavam com os belos sapatos caros que passavam por ali. Tinha medo que alguém o visse e reconhecesse: seriam perguntas demais, levantaria uma suspeita absurda e poderia contar os dias para estar morto. Mas, tirando tudo isso, uma faísca de felicidade brotava em seu peito, só por poder _fingir_ que era um cara normal com um amigo, conversando besteiras pela calçada larga e não ligando para os passantes que encaravam os dois. Ele era apenas alguém e não o centro das atenções e merecia pelo menos meia hora de descanso fingindo quanto quisesse que era um cara completamente normal no meio da multidão.

- Quando é que suas férias acabam, _Investigador_? – Brian perguntou sorrindo, fazendo Frank erguer o olhar do chão para os olhos azuis. Sua expressão se tornou fechada, divertindo o outro.

- Você não quer gritar para todos aqui quem eu sou, Brian? Talvez tenha uns mil capangas do Gerard aqui na esquina e talvez eles nem queiram saber de uma informação como essa, certo? Mas veja bem, talvez o próprio _Gerard _possa estar por ali e, Deus, como ele adoraria saber que eu sou um investigador para me matar com a arma preferida dele. O que você acha?

A risada estridente de Brian fez algumas pessoas encararem os dois, algumas de forma repressora e outras de forma interessada. Mas Frank nem se incomodou com o fato de Brian encarar todas elas de forma altiva e penetrante, pois sabia que ele adorava ser o centro das atenções. Até agradecia mentalmente por isso, não era bom em encarar pessoas.

- ._Cherie_., anime-se, ok? Você está dando uma volta, deveria estar feliz por isso. – Brian passou o braço fino pelos ombros largos do outro de forma relaxada. - E você realmente acha que o Gerard sai assim por ai sozinho ou com um dos armários que acompanham ele em plena tarde de sexta feira? Claro que não. Aquela mente obscura e calculista dele sabe que os tiras estão por toda parte. – Frank revirou os olhos assim que Brian fez uma de suas expressões maliciosas por pensar no gangster. – Mas enfim, responda minha pergunta: quando acabam suas férias?

- Daqui a um mês. – ele disse pensativo e mal percebeu quando sua mão circulou a cintura de Brian, sua cabeça automaticamente encostando-se no ombro do outro. – Eu não sei o que eu vou fazer quando terminar, se eu não voltar, provavelmente vai haver uma busca atrás de mim.

- Você já pensou em ligar para aquela sua amiga? A balofinha sem qualquer senso de moda ou elegância?

Frank riu, sua cabeça de agitando contra o ombro de Brian conforme ele lembrava-se da forma com que Jamia se vestia, e se perguntou se haveria alguém tão afetado quanto Brian.

- Jam? Eu tenho medo de ligar, ela é tão preocupada comigo, talvez ache que eu estou em encrencas e conte ao Smith tudo que eu contar a ela, achando que assim vai me ajudar.

- Antes de qualquer coisa... – Brian virou o rosto fazendo Frank desapoiar o queixo do ombro do outro, fitando-o intrigado. – Ela sabe que você não gosta da fruta, certo?

- Sabe. – disse Frank risonho. – Na época ela ficou extremamente chateada, porque todos na Corporação diziam que nós éramos o casal mais bonito de lá e ela tentou alguma aproximação comigo, mas como ela era minha amiga, e a única garota que eu já consegui ter um diálogo decente e interessante por alguns minutos, eu resolvi ser sincero com ela. Contei sobre o Brendon e tudo.

- Deus me livre, Frankie, você... com esse ._potencial_. todo, com aquela balofinha? Se eu visse vocês dois juntos na rua eu juro que armava um escândalo, terminando com ela morta no chão e você na minha cama de quatro. – Frank gargalhou, seus olhos fechando instantaneamente, se sentindo bem por ter motivos para rir, mesmo que fosse de uma de suas amigas. – Enfim, eu acho que você deveria ligar para ela, e caso essa Jam ai resolva contar alguma coisa, é fácil fazer o Smith esquecer.

O menor arqueou a sobrancelha fazendo uma expressão de descrença e surpresa ao ver o sorriso malicioso que Brian dera ao terminar a frase.

- O Smith é...

- Não, ele é casado! – Brian agitou uma das mãos, franzindo a testa e empurrando Frank de leve. – Mas chame O'Connell para fazer uma visitinha naquele Distrito, meu querido Frankie, você consegue até uma promoção. – Mas Brian parou de falar abruptamente assim que viu a cabine de um orelhão próximo. – Venha Frankie, vamos conversar com sua amiga.

- _Alô?_. – Silêncio. – _Alô, alguém está ai_?

- Jam. – disse Frank baixinho segurando com mais força que o necessário o bocal do telefone. – Sou eu...

_.- Frankie! Oh meu Deus! Como é que você está? Frankie, onde é que você está?._

- Eu estou bem, Jam. E sério, eu não posso te dizer onde eu estou, mas não se preocupe, está tudo bem.

_.- Frankie! Você... você sumiu, eu morri de preocupação! Você não foi atrás dele... foi?._

Frank fechou os olhos, por mais que quisesse contar a amiga tudo o que estivera passando durante essas últimas semanas, algo o impedia, sabendo que assustaria a outra e pioraria a situação.

- Não, Jam. Eu só preciso de mais tempo para pensar, eu queria que você avisasse ao Smith que está tudo bem, eu estou me recuperando bem, mas eu realmente acho que tenho que colocar algumas coisas no lugar ainda. – ele novamente olhou para os tênis, ouvindo a respiração dela. Uma saudade absurda perturbando seu peito. – Como é que você está, Jam?

- _Morrendo de saudades suas. Sempre tomo meu café sozinha pensando em você e rezando para que você esteja bem._ – Frank se permitiu sorrir levemente, observando Brian flertar com alguém próximo pelo vidro. –. _Mas eu aviso o Smith, quero você de volta logo, isso aqui é uma droga sem você!._

- Vou tentar voltar o mais rápido possível! – ele respondeu agitado. E apesar de perceber toda a preocupação da amiga, ele sentia por sua voz que havia algo errado. – Jam, como andam as coisas por ai?

Houve um silêncio e um ruído mais forte de respiração.

_-. Não muito boas, houve uma investigação sobre o caso das Gangues e bom, o material encontrado não é animador para a Corporação.._

- O que encontraram? – Ele disse confuso. – Alguém está passando informações para as Gangues?

- _Sim, Frankie. Mas não estão mais, estavam_. – a voz de Jamia saiu pesarosa, outro ruído de respiração incomodando o menor.

- Já prenderam o cara? Era alguém da Força Tática?

_.- Era o Brendon, Frank._.

O menor sentiu como se seus batimentos cardíacos tivessem parado. Sua mão presa no fio do telefone escorregou molemente para o lado de seu corpo e por um segundo ele pensou que cairia no chão e morreria, mal agüentando o peso do corpo sobre as pernas. ._Brendon era um agente duplo.._

_- Frank? Frankie. Fala comigo, por favor. Eu sei que é difícil acreditar, mas... Frankie!_ – choramingou a voz de Jamia, tremula, do outro lado.

- O Brandon... – ele sibilou com a voz fraca e baixa. – O Brandon passava informações da Corporação para a Máfia?

_- Sim. Parece que toda a investigação e interesse dele pelo tal de Gerard Way, eram exatamente por isso. Ele trabalhava para o McCraken e dava as informações corretas de onde o outro estaria, as ações da polícia de apreensão e esse tipo de coisa.._ – sussurrou ela de volta. – _E... Frankie, isso não é o pior de tudo..._

- Estão desconfiando de mim. – disse sobriamente, os olhos queimando por permanecerem tanto tempo abertos focalizados em um único ponto. – Estão desconfiando de mim porque eu era o parceiro dele, mas você sabe que ele nunca me contava nada sobre isso.

- _Eu sei!._ – ela retrucou exasperada. – _Eu disse isso para o Smith, disse que você não sabia de nada. Claro que não! Que pessoa em sã consciência conseguiria fingir toda a dor que você demonstrou com a morte dele?_ – houve uma pausa, apenas o barulho de respirações. – _Mas então eles descobriram que há um rombo no arquivo do FBI e justo a numeração com seu nome não está lá, e isso foi interpretado como se você estivesse sendo acobertado por alguém para continuar os serviços dele._

Frank fechou os olhos, o mundo desmoronando em sua cabeça com tanta força que ele temia qual seria sua reação assim que ele conseguisse aceitar tudo o que estava ouvindo. .**Brandon**. era um agente duplo, por isso que ele nunca o envolvia nas investigações e ficava o mantendo na retaguarda. _Não me siga Frank. Tome cuidado Frank. Não faça isso Frank. Eu sei me cuidar sozinho Frank. Não quero me envolver com você Frank. _Era por isso que Brandon ignorava deliberadamente os sentimentos de Frank por ele. Brandon mentia, escondia e o fazia de bobo, tudo bem em frente aos seus olhos. E ele... ele havia se enfiado com toda essa gente porque achava que ele havia sido morto injustamente, mas ele só queria dinheiro. Frank havia sido traído.

**Traído por Brendon** .

- Jam. Eu preciso ir.

_- Frankie, não... Frankie, por favor..._

- Eu amo você, Jam.

Frank desligou o telefone e ficou algum tempo encarando fixamente sua cor amarelada. O vento continuava a soprar e fazer alguns ruídos dentro da cabine e Brian continuava apoiado um pouco longe esperando que ele voltasse, olhando distraidamente para os carros que passavam. Ele se sentia morto. Nenhuma reação passando por seu rosto. Tudo parecia ser fruto de sua imaginação, uma obra de arte cubista. Não fazia sentido.

Ele havia sofrido. Enfrentado si próprio. Sido abusado por um Gangster que ele odiava justamente por ter matado quem ele julgava que merecia seu amor incondicional. Afastado de sua vida. Se sentido culpado por não ter o ajudado. Doente por ter pensado como seria se ele estivesse vivo.

Morto. Morto... pelo ódio.

Frank só percebeu que havia quebrado o vidro da cabine com o punho quando Brian gritou na esquina, mas ele não parou. Socou todo o vidro e depois o telefone, puxando-o e chutando-o com tanta força que a cabine sacodia de um lado para o outro. Pessoas paravam assustadas e horrizadas pelo comportamento agressivo do rapaz, mas ele estava cego, mal sentindo o sangue que escorria das juntas de seus dedos e molhava o chão com toda sua dor e frustração.

- _Frank, pára!_ .**Frank! – **seu corpo foi retirado do chão e ele se debateu violentamente nos braços de Brian que o segurava com uma força fora do comum pela sua falta de massa corporal. – Presta atenção, o que é que houve? Você quer ser preso?

- V_ocê quer saber o que houve? _– ele gritou em plenos pulmões, se soltando do outro e empurrando-o com força para longe. Seus olhos esverdeados faiscavam com tanto ódio que Brian se sentiu assustado e recuou alguns passos. – B_randon trabalhava pro McCraken, Molko, ele era agente duplo e mentia pra mim. Caralho, ele fazia tudo na minha frente, ele escondia tudo e agora estão achando que eu estou continuando os servicinhos sujos dele. E adivinha! Eu realmente estou, porque eu estou sendo a prostituta do gangster rival para quem ele trabalhava. Eu sou um fodido de merda. __**Um fodido de merda!**_ – terminou gritando ainda mais alto. Pessoas ficando ao redor dos dois, um tumulto sendo gerado na avenida.

- Frank, nós precisamos sair daqui. – sussurrou Brian com a expressão desolada para o menor que começara a derramar lagrimas furiosas. – Por favor, vamos embora.

Frank, mesmo fora de si, sabia que a partir daquele momento a sua vida havia acabado.

Acabado.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9 - **"_Wedding bells ain't gonna chime with both of us guilty of crime and both of us sentenced to time. __And now we're all alone."_ (Placebo – Protect Me For What I Want.)

Havia quadros realmente bonitos e de renomados artistas ali nas paredes, Frank não pôde deixar de reparar. O corredor era extenso e amplo, podendo ser visto uma bela escadaria ao fundo, lustrada e de madeira. O chão era coberto por algum tapete caro cor de sangue e as molduras dos quadros brilhavam com alguns escritos gravados em italiano contrastando com a cor opaca da parede. Ele nunca estivera ali e observar os detalhes da mansão estava distraindo-o para não pensar em nada sobre Brandon, deixando a mente ocupada em pensar se algum dia ele saberia de onde todos aqueles quadros vieram ou de como Gerard tinha tanto dinheiro para tal. Era um mistério, bom para ocupá-lo e não deixá-lo se martirizar mais uma vez por ser um completo otário.

Seus tênis não faziam barulho algum sobre o tapete conforme ele andava. O único som distante que podia ser ouvido era da voz de Brian tagarelando palavras rápidas com uma das empregadas na Sala de Visitas. O moreno de olhos azuis havia deixado extremamente claro que Frank precisava de um momento sozinho, mesmo que não quisesse pensar em todas as hipóteses e eventos que se encaixavam perfeitamente em sua mente agora, para se 'recuperar' e não se mostrar tão instável quando Gerard chegasse. Brian dissera que levantaria suspeitas pelo motivo o qual Frank estaria tão aturdido se não havia ao menos saído de casa. Por isso lá estava ele, andando pela mansão um tanto encantado pela beleza do lugar.

Subiu a escadaria de forma lenta, deslizando sua mão pelo corrimão lustrado distraidamente. Continuou observando entretido as pinturas, umas um tanto assustadoras, e virou para a esquerda, vendo uma porta dupla preta entreaberta, parando momentaneamente de andar. Os olhos amendoados fitaram curiosos a luminosidade que saia pelo vão; não se lembrava de nenhuma outra porta ser preta, todas as outras combinando elegantemente com o estilo decorativo refinado do restante da casa. Seria ali o quarto de Gerard? Sua mente pareceu vazia e ele quase não percebeu que instantaneamente suas pernas o guiaram naquela direção, abrindo a porta com uma das mãos.

O quarto era amplo, com uma grande janela de vidro, como em todo aposento da mansão, fazendo o quarto ser extremamente iluminado. As cortinas estavam afastadas descuidadamente, assim como a cama, que o lençol de seda preto mesmo bagunçado continuava belamente enfeitando a visão. Havia uma escrivaninha, cheia de papeis organizados, alguns desenhos em papeis A4, muitas canetas e uma coleção de isqueiros. Ao lado da cama um criado mudo com a gaveta mal fechada onde um abajur repousava elegantemente. Frank suspirou, não contendo o desejo de correr e se jogar preguiçosamente sobre a cama, seu corpo pulando algumas vezes no colchão de molas para finalmente ser aconchegado. Esticou os braços na cama de casal e escondeu o rosto sobre o travesseiro, inconscientemente inspirando o forte cheiro de perfume masculino, cigarro e cafeína que ali emanava. O cheiro de Gerard.

Perdera tanto tempo pensando em Brandon, em como era horrível se sentir atraído pelo causador de sua morte, que nunca havia parado para pensar e ._sentir._ como Gerard era atraente e prendia facilmente toda e qualquer atenção nele. Desde seu cheiro até a forma de caminhar. Tudo nele era um mistério, assim como seus olhos esverdeados intensos e brilhantes, bloqueados por algo que não deixava ninguém ir além de uma linha imaginária, como se passando por ela pudessem descobrir todos seus segredos. Com Gerard você sabia que ele escondia alguma coisa, mas não conseguia pensar muito tempo no que era por todo seu jeito único de ser, já Brandon era o oposto, você não sabia o que ele escondia e caia em seus joguinhos manipuladores. Pelo menos Gerard era sincero, deixava tudo claro: como queria e porque queria, manipulando, trapaceando, mas assumindo depois e até rindo por isso. Brandon se aproveitava de sua expressão angelical para conseguir fazer tudo sozinho e escondido, sem coragem para mostrar o que realmente era. E ele não dava a mínima para Frank, e mesmo que Gerard talvez também não desse, pelo menos mostrava extremo interesse.

Frank se virou, cansado de sentir decepção por alguém morto que nunca sequer havia dado alguma prova que confiava nele. Sofrer para sempre por alguém que, pensando claramente agora, se aproveitara de seu amor para conseguir se satisfazer era repugnante. Estava claro agora que Brandon não estava bêbado naquele dia em que os dois dormiram juntos, ele fingiu que não queria tocar no assunto para não ter que mentir que toda vez que Frank entornava uma bebida ele jogava a dele fora. Por isso sempre evitava as tão planejadas e previsíveis tentativas de aproximação mais intimas de Frank. Fora só um ._joguinho_._._ A noite que ele sempre havia pensado em como 'a melhor noite de sua vida' tinha sido apenas um joguinho estúpido feito por alguém que... Que ele não conseguia sentir nada no momento. Nem raiva, nem amor, nem ódio... Apenas decepção e um vazio estranho.

O pequeno suspirou, coçando os olhos de forma cansada, e virou o rosto, seus olhos prendendo-se a uma foto amassada caída no chão ao lado da cama. Seu braço rapidamente se esticou e seus dedos seguraram a foto trazendo-a para perto de seus olhos, desamassando-a lentamente para poder ver as figuras da melhor forma possível. Na foto, havia duas pessoas: Gerard e uma garota bonita. Eles pareciam ser um casal pela forma que se posicionavam um ao lado do outro; os olhos de Gerard brilhavam maliciosamente, mas dava para ver de forma nítida que ele sentia um carinho enorme por ela. Frank arqueou as sobrancelhas, Gerard era casado? Então onde estava a garota agora? Ele se levantou e se ajoelhou em frente ao criado mudo, tendo quase certeza que a foto tinha saído de lá, novamente outra pergunta se fazendo presente em sua mente: por que a foto estava amassada?

A gaveta foi aberta e ali dentro havia um amontoado de papeis revirados. Um álbum de fotos permanecia oculto pelos papeis e a primeira coisa que Frank fez foi segura-lo com a ponta dos dedos e retira-lo dali. Sentou-se no chão de pernas cruzadas e o apoiou aberto em seus joelhos, atentamente olhando as fotos que evidentemente haviam sido rasgadas. Virando algumas paginas pôde ver um garoto alto, esguio e magrelo, os óculos grandes caindo na ponta de seu nariz cumprido. Tinha olhos esverdeados parecidos com o de Gerard e sorria a contragosto para o fotografo enquanto seus cabelos castanhos claros caiam sobre a testa ampla. Frank não pôde deixar de dar um meio sorriso, aquele deveria ser o irmão mais novo de Gerard. E sorriu ainda mais ao ver a próxima foto onde os dois estavam juntos e sorrindo um para o outro, um dos braços de Gerard fortemente agarrados na cintura magra do outro. Mas foi com choque, enquanto Frank olhava fixamente para um Gerard completamente diferente do que conhecia que ele percebeu que nunca havia visto Gerard sorrir de verdade.

Ele tinha dentes pequeninos e bem juntos, um tanto amarelados pela quantidade de cigarros que fumava e de tantos pedidos de café na Starbucks. Os lábios ficavam ainda mais finos, mas o sorriso era tão contagiante que Frank assim que percebeu estar olhando tempo demais para uma foto sorrindo, resmungou e virou algumas páginas de forma apressada. Perto do término do álbum uma mulher loira e de expressão fechada chamou a atenção do menor. Ela apertava os olhos e estava de braços cruzados, o queixo empinado e a expressão altiva, e só por essa descrição ele já sabia que aquela era a mãe de Gerard. Frank achou que também teriam fotos do pai do outro, mas a última foto não passava de um borrão e um meio sorriso do garoto de cabelos castanhos.

Frank fechou o álbum distraído e o descansou no chão ao seu lado, descobrindo que aquele amontoado de papeis se tratavam de cartas de uma única pessoa, pois a letra era a mesma em todos os papeis. Ele escolheu uma aleatoriamente e apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos, começando a ler. Alguns pontos eram impossíveis, por estarem desgastados de tão lidos ou por fortes marcas de água seca borrando a tinta da caneta.

"_... eu não confio nela. Eu sei que você a ama, Gerard, mas ela está o deixando cego, ela é má, lembra que ela disse. _(forte marca d'água) _você é meu irmão, eu me preocupo com você, eu quero que você fique bem. Por favor, não me ignore Gerard, você está me matando assim, você sabe como eu ando doente... você está me deixando doente porque. _(forte marca d'água) _eu não tenho como controlar meu coração. Você me respeita demais, seu carinho de irmão é extremamente intenso por mim, mas eu..._(parte desgastada do papel) ._Lembre-se disso. _

_Com amor._

_Michael. _

Piscou os olhos lentamente, extremamente confuso. Michael era o nome do irmão de Gerard e as cartas pareciam ter sido escritas há muito tempo, pois estavam desgastadas e velhas, com falhas e borrões. Mas não conseguia entender nada sobre o que se tratavam. Michael estava doente, por quê? _Ela_ seria a garota da foto? Mais uma vez ele escolheu uma carta, a testa franzida.

"_Há quanto tempo você não olha pra mim?_ (forte marca d'água) ._ela riu de mim a semana toda dizendo que eu era um afeminado de merda. É isso que você acha de mim, Gerard? _(parte desgastada do papel) _ela sabe. Você contou a ela? Por quê? Não é minha culpa, Gee. _(forte marca d'água) _Eu estou ainda mais doente, por favor, por favor, olhe pra mim. Diga que está comigo, que... que me ama, Gee. Mesmo que não. (_parte rasgada)

_Com amor, _

_Michael."_

Frank precisava de outra, suas mãos se tornando geladas a cada instante.

"_Obrigado por ter me feito rir hoje, você é incrível, Gerard. O melhor irmão que eu poderia ter, o meu. _(forte marca d'água)_ lembra? Eu preciso te contar uma coisa, bem séria. Eu, eu acho que estou amando você."_

Ele arregalou os olhos e apertou a carta, sua cabeça dando voltas. O irmão de Gerard era apaixonado por ele, a mulher descobriu, zombava dele e Gerard não fazia nada pelo seu irmão doente? Frank procurou outra, achando um bilhete amassado que ele rápida e tremulamente desamassou, encontrando uma letra completamente diferente da de Michael.

"_Michael está morto. Nosso plano foi um sucesso não é, sweet?"_

Gerard havia mandado matar Mikey porque ele era gay e apaixonado por ele?

O menor se levantou de uma vez só, uma náusea engolfando-o com tanta força que ele achou que vomitaria. Jogou o bilhete no chão e deu passos para trás cegamente, encarando de forma raivosa o criado mudo aberto e violado, as cartas no chão e o álbum descuidadamente fechado.

Gerard era um monstro. Como pôde pensar que em algum momento poderia ter o mínimo de afeição por ele?

Suas pernas rapidamente o levaram para fora do quarto, a porta batendo atrás de si com um baque surdo. Tropeçou algumas vezes enquanto descia os degraus em disparada, pulando os quatro últimos de uma vez. Quando percebeu onde estava indo, Frank estava ofegante por ar, segurando Brian pelo colarinho da camisa com força, seus olhos esverdeados faiscando com tanta intensidade que o outro o olhou forma assustada e receosa.

- Brian. – disse com a voz pingando veneno. – Por que nunca ninguém consegue matar este filho da puta?

- Frank, que diabos está acontecendo? Você enlouqueceu? – respondeu Brian balançando a cabeça veementemente ao ver as empregadas olhando-os assustadas.

Frank rangeu os dentes e virou as costas, puxando Brian com violência pelo pulso em direção a biblioteca. Assim que chegaram lá, ele bateu a porta com força e continuou encarando-o da mesma forma, suas mãos presas rudemente na cintura do outro.

- Eu não entendo porque eu tenho sempre que ser o estúpido que não vê as coisas á um palmo a frente de seu nariz. – os olhos faiscaram ainda mais e ele subiu as mãos, espalmando-as no peito magro de Brian, que subia e descia com a respiração descompassada. Frank sorriu sarcasticamente ao ir empurrando o outro para trás enquanto continuava. – Por que não posso ser... Uma vez na minha vida... – jogou-o com força sentado contra a poltrona de Gerard, segurando-o pelo queixo a centímetros de seu rosto. – O filho da puta?

E em segundos, os lábios cheios do menor estavam exigentemente colados nos de Brian, beijando-os de forma avassaladora enquanto seu corpo pressionava-se fortemente em seu colo, seus dedos desarrumando os fios negros. Trêmulo, o outro nem conseguia se mover, entregue a repentina dominância que Frank demonstrava. Os dentes afiados cortaram seu lábio, fazendo escapar uma lamuria alta e continua pela trilha de chupões e mordidas que lhe eram oferecidas. Os quadris moviam-se de forma ávida contra o volume que rapidamente começava a pulsar e fazia com que Brian gemesse ainda com mais afinco, Frank marcando toda sua pele pálida com as unhas roídas.

Seu cinto foi violentamente retirado e uma mão firme agarrou seu membro, trabalhando intensamente para cima e para baixo por toda sua extensão. O gosto de sangue de seu lábio foi rapidamente esquecido quando ele entreabriu a boca e gemeu mais uma vez, as mãos indo parar acima da cabeça procurando desesperadamente algo para segurar.

Tudo parou repentinamente e por um momento ele pensou que Frank mudaria de posição, mas ele não o fez, permanecendo parado e obrigando-o a abrir os olhos azuis.

**Gerard estava ali**.

Brian sentiu seu coração falhar várias batidas e sua respiração parar ao mesmo tempo. Frank estava em seu colo, o masturbando, na poltrona de reuniões de Gerard Way, o Gangster mais temido de New York. E ele estava ali olhando para os dois com a mão segurando o bolso da calça com tanta força que os dedos estavam brancos. Brian não tinha nem um pingo de coragem para conseguir olhar para os olhos verdes...

Porra, ele estava **tão** extremamente fodido.

Frank em vez de parar, continuou ainda mais empenhado em sua tarefa, os olhos faiscando com tanta força que Brian tinha medo de que a qualquer momento fosse morto não só por Gerard, mas pelo menor também. Apesar de estar em pânico, seu corpo estava sendo estimulado então era difícil não gemer e não se contorcer contra a poltrona.

-_ Gerard?_ – disse Frank alto, arrancando gemidos ainda mais prazerosos de Brian por aumentar a velocidade de sua mão e os movimentos em seu colo. – Você não pode voltar mais tarde? Estou ocupado, não está vendo?

-_ Brian. _- Gerard disse entre dentes. Seu queixo estava erguido de forma ameaçadora enquanto seus dedos apertavam com ainda mais força o bolso em que a pistola se encontrava. Os olhos azuis se encontraram com os verdes que faiscavam mais do que os de Frank. – Eu vou contar até **três** para você sair daqui. _Um_...

- _Ele não vai sair daqui._ – Frank gritou ferozmente. – Não enquanto eu não terminar o que eu estou fazendo. Sou uma prostituta e faço muito bem o meu serviço, caro Gangster, então _não atrapalhe_!

- _Dois_. – sibilou Gerard tremulo, as veias do pescoço pálido saltando e pulsando conforme ele caminhava a passos lentos em direção a poltrona.

Brian se moveu, mas Frank o segurou com firmeza.

- Me solta, Frank! – ele gritou desesperado, debatendo-se fortemente ao ver a pistola de Gerard erguida certeiramente em sua direção. Finalmente conseguiu empurrá-lo, fazendo-o cair no chão com um baque e arrumou como pôde a calça aberta, rezando para que Gerard não se virasse e acertasse sua nuca enquanto corria em direção a porta.

- _Três!_ – Gerard gritou de forma raivosa quando a porta se fechou fortemente, virando o corpo e atirando contra a mesma. Brian gritou do outro lado, barulhos de passos rápidos e alguns tropeços sendo ouvidos ao longo do corredor. Assim que o maior se virou, Frank se atirou em sua direção e o derrubou no chão, o corpo dele por cima; a arma escorregando para longe no chão encerado.

- **Eu odeio você!** – ele gritava descontrolado, desferindo-lhe tapas e socos até onde ele acalcasse. – Você não deveria viver! Deveria estar morto, assim como o seu irmão inocente que você mandou matar!

Gerard, que o olhava mutuamente com ódio, e havia conseguido desviar ou segurar a tempo os pulsos de Frank cada vez que ele tentava acertá-lo, arregalou os olhos e deixou que ele o socasse-o na bochecha; o gosto de sangue inundando sua boca rapidamente. Suas mãos afrouxaram-se e caíram molemente ao lado do corpo enquanto seus olhos perdiam o brilho gradativamente. Mas Frank, cego por sua própria frustração e ódio não percebeu a diferença.

- Você é um monstro, _seu filho da puta_, eu quero que você morra. _Morra_. – Mais um soco acertou a face pálida, um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo canto da boca de Gerard. Frank ergueu o punho novamente e estava preparado para gritar mais alguma coisa, mas Gerard o impediu.

- _Eu não o matei!_ – ele gritou alto e desesperadamente. O rosto contorcido em dor e os olhos ocultos pela franja negra. – Eu juro que não o matei, ele me avisou que ela o odiava e que era falsa mas... eu não acreditei. _Eu não acreditei_. Eu estava apaixonado por ela e cego, eu não pude fazer nada! ._Nada._. Eu... – Gerard parou de falar, pois outro soco acertou-lhe na boca do estomago fazendo-o gemer de dor.

- Cale a boca, _seu mentiroso_. – gritou Frank raivosamente, segurando com força o queixo do outro, marcando-o com vergões vermelhos por suas unhas. – Eu não quero ouvir. Eu li tudo, li que o plano já havia dado certo e que seu irmão estava doente...

Frank não esperava que com a menção do bilhete, Gerard gritasse em fúria e o empurrasse com uma força fora do normal para trás. O menor bateu a cabeça com força contra a mesa, os olhos anuviando-se pela dor e mãos firmes agarraram seu colarinho.

- _Lindsey o matou_! – ele gritou em plenos pulmões, sacudindo Frank violentamente. – Aquele bilhete foi de Bert á ela, ela era minha mulher e trabalhava para ele, ela apenas queria acabar com a minha vida! – continuava gritando, os olhos quase fora das órbitas, o corpo todo tremendo. – Michael era tudo pra mim, só que Lindsey conseguiu nós afastar porque ele era apaixonado por mim! **Ela matou meu irmão e eu não pude fazer nada!**

Frank arregalou os olhos assim que Gerard o soltou e caiu sentado no chão desolado. Os olhos estavam perdidos em um ponto fixo e o filete de sangue continuava a escorrer pelo canto de sua boca fina. O silêncio doeu em seus ouvidos e os olhos verdes inesperadamente fixaram-se nos seus, fazendo-o prender a respiração.

Eles demonstravam uma dor tão intensa que Frank sentiu vontade de chorar.

E antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Gerard havia se levantado e saído tropeçando pela biblioteca, batendo a porta ao sair. O deixou ali perturbado pelo turbilhão de emoções e acontecimentos que o engolfavam ao observar a porta fechada. Sua respiração acelerada sendo o único ruído na biblioteca silenciosa. E com tudo isso ele havia descoberto algo que jamais pensaria em nenhuma hipótese:

_Ele e Gerard eram iguais. _


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 – **"_When you want it, it goes away too fast. Times you hate it, it always seems to last, but just remember when you think you're free the crack inside your fucking heart is me."_ (Marilyn Manson – The Speed of Pain.)

Gerard encarava fixamente o chão onde as cartas ainda mais amassadas e o álbum aberto se encontravam. Por precaução, já que estava emocionalmente instável hoje e sabia aonde isso o levaria, ele havia tomado mais pílulas do que o necessário. Seu corpo estava estranhamente relaxado e sua mente um tanto ausente ao que ocorria em sua volta, a luminosidade da janela diminuindo gradativamente pelo pôr do sol ignorado. Apesar de entorpecido, continuava a sentir as fisgadas de dor em seu lábio inchado e a força das palavras gritadas por Frank.

Nunca ninguém havia lido aquelas cartas e nem dito como ele era um monstro com tanta paixão, sem medo do que poderia acontecer depois disso. Frank apenas jogou-o no chão e descontou, sem saber, a raiva de todas as pessoas que o odiavam em seu rosto. E mesmo que já tivesse ouvido todas aquelas ameaças, das pessoas desesperadas por suas perdas, nenhuma delas o acertara com tanta força. Michael sempre foi um assunto que Gerard fazia questão de não tocar e não demonstrar o quanto doía cada dia que passava sem ter o irmão ao seu lado, a única pessoa que o fazia se sentir feliz de verdade. Ele nunca tinha falado sobre o assunto com ninguém, e com Frank... ele _se justificara_, como se devesse explicações a alguém. Algo estava ficando terrivelmente errado, Gerard conhecia aonde isso ia dar e não queria continuar com isso, definitivamente.

Os olhos verdes estavam ficando pesados, os efeitos dos remédios combinando perfeitamente com a exaustão física e mental, mas Gerard não queria dormir. Cada vez que seus olhos se fechavam e ele entrava em um estado de semi-inconsciência seu corpo dava um solavanco nervoso contra a cama e ele acordava assustado, seu coração martelando desesperadamente contra seu peito desnudo. Sabia que se dormisse, sonhos iriam o perturbá-lo novamente e por mais que seu corpo implorasse por descanso, era difícil ceder ao medo que o assombrava como um veneno letal se espalhando rapidamente pelos órgãos vitais. Quanto mais o sol se punha, mais força o medo ganhava, por avisar ao corpo que a hora dos pesadelos estava terrivelmente próxima. E se havia uma coisa no mundo que Gerard evitava, além do silêncio, era a escuridão de seus próprios pensamentos perturbados.

Mas pelo menos nesta noite os remédios iriam ser como anjos da guarda, não permitindo que seu subconsciente começasse a trabalhar para formular sonhos, dando a Gerard uma noite inteira de sono sem sonhos ou pesadelos.

- _Gerard?_ – disse uma voz fina, abafada pela porta fechada. Tudo o que Gerard conseguia distinguir de olhos fechados eram os barulhos aleatórios causados por empregados no jardim e uma voz insistente que o chamava ao longe. Seu estado de sonolência e entorpecimento estava elevado demais para que ele permanecesse acordado por muito tempo. – Gerard, você está me deixando preocupada. Se você não abrir serei obrigada a chamar uma daquelas suas empregadas estúpidas para me dar a chave extra deste quarto!

Minutos depois burburinhos agitados de vozes femininas e mãos delicadas tocando seu rosto pálido e relaxado, seguido de exclamações seguidas e preocupadas despertaram Gerard lentamente. Os olhos verdes permaneceram desfocados por alguns segundos até se acostumarem com a luz ambiente e se encontrarem com grandes olhos azuis claros.

- O que aconteceu com a sua boca? – ela murmurou aflita, virando o rosto para gritar algo asperamente às empregadas que os fitavam de forma curiosa. As três rapidamente saíram correndo assustadas com seus vestidos idênticos farfalhando ao fecharem à porta. – Meu Deus, Way, quantos remédios para dormir você tomou? Nunca vi você dormir até tão tarde, _mon amour_.

Gerard suspirou, espreguiçando-se como um gato pela cama antes de finalmente sentar-se ereto e estralar os ossos das costas, tirando os fios negros que caiam em seu rosto no processo. Os olhos despreocupadamente fixaram-se no tempo que era exibido precisamente pela grande janela do quarto.

- Minha mãe está morta, Eliza. Não preciso de outra para acabar com a minha vida, obrigado. – respondeu sem emoção, coçando os olhos que insistiam em embaçar pela claridade. – E quem foi que mandou deixar essas porras abertas?

A primeira empregada, que entrava exatamente no momento que Gerard se pronunciava, deu uma risadinha nervosa e encaminhou-se até a janela, fechando as cortinas com alguns puxões.

- Desculpe, senhor, depois que o senhor entrou aqui no quarto não quis incomodá-lo e...

- Que seja. – o tom frio fez a empregada se calar instantaneamente, parando muda no mesmo lugar. Assim que a outra chegou e deu timidamente o saco plástico cheio de pedras de gelo na mão de Eliza, elas se retiraram de forma rápida e silenciosa. – E desde quando você manda nas minhas empregadas?

- É bom saber que você está bem. Se você me recebesse sorrindo ficaria extremamente preocupada. – a garota respondeu serenamente. Curvou o corpo para que seus lábios selassem nos do outro e em seguida mordeu o lábio inferior, exibindo os grandes cílios cumpridos e negros que destacavam seus olhos brilhantes. – Eu vim aqui, pois fiquei sabendo dos acontecimentos. – sua mão leve e delicada rapidamente segurou o queixo de Gerard, aproximando o gelo de seu lábio inchado. – Brian está desesperado lá no cortiço, mas extremamente histérico por estar vivo.

A resposta foi apenas um olhar cortante em sua direção, sendo rapidamente entendido por Eliza que ela não tinha permissão para tocar no assunto. Seus olhos vagaram pelo rosto tão próximo de Gerard e ela sorriu, os lábios cobertos por um vermelho vivo provavelmente proveniente de algum batom caro de marca. Ela era pálida, tão quanto Gerard, o cabelo curto de um loiro branco que emoldurava o rosto de boneca com os olhos azuis e cílios grandes. O corpo bem feito e cheio de curvas era sempre valorizado por alguma mini saia e espartilhos apertados. Mais uma das ninfetas de Brian que fazia questão de se dedicar calorosamente a qualquer desejo que Gerard tivesse.

- Você não vai me contar como fez isso? – ela voltou a quebrar o silencio, segurando o gelo entre os dedos para que não queimasse o lábio machucado do outro.

- Brigando, obviamente. – Gerard tocou o lábio gelado e arqueou a sobrancelha. – Quando homens se relacionam eles têm uma tendência a se machucarem.

Os grandes olhos de Eliza arregalaram-se conforme o gelo quase escorregava de sua mão.

- Isto ai foi a _boneca_ que fez? – Tomando o silêncio dele como uma resposta afirmativa ela pareceu ainda mais horrorizada. – E ele está vivo? Dizem que ele é... _era_ tão bonito, queria pelo menos ver se é realmente verdade. – Eliza deu um resmungo, parecendo momentaneamente despeitada ao voltar colocar gelo no lábio de Gerard que começa a desinchar. – Para ele conseguir te prender tanto assim, que nunca mais me procurou, se ele não for e estiver vivo... mato-o a unhadas!

Gerard apenas revirou os olhos e empurrou a mão cuidadosa dela para longe. Seu corpo rapidamente se esgueirou para fora da cama; o lençol de seda escorregando de suas coxas pálidas para o chão. Caminhou lentamente para o banheiro e quando entrou na suíte e percebeu que Eliza vinha felinamente atrás, fechou a porta com força, ouvindo um grito agudo em resposta.

- Hoje não, Eliza. Obrigado pela visita. – disse alto, sua voz ecoando contra os azulejos.

- Ger_aaaa_rd! Não pense que eu vou desistir assim tão fácil, _mon amour_, eu vou voltar aqui mais vezes e eu **sei** que você quer, me lembro muito bem de todas as nossas noites juntos...

- Tchau, Eliza. – ele gritou, em resposta, para ser ouvido atrás da ducha quente que molhava seu corpo e seus cabelos, os olhos verdes fechando-se rapidamente relaxados cada vez que as gotas de água escorriam por seu corpo lentamente.

Assim que Gerard entrou na biblioteca, Frank prendeu a respiração. Valo, Petree, Toro e Bryar o aguardavam silenciosamente posicionados nas cadeiras da mesa de reuniões da biblioteca. Assim que ele entrou, todos os olhares se focalizaram em sua figura altiva; os cabelos negros estavam molhados, fazendo com que algumas gotas de água escorressem por seu rosto pálido. O lábio inferior estava levemente inchado, com um corte no canto inferior, enquanto o tubinho branco do cigarro pendia charmosamente para o lado. A costumeira bandana vermelha estava amarrada em seu pescoço e novamente seus jeans apertados fazia Frank se perguntar como que ele conseguia andar sem rasgá-los. Por alguns segundos ele esqueceu porque estava tão nervoso com a chegada do outro, mas logo se lembrou porque nenhum olhar foi mandado em sua direção. Nem mesmo quando o maior passou ao seu lado para se sentar na poltrona.

- Me diga, Valo. - o sorriso irritantemente constante que o homem exibia se alargou enquanto Gerard tragava demoradamente seu cigarro e olhava-o fixamente. – Que diabos aconteceu com a emboscada no depósito?

- Como sempre McCracken foi um estúpido. – uma de suas mãos se espalmou sonoramente contra a superfície da mesa polida e ele balançou-se para frente e para trás lentamente, apoiado nos pés traseiros da cadeira. Sua voz grossa ressoando quase maliciosamente. – Ele sabia que ontem seria o dia de sua ida ao deposito, um de seus homens o viu saindo da mansão, mas esqueceu de avisar que você foi para o lado oposto ao que você supostamente deveria ter ido. – a outra mão agitou-se bobamente e ele continuou. – McCracken chegou lá, atirando para todos os lados, rindo de sua própria esperteza, mas assim que me viu lá, metralhado até os dentes e com a arma apontada pra ele... – uma risada de escárnio escapou de seus lábios.

- Ele correu. – completou Petree de forma entediada. – Mas a melhor parte é que descobrimos o esquema de como mataremos o Allman. Temos Bryar, que depois de você, é um dos melhores atiradores, Way. Teremos ele na mira de McCracken para não acertá-lo em pontos vitais. Assim que houver a brecha do momento heróico de Allman proteger o amado, você o acerta.

- E Jepharee? – contestou Gerard cético ao abrir e fechar o isqueiro vermelho com a sobrancelha arqueada. Frank olhou-o e mesmo assim Gerard não retribuiu o olhar. – Temos furos ai.

- É para isso que eu sirvo. – retrucou Petree rapidamente de forma um tanto irritadiça. – Faz muito tempo que eu quero matar aquele estúpido.

Valo e Gerard trocaram um olhar cúmplice e Frank sentiu seu estomago afundar. Por que Gerard não estava olhando para ele? Será que ele estava tão irritado ao ponto de não poder olhá-lo? Não. Essa atitude não era do feitio de Gerard, se ele estivesse irritado, estaria humilhando-o na frente de seus comparsas, os olhos verdes beirando o ódio e o escárnio, fazendo-o se sentir terrivelmente mal. Mas não havia nada, nenhum olhar, apenas a indiferença fria e crua, como se ele nem existisse na sala. E o pior nem era isso, era que Frank estava se sentindo extremamente incomodado pela falta de olhares em sua direção, mesmo que raivosos.

- Eu só quero deixar bem claro que todos vocês estão avisados dos perigos que correrão caso este plano não dê certo. – disse Gerard friamente assim que desviou o olhar fixo anteriormente nos de Valo. Petree pareceu um tanto aborrecido e Valo apenas continuou sorrindo como se soubesse de algo que Petree desaprovava, os dois naquele combate silencioso; os olhos soltando faíscas quando casualmente se encontravam. Bryar digitava freneticamente em seu laptop e Toro apenas assistia a cena, seu semblante tranqüilo nunca se modificando. – Os detalhes deverão ser acertados no restante da semana, se não há mais nada a ser dito sintam-se a vontade para continuarem com seus próprios afazeres do dia. – os olhos verdes acompanharam três dos presentes se retirarem, um deles de forma extremamente tempestuosa, e focalizaram-se em Valo que permanecia quieto em seu lugar, o sorriso constante tão bem feito fez com que Frank se perguntasse que diabos ele queria com Gerard.

Por um momento os olhos azuis e os olhos verdes minuciosamente se avaliaram, nenhum dos dois parecia querer desviar para não quebrar o contato. Frank arqueou as sobrancelhas bem feitas, os braços cruzando-se fortemente contra seu peito conforme ele encostava a cadeira nas costas, observando os dois. Ele sempre se sentia irritado com os constantes sorrisinhos de Valo nas reuniões, mas hoje, definitivamente, estava ficando insuportável vê-lo encarando Gerard com tanto afinco assim. O menor tentou pigarrear para conseguir chamar a atenção para si, ou meramente ganhar alguma olhada de Gerard em sua direção, mas a voz grossa e ressoante de Ville o interrompeu antes mesmo de começar.

- Gerard, eu preciso falar com você. Seriamente... – os olhos claros se desviaram fixando-se em Frank, o sorriso aumentando. – E em particular.

Frank trincou os dentes, os braços rapidamente se descruzando para agarrarem os apoios da cadeira. Já estava pronto para dizer que não iria sair dali da forma mais educada possível, quando Gerard se levantou com a sua graça artística e hipnotizante fazendo com que os dois homens quebrassem sua discussão muda e violenta de olhares para prestarem atenção. O gangster jogou a bituca do cigarro no cinzeiro e arqueou a sobrancelha negra oculta pelos fios repicados, olhando novamente para Valo com a testa franzida, e sem nenhuma palavra encaminhou-se para o canto afastado da biblioteca com o outro o seguindo rapidamente de perto.

O menor estava sentindo novamente seu sangue subindo com força demais para a sua cabeça. Seu corpo se virou rapidamente para trás e ele conseguiu fitar os dois corpos parados um de frente para o outro, seus dentes pressionados juntos com tanta força que ele temeu que eles se partissem. Discutir com Gerard, ser ignorado pelo mesmo e agüentar uma reunião onde o estúpido Valo sorriu o tempo todo como se soubesse a cura para o câncer, estava o deixando tão irritado que poderia atirar a cadeira nele a qualquer momento. Tudo o que queria era ter um momento a sós com Gerard, tentar pelo menos se comunicar com ele e conseguir superar os acontecimentos turbulentos de ontem, mas Valo _tinha_ que atrapalhar tudo, achando que poderia conseguir qualquer coisa que quisesse com aquele sorriso de canto. Era nessas horas que ele pensava que não deveria realmente se importar, já que Gerard não significava nada e Valo menos ainda.

O corpo de Valo se aproximou do de Gerard, os olhos presos um no outro não vacilando com a aproximação, e as mãos apoiaram-se nos ombros largos enquanto a boca se desviava lentamente para a orelha do maior, movendo-se de forma provocante, falando com sua voz grossa e o hálito quente. Gerard ia arqueando uma das sobrancelhas gradativamente e a cada palavra parecia deliciado por seu sorriso de canto que dava forma para seus lábios finos e quase imperceptivelmente curvados para o lado. Assim que Valo terminou de falar, Gerard moveu a mão pálida para o peito do outro, deslizando-a a lentamente para cima e para baixo, respondendo de forma baixa e precisa com os olhos brilhantes. E Valo sorria, ._não parava de sorrir um minuto_., felino por estar tão próximo de alguém tão atraente quanto Gerard.

Frank sentia seu rosto tão quente e estava tão vidrado na cena que mal conseguia ouvir os grunhidos e rosnados que escapavam abafados por sua boca. Seus dedos estavam apertados contra a madeira da cadeira, esbranquiçados e doloridos, mas ele não se importava. Estava _puto_ porque tinha se preocupado com Gerard e em como ele deveria estar se sentindo depois de uma discussão tão intensa quanto a que eles tiveram. Mas tudo o que Frank conseguia pensar agora era em como ele não passava de um tremendo estúpido por ter acreditado em cada palavra que Gerard havia dito, _gritado_, a ele. Estava claro que era uma atuação barata e estava mais claro ainda que ele tinha caído certinho. Quem em sã consciência conseguiria esconder seus sentimentos de tristeza com tanta facilidade quanto Gerard? Era impossível. Só essa pessoa fosse _louca_.

Valo tentou se aproximar mais de Gerard, mas o outro se afastou mesmo que mantivesse seu sorriso, sussurrando palavras rápidas e carregadas que fizeram o homem de olhos azuis morder o lábio inferior e assentir com um aceno lento de cabeça. Olhou-o por mais algum tempo intensamente e sem nem mesmo se importar com o olhar raivoso de Frank queimando em suas costas, saiu pela porta da biblioteca elegantemente, fechando-a com um clique em seguida.

- Você sabe atuar muito bem. – rosnou Frank tempestuosamente para Gerard assim que se levantava. Seu olhar faiscou enquanto Gerard lia tranquilamente o rótulo do Uísque que segurava em uma das mãos, o copo com pedras de gelo descansando na pequena mesinha a sua frente. Ele não demonstrou nenhuma emoção ao ouvi-lo, então o menor continuou ainda mais alto e irritado. – Eu quase acreditei em tudo o que você falou, confesso que por alguns minutos eu até pensei em me desculpar.

Frank esperou alguma resposta, louco para que Gerard fizesse algum de seus comentários ácidos para que ele tivesse mais algum motivo para gritar e colocar toda sua frustração para fora, mas novamente nenhuma resposta foi dirigida a ele. O silêncio da biblioteca feriu seus ouvidos como agulhas afiadas e ele grunhiu, tomado por uma raiva tão poderosa que não se importou em conter o impulso de ir à direção de Gerard e arrancar o copo da mão do outro para quebrá-lo com violência no chão; o cheiro forte de álcool se misturando com os cacos de vidro partidos no carpete.

- _Quando eu falar com você, olhe pra mim!_ – Frank gritou raivoso, uma de suas mãos gesticulando nervosamente para os lados. – Eu já estou cansado das suas atuações dignas de Oscar sobre sua esposa malvada ter matado seu adorado irmãozinho. ._Todos_. podem acreditar em você, nessa tua história fantasiosa, mas eu não. Olhe pra você, ontem chorando copiosamente como um homem fraco e perdido... e olhe pra você hoje, o mesmo monstro assassino e sem sentimento algum-

Mas Frank sentiu sua face esquerda arder fortemente e as palavras se perderem no ar. Gerard ainda mantinha as costas da mão erguida ameaçadoramente em direção ao seu rosto vermelho e pela primeira vez no dia os olhos verdes o encaravam faiscantes e cheios de ódio.

- Cale a boca. – Gerard sibilou quase sem mover os lábios. Sua respiração parecia ter se acelerado rapidamente em pouco tempo e ele apertava o punho com tanta força que ele chegava a tremular. – Você estava esperando que eu chegasse aqui acabado e tristonho? Chateado com você e choramingando por ai? Você acha que eu sou o que? _Aliás, como você acha que eu cheguei até aqui? _– gritou as palavras finais que ecoaram pelas paredes. – Como você acha que eu ganharia respeito das pessoas se eu fosse educado e demonstrasse tudo o que eu sinto, Iero? Eu sinto tantas coisas e nenhuma dessas pessoas tem tempo ou querem perder o tempo ouvindo. Ou elas querem me matar ou elas querem meu dinheiro. Todas as pessoas que eu amei, eu vi morrer ou me traíram, você realmente acha por algum segundo sequer que eu vou conseguir ser eu mesmo pra quem quer que seja, até mesmo para .você?. Alguém que pensa que pode julgar as pessoas, sendo que sente o mesmo em relação a elas? Eu não sou o idiota que você acha que eu sou. – Frank sentiu seus olhos arderem, seu coração falhando algumas batidas. Ele tentou desviar o olhar, mas Gerard segurou fortemente seu queixo, o impedindo. – Eu vejo a mesma raiva, a mesma tristeza aqui. Não seja tão hipócrita em relação a mim, pois você é exatamente igual.

Assim que Gerard terminou, soltou o menor com força, que sem vontade de permanecer de pé desabou no chão, caindo de costas. Ouviu os passos pesados de Gerard se afastando e a porta bater com força. Mesmo que soubesse do silencio que povoava constantemente a biblioteca, os gritos e verdades do outro ainda ecoavam em sua mente com tanta força que estava o mantendo aturdido.

Ali caído no chão Frank sabia que era verdade. Quem era ele para julgar Gerard afinal? Ele havia perdido tudo na vida, sempre, e depois que perdeu Brandon usou isso como desculpa para se tornar o que realmente era, livrando-se da mascara hipócrita de valores e atitudes que havia se escondido. Horrível ou não, ele não poderia ser o primeiro a apontar o dedo para Gerard e gritar como ele é um monstro por não demonstrar seus próprios sentimentos, pois fazia o mesmo. Aliás, quem não fazia?

Seus olhos arderam com mais intensidade, sentindo lágrimas formando-se rapidamente e escorrendo por seu rosto bonito, deixando rastros da dor que sentiu por tanto tempo e nunca havia demonstrado. Seus joelhos se encolheram para perto de seu peito e ele abraçou-os fortemente, seu lábio inferior preso entre os dentes para não permitir que soluços altos escapassem e quebrassem o silencio. A cada segundo que passava mais lágrimas quentes desciam, o coração apertando e comprimindo em seu peito a cada lembrança ruim que tinha. E pela primeira vez Frank se permitiu chorar. Chorar por todas as coisas que antes ele engolira e fingira que estava bem. Queria se livrar de toda aquela dor, conseguir finalmente se sentir um pouco mais leve por não estar preso por ele mesmo, pela estúpida mania de se sentir superior a dor.

E, com certa surpresa, Frank descobriu que a única pessoa que o entendia verdadeiramente, por sentir o mesmo, era Gerard. O mesmo Gerard que havia lhe tirado tudo estava devolvendo o tudo a ele, cabia Frank aceitar... ou não.

Mas com certeza Frank sabia que aceitaria, mesmo se não quisesse. Porque Gerard era o seu tudo agora.


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11 - **"_You're always ahead of the rest when I'm always on time. You've got 'A' on your algebra tests, I failed and they kept me behind. I just gotta get off my chest that I think you're divine. You're always ahead of the rest while I drag behind_." (Placebo – Drag.)

Frank apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e deixou que sua cabeça pendesse entre suas mãos, seus dedos embrenhados em seus cabelos e seus olhos fechados em exaustão. Moveu os dedos, bagunçando os fios escuros e suspirou profundamente, curvando mais as costas e murmurando algo sem nexo aos ouvidos alheios. Estava terrivelmente frustrado por não conseguir por nem um segundo ter ficado perto de Gerard ou até mesmo ter conseguido sua atenção. ._Ele sumira_.. Por mais que tivesse perguntado as empregadas que não sabiam de nada e ter ficado deitado nos lençóis desarrumados e cheirosos de Gerard, a falta que ele estava fazendo estava perturbando Frank de uma maneira quase insuportável e ele já estava cansado de negar isso a si mesmo.

Ele queria os olhares de cobiça de novo, a aproximação excessiva para conversar e as piadinhas com alto teor sexual. As mãos tocando-o com firmeza ou a voz aveludada em sua direção. Nada de silêncio ou falta de olhares e aquele clima pesado e cansativo. Mas sempre que tentava conversar com ele ou pelo menos se aproximar, Gerard precisava sair, ou não dava a mínima para ele. Sem citar a tal de Eliza que não parava de segui-lo e encará-lo com desdém por receber mais atenção. Frank não sabia o que fazer e isso estava o deixando cada vez mais frustrado e irritadiço. Brian até tentara ajudar, dando mais uma de suas dicas que soavam como _'se lambuze de alguma coisa saborosa e o espere chegar'_, e agora até faziam certo sentido, pois chamaria a atenção do outro. Bufando, ele se jogou para trás, puxando os cabelos. Ele precisava de Gerard, mas não sabia como consegui-lo.

A porta da biblioteca se abriu e ele rapidamente se ergueu com o coração aos pulos, quando viu a empregada, bufou desanimado, voltando a cair contra o tecido fofo.

- Frank, - chamou ela um tanto animada. As empregadas da mansão não estavam acostumadas a serem tratadas com respeito por algum morador ou visitante que passavam por ali e como Frank fora extremamente gentil com elas, qualquer coisa que ele pedisse, sendo viável ou não, elas fariam. – O Senhor Way chegou.

Frank sentiu um solavanco no estomago e se sentou, dando um sorriso para a mulher loira que fez um sinal com a cabeça encorajando-o a sair. Quando ele se levantou ela mordeu o lábio inferior apreensiva.

- Mas a senhorita Cuts está com ele.

Ele rangeu os dentes e acompanhou a empregada enquanto ela fechava a porta a suas costas, seus braços se cruzando com força contra seu peito. Quem a tal Eliza achava que era afinal? Frank não era nenhum pouco cego e nem daria Gerard para ela tão facilmente assim. Despediu-se da empregada, que ainda sorria afetuosamente para ele e havia sussurrado que eles estavam no quarto, e saiu andando rapidamente pelo corredor em direção a escadaria. Seus dentes estavam trincados só por imaginar o que os dois poderiam estar fazendo sozinhos no quarto do gangster. Assim que subiu a escadaria pulando dois degraus de cada vez, virando no corredor, ele ouviu um gemido que o fez estancar no mesmo lugar. Seu coração acelerou tão rapidamente que Frank sentiu as paredes se movimentarem aos seus olhos, suas pernas o guiando tremulamente até a porta dupla fechada. Abriu-a com um estrondo e seus olhos se arregalaram com a visão.

Gerard estava com metade do corpo deitado na cama, o tronco erguido por seus braços estarem o apoiando e metade de sua camisa branca de botões estava aberta revelando sua pele branca e arranhada. E Eliza estava sobre seu corpo, segurando firmemente a gravata listrada, enrolada em seu punho para mantê-lo parado, enquanto ela o beijava intensamente, a outra mão da garota _estava_ ocupada em abrir o zíper e o botão da calça apertada que Gerard vestia. Cada vez em que ela se jogava sobre ele a saia curta de pregas que ela vestia subia e a blusa decotada estava esquecida em algum lugar do quarto. Os fios negros de Gerard estavam terrivelmente bagunçados e havia marcas escuras em seu pescoço alvo, assim que ele moveu a mão lentamente para debaixo da saia de Eliza, Frank bateu a porta com força, fazendo-o abrir os olhos.

Ela não parecia nenhum pouco preocupada com o fato de Frank estar ali vendo a cena; se moveu sensualmente no colo de Gerard, arrancando um ofego baixo do outro e desceu a boca borrada de batom para o pescoço alvo, lambendo-o languidamente. Gerard se contorceu levemente contra os lençóis, fechando os olhos mais uma vez com seus lábios entreabertos, e a cena fez com que Frank grunhisse e apertasse os punhos fechados com força, avançando em direção a cama, mas assim que estava próximo, parou, e olhou para o lado, avistando a Colt de Gerard sobre a escrivaninha. Tremulo de raiva o menor segurou-a firmemente na mão direita e mirou nas costas da garota que continuava a provocar Gerard com ainda mais afinco. Engatilhou a arma e ergueu o queixo.

- Saia daí agora. – disse autoritário e entre dentes. Eliza olhou para trás de forma cínica com sua sobrancelha bem feita arqueada. – Estou falando sério.

- Oh, eu morro de medo de você boneca. – ela respondeu sarcástica, apertando algum ponto sensível de Gerard que o fez gemer. – Será que você ainda não percebeu que está atrapalhando?

Frank deu uma risadinha irônica, balançando a cabeça positivamente ao olhá-la.

- Claro, me desculpe, como sou inconveniente. – disse e se moveu para a porta, mas na metade do caminho se virou sério e atirou na direção da garota. O tiro passou raspando no ombro pálido dela e arrancou um grito estridente e assustado. – _Saí daí agora, vagabunda. _– gritou com os olhos amendoados faiscando em fúria. – Ou você quer que eu acerte na próxima?

Eliza desmontou do corpo de Gerard, sua feição contorcida em um ódio mortal ao recolher a blusa jogada no chão. Segurava o ombro curvado com força e seus lábios estavam apertados numa linha fina e raivosa.

- Vai ter volta Iero. – ela grunhiu ameaçadoramente ao encará-lo de forma fixa, saindo tempestuosamente pela porta escancarada do quarto. – _Vai ter volta!_

Frank desviou o olhar para Gerard que agora estava sentado na cama o olhando com os olhos verdes estreitados brilhando furiosos. Ele se levantou lentamente, a calça apertada aberta e a camisa amassada pendendo por seus ombros largos. Deu alguns passos e apontou ameaçadoramente para o menor.

- Larga a porra da minha arma, Iero. – sibilou entre dentes, quase sem mover os lábios. – Quem você pensa que é para fazer isso afinal de contas? – ele quase gritou, mas Frank estava ocupado em travar a arma e jogá-la com descaso em qualquer lugar, as palavras furiosas de Gerard se perdendo com seu descaso. – _Eu estou falando com você!_

- Ah é? – debochou Frank, caminhando na direção do outro com os olhos brilhando intensamente ao olhá-lo por completo. Segurou o braço de Gerard com força e o virou de costas, rapidamente empurrando-o contra a escrivaninha. Seu corpo se pressionou firmemente contra ele e uma de suas mãos vagaram pelas costas alvas, agora descobertas já que a camisa caíra no chão, e seus dedos puxaram os fios negros para trás, fazendo com que a cabeça de Gerard pendesse em seu ombro. – Eu vou te dizer quem eu sou. – sussurrou roucamente em seu ouvido, a outra mão deslizando pelo peito macio provocantemente. – Eu sou a boneca que vai te fazer gemer tão alto que você nem vai mais se lembrar quem _você_ é.

Frank empurrou com força seu quadril pra frente, fazendo com que Gerard apoiasse as mãos espalmadas na superfície da escrivaninha e gemesse pela fricção. Lambeu sua nuca lentamente de forma provocante e deslizou os lábios bem feitos para o pescoço marcado, mordendo-o fortemente; arranhando a pele branca com tanta força que cada vez que Gerard se contorcia e grunhia ofegante ele sorria satisfeito e deliciado. O maior tentava se contorcer e inverter as posições, mas Frank continuava a dominá-lo, já que a força que possuía compensava pela sua falta de estatura. Virou Gerard de frente para si e olhou-o nos olhos, vendo um mar esverdeado que transbordava luxuria e desejo, e pressionou seus corpos, seus quadris chocando-se no ato. Frank sentiu a gola de sua camiseta sendo puxada com força e em segundos seus lábios estavam ocupados contra os do outro, sons abafados e sôfregos escapando de sua garganta a cada choque causado pelos impulsos dos quadris Gerard. Suas línguas trabalhavam intensas em uma batalha feroz e sensual em busca de controle, mas assim que o maior pulou sentando-se sobre a beirada da mesa para trazer firmemente seu quadril para frente, as coxas agarradas em sua cintura, Frank desistiu de lutar e permitiu-se jogar a cabeça para trás e liberou o longo gemido preso em sua garganta. Sentiu os beijos quentes em seu pescoço marcando em vermelho os desenhos eternizados em sua pele amorenada; mãos ágeis e sedentas lhe arrancando à camiseta e em seguida o cinto, que foi rapidamente jogado ao chão com um estalido. A escrivaninha preenchia e confundia os sons de gemidos lamuriosos com o de madeira arranhando o chão; os quadris empurrando-se com tanta força de vontade que ficava difícil de saber quem estava no controle afinal. Passado alguns segundos o carpete estava decorado com roupas amassadas, jogadas sem cuidado, esquecidas. E dois corpos chamavam a atenção por não haver distinção de onde começava um e terminava o outro.

Gerard aproveitou um momento de distração de Frank, assim que ele contorceu o corpo por tocá-lo em um ponto sensível, e trocou suas posições novamente, puxando com força os cabelos dele para trás, obrigando-o a inclinar a cabeça. Encostou os lábios vermelhos e inchados contra seu ouvido, sua voz saindo cada vez mais rouca e desejosa conforme sua mão deslizava sobre o membro ereto do menor, que prendia os gemidos mordendo fortemente o lábio inferior cortado.

- O que você quer? – sussurrou com sua voz de veludo. Provocou-o assim que lambeu languidamente seu pescoço e sorriu malicioso por conseguir ouvir o gemido reprimido. – Eu perguntei o que você quer boneca. – repetiu com mais firmeza, empurrando o quadril para frente com força, roçando sua ereção na entrada do menor. Frank se curvou contra a escrivaninha e apertou os olhos fechados, tentando recuperar o pouco ar que havia lhe restado; gotas de suor fazendo com que seu cabelo grudasse em sua testa e ocultasse sua visão.

- Eu... – murmurou perdido em suas próprias sensações intensas a cada movimentação mais forte que Gerard fazia. – Eu quero que... _oh_.

- A boneca desaprendeu de falar foi? – provocou Gerard mais uma vez; sua voz saindo falha, mesmo que autoritária, entre seus gemidos. Puxou com mais força o cabelo do outro e mordeu seu lóbulo. – Cadê toda aquela dominância, Iero, huh?

Frank apertou mais os dentes contra o lábio ferido, o gosto de ferrugem acordando-o de seu torpor momentâneo. Ele jogou o peso do corpo para trás e conseguiu empurrar Gerard, que desequilibrado, acabou caindo contra a cama com um baque, seu corpo quicando algumas vezes pela maciez do colchão. Olhou-o com avidez, não tendo paciência para provocá-lo, e antes de jogar o corpo sobre o dele, recolheu o cinto jogado no chão. Separou as coxas para conseguir sentar em seu colo, mal deixando o outro se mover para segurar com violência seus pulsos e prende-los acima de sua cabeça com o cinto, deixando-o imobilizado. Sorriu malicioso ao ver a feição deliciada que Gerard exibia assim que deixava sua cabeça pendida para trás e arranhou-o com as unhas curtas com força, tendo o prazer de machucar e marcar toda aquela pele pálida que parecia tão imaculada. O corpo sob o dele se contorceu e mesmo que seus corpos estivessem tão juntos que a única diferenciação era a da cor de suas peles, só isso não parecia o suficiente para Frank.

Os olhos amendoados desviaram-se do mar verde turbulento que o encarava e pousaram em um artefato brilhante e um tanto esquecido na escrivaninha. Assim que o viu, Frank exibiu um sorriso maldoso, não deixando Gerard virar o rosto para ver do que se tratava. Ele esticou o corpo, uma de suas mãos livres rapidamente alcançou o objeto e tocou-o com os dedos com devoção, lambendo o lábio deliciado pelas idéias que invadiam sua mente. O maior arqueou as sobrancelhas e entreabriu os lábios, a face corada e os cabelos mais bagunçados do que nunca lhe grudando no rosto bonito.

- O que é que você vai... _awn_! – os dentes pequeninos trincaram-se fortemente e as mãos imobilizadas se agitaram; seu corpo se contorcendo cada vez que a dor do corte aumentava. Frank pressionou mais forte a navalha afiada contra a pele, agora manchada de sangue, do peito de Gerard e sorriu dando um tapa leve em seu rosto para fazê-lo abrir os olhos.

- Não. – sussurrou ele sugando o piercing maliciosamente. – Quero você de olhos abertos, Way. Será que você agüenta?

Frank retribuiu o olhar intenso que recebeu e quebrou o contato assim que abaixou o corpo, seus lábios bem feitos acariciando os mamilos rijos de Gerard antes de descerem ao profundo corte. O vermelho vivo contrastando com a pele extremamente pálida, combinada com a face rosada e os lábios entreabertos liberando lamúrias era quase uma obra de arte aos olhos de Frank. Uma obra de arte extremamente obscena talvez, pelo corpo nu quase violado pelas marcas avermelhadas espalhadas por ele, mas ainda assim extremamente bela e excitante. Sua língua se esgueirou lentamente para fora, novamente o gosto de ferrugem inundando sua boca assim que ele tocou o corte, e ofegou de forma choramingada pelo gemido escandaloso que Gerard o presenteou. Frank precisou segurar com força as laterais do corpo do outro para que conseguisse continuar a lamber e sugar o corte de tanto que ele se contorcia e gemia. O menor parou por um momento, sua cabeça se erguendo para que conseguisse ver o rosto do outro e assim que o viu, seus lábios se entreabriram; sujos de sangue e pintados em um vermelho vivo. Gerard estava com a cabeça jogada para trás fortemente, os lábios estavam abertos e sua expressão contorcida em um prazer sensual tão erótico que Frank poderia ficar ali para sempre com aquela visão. Os cabelos negros grudavam no rosto e seus pulsos machucados se remexiam desesperados a cada choque elétrico que passava por seu corpo; o peito pálido manchado em vermelho subindo e descendo rapidamente.

O menor respirou fundo, seu coração martelando com tanta força em seu peito que era difícil até mesmo pensar em algo coerente. Engatinhou lentamente por cima do corpo do outro e apoiou as mãos espalmadas uma de cada lado de sua cabeça, os lábios quase se roçando. Gerard fechou os olhos, sua cabeça irresistivelmente inclinada para o lado na direção de Frank, os lábios entreabertos em um convite irrecusável para que ele o beijasse. E assim ele o fez. Mas dessa vez, não houve uma batalha feroz de línguas e movimentos, mas sim uma lenta provocação sensual, onde suas línguas se enroscavam e atiçavam deliciosamente. Frank ergueu uma das mãos e de forma ágil retirou o cinto que prendia os pulsos de Gerard, gemendo em satisfação assim que as mãos grandes e firmes agarraram sua cintura com firmeza. Ele separou seus lábios, precisando desesperadamente respirar e aproveitou para arquear os quadris e tocar o membro de Gerard, temendo ficar louco se esperasse mais um pouco para o que tanto desejava. Segurou-o pela base e posicionou-o em sua entrada, trancando os dentes e grunhindo algo alto por sentir uma dor dilacerante cada vez que descia um pouco o corpo. Gerard agarrou suas coxas com força, seus gemidos prazerosos fazendo com que Frank recuperasse, em meio aquela dor toda, a vontade de senti-lo dentro de si.

Ele movimentou os quadris, o mais sensual que a dor o permitiu, e agarrou a cabeceira da cama com força, seu lábio inferior voltando a sangrar pela força com que o mordia. Quando sua cabeça pendeu para frente, seus olhos encontraram os de Gerard e ele se moveu, seu corpo subindo e descendo em impulsos frenéticos, a dor rapidamente sendo substituída pelo prazer pleno.

Os gemidos competiam-se entre si pelo timbre mais alto e as expressões contraiam-se no mesmo estado de insanidade em meio ao frenesi conjunto de emoções intensas. Frank gritou, Gerard cravando suas unhas fortemente em suas costas assim que ele arqueou-as e sentou-se na cama; o menor em seu colo perdido e lamuriando pelo outro ter acertado seu ponto sensível de prazer.

- _Aí_, Way. – ele gritou fora de si, puxando seus próprios cabelos úmidos. – Me fode ai, own.

E Gerard não conseguia colocar as idéias no lugar a cada grito de prazer que sua pequena boneca dava em seu ouvido; apertando seu corpo com tanta força que ele não ligava se estava quase se sentindo dormente. Sua mente vagava longe, toda sua razão tendo se esvaído dando lugar apenas ao selvagem desejo, que possuía os dois corpos a cada estocada. Eles se arquearam ao mesmo tempo, os gritos de prazer se confundindo no ar e o corpo de Frank desabou sobre o dele, as respirações frenéticas tornando-se o único movimento de seus corpos em estado de deleite.

As peles grudavam-se pelo suor e assim que Frank caiu ao lado de Gerard no colchão macio, ele teve seu primeiro pensamento coerente depois dos minutos intensos que tivera:

Ele nunca havia se sentido tão vivo.


	13. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12 - **"_Father told us to be faithful. I've got a crush on a pretty pistol, should I tell her that I feel this way? I've got love songs in my head that are killing us away." _(Marilyn Manson – The Love Song)

Gerard suspirou profundamente, seu corpo todo se espreguiçando enquanto ele ouvia seus ossos estralarem-se. Seus braços se esticaram pela cama espaçosa e por um momento ele se assustou por um deles bater em algo macio e quente. Aliás, metade de seu corpo estava mais quente que o normal e um tanto dormente. Seus olhos verdes se abriram de forma sonolenta e ele congelou seus movimentos assim que descobriu o motivo de seu corpo todo estar um tanto dolorido e o porquê de ele estar se sentindo tão satisfeito: Frank dormindo profundamente abraçado a seu corpo. Um de seus braços estava jogado sobre a cintura de Gerard e a cabeça estava encostada no ombro pálido, seu rosto oculto pelos fios escuros; um maravilhoso contraste de cores entre as duas peles, tatuagens coloridas, o preguiçoso sol que adentrava pela enorme janela, o lençol negro e os olhos que brilhavam atentos.

Ele não se moveu, hipnotizado pelo homem dormindo tranqüilo ao seu lado e se perguntando mentalmente, de forma pensativa, como ele poderia ser tão bonito. Por um momento Gerard não quis se mover apenas para conseguir fitá-lo por mais tempo naquela expressão relaxada; era difícil vê-lo assim. Pensando bem... era impossível. Frank sempre estava irritado ou mergulhado em pensamentos que o deixavam com uma expressão ausente na maior parte do tempo. Os olhos sempre brilhando opacos, apesar de ser tão intenso, e Gerard sabia que havia muitos segredos que o perturbavam, assim como Frank sabia que ele também se sentia da mesma forma.

Inconscientemente ele suspirou e mal percebeu quando sua mão se moveu para tocar o rosto adormecido. Os dedos pálidos moveram-se lentamente pelas curvas do queixo e do nariz, se demorando no contorno dos lábios e nas marcas em seus ombros, quando iria puxá-lo para mais perto um choque elétrico passou por seu corpo acordando-o de seu torpor. _O que estava fazendo afinal? Estava perdendo o resto de sua sanidade?_ Esquivou-se do corpo do outro rapidamente e se sentou na beirada da cama, ouvindo Frank se mover, mas continuar com a respiração lenta. Gerard puxou os cabelos negros e sacudiu a cabeça violentamente para os lados. _Ele não poderia simplesmente estar amando de novo_. O amor, lembra? O sentimento traiçoeiro. Frank é bonito, tempestuoso e sempre está testando seus limites. Mas _amá-lo_? Não, ele não poderia.

Bufou exasperado e levantou-se jogando o lençol de seda sobre a cama ao se levantar. Caminhou até suíte e fechou a porta, encostando-se nela para respirar algumas vezes. Não poderia mais continuar assim, eles haviam transado ontem e não havia sido nada de fofinho, então por que diabos ele estava se sentindo desse jeito? Apoiou as duas mãos firmemente nas laterais da pia e ergueu o rosto para poder se olhar no espelho. Seu pescoço estava um caos, seu peito com um rasgo manchado de sangue seco e nem queria olhar suas costas que provavelmente estariam como seu pescoço. Era para ele estar se sentindo como sempre se sentira depois de uma boa noite de sexo: satisfeito e altivo, pronto para sair do quarto sem dar satisfações a quem quer que seja e o dinheiro do programa ao lado da cabeceira. Mas a metade que ele julgava morta de seu cérebro dizia para ele simplesmente voltar para a cama e permanecer naquele torpor de pele sobre pele.

Trincou os dentes e grunhiu, sua cabeça pendendo entre os braços. Não iria cair nas armadilhas desse sentimento de novo mesmo que não tivesse mais nada a perder. Não tinha mais irmão, pais ou amigos, apenas ele mesmo, e não queria, definitivamente, ser morto por sentir um sentimento patético e estúpido como esse. Morrer por amor era a coisa mais clichê e sem sentido que ele já ouvira falar e se morresse assim era capaz de morrer de desgosto antes. Fechou os olhos, a imagem de Frank dormindo perturbando sua mente.

**Não**.

Seu punho fechado rapidamente acertou a superfície do espelho e Gerard fechou os olhos pela dor dos cacos de vidro ferindo sua pele. Abriu e fechou a mão lentamente, sua respiração acelerada causando ruídos no banheiro e ele balançou a cabeça. Deveria _voltar a ser o mesmo insensível de antes._

_- Gerard?_ – chamou a voz rouca e preocupada de Frank, abafada pela porta fechada. – _Tudo bem ai?_

O maior esticou o braço alcançando a toalha branca de rosto e enrolou-a precariamente em sua mão ensangüentada, seus passos rapidamente o guiando para a porta. Abriu-a com um só puxão e encarou Frank que olhava de forma assustada para a toalha manchada de vermelho.

- O que aconteceu com a sua—

- O que você quer, Iero? – ele interrompeu friamente. Apertou com mais força a toalha e respirou fundo ao desviar do olhar magoado que Frank lhe deu.

- Eu ouvi barulhos e vim ver se estava tudo bem.

- Você ainda não voltou para a biblioteca? – Gerard arqueou a sobrancelha demonstrando sua irritação pela forma que olhava para o outro. – Ande logo, eu não quero mais olhar para você de novo hoje, já me bastou a surpresa de vê-lo na **minha** cama esta manhã.

Frank apertou os punhos, seu lábio inferior latejando pelo corte que havia em seu canto. Seus olhos amendoados ameaçaram começarem a arder, mas ele cruzou os braços com força e trincou os dentes. A figura em sua frente impassível a todas suas reações.

- Que diabos aconteceu com você?

Gerard empinou o queixo altivamente e sorriu de forma sarcástica ao se aproximar do menor. Os dois se encararam; faíscas intensas possuindo o olhar de Frank a cada expressão indiferente que o outro lhe dava.

- Você realmente achou que eu iria voltar a falar com você só porque você resolveu finalmente ser o que você é? – seu sorriso se alargou assim que, com a mão livre, ele agarrou o queixo de Frank e aproximou seus rostos maliciosamente. – A minha puta? – O menor empurrou-o com violência, mas Gerard voltou a segurá-lo com firmeza, sua voz saindo séria e sem emoção. – Não fique tão irritado, boneca. Eu já vou lhe dar o pagamento.

Frank ameaçou erguer a mão, furioso, em direção a Gerard, mas ele desviou rapidamente de seu corpo parado em sua frente, andando tranqüilo em direção a escrivaninha, que estava fora de seu lugar costumeiro pelas ações da noite passada. Procurou calmamente a carteira e tirou um bolo de dinheiro dali, atirando-o em Frank assim que voltou para próximo dele.

- É isso que você vale, agora quando eu sair daqui quero vê-lo na biblioteca. – sibilou ameaçadoramente ao segurar a porta do banheiro. – Se você estiver aqui... – suas palavras morreram, o significado final sendo completamente entendido pelo olhar fulminante que Gerard deu.

Assim que a porta se fechou com um baque violento, Frank olhou para o amontoado de notas caídas em seus pés e não quis admitir nem a si mesmo que as lágrimas furiosas que caiam de seus olhos eram de pura decepção. E Gerard também não quis admitir a si mesmo, encostado arfante contra a porta fechada, que as lágrimas manchando seu rosto eram de culpa, limpando-as com raiva assim que abriu o chuveiro.

**x-x**

Frank encarava o chão fixamente, os joelhos encolhidos contra o peito e o capuz branco de seu moletom cobrindo sua cabeça escondida entre as pernas. Tudo o que conseguia ouvir eram os sons das vozes de Gerard e Valo conversando rapidamente sobre o que eles deveriam fazer hoje, que seria o tal plano de matar Allman. Os detalhes estavam acertados e parecia que os dois apenas estavam aguardando o sinal de Bryar e Toro para prosseguir com o combinado. Mas ele não estava tão preocupado assim em saber o que aconteceria.

Desde que Gerard entrara naquela biblioteca ele evitara olhá-lo e nem havia se importado com as piadas de mal gosto de Valo a seu respeito; parecia que tudo era apenas um borrão de cores sem sentido e Frank estava apenas reagindo sem emoção ao que acontecia a sua volta. Tudo o que fez depois que saiu do quarto foi recolher o dinheiro, deixá-lo sobre a mesa de reuniões e sentar-se ali encolhido e inexpressivo. Nem pensando direito ele estava, era tudo como um grande vazio. Sua mente não passava de uma bagunça turbulenta de perguntas sem resposta em rápidos momentos angustiantes: Por que estava se importando? Por que ele pensara que Gerard não reagiria assim? Por que estava se sentindo desse jeito? E nada fazia sentido algum. Desde as vozes até suas próprias perguntas.

Ergueu a cabeça lentamente; seus olhos amendoados prendendo-se a mão enfaixada do gangster, que se movia de forma imperativa. Por que ele havia quebrado o espelho afinal? Seria de raiva? Frustração? Frank tinha certeza que Gerard o que queria naquela noite, ele não poderia ter fingido o tempo todo. Fechando os olhos novamente, o menor conseguiu visualizar a expressão de entrega plena que Gerard havia feito ontem e não conseguiu cogitar nem por um segundo que aquilo poderia ser fingimento. Fora extremamente real. Não só para ele, mas para Gerard também. Por que—

- Vai gastar como o dinheiro, puta? – Valo interrompeu seus pensamentos com a voz zombeteira e riu quando Frank encarou-o com tédio. - Espero que não seja com roupas de _boneca_, não é mesmo?

Frank sentiu sua face corar de raiva e olhou para Gerard desafiando-o a juntar-se em sua humilhação, mas o outro apenas fechou o isqueiro vermelho com um estalido mais forte e olhou sério para Valo.

- Será que você vai ser baleado hoje? – perguntou casualmente Gerard e por trás do tom ameno Frank percebeu que ele havia se incomodado com o comentário pejorativo do outro. Mas Valo pareceu achar a piada extremamente hilária e gargalhou.

- Vários, sabe como é.

Novamente a conversa se perdeu em seus ouvidos, seu olhar não se desviando mais da figura de Gerard. Havia acontecido alguma coisa naquela manhã, ele tinha certeza. Gerard havia ficado frustrado com algo e descontado nele, era a única explicação. Será que ele havia se lembrado da ex-esposa? Afinal o que havia acontecido com a tal Lindsay?

- Vamos. – murmurou Gerard apressado ao ver o celular tremular sobre a mesa de reuniões. Valo se empertigou e saiu andando rapidamente pela porta, mas antes de segui-lo o maior se virou; os olhos verdes focalizando-se intensamente em Frank. Antes que ele conseguisse corresponder o olhar a altura, Gerard já havia saído, deixando-o sozinho.

Frank tinha certeza que havia perdido alguma coisa naquele olhar, ele só não sabia o quê.

**x-x**

Gerard terminou de amarrar sua bandana vermelha no pescoço e respirou fundo ao apertar com a mão livre a Colt que estava seguramente posicionada no bolso estratégico de sua calça apertada; na outra mão uma metralhadora carregada. O plano estava funcionando perfeitamente até agora, a parte mais difícil tendo sido efetuada de forma rápida e discreta. Apesar de seu coração estar dando algumas falhadas –que ele nunca havia sentido antes- não tinha nada com que se preocupar. Entrar na Zona Norte, dominada por McCraken, com seus homens, sem ser percebido, e armado até os dentes, havia sido uma proeza e tanto se não fosse considerado suicídio por qualquer outro mero mortal. Mas como sempre, não estávamos falando de qualquer homem, mas sim de Gerard Way. O mais temido Gangster de New York City.

Ele observou silenciosamente, encostado no beco estreito, o posicionamento de seus homens que esperavam o seu sinal para iniciar a continuação do plano tão bem programado em tantas reuniões que tiveram. Primeiro o filho de McCraken, depois o grande amor... iria acabar com ele, fazê-lo sofrer e sentir como era doloroso e cruel perder todas as pessoas que ele um dia chegou a amar. Iria mandá-lo para o inferno junto com Lindsey e seu pai. Matar a garota havia sido um mártir apesar de todo o ódio que Gerard tinha por ela e, mesmo morrendo, a vagabunda não parou um segundo de sorrir e alfinetá-lo fundo contando como havia sido maravilhoso trair sua confiança e trabalhar o tempo todo para McCraken. Mas agora, a chance de se vingar dela e Robert, estava na ponta de seus dedos, pronta para levá-lo ao êxito de sua vingança triunfante.

Tocou o bolso da jeans mais uma vez e retirou o famoso isqueiro vermelho do bolso, erguendo-o na altura dos olhos para abrir sua tampa e fazer a pequena chama flamejante aparecer. Notou os olhos atentos e fixos de seus comparsas no objeto e ergueu a mão mais alto, empinando o queixo de forma confiante antes de fechar a tampa novamente com um estalido forte e dar um sinal rápido com a cabeça: a permissão para o início de seu .show.. Aonde Robert era a vitima inconsolável e ele o terrível assassino cruel e vingativo.

Os homens se moveram rapidamente, uma confusão de tiros e gritos furiosos se iniciando ao serem reconhecidos pelos comparsas de McCraken. Gerard esperou, seu orgulho sendo ignorado completamente por perturbá-lo a entrar no tiroteio e não ficar escondido aguardando seu momento, mas conteve-se, não poderia estragar tudo, não agora.

Gerard conseguiu ver vários capangas passarem correndo por seu vão, mas um grito conhecido perfurou seus ouvidos o fazendo se esticar para conseguir visualizar o que ocorria lá fora. Valo parecia acuado, seu colete a prova de balas perfurado em vários lugares, tornando-o completamente obsoleto em sua tarefa de protegê-lo. O gangster grunhiu; não poderia em nenhuma hipótese perder Valo, então teria que sair de seu 'esconderijo' e ajudá-lo se não quisesse ficar em maus lençóis com as negociações de seu contrabando. Sua metralhadora foi rapidamente atirada ao chão e com uma rapidez furiosa Gerard conseguiu retirar o seu próprio colete e deixá-lo em seu ombro enquanto ele lentamente se retirava do beco; seu corpo extremamente colado contra a superfície áspera da parede. Estava um completo caos na parte aberta, sangue manchando o chão em algumas partes e tiros cada vez mais altos e ensurdecedores naquela correria de homens rivais tentando salvar suas próprias vidas. Tentou localizar Petree, mas não conseguiu encontrá-lo deixando-o ainda mais frustrado: enquanto ele não desse seu sinal, Allman não estaria desprotegido. Jepharee com toda a certeza estaria dando trabalho apesar de sua expressão pateticamente serena. Com um bufo ele se atirou no meio das balas, gritando guturalmente para que Valo o seguisse.

Assim que ele o viu, correu em sua direção assustado e com os olhos azuis extremamente abertos, incrédulo quando Gerard impaciente começou a retirar seu colete e colocar outro novo em folha. Seu lábio inferior tremeu e a metralhadora suja de pó, proveniente dos tiros nas paredes, estava tão firmemente em sua mão que seus dedos estavam brancos.

- Petree foi morto! – disse agitado, gritando novamente para que Gerard escutasse entre os barulhos dos tiros. – Jepharee o acertou bem na testa, Gerard, está uma bagunça! Bob conseguiu encontrar os dois, mas não houve chance... – uma nova enxurrada de tiros fez com que Gerard não ouvisse o resto, mas sentisse a gravidade do problema. Sem Petree a proteção extra que tinham havia ido buraco abaixo, se perdessem mais alguém seria impossível sair vivo dali.

- Merda! – gritou enfurecido e Valo empurrou-o com força para o lado assim que atiraram naquela direção, o tiro que acertaria suas costas acertando fortemente o novo colete que o outro vestia.

Palavrões e tiros foram misturados no ar e Gerard se virou um pouco desequilibrado, avistando Jepharee e logo atrás Quinn. Era uma chance única, apesar de suicida por ele estar sem proteção no meio de um tiroteio violento, mas ele não deu a mínima assim que puxou a Colt do bolso com agilidade e mirou com o braço estendido. Valo estava dando cobertura a ele e se morresse, pelo menos levaria a prostituta de McCraken consigo. Era realmente alguma coisa.

Quando apertou o gatilho, os olhos de Jepharee encontraram os seus, sua boca se movendo lentamente no que depois se transformou em um grito alto e raivoso quando Allman tombou para trás como um boneco de pano; o sangue jorrando rapidamente do buraco feito em sua testa. Gerard sorriu em escárnio, mas não houve tempo de se abaixar ou desviar, Jepharee já tinha o colocado na mira e pela forma com que atirava, nada no mundo conseguiria fazê-lo parar até que suas balas acabassem.

A primeira dor lancinante foi no ombro, seguida no peito e na coxa. Seu corpo tombou com força para frente e ele grunhiu de dor por bater o nariz na laje fria e dura de cimento, sua mente em uma confusão de dores e o forte gosto de sangue o deixando tonto. Valo atirou-se sobre ele e começou a gritar palavras desconexas que ele não conseguiu ouvir pelo barulho de tiros e por estar quase inconsciente. O olhar de decepção de Frank tornando-se tão nítido que ele sentiu medo que ele pudesse estar ali. Estava morrendo, sabia disso, e sua boneca nem se importaria com isso, se ele ao menos... ao menos...

Valo sacudiu Gerard, seu semblante se contorcendo em desespero ao ver a pele pálida pintada em um vermelho escuro que escorria pelo cimento, deixando seu rastro sombrio de morte. Segurou o rosto do outro, levantando sua cabeça molemente do chão e sentiu seu coração disparar ao ver que ele estava desacordado.

**x-x**

Frank coçou os olhos de forma preguiçosa deitado no sofá macio da biblioteca. Há muito tempo o passatempo de olhar para o lustre já tinha deixado de ser interessante e um sentimento de inquietação estava começando a incomodá-lo seriamente. Ele tinha desistido de tentar pensar em alguma teoria plausível para o comportamento de Gerard e resolvera apenas se acomodar no silencio da mansão e tranqüilizar todas as suas emoções confusas. Não adiantava partir para a agressão com Gerard, os dois provavelmente ficariam inconscientes e não chegariam a lugar algum, muito menos tentar conversar, porque o outro tinha vários muros erguidos envolta de si para conseguir deixar escapar algo; a solução era esperar os acontecimentos e fazer um intenso curso de adivinhação.

Suspirou pela milésima vez no dia e fechou os olhos, acostumando-se com a escuridão que lhe era oferecida, tentando decifrar os barulhos que vinham do grandioso jardim pela janela de vidro. Ouviu alguns ruídos de folhas secas e imaginou que uma brisa leve deveria estar balançando as arvores, o belo sol escaldante brilhando no céu azul e sem nuvens, a grama verdinha... mas um alto barulho de freada o fez franzir a testa aborrecido, perdendo toda a imagem que ele havia construído em poucos minutos do que parecia ser um refugio perfeito para que pudesse pensar. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito lentamente e voltou a se distrair nos pequenos ruídos, prestando atenção em sua respiração lenta, a calma envolvendo-o completamente...

Um grito de horror foi ouvido no que provavelmente deveria ser a sala de recepções e Frank se sentou assustado no sofá. Será que estavam invadindo a casa pelo plano ter falhado? Sem pensar, ele se levantou apressado e caminhou rapidamente até a porta, saindo correndo até onde vozes altas e alarmadas conversavam em um ritmo frenético e preocupante. Assim que ele avistou todas as empregadas juntas, algumas correndo e outras tentando acudir Valo que segurava precariamente um corpo quase inerte e completamente cheio de sangue, ele mesmo se segurou para não gritar. Mas não seria um grito de horror, mas sim de desespero.

Pela primeira vez, desde que Brandon morrera, ele voltou a sentir o pânico agonizante de se sentir inerte ao assistir uma vida escapando agilmente por seus dedos. ._A vida de Gerard_..

Frank se aproximou sentindo suas mãos tremerem quase incontrolavelmente quando conseguiu tocar a pele pálida manchada e fria de Gerard. Os olhos verdes intensos sempre sarcásticos estavam fechados e sua expressão sempre séria havia sido substituída por uma inexpressiva e sem vida. Os olhos que se encontraram com os dele foram os azuis, alarmados e cheios de medo, quase suplicando para que ele soubesse como resolver tudo em segundos. Mas tudo não estava passando de uma visão borrada e irreal aos olhos de Frank, e por um segundo, um pensamento forte e agressivo fixou-se em sua mente: Ele não iria deixar Gerard morrer sem fazer absolutamente nada. Ele tinha a oportunidade de fazer o que ele não fizera por Brandon e faria, nem que isso custasse a ele mais do que poderia retribuir em troca.

Assim que ele abriu a boca, para começar a ditar as ordens para as pessoas estáticas e sem saber o que fazer a sua frente, nenhum som saiu, era como se ele tivesse perdido o dom da fala. Olhou mais uma vez para Valo, que parecia ainda mais desesperado, de forma expressiva e um brilho de entendimento nos olhos azuis se acendeu assim que ele percebeu o que Frank queria que ele fizesse. Em segundos, a figura esguia dele já estava correndo rapidamente em direção a escadaria, com Gerard ainda mais mole em seu colo. Frank respirou fundo, tirando uma calma passional de algum lugar novo em seu cérebro que ele não conhecia por nunca ter agido daquele jeito.

- Como vocês puderam ver, Way está ferido. Não podemos levá-lo ao hospital, obviamente, e duvido que alguma de vocês conheça algum médico traficante ou da máfia. – Frank disse com a sua voz mais grossa que o normal, olhando sério para todas as mulheres que o observavam de forma apreensiva. Apesar de estar tremendo por dentro, sua expressão continuava impassível, pois sabia que se demonstrasse pânico aquela mansão viraria de ponta cabeça. - Courtney, por favor, venha até aqui, o restante pode voltar a seus afazeres em silencio.

Frank prendeu a respiração, temendo que nenhuma delas acatasse sua ordem por ele não ser Gerard, mas assim que elas começaram a se mover rápida e silenciosamente para efetuar suas recomendações, alívio inundou seu peito, deixando-o um pouco mais confiante. A mulher loira e expressiva estava parada ao seu lado, as mãos torcidas sobre o avental branco e bem passado que ela vestia sobre o uniforme, e Frank a olhou, escolhendo as palavras novamente antes de começar a falar.

- Court, eu preciso de um favor seu. Eu não vou conseguir dar conta daqueles ferimentos sozinho... – ele sussurrou com sua voz vacilando consideravelmente por perceber que aquilo não era apenas um treino para a Corporação, mas sim Gerard ficando mais perto da morte a cada segundo que se passava. – Procure Brian Molko... sabe quem é? – a mulher balançou a cabeça positivamente um tanto rápido demais e Frank segurou seu braço num gesto de desespero. – Por favor, diga a ele que o caso é grave e que precisamos de um médico. E ameace-o de morte caso ele resolva abrir a boca para todos naquele cortiço sobre isso, certo?

Courtney arregalou os olhos, mas ao ver que Frank estava falando sério e o quão desesperado ele estava, concordou com firmeza, assumindo uma postura ameaçadora, diferente da habitual.

- Não se preocupe, senhor. Eu volto logo com um médico e o corpo do Senhor Molko se ele abrir a boca.

Conforme ela ia saindo em disparada pela porta da frente, Frank arqueou as sobrancelhas, pela primeira vez em sua vida rezando para qualquer força maior para que ela conseguisse voltar logo e a tempo.

Saiu correndo rapidamente pelos corredores pulando os degraus de forma um tanto desequilibrada e arregalou os olhos assim que Valo saia do quarto; sua roupa ensopada de sangue, assim como sua bochecha e mãos. O homem de olhos azuis tocou seu ombro e respirou fundo antes de começar a falar de forma baixa e rápida.

- Gerard não está nada bem, perdeu muito sangue e... – por um segundo ele se calou e voltou a assumir sua postura impassível. - Eu preciso ir, o plano não deu totalmente certo e é capaz de McCraken aparecer aqui com quinhentos homens para colocar essa mansão abaixo. – Frank prendeu a respiração e eles se encararam. – Não que isso seja do seu interesse é claro. - Valo completou rapidamente, logo saindo em disparada, como Frank fizera, pela escadaria.

O menor não esperou nem um segundo para entrar tempestuosamente no quarto e encontrar Gerard deitado na cama; agora seu peito nu demonstrando o estrago que tinha sido feito nele. Havia balas em seu ombro, uma perigosamente alojada no peito e outra na coxa. O sangue ainda em abundancia saindo dos buracos profundos em sua pele. Frank se ajoelhou ao lado da cama e agarrou a mão de Gerard com força, não tendo idéia do que fazer assim que viu a testa do outro extremamente suada em um sinal explicito que ele estava com febre.

- Gerard? – chamou baixinho, para depois apertar a mão fria com mais força. – Gerard, fala comigo, por favor.

Houve um minuto de silêncio e Frank sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida quando viu dois orbes verdes, com um brilho estranho, encarando-o de volta cansados. A mão que ele segurava deu um leve aperto contra a sua e os lábios finos tremeram levemente pelo esforço.

- Por... por... que tanto... desespero, b... boneca? – Gerard disse com sua voz distante e quase inaudível. O menor mordeu o lábio inferior e tentou segurar as lágrimas que estavam começando teimosamente a se formarem em seus olhos. – Se eu morrer... v... você... está... l... li... livre, você sabe. N-n-não se preocupe, eu... eu... já estou vendo as... l... luzes.

- Shi. – ele respondeu rapidamente, franzindo a testa ao fungar. – Cala a boca, Gerard, você não consegue nem com esse estado parar de ser estúpido?

Gerard fechou os olhos, o pânico tomando conta de Frank como um veneno letal por pensar que nunca mais os veria abertos novamente, mas assim que o mar esverdeado voltou a encará-lo, ele foi presenteado com um sorriso, mas não qualquer sorriso, um completamente sincero e sem vestígios de ironia ou escárnio. Os lábios finos e esbranquiçados se esticaram numa pequena linha curva, suas gengivas rosadas e seus pequenos dentes mostrando-se no ato que durou segundos, mas que pareceram horas ao olhar de Frank. Quando o menor voltou a olhar para os olhos de Gerard, viu que o sorriso chegava até ali, a alma exposta como o corpo ferido, e temeu que as lágrimas que segurava tivessem caído.

- V...veja pelo... lado... b... bom. – Gerard sussurrou cansado; sua respiração quase nula. – Você... n... não t-terá que me cortar... já... já fizeram isso... pó-por você, mesm...mesmo... que...

Gerard não completou a frase, pois lábios macios tocaram os seus com suavidade, as mãos de Frank segurando seu rosto com delicadeza. Mas ele logo se afastou com seus olhos amendoados ainda mais aflitos por perceberem que o outro começava a tremer de frio; sua pele ainda mais gelada do que antes. Em um gesto rápido o menor rasgou a própria blusa, agradecendo por prestar atenção nas aulas de primeiro socorros que havia aprendido na Corporação, e improvisou um torniquete na coxa ensangüentada de Gerard, tentando estancar seu sangue com um forte nó no tecido. O olhou mais vez, afastando os cabelos empapados de sua testa com os dedos trêmulos.

- Se você ousar me deixar, eu vou ao inferno te buscar, cretino. – ele sibilou com a voz sumida, mas com firmeza, os olhos esverdeados do outro ganhando um brilho estranho.

Passos ecoaram no corredor, acordando Frank de seu torpor de emoções e lembranças confusas rapidamente. Ergueu-se da cama, vendo a porta abrir-se em seguida, vendo um homem desconhecido, de óculos finos posicionados em seu nariz, segurando uma grande maleta – e mesmo que não usasse nenhum tipo de roupa, sua expressão calma e compenetrada delatava que se tratava de um médico – aparecer na porta acompanhado de Valo, que parecia ainda mais pálido do que quando saíra dali.

- Senhor Iero, eu sou Steven Patrick. – o desconhecido disse com sua voz retumbante. Frank rapidamente se moveu e apertou sua mão. Pelo olhar que ele lhe dera sabia que teria que sair dali imediatamente. – Vou cuidar do senhor Way e acabei precisando do senhor Valo também para uma transfusão. Temos sorte que os dois possuem sangues compatíveis. Agora por favor, espere lá fora.

-_Frankie!_ – assustado o menor que já estava próximo a porta se virou e encarou Gerard que parecia completamente sem ar olhando-o com desespero, ignorando as recomendações do médico para que ficasse quieto. – Eu não quis... eu não quis... – ele deu uma longa puxada de ar e Frank sentiu suas mãos tremerem com mais força assim que Gerard voltou a desmaiar vencido pela dor.

Quando fechou a porta atrás de si, se permitiu escorregar até o chão, sabendo que aquilo tinha sido um pedido de desculpas não pronunciado. Frank não sabia se queria ouvi-lo por temer ter sido a ultima coisa que havia escutado de Gerard. As emoções controversas que sentia estavam o deixando ainda mais descontrolado, afinal de contas Gerard que havia matado Brandon, mas por que nesse exato momento tudo o que queria era que ele ficasse vivo? Não fazia sentido algum, tudo o que ele passara até ali fora única e exclusivamente causado pelo homem que estava por um fio dentro daquele quarto. Mesmo assim ele não conseguia nem por um momento pensar novamente em querer matá-lo por vingança, pois um forte bolo se formava em sua garganta só de pensar em perdê-lo e ele se sentia sufocado.

Assim que seus olhos avistaram os azuis de Brian a sua frente, que se ajoelhava para abraçá-lo, Frank se permitiu chorar copiosamente. O outro ao acariciar seus cabelos escuros, refletiu que ali havia começado uma estória extremamente complicada, estando explicito para qualquer um que o amor havia sido o mais traiçoeiro dos sentimentos de novo. Pois todo o ódio, de ambas as partes, havia se transformado em algo muito maior e ele não queria estar ali para ver o que aconteceria quando eles descobrissem a verdade.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13 –**. _"Sucker love is known to swing, prone to cling and waste these things. Pucker up for heavens sake, there's never been so much at stake."_ (Every You Ever Me – Placebo)

Quando o medico, igualmente sujo de sangue como Valo estivera antes, saiu do quarto de Gerard, Frank estava jogado molemente nos braços de Brian; o de olhos azuis sentado no meio do corredor com Frank deitado em um ângulo estranho em seu peito. A cabeça do menor estava anormalmente pesada e seus olhos amendoados inchados e vermelhos. Havia chorado com tanta força de vontade que parecia que toda sua energia tinha ido embora com cada lagrima que escorrera por seu rosto bonito. Mesmo assim Frank arrumou forças para se levantar sob os olhares dos dois homens e quase caiu pela repentina tontura que sentiu. Brian amparando suas costas gentilmente.

- Foi por pouco. – murmurou Spencer, que Brian havia lhe contado que era mais conhecido como Morrissey desse lado da cidade. – Mais alguns segundos e Way teria morrido, obrigado pela ajuda Iero. Mas é como eu sempre digo, este cara deve ter negócios com a morte também, já que ele nunca morre. – Brian deu um sorriso de encorajamento para Frank, tentando animá-lo com a noticia, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um sorriso leve que durou poucos segundos. – Onde aprendeu a fazer um torniquete com tanta precisão?

- Posso vê-lo? – foi a única coisa que Frank conseguiu murmurar com a voz extremamente rouca. Com o sinal positivo do homem que rapidamente começou uma conversa com Brian, Frank esperou Valo sair do quarto, segurando um dos braços com um longo esparadrapo, para fechar a porta atrás de si e se encostar a ela sem forças.

Gerard ressonava com a coxa enfaixada e pontos nos lugares antes habitados por buracos. Ele ainda continuava sujo de sangue, agora em algumas partes já seco e em seu braço direito havia um esparadrapo, idêntico ao de Valo, ocultando o pequeno furo que deveria ter sido deixado pela rápida transfusão. Frank suspirou, movendo-se em direção a escrivaninha lentamente para sentar-se sobre a superfície lisa com um pequeno impulso do corpo. Balançou um pouco as pernas que não tocavam o chão e continuou observando Gerard dormindo, sua mente apesar de cansada voltando a divagar para bem longe dali.

Ele tinha plena consciência que era um completo maluco por ter se apaixonado. Em sua longa conversa com Brian no corredor, havia percebido como se deixara envolver com Gerard tão sutilmente, e não conseguia não se perguntar como alguém podia se apaixonar pelo assassino da pessoa que mais havia amado desde os quinze anos. Deixando de lado, é claro, o detalhe de que essa pessoa era uma das mais temidas da cidade toda, participante assídua do trafico e contrabandista; rendo sempre o tratado como uma puta qualquer, sem piedade ou compaixão. E era sempre nessa parte do pensamento que a imagem de Gerard ._sorrindo_. para ele, o mesmo sorriso sincero que ele tinha visto no álbum de fotos, que Frank não conseguia acreditar que poderia ser sobre a mesma pessoa que ele estava pensando.

O Gerard dono daquele sorriso brilhante e extremamente encantador por mais ferido que estivesse não seria capaz de matar todas essas pessoas, mesmo que não fossem inocentes, com tanto sangue frio. E o Gerard dono do sarcasmo mais afiado e da maldade sem limites não seria capaz de sorrir daquele jeito. Afinal, quem era verdadeiramente aquele homem? Frank estava desesperado para descobrir e não se repreendeu por isso, se já estava literalmente fodido por que não envolver-se por completo?

Alguns toques na porta o fizeram murmurar um 'entre' suficientemente alto para que a pessoa pudesse ouvir e não acordasse Gerard, mesmo sabendo que ele provavelmente estaria sedado. Courtney apareceu segurando uma bacia com água quente com uma toalha branca felpuda e sorriu calorosamente para ele quando entrou sem fazer barulho.

- Desculpe senhor, - ela sussurrou ao se aproximar da cama de Gerard mesmo que seus olhos estivessem fixos em Frank. – eu achei que você iria precisar disso...

Frank deu outro sorriso leve, levantando-se da mesa e indo calmamente até a cama, sentando-se novamente ao lado de Gerard, suas pernas cruzadas em um estilo indiano. Suspirou ao fitar o rosto pálido manchado e segurou o pano úmido e morno para aproximá-lo do corpo do outro, começando a passá-lo delicadamente por sua pele.

- Ele teve sorte... – voltou a sussurrar, postando-se ao lado de Frank de pé. – Senhor Way sempre consegue escapar, mas juro que dessa vez fiquei com medo dele não conseguir.

O menor concordou brevemente com a cabeça, observando a toalha ficando em um tom avermelhado. A afundou na bacia, torcendo-a assim que a retirou dali e voltou a cuidadosamente limpar os ferimentos, seus olhos amendoados perdidos na expressão tranqüila de Gerard.

- Senhor, me de desculpe ser tão indiscreta, eu não vou mais abrir minha boca durante a semana, mas. – Frank arqueou as sobrancelhas virando o rosto na direção da mulher que parecia divida entre vergonha e compaixão. – Você o ama, não é?

Frank arregalou os olhos, sua boca se entreabrindo bobamente de forma surpresa por ter sigo pego desprevenido por uma pergunta tão simples. Permaneceu em silencio e virou novamente para o outro adormecido, seu coração martelando com força contra seu peito numa nítida resposta muda a indagação.

**x-x**

Algumas semanas já haviam se passado e apesar do mau humor de Gerard no pouco tempo que ficava acordado, ele estava tendo progressos realmente bons em sua recuperação. Todo dia, sempre pela manhã, Morrissey aparecia com sua pose intelectual e subia para o quarto, conversando com o gangster enquanto fazia anotações em sua prancheta e receitava alguns remédios e recomendações fechando sua maleta marrom. O médico o lembrava repetidamente como ele havia tido sorte por ter sobrevivido e recitava como um livro todos os cuidados que Gerard deveria continuar tomando para que todo o progresso não fosse revertido. E o motivo para todo aquele mau humor de Gerard era pela proibição rigorosa de qualquer esforço físico e de qualquer tipo de atividade envolvendo armas ou reuniões mirabolantes com planos assassinos.

Frank, de alguma forma estranha, sabia que havia se afastado bastante de Gerard nesses últimos tempos, sempre arrumando alguma desculpa mirabolante para sumir quando ele estava acordado. Na maior parte de seu tempo ele ficava escondido na biblioteca lendo alguns livros da estante preferida de Gerard, que Courtney havia sutilmente sugerido que ele desse uma olhada. Surpreso, o menor havia visto Peter Pan da última vez, folheando-o rapidamente quase incrédulo de ter encontrado um livro como esse ali. Os outros livros sempre se tratavam de Vampiros, Mortos Vivos ou algo relacionado a terror. Alguns romances perdidos e vários livros sobre Arte. Frank nunca tinha visto tantos livros sobre um mesmo assunto como naquela estante. Arte Contemporânea, Arte Abstrata, Arte... Arte e mais Arte. Gerard era apaixonado por elas, pelo o que parecia. E cada vez que ele retirava um livro, um desenho assinado pelo próprio Gerard aparecia. Alguns pareciam ter sido feitos quando ele criança e outros mais recentes, as linhas do grafite muito mais firmes e escuras. Ele era um excelente artista, Frank havia ficado hipnotizado por seus desenhos, e pelo contrário do que ele achava Gerard não desenhava coisas violentas ou sombrias, mas sim personagens dos quadrinhos que ele mais gostava ou havia inventado. Realmente, aquele homem era um mistério.

Frank perguntava-se repetidamente se esse afastamento estava sendo bom ou ruim enquanto segurava mais um livro de capa dura sobre Arte contra seus joelhos, sentado confortavelmente na poltrona vermelha de reuniões. Cada vez que sabia coisas tão simples e adoráveis sobre Gerard uma camada protetora e quente envolvia seu coração afeiçoando-o ainda mais por ele. Parecia que todas as discussões, brigas, assassinatos e magoas estavam se tornando menores a cada dia. E a questão principal e preocupante para Frank agora, era que ele não sabia como reagiria quando os dois fossem se ver sozinhos e juntos novamente, podendo conversar ou até mesmo voltar com a rotina de insultos. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que algo havia terrivelmente mudado, não só nele, mas em Gerard também, e ele não sabia se estava preparado para essa mudança toda.

Mais uma vez naquela semana Courtney entrou sem fazer barulho na biblioteca e parou a frente de Frank com suas mãos torcidas sobre o uniforme rotineiramente. O menor não precisou levantar a cabeça para ela saber que ele tinha conhecimento de sua presença no recinto, então como sempre Courtney tocou sem ombro com carinho.

- Ele está acordado. – repetiu a mesma frase das ultimas semanas com o mesmo tom maternal. – Por que não vai vê-lo dessa vez? Apesar de ele continuar sendo mal educado, ele realmente quer vê-lo, está mais possesso ainda por você não ir visitá-lo.

- É que eu acabei de—

- Frankie. – A empregada, que agora havia se tornado sua nova confidente e até tinha sido motivo de uma das discussões ciumentas de Brian, fechou o livro que estava em seu colo com suavidade e encarou-o. – Vá vê-lo. Não adianta prolongar isso.

O menor deu um suspiro resignado e abriu a boca para retrucar com mais uma de suas desculpas esfarrapadas, mas Courtney o agarrou firmemente pelo braço e o levantou da poltrona, levando-o em direção a porta sob protestos choramingados. Tentou argumentar algumas vezes, mas a loira parecia irredutível quando fechou a porta da biblioteca com força atrás dos dois.

- Frank, vai! – disse energicamente dando empurrões amigáveis em suas costas, fazendo-o ir á direção da escadaria.

- Ta, Court, ta! – respondeu o menor vencido, erguendo as mãos para o alto enquanto puxava um tanto incerto a blusa para desamassá-la. Parou por alguns segundo de andar, olhando a mulher de forma insegura. – Eu estou... bem?

Courtney apenas revirou os olhos e apontou para a escadaria de forma severa e o outro suspirando deu passos firmes em direção da mesma. Tentou não pensar em nada assim que abriu a porta dupla do quarto, demorando ao olhar a paisagem pela janela de vidro.

- Desculpe não poder ter vindo antes, eu estava na biblioteca lendo. – Frank sussurrou esperando já ouvir palavras ácidas vindas do outro, mas assim que o olhou de esguelha, ainda parado a alguns passos da porta segurando a maçaneta de costas, ele parecia relaxado com as costas pálidas encostadas contra um travesseiro macio. – Você está bem?

- Sim. – foi sua resposta leve, os olhos verdes encarando-o de forma intensa. O quarto novamente caiu em silencio e Frank deu alguns passos sentando-se na ponta da cama aconchegante.

- Morrissey... anda pegando muito no seu pé? – voltou a sussurrar o menor, ocupado em encarar o lençol de seda, assustando assim que a mão grande de Gerard apertou a sua, fazendo-o erguer o olhar.

- Frank, por que você—

Na verdade Frank não queria ouvir aquela pergunta, ele sabia exatamente porque havia voltado a ser o mesmo estúpido e tímido Frank de antes. Era sempre assim quando ele se apaixonava, perdia toda a autoconfiança em si mesmo e começava a agir como um babaca completo.

- Olha Gerard, eu realmente sinto muito por não ter vindo. – ele interrompeu febril começando a falar compulsivamente conforme encarava o mar esverdeado ainda intenso. – Eu não sei o que me deu, eu acho que não queria interromper alguma coisa ou te deixar irritado, eu realmente quero que você fique melhor... – o rosto de Gerard se aproximou do dele, mas Frank continuou a falar. – Sério, e eu andei lendo alguns livros muito interessantes da sua biblioteca e... e assim... que... que... – os lábios finos estavam milímetros dos seus, os dedos esguios presos nos fios de sua nuca. Sua voz sempre tão firme e rouca parecia ter sumido e todo seu corpo parecia ter esquecido de obedecer aos impulsos de seu cérebro quando sua cabeça se inclinou, permitindo ser beijado.

Os lábios se tocaram com suavidade, encaixando-se perfeitamente um ao molde do outro enquanto se entreabriam para permitir o encontro harmonioso de suas línguas. A mão de Frank, que antes permanecia imóvel no colchão, se moveu lentamente até o peito de Gerard, acariciando a pele quente com as pontas dos dedos suavemente. Nenhum dos dois conseguia conter os suspiros que deixavam escapar a cada toque mais envolvente que faziam, a necessidade de se aproximarem se tornando cada vez mais intensa. Os rostos se inclinaram em diferentes ângulos e assim que Frank finalmente conseguiu se encostar ao corpo de Gerard, um murmúrio de dor foi abafado em sua boca, o assustando e o lembrando que Gerard continuava dolorido em certas partes do corpo, principalmente em seu ombro onde Frank havia apertado com mais força.

- Desculpa, Gerard, eu não queria... – sussurrou culpado ao se soltar do aperto dos braços do outro. – Eu esqueci.

- Tudo bem, boneca. – Gerard foi desfazendo sua careta dolorida aos poucos, permitindo Frank perceber que seus lábios novamente estavam curvados em um sorriso. – É realmente compreensível que você tenha esquecido que eu levei quatro tiros, acontece isso todos os dias com todas as pessoas do mundo.

Frank sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e disfarçou sua expressão emburrada ao cruzar os braços e novamente observar a janela, o eco da risada exótica de Gerard invadindo seus ouvidos.

- Wow, depois de levar alguns tiros e quase morrer, não é que alguém ganhou um senso de humor novo? – ironizou arqueando a sobrancelha bem feita, repuxando o piercing do canto de lábio de forma aborrecida.

- Deve ser o sangue do Valo, sabe como é.

Frank virou repentinamente o pescoço em direção a Gerard, sua expressão aborrecida se modificando para uma distante e fria, seu nariz empinando-se como uma criança mimada.

- Ah é, você tem o _sangue do Valo_ nas suas veias agora, isso realmente deve ter te tornado ainda mais adorável, não é mesmo?

Gerard arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, ocultando-as por seus fios negros e desordenados caírem sobre sua testa pálida. Seu corpo lentamente se moveu para sentar de forma mais ereta e um sorriso de canto começou a despontar pelos lábios finos.

- A boneca está com ciúmes.

- Ciúmes? – Frank deu uma risada nasalada, sua postura altiva se acentuando. – De um idiota que salvou sua vida? Isso é ridículo.

O outro balançou a cabeça negativamente e se aproximou do menor, falhando na primeira tentativa de conseguir tocar sua mão. Revirou os olhos e depois de uma silenciosa discussão de olhares e a mão de Frank se esquivando continuamente, Gerard conseguiu levar a mão dele até seu peito onde localizava-se seu coração, que batia de forma tranqüila.

- Frank, presta atenção. Eu precisava do sangue dele para sobreviver e não é como se eu pudesse escolher enquanto morria quem eu queria que fosse o doador. – houve alguns segundos de silencio e Frank desfez sua feição amarrada, surpreso por Gerard estar tão sincero e ao mesmo tempo atencioso com ele. Os olhos verde-oliva continuavam intensos e presos nos seus, como se não conseguissem olhar para outra coisa a não ser ele. – E eu não preciso do seu sangue pra você estar em mim, Iero, você já está aqui.

Assim que Frank observou sua mão pousada exatamente no coração de Gerard e o que aquilo significava, seu estomago deu um solavanco e seus olhos se arregalaram em puro choque. Ele provavelmente deveria ter cochilado enquanto lia o livro na biblioteca e isso não passava de um sonho extremamente surreal e maravilhoso. Gerard nunca faria aquilo. Não mesmo. Aliás, nem ele estaria se importando.

_Fuck, era esse o tipo de mudança_ _que ele temia_.

Os dois novamente se encararam. Perguntas e sensações sem porquê ou sem resposta invadindo suas mentes e seu interior. A mão de Frank apertou a de Gerard e por um momento eles não precisaram se falar, havendo um acordo mutuo que o relacionamento deles começaria a partir de agora.

- Eu só queria dizer que... eu não confio em ninguém. – sussurrou Gerard quase inaudível. Frank segurou as lágrimas que teimosas insistiam em formar em seus olhos, pois ele sabia que era a primeira vez que Gerard conseguia falar sobre isso com alguém. – E eu não tinha motivos para confiar em você também. Você apareceu do nada com medo e com raiva de mim. Eu só queria sexo e você era perfeito pra isso. Aliás... você... me lembrava muito a Lindsey. – nesse momento houve uma pausa, os olhos de Gerard se desviando e sua expressão se contorcendo em uma de desgosto. – O mesmo temperamento forte que gostava de ir contra o que eu ordenava, e, Deus, como isso me fazia odiar você. Eu tinha prometido para mim mesmo que eu nunca me deixaria enganar por alguém de novo e você... você conseguia me tirar do sério, isso me deixava cada vez mais irritado, mas foi bem ai que eu percebi. Com todo aquele tiroteio, eu vendo meu sangue escorrer... tudo o que eu consegui pensar foi o quão idiota eu tinha sido com você. – Gerard agora encarava o teto, sua expressão quase não se modificando, mas seus olhos brilhando de formas adversas cada vez que ele falava. – Eu só queria te afastar, pois eu sabia aonde isso iria me levar, você ia me enganar, eu ia ficar sem nada e cheio de problemas de novo, e isso me levaria aonde, huh? E mesmo assim, eu pensei em você. Pensei em como eu queria te ver de novo. Quando eu soube que você se importou e que esteve comigo enquanto eu estava morrendo... – suas palavras se perderam no ar.

Frank quis se atirar nele, apertá-lo e lhe dizer o quanto aquilo significava, o quanto ele havia se importado e o desespero que sentiu quando percebeu que ele poderia morrer. Ele queria ignorar o que o levou a encontrá-lo, pois tudo o que importava agora era que finalmente os dois estavam demonstrando quem eram e o porquê de se fecharem tanto para o mundo.

Controlou o quanto pôde sua força e abraçou Gerard, sendo correspondido de forma um tanto desajeitada. Naquele instante tudo estava certo. Tudo.

_Mas só naquele instante_.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14 –** _Someone tried to do me ache (it's what i'm afraid of)._ (Placebo – 36 Degrees)

O local estava mais movimentado que o normal e isso deixava o dono dos belos olhos azuis, brilhantes e vivos, extremamente satisfeito. Parecia que todos da região haviam se deixado vencer pelos prazeres da carne e naquela noite resolveram preencher o cortiço com risadas altas, um forte cheiro de sexo e drogas pesadas; sem citar, é claro, o brilho excepcional das notas altas que cairiam diretamente no bolso de Brian conforme o sol amanhecesse.

Todos aqueles rostos eram conhecidos, mas só uma figura chamava sua atenção, pois parecia se destacar no meio das tantas outras. Não só pelo charme ou pela elegância e a postura nítida de quem faria o que quiser a hora que quisesse, mas pelo brilho felino de seus olhos. Era uma pena que Brian não estivesse de serviço hoje, senão Valo, o braço direito tão querido do gangster mais interessante de New York, não escaparia tão facilmente assim de suas mãos.

Seu olhar se desviou pesaroso pela ultima vez do homem e parou em outra figura, mas não por despertar interesse nele, longe disso, por alguma coisa lhe dizer que algo não estava certo. Seus olhos se estreitaram exatamente na hora em que os lábios pintados de vermelho se movimentaram sensualmente contra o ouvido de alguém que ele sabia que conhecia, só não se lembrava de onde. Os cabelos loiros claros estavam presos por duas fitas e seu corpo cheio de curvas ocultava-se pela alta estatura do homem que a desejava naquela noite.

Não era nada de anormal Eliza estar ganhando o dinheiro que pagava as contas no final do mês seduzindo algum qualquer que lhe encheria de jóias e logo depois a descartaria para voltar a sua esposa, mas alguma coisa realmente estava terrivelmente errada naquela situação toda. De alguns dias para cá Brian havia reparado o comportamento efusivo da prostituta, sempre chegando ao cortiço cheia de jornais e documentos misteriosos. É claro que tentara descobrir o que ela estaria escondendo, mas Eliza parecia estar muito mais esperta que o normal.

A música estava alta, fazendo seu coração vibrar com as batidas, então era difícil conseguir ouvir alguma coisa da conversa que os dois tinham e leitura labial estava fora de cogitação pela quantidade de drinks que Brian já havia tomado. Ele deveria estar paranóico demais, Eliza era o suficientemente burra para não estar tramando nada de extraordinário para fazê-lo perder tempo enquanto observava-a se oferecer, podendo muito bem arrumar uma transa incrível em segundos, bastava olhar e escolher. Seu corpo esguio se virou e sua risada estridente sobrepôs por segundos o som rápido das batidas da música assim que trombou em um casal muito ocupado atrás dele, fazendo-o se encostar-se à parede da escadaria para ter uma visão mais privilegiada.

Mas foi ai que ele viu. Os cabelos bagunçados e o rosto amadurecido por anos de trabalho assíduo no FBI. Se Brian não o tivesse visto através de Brandon e Frank por fotos e descrições, nem saberia e mal se importaria de saber quem era aquele cara, mas um solavanco engraçado em seu estomago lhe deu a certeza que aquele era Robert Smith, o ex-chefe da Corporação de Frank... e ele sairia com Eliza. Justamente com Eliza, a aproveitadora língua solta, ele não poderia permitir isso.

Seu pescoço se virou rapidamente e Brian tentou encontrar a figura delicada de O'Connel no meio de todas aquelas pessoas agarradas, mas ele parecia ter sumido e procurá-lo nos quartos seria inútil, pois os perderia de vista. Robert continuou a andar, sua expressão ansiosa ao puxar Eliza, que dava risadinhas escandalosas por segurar a blusa aberta de botões que pareciam ter sido violentamente desfeitos, em direção a saída. Brian apertou a taça que segurava com força, o álcool não o deixando pensar muito claramente no que fazer. A única coisa que poderia esperar, era que Smith não conversasse sobre sua carreira com alguma prostituta qualquer.

**x-x**

Frank respirou profundamente encarando de forma fixa o teto do quarto escuro. As cortinas estavam fechadas, mas mesmo assim alguns flashs de luz do poste da rua encontravam espaço entre as persianas para gerar uma fraca iluminação no aposento. Inquieto, passou as mãos pelo rosto quente e um tanto suado pelo calor que fazia naquela noite. Estava tão acostumado de dormir no sofá da biblioteca, com as grandes janelas abertas, que uma cama cheia de cobertores e travesseiros com as janelas fechadas estava o deixando incomodado. Sentou-se silenciosamente na ponta da cama de casal, deixando a cabeça pender entre os cotovelos apoiados nas coxas e fechou os olhos mordiscando o lábio inferior.

Gerard estava bem ali do seu lado, sua respiração calma quase inaudível a seus ouvidos. Era estranho se sentir tão próximo dele agora, parecia quase impossível ser real, pois todo ódio, rancor e mágoa não existia mais dentro dele. É claro que ainda se lembrava nitidamente de como Gerard havia sido cruel em matar Brandon e como havia se sentido péssimo com tudo isso, mas Frank conseguia entendê-lo agora. Nada era justificável, mas Gerard, assim como ele, havia sofrido tanto que a única maneira de permanecer vivo fora se apoiar em toda raiva e frustração que o consumia e era difícil saber em quem confiar. Por trás de toda aquela mascara sem emoção dele habitava um homem dócil e um tanto complicado, é verdade, mas extremamente encantador.

Seu corpo deu um pequeno solavanco assim que mãos leves apertaram suas laterais e ele sentiu o hálito quente de Gerard em seu ouvido; os pêlos de sua nuca rapidamente se eriçando. Seu coração disparou e ele levou a mão até o peito, tentando se recuperar do pequeno susto que havia levado por ser desperto de seus pensamentos.

- Não consegue dormir, boneca? – sussurrou Gerard com a voz arrastada e rouca pela falta de uso durante a noite, passando suavemente as pontas dos dedos pelos músculos das costas de Frank.

- Não. – ele respondeu de forma quieta e fechou os olhos em seguida por Gerard morder levemente sua orelha, sugando seu lóbulo com sua respiração agora um tanto ruidosa. – V... você... Te acordei?

Gerard sorriu de canto e balançou a cabeça em forma negativa, afastando seu corpo lentamente apenas para sentar-se atrás do menor, as coxas abertas com o corpo dele perfeitamente encaixado entre elas, suas mãos deslizando pelo peitoral amorenado de Frank; as pontas dos dedos fazendo círculos e arranhando-o conforme a intensidade do toque.

- Eu percebi que você estava acordado, mas preferi não interromper. – continuou com sua voz sussurrante que assumia um timbre sedutor cada vez que suas mãos se moviam mais desejosas pelo corpo do menor. – Só que eu percebi que é meio impossível ficar parado com você acordado na minha cama, principalmente... – seus dedos brincaram com o elástico da boxer que Frank usava e os lábios finos no pescoço do outro o seduziram a inclinar a cabeça para trás contra o ombro de Gerard e a uma de suas mãos fossem parar em seu cabelo, puxando-o demoradamente. – se você está vestido com tão pouca roupa.

Frank mordeu o lábio inferior e puxou mais os cabelos de Gerard, mas desencostou seu corpo do dele lenta e relutantemente por lembrar que ele não podia fazer muito esforço. Respirou profundamente e virou o rosto para conseguir visualizar os olhos verde-oliva brilhantes e intensos em sua direção, e quase desistiu de resistir, mas balançou a cabeça levemente.

- Gerard, você se lembra que está em repouso, o méd—

Mas antes que pudesse terminar de falar, ele já estava sendo avidamente beijado, em um ângulo completamente não favorável, mas que o não fazia se lembrar o que ele iria dizer anteriormente, já que sua mente havia sido completamente tomada por pensamentos e sensações intensas. Ele virou o corpo com cuidado, seus joelhos apoiados no colchão entre as pernas de Gerard e suas mãos agarraram os fios negros com firmeza, enquanto sentia seu corpo esquentar rapidamente pela forma possessiva com que Gerard segurava seu corpo. Os lábios sedentos desviaram-se de seus lábios para o pescoço, deixando trilhas avermelhadas conforme sua pele era sugada e mordida de forma ávida, os lábios sedentos de Gerard descendo por seu corpo sensualmente. Frank ofegou e puxou com ainda mais força os cabelos do outro, trincando os dentes por saber que se tocasse seu corpo poderia machucá-lo.

Frank soltou uma exclamação sem ar assim que seu corpo foi atirado contra o colchão e apesar de Gerard se mover de forma lenta e cautelosa para sentar sobre seu quadril, o gangster não havia lhe dado nem tempo para respirar, novamente seus lábios sendo atacados por um beijo intenso e avassalador que o deixou tonto. O menor soltou um gemido choramingado assim que tocou o ombro de Gerard e o mesmo grunhiu baixinho, bufando para em seguida inclinar a cabeça para trás frustrado.

- Porra, Gerard, eu não posso te tocar. – ele grunhiu entre dentes, com suas mãos agarrando fortemente o lençol de seda.

Gerard ergueu a cabeça e moveu o corpo para conseguir olhar Frank nos olhos e seus lábios vermelhos estavam curvados em um sorriso malicioso conforme ele se descia sem pressa cada lado da boxer do menor. Ele se curvou, a boca novamente encostada em sua orelha, se movendo de forma provocante.

- Essa é a graça, boneca. – sussurrou e com um ultimo puxão conseguiu livrar o outro de qualquer tipo de roupa, voltando a sua posição anterior. Voltou a sorrir assim roçou os dedos sensualmente em sua virilha e Frank prendeu um gemido, seu peito se contorcendo e fazendo com que as suas costas desencostassem do colchão. Gerard balançou a cabeça negativamente e arranhou as coxas do outro, mordendo o lábio inferior de forma felina. – Mas não se preocupe eu vou te recompensar por isso.

Frank pensou em responder algo ácido para ele, mas desistiu assim que sentiu a língua quente e úmida de Gerard em seu mamilo, uma das mãos novamente voltando a provocá-lo em sua virilha. Ele se contorceu, as mãos agarrando-se com força contra o lençol e Gerard mordeu sua pele, sua boca deslizando-se de forma extremamente lenta para baixo, o sorriso provocador dele explicito pela forma que os lábios estavam curvados e Frank teve vontade de gritar com para que Gerard fosse mais rápido e parasse de torturá-lo. Ele se contorceu com o lábio inferior fortemente preso entre os dentes e puxou os cabelos de Gerard sem delicadeza.

- Porra Gerard, será que dá pra você— Oh, sim.

Primeiro um gemido baixo, seguido de outros contínuos e cada vez mais altos carregados de desejo e prazer. Os dedos de Frank estavam praticamente brancos com a força que ele puxava os lençóis e ele se forçava a abrir os olhos pára conseguir ver, em deleite, a boca de Gerard subindo e descendo por seu membro cada vez mais rápido. A língua do outro se movia como veludo sobre sua extensão, levando-o a uma outra dimensão cada vez que o circulava de forma tão prazerosa. Os cabelos um tanto longos grudavam-lhe no rosto e os lábios vermelhos estavam abertos em uma forma arredondada, com os olhos esverdeados fechados fortemente; sua expressão variava-se de prazer para frustração em segundos por seu desejo de tocar Gerard ser quase insuportável.

Seu quadril se arqueou de forma ansiosa assim que Gerard o sugou com mais força e Frank não conseguiu segurar o alto gemido que saiu rasgando sua garganta, chamando continuamente o nome do gangster, completamente perdido entre tantas sensações maravilhosas que inundavam seu corpo entregue, derramando todo seu deleite na boca de Gerard. O peito decorado por tantas tatuagens, subia e descia de forma irregular e seu coração estava quase o deixando surdo pelo barulho continuo e forte que batia. Ocultou os olhos com uma das mãos por segundos, afastando os fios grudados em sua testa um tanto tremulo e voltou a agarrar o cabelo de Gerard assim que ele se aproximou de seu rosto com um sorriso satisfeito e provocador. Ele lambeu o canto dos lábios com os olhos verdes ainda mais brilhantes e Frank quis mais do que tudo no mundo inteiro agarrá-lo até que perdesse o ar, mas novamente apenas ofegou frustrado, jogando repetidas vezes sua cabeça contra o colchão, ouvindo a risada debochada de Gerard.

- Você me quer.

Frank grunhiu, balançando a cabeça e apoiou o corpo nos cotovelos para conseguir se aproximar mais do outro.

- Gerard, eu espero que você esteja preparado para quando você melhorar. – disse asperamente com os olhos quase faiscando. – Você não tem idéia do que eu irei fazer com você. - Gerard abriu a boca para responder, mas a mão de Frank o impediu. – E se você abrir a sua boca, eu juro que vai ser extremamente doloroso.

O gangster permaneceu sorrindo extremamente satisfeito, deitando a cabeça no peito de Frank que continuava a subir e descer rapidamente, fazendo uma anotação mental de agradecer Morrissey por deixá-lo de repouso tanto tempo, pois ele sabia o que esperava daqui três dias:

_Um Frank completamente sedento por sexo_.

**x-x**

Brian abriu os olhos lentamente, a claridade do quarto incomodando seus olhos desacostumados com a luz, e por alguns segundos permaneceu imóvel tentando recobrar a consciência de onde deveria estar. Quando sua cabeça começou a dar pontadas dolorosas ele não se incomodou, apenas suspirou pesadamente e se moveu, acostumado por mais uma vez acordar de ressaca e perdido em algum sofá do cortiço. Suas costas estralaram no momento em que ele se sentou e esticou os braços finos; algumas partes de seu corpo protestaram pela má posição de sono, o desapontando por ser um indício obvio de que ele não havia trabalhado na noite passada, justamente quando Valo estava disponível e interessado nele.

Um resmungo escapou de seus lábios ressecados e ele coçou os olhos de forma mal humorada e preguiçosa. Valo não tinha sido a única coisa ruim que havia acontecido àquela noite, Eliza provavelmente lhe daria problemas e Brian conhecia muito bem aquele ar de inocência da prostituta. E, apesar de tudo, esse não era o único problema, pois conhecendo mulheres como conhecia, ele sabia que ela se vingaria de Frank de alguma forma depois do outro ter roubado o principal cliente dela, Eliza não deveria ter saído com Smith por pura coincidência... O copo de vidro recém preenchido de uísque fez um baque surdo assim que atingiu o chão.

Eliza havia saído com Robert Smith na noite passada, Frank precisava saber disso mais do que imediatamente, senão tudo estaria perdido.

**x-x**

Frank se espreguiçou lentamente, um pequeno sorriso enfeitando seus lábios rosados assim que ele, de olhos fechados, esticou o braço a procura de Gerard, mas tudo o que encontrou foi um amontoado de lençóis de seda e o lado esquerdo da cama vazio. Ele se sentou preguiçosamente, não se importando em retirar os fios longos que cobriam seus olhos semi-cerrados, e bocejou longamente enquanto vasculhava o quarto vazio e silencioso com o olhar, uma leve expressão interrogativa formando-se em seu rosto. Seu corpo novamente voltou a cair contra o colchão macio depois de algum tempo e ele ronronou alguma coisa sem sentido assim que o sono voltava a vencê-lo.

Infelizmente, seu cochilo leve durou poucos segundos, o barulho da porta da suíte se abrindo acordando-o repentinamente. Seus olhos se focaram em Gerard que estava de pé com os cabelos negros molhados, que faziam pequenas gotinhas de água escorrerem por seu rosto. Uma toalha branca estava segura em uma mão enquanto a outra arrumava o nó de sua gravata listrada; a boxer tendo sido substituída por uma de suas costumeiras calças apertadas e o peito, antes desnudo, coberto por uma camisa de botões e um colete aveludado.

Frank piscou os olhos para se certificar de que aquilo não seria sua própria imaginação lhe pregando uma peça antes de novamente se sentar na cama e fechar os lábios que haviam se entreaberto contra a sua vontade. Tentou dizer alguma coisa assim que encarou os olhos verdes, mas nada saiu. E assim que Gerard fez uma careta por ter feito um movimento muito brusco com o braço, Frank recobrou toda sua consciência e encontrou um bom motivo para conseguir sua voz de volta.

- Aonde você pensa que vai, Way? – ele disse sério com a voz ainda mais rouca que o habitual e com vestígios de sono. – Pelo o que eu me lembro faltam ainda mais três dias para completar sua semana de repouso intensivo que Morrissey recomendou... – Gerard balançou a cabeça, os pingos de água não incomodando Frank assim que acertaram sua face. Ele se sentou próximo do menor e o presenteou com o cheiro suave do shampoo de hortelã que usava. – Você quer perder seu braço ou coisa assim? Porque se você quiser—

Gerard pressionou seus lábios juntos, sua mão pousando suavemente na nuca do menor assim que ele o beijava. Seu rosto se afastou apenas o necessário para que ele conseguisse olhar Frank de perto e sorriu, indiferente as palavras que havia ouvido.

- Bom dia, Frank. – sussurrou Gerard de forma sedutora, aproveitando o menor deitado para sentar-se sobre seu quadril. Ele colocou os cabelos molhados para trás com uma mão e a outra atirou a toalha molhada em algum lugar.

O menor fechou a cara, sentando-se rapidamente para tê-lo em seu colo. Não estava acreditando que Gerard estava tentando distraí-lo para não ouvir o sermão sobre sua saúde. Frank poderia estar interessado no que Gerard poderia fazer caso cedesse, mas iria ._antes_. lembrá-lo de todas as recomendações médicas.

- Olha aqui, não vai pensando que você vai conseguir o que você quer, porque... – Frank deu um gemido e agarrou a cintura de Gerard com força assim que ele se moveu pressionando seus quadris juntos. Ele mantinha um sorriso provocante, suas mãos fortes parando nos ombros de Frank para que ele pudesse ter firmeza ao movimentar o quadril sobre seu colo. – Gerard, pára eu 'to—

Mas Frank sabia que era tarde demais. A boca de Gerard já estava sobre a sua e seu corpo já estava caído contra o colchão. Suas mãos já haviam misteriosamente ganhado vida própria e arranhavam o tecido do colete que o outro usava; seu corpo desesperado para sentir a pele quente de Gerard contra sua. Era incrível como Frank conseguia esquecer do mundo quando estava com Gerard. Nada mais importava, apenas o ritmo de seu coração acelerado martelando contra seu peito e os olhos verdes brilhando em sua direção.

Mas assim que ele conseguiu estourar alguns botões da camisa branca que Gerard usava a porta se abriu; a maçaneta batendo com força contra a parede oposta.

- Não me interessa que vocês estejam loucos para ter a foda mais selvagem da história da própria história de fodas selvagens, eu preciso falar com o Frank. – ecoou a voz de Brian de forma autoritária e um tanto estridente pelo quarto. Frank choramingou, suas mãos caindo desanimadas contra o colchão, o corpo de Gerard ainda firmemente pressionado contra o seu.

- E não me interessa o que você tem para falar com ele. – respondeu Gerard. E por mais que sua voz estivesse suave dava para perceber que ele estava extremamente irritado por ter sido interrompido. – Frank está ocupado e só sairá dessa cama assim que eu quiser, .nada. irá fazê-lo sair daqui e se mesmo assim você insistir, minha Colt está aqui bem próxima, Molko.

Frank suspirou, seu olhar preso nos cabelos negros desarrumados e nos olhos verdes de Gerard que faiscavam na direção em que Brian estava. Desviando um pouco o olhar ele pôde ver que os lábios finos de Gerard estavam tentadoramente vermelhos pelas mordidas que haviam recebido, a discussão agora calorosa dos dois não fazendo sentido a seus ouvidos. Frank queria realmente conversar com Brian, pois sabia que poderia ser algo importante, mas assim que Gerard começou a se mover ainda mais sensual e com ainda mais ritmo sobre ele, toda a sua pequena resistência foi quebrada em pedaços.

- Adoraria ver os dois, de verdade. – novamente Brian voltou a falar e Frank fez força para conseguir ouvir e entender o que ele dizia, pois Gerard havia sugado uma parte particularmente sensível de seu pescoço. – .Mas a prostituta se encontrou com o chefão, entende Frank?.

Frank abriu os olhos, uma interrogação se formando em seu rosto assim qu encarou Brian que estava com uma expressão dividida entre preocupação e raiva. Ele tentou dizer que não havia entendido nada, mas Gerard esfregou a palma da mão com tanta força sobre seu membro que por dois segundos ele esqueceu até mesmo como se chamava. Porém alguma coisa nessa frase havia despertado o lado adormecido de suas emoções, aquele que ele tinha se forçado a esquecer nas ultimas semanas.

Por mais que fingisse que não tinha um passado, Frank sabia que continuava a ser um policial e que o único motivo dele estar ali, naquela mansão, deitado entre os lençóis de seda era por vingança. Que o amor que pulsava em seu coração agora havia sido a melhor e a pior coisa que ele poderia ter sentido, já que não seria sempre assim. Em algum momento Gerard iria descobrir toda a verdade e nunca mais poderia ver seu sorriso, aquele que Frank sabia que Gerard apenas dava para ele. Afinal, Frank entendia a dor do outro, já todos aqueles que ele amara ou haviam o traído ou haviam morrido por causa dele, exatamente como si próprio. Eram tão absurdamente... _parecidos_.

Assim que Frank voltou a si, os dois orbes esverdeados de Gerard estavam encarando-o de uma forma inquisitória, mas ele não se preocupou com isso. Já que sem o ódio e todo aquele sentimento obsessivo de vingança queimando por seu corpo, Frank conseguia visualizar claramente o maior ponto fraco de Gerard: _o amor_. E com um suspiro tristonho por ter descoberto aquilo que tanto almejava antes, mas que não havia sentido algum agora, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer antes de se levantar da cama e seguir Brian foi selar seus lábios aos de Gerard com tanta ternura que ele nem se quer reclamou quando os dois saíram do quarto apressados.

.**x-x**.

Quando Brian e Frank chegaram ao cortiço depois de uma conversa de poucas palavras, mas com muitos olhares significativos, e uma boa caminhada em silêncio, um pequeno tumulto havia se formado na entrada. Algumas garotas pouco e mal vestidas cumprimentaram Frank com risadinhas e ele retribuiu tão rápido o aceno que quase tropeçou no tapete vermelho da entrada.

E parando por um momento para refletir, ele havia percebido que era a primeira vez que entrava ali. Era uma grande casa, parecida com aquelas pensões antigas do centro, com sofás baratos espalhados pelo salão principal e um piso de taco amadeirado mal polido. Não era uma visão acolhedora, fazendo Frank se perguntar como uma pessoa como Brian poderia ser dono daquele lugar. Definitivamente sua beleza delicada não fazia jus às condições de vida que levava. Mas seus pensamentos foram rapidamente esquecidos e interrompidos por uma risada vulgar e estridente, inconfundivelmente em um tom de sarcasmo.

- Quer dizer então que o Investigador Iero veio nos dar a honra de sua presença? – disse Eliza com seus grandes olhos azuis faiscando. – Será que o Gerard sabe que sua boneca está apenas interessada em fazê-lo apodrecer na cadeia? Ou pior... matá-lo?

Por mais que as palavras ácidas de Eliza tivessem quebrado seu coração em vários pedaços por um dia ele ter realmente pensado dessa forma, sua expressão apenas se modificou para uma de desprezo. Era obvio que ela faria um escândalo, afinal de contas não era novidade para ninguém que Eliza era interessada em se tornar a segunda Senhora Way, e com Frank atrapalhando seus planos tudo o que fez foi encontrar uma forma de prejudicá-lo.

- Você andou tomando seus remédios como o seu psiquiatra recomendou, Eliza querida? – Frank disse ao arquear as sobrancelhas, cruzando os braços de forma altiva. – Porque se você não estiver será a resposta mais plausível por tamanha baboseira que você está dizendo.

- .Eu sei muito bem o que eu estou dizendo!. – ela gritou furiosa, os olhos azuis ainda mais esbugalhados que o normal. – Não pense que poderá me fazer de idiota, Iero, eu conversei com .Robert Smith. e para refrescar sua memória: ele é chefe do FBI.

- Eu acho que você deveria começar a falar mais baixo, _cherie_. O que você acha que fariam com você se algum dos comparsas do Way ouvisse que uma das prostitutas pertencentes ao território sul está envolvida com um chefão do FBI? – Brian revirou os olhos conforme acendia o cigarro calmamente, a fumaça tranquilamente saindo por seu nariz.

- Mas não sou eu o problema! Ele é! – Eliza apontou furiosamente para Frank, os cabelos claros amarrados em um coque frouxo se soltando lentamente por seu rosto lívido. – Iero só está infiltrado aqui para matar o Way! Smith disse que ele tirou férias e desapareceu do mapa depois que perdeu o parceiro em uma das missões da polícia contra as gangues. – Ela se aproximou lentamente, um sorriso cínico esticando os lábios tingidos em um vermelho tão escuro que mais parecia sangue. – Me diz, Iero, você era a _puta_ do Brandon também? Só que ai, quando ele morreu, você preferiu vir _dar_ para o assassino dele para relembrar dos tempos em que ele te deixava de quatro na delegacia e—

Eliza se desequilibrou assim que a palma da mão de Frank acertou sua face com força. Ela segurou a bochecha ferida com os olhos faiscando e avançou em direção ao outro, Frank segurando-a pelos pulsos com força e atirando-a contra a parede de madeira. Sua expressão contorcida em tanta raiva e desprezo que Brian derrubou sem perceber o cigarro para levar a mão até a boca.

- E quem você pensa que é para falar uma coisa como essa, huh? – ele dizia quase sem mover os lábios, cada vez mais próximo ao rosto de Eliza. – .Você?. – Frank cuspiu as palavras, gargalhando friamente ao olhá-la. – Eu não preciso te avisar, você sabe muito bem como vai ser o seu fim se você abrir essa sua boca, vagabunda. Seu corpo vai estar retalhado em uma caçamba de lixo e não vai sobrar nada dessa sua cara horrível, me entendeu bem? Eu não sou o idiota que você pensa que eu sou, Eliza, você não me conhece.

Assim que Frank a largou e saiu andando apressado para fora do cortiço, Brian o seguiu, os dois ficando encostados na lateral da casa em silencio por algum tempo.

- Frank, ele vai descobrir, você sabe disso. – sussurrou Brian depois de muito tempo ao ver lágrimas solitárias rolando pelo rosto bonito do outro.

- Eu sei. – ele murmurou de volta, secando as lágrimas rapidamente. – Eu só quero continuar a acreditar que tudo isso não passa de um sonho. – Frank suspirou e abraçou Brian com força. – Eu preciso ir, ele deve estar me esperando. Obrigado por ter me avisado.

Ao ver Frank descendo a rua cabisbaixo e com a mão nos bolsos, Brian sentiu que a cada dia que passava a tragédia estava mais próxima.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15. "**_Don't break, don't break my heart and I won't break your heart-shaped glasses._" (Marilyn Manson – Heart Sharped Glasses)

- Senhor?

Gerard tinha a vaga impressão que deveria ser a quarta vez que Courtney estava chamando-o, mas não moveu nenhum músculo para lhe dar uma resposta, seus olhos continuando fixos em algum ponto do teto da biblioteca, a mente muito longe dali. Fazia muito tempo desde que Frank havia saído da mansão com Brian sem lhe dar nenhuma explicação e aquela parte que ele julgava morta e necrosada de seu coração estava extremamente aflita, se questionando aonde ele deveria estar ou se alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Mas seu cérebro, a parte que mais comandava todas as suas ações, voltava a envenená-lo com aquela sensação de que Frank escondia algo muito sério.

A razão sempre era a melhor opção nesses casos; se deixar levar por emoções levianas sempre acabava mal. Quando pensamos com o coração, parece que todas as cenas vivenciadas com a pessoa em questão vêm á tona, mas apenas as boas lembranças, é claro. As ruins parecem ter sido deletadas da mente, criando aquela falsa sensação de que a felicidade será apenas com ela, como se nenhuma outra pessoa existisse. Por isso que usar a razão era o mais importante, evitava possíveis e previsíveis decepções. Mas por algum motivo, extremamente estúpido por sinal, Gerard não estava conseguindo seguir sua própria lógica de relacionamentos amorosos...

Por que havia se envolvido com Frank afinal? Ele chegara repentinamente em sua vida odiando-o tanto que era difícil acreditar que agora eles poderiam estar...

Os olhos verde oliva se arregalaram repentinamente, seu coração falhando uma batida, deixando-o ainda mais confuso. .Apaixonados?. Não. Algo estava terrivelmente errado, talvez o tiro tivesse acertado seu cérebro e não seu ombro. Sexo, brigas e olhares de ódio não se transformavam em amor tão facilmente e ele tinha jurado a si mesmo que não amaria mais ninguém, era impossível que—

- Gerard? – a voz preocupada perfurou os ouvidos de Gerard, fazendo-o assustar-se e olhar para o menor com os olhos ainda mais arregalados e o coração quase saltando pela boca, suas mãos pálidas tremendo levemente. – Aconteceu... alguma coisa?

- Não! – Ele respondeu rápido, quase em um grito ao agarrar os apoios da poltrona fortemente. Por um instante, dois tons distintos de verde encararam-se de uma forma completamente nova. Um demonstrava confusão, atordoamento e uma pontada no mínimo cômica de pânico ao ser descoberto por ter feito algo errado, já no outro uma mistura límpida de surpresa e carinho. – Você demorou... – Gerard continuou depois de um tempo, pigarreando para que sua voz voltasse ao tom autoritário de sempre. Levantou-se, desviando o olhar ao coçar a nuca de forma imperativa. – Achei que não fosse voltar.

Mentalmente Gerard amaldiçoava-se com tanta intensidade que estava difícil organizar os pensamentos de uma forma coerente. Por que diabos suas mãos tremiam e suas palmas estavam levemente suadas? E qual era o propósito de seu coração não querer desacelerar o ritmo? .Maldição.. Ele não tinha dezesseis anos (só a autora dica.), não precisava ficar extremamente estúpido por ter imaginado por dois segundos amaldiçoados que estava apaixonado. .Amor não existe, é um sentimento amargo e ilusório,. repetia como um mantra, silenciosamente perdido em seus próprios pensamentos repletos de maldiçoes e palavrões que ele nem sabia que existia. Mal percebendo que Frank parecia extremamente abatido depois que voltara de seu 'passeio misterioso' com Brian.

- Gerard...? – Frank o chamou novamente, sua mão tocando o ombro do outro com delicadeza e foi com certo choque que percebeu Gerard tremular nitidamente com um toque tão leve. – Você está estranho. – A outra mão também o tocou, deslizando de seus braços para seu peito, fazendo com que o menor o abraçasse por trás e apoiasse o queixo em seu ombro. – Algo te incomoda—

Gerard se soltou de Frank como se o toque tivesse lhe causado um choque anafilático. Ele abraçou o próprio corpo e começou a murmurar coisas sem sentido algum e por um momento Frank se pegou imaginando qual seria o motivo. Mas algo muito mais importante recaiu sobre sua mente, fazendo-o se esquecer de qualquer sentimento de culpa ou tristeza que o incomodavam.

_Gerard estava fugindo dele, o quão interessante isso poderia ser_?

Frank sentiu seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso de canto enquanto seus braços pendiam ao lado de seu corpo; todas as preocupações sumindo com a visão de um Gerard Way completamente relutante a seus toques. Ele se moveu, seus passos lentamente ecoando contra o chão de pedra, e aproveitando os olhos verde oliva fixos nele daquela forma arregalada e um tanto frágil, Frank desceu sensualmente o zíper de seu blusão, deixando-o escorregar de seus braços fortes até o chão.

Gerard arqueou as sobrancelhas, seus fios negros ocultando-as conforme seu corpo instintivamente ia para trás, parando, depois de alguns passos um tanto incertos, pela quina da mesa que o impediu de continuar a se afastar. Ele não queria que Frank se aproximasse, aliás, estava ocupado o suficiente se preocupando com todas as reações imaturas de seu corpo em relação ao ser pequeno e tão malditamente bonito. Mas Frank aumentou o sorriso, os lábios rosados, como um vinho prestes a ser degustado, se demonstrando tão atraentes que era difícil não se sentir hipnotizado por eles.

Dando mais um passo, aproveitando a atenção que tinha, Frank retirou a blusa branca que ocultava sua pele amorenada colorida pelas belas linhas escuras e coloridas que a enfeitavam. Ele balançou a cabeça, sem pressa para se aproximar, os fios castanho escuros sendo charmosamente jogados para o lado assim que suas mãos espalmaram a mesa com força, o corpo forte prensando Gerard contra a mesa. Seu sorriso parecia permanente e cada vez maior por perceber o quão vulnerável Gerard estava.

- Algum problema, Way? – sussurrou ao aproximar seu rosto perigosamente do de Gerard, seus narizes se roçando pelos míseros centímetros que os separavam. – Você me parece um pouco tenso.

Gerard desviou o olhar, novamente se amaldiçoando por ser atraído como um imã para aqueles belos lábios avermelhados. Em uma desesperada tentativa de afastar seu corpo o suficiente para conseguir voltar a ser ele mesmo e não o imbecil que havia tomado conta de seu corpo, ele inclinou ainda mais o corpo para trás, seu corpo deitando-se contra a superfície lisa da mesa bem polida. Mas soube que não havia sido uma boa escolha assim que a risada provocativa de Frank chegou a seus ouvidos. Rapidamente as coxas bem feitas do menor já haviam sido pressionadas contra as laterais de seu corpo e suas mãos haviam sido puxadas acima da cabeça, fortemente presas pelos pulsos.

- Obrigado por facilitar. – Ele sussurrou novamente com aquela voz rouca de enlouquecer a qualquer um, sua boca estrategicamente posicionada contra o ouvido de Gerard. – Mas não se preocupe, eu vou aliviar toda a sua .tensão., Way.

Gerard inclinou a cabeça para trás assim que os lábios maravilhosamente bem feitos atacaram a pele sensível de seu pescoço, com uma precisão tão absurda que ficava difícil organizar qualquer tipo de pensamento. Em alguns segundos sua blusa estava sendo rasgada, os botões voando para direções diferentes pela força com que deixavam o tecido.

Então era isso. Desde quando aqueles olhos esverdeados haviam tomado conta de seus pensamentos? Mesmo quando todas aquelas balas feriram sua carne, o fizeram urrar de dor e pensar que finalmente tinha morrido, era em Frank que Gerard tinha pensado. Em como aqueles olhos demonstravam insegurança, paixão e brutalidade ao mesmo tempo. Alguém tão parecido e tão diferente dele, que havia feito seu coração bater de novo e fazê-lo sorrir quando o que ele mais queria era morrer. O Frank. A sua boneca. O seu... ._amor_.?

E pela segunda vez naquele dia, todas as ações foram interrompidas por um único olhar significativo, agora vindo do tom mais escuro de verde.

Frank não sabia se a dor que sentiu ao perceber o que aquele olhar significava felicidade ou tristeza. Gerard não precisava lhe dizer que o amava, estava nítido naquele olhar, como se ele estivesse escrevendo com giz branco em uma lousa negra. E ele já havia se convencido que também o amava, era tão complicado, mas ao mesmo tão fácil de entender todos os motivos. Mas tudo duraria tão pouco tempo, Gerard iria odiá-lo quando soubesse que ele...

Não houve tempo para Frank completar a frase em sua mente, os lábios finos pressionado aos seus de forma carinhosa e ao mesmo tempo possessiva o fazendo se perder em mil sensações diferentes.

Estava tudo tão certo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão errado.

_Oh meu Deus. _

**x-x**

Com a testa pressionada contra a superfície do vidro que há minutos atrás se mostrava extremamente gelada, Gerard se perdeu em seus próprios pensamentos. A paisagem lá fora continuava a mesma, com os mesmos carros de sempre, o mesmo brilho único das estrelas e os mesmos postes de luz que iluminavam precariamente a rua completamente afastada do centro de New York. Nada parecia mudar. Ele sabia que os vizinhos continuavam a fingir que não sabiam o que o que acontecia ou para que servia aquela Mansão, por serem preocupados em viver mais um dia de suas vidas com seus familiares. E seus 'comparsas' fingiam, em contrapartida, que não passavam de caras esquisitos que conseguiam dinheiro em Las Vegas, como um fruto da sorte, pois sempre estavam com um carro mais caro que o anterior.

Mas será que era isso que ele desejava para o resto da vida?

Ter tudo o que queria sempre foi normal a Gerard. É até repetitivo voltar a mencionar que tudo o que queria, ele conseguia facilmente. Tinha dinheiro, carros, armas, obras de arte, respeito... mas nenhum amigo. Aliás, como seria ter um? Era um tanto patético perceber que sempre que via Frank com Brian ou com qualquer outra pessoa, Gerard sentia inveja por saber que ele ganhava a confiança das pessoas e elas sempre estariam ali para ele. Valo sempre estaria ali para ele, mas por lealdade e não por carinho ou companhia. As pessoas que estavam sempre a sua volta temiam por suas vidas e não permaneciam ao seu lado por gostarem verdadeiramente dele, mas sim por comodidade ou por desejo de viver por mais algumas semanas.

Gerard suspirou; o barulho do chuveiro ligado lhe passando uma falsa sensação de tranqüilidade. Virou o rosto lentamente para a porta entreaberta do banheiro e pôde ver que o vapor que saia da água quente, que já havia tomando conta do banheiro, se espalhava parcialmente pela metade do quarto. Frank estava ali dentro, assoviando baixinho alguma melodia dos Beastie Boys, e era o motivo de despertar desejos esquecidos em Gerard. Ele não se lembrava de um dia ter desejado ter algum amigo além de Mikey ou saber como era ter uma vida 'normal'. Tudo bem que ele tinha plena consciência que nunca seria um cara engravatado com cinco filhos felizes a sua espera na mesa do jantar, mas não ser odiado e jurado de morte pelo Estado seria legal para variar.

_Qual era o problema de Frank?_

Ele mais parecia um anjo do que qualquer coisa. Um anjo terrivelmente encantador, sensual e delicado, seus belos olhos cor de avelã e os lábios maravilhosamente bem feitos com um toque quase imperceptível de vermelho escarlate. Frank não era qualquer um, ele conseguia despertar sentimentos trancados a sete chaves com apenas um sorriso. Um ._mísero_. sorriso. Chegava a ser assustador o quanto Gerard se sentia confortável quando aquelas mãos grandes tocavam qualquer parte de seu corpo. Talvez estivesse enlouquecendo. Era a melhor explicação, a mais plausível, tentando pensar racionalmente. Já que era absurdo esse sentimento de insegurança estar o assombrando; desde quando ele se sentia inseguro sobre alguma coisa, afinal? Por que estava se importando tanto para saber se o sentimento era real e não uma farsa?

A resposta veio assim que o anjo lhe sorriu. Os cabelos um tanto longos penteados para trás da orelha e o peito amorenado escondido por uma camiseta um tanto folgada e puída. As coxas sendo perfeitamente modeladas pela boxer azul marinho e um cheiro leve de sabonete e xampu se misturava no ar junto com o vapor; ele era simplesmente lindo. Frank veio em sua direção, os braços envolvendo a cintura de Gerard com carinho assim que seu queixo se encostou um tanto precariamente –pela falta de altura- contra a curva do pescoço do maior.

- Você anda pensativo. – Frank sussurrou, apertando-o com mais força. – Tudo bem?

Gerard balançou os ombros em um sinal relaxado; seu cérebro fazendo ecoar perguntas completamente histéricas em sua cabeça. Desde quando eles tinham chegado nesse ponto de intimidade? Desde quando ele havia começado a se sentir desse jeito? Desde quando estava ignorando sua parte racional para seguir completa e cegamente a emocional? Desde quando ele... estava gostando tanto de se sentir entregue a uma única pessoa?

Seu corpo se virou lentamente, as mãos deslizando de forma leve pelos ombros largos do menor. Seus olhos se encontraram brevemente, Gerard se inclinando para conseguir selar seus lábios contra os de Frank. Era engraçado como só percebia a falta que esse toque lhe fazia assim que o sentia. Dificilmente Gerard conseguiria descrever como era maravilhosa a sensação dos lábios macios de Frank contra os seus, por isso a conclusão com mais sentido de todas as suas perguntas sem sentido era que Frank realmente era um anjo. E o mais incrível de tudo isso, era perceber que era exatamente isso o que ele mais precisava no momento: um anjo para lhe retirar do inferno em que vivia.

- Está tudo bem, boneca. – Gerard respondeu depois de alguns minutos com sua voz ressoante, sua testa se encostando contra a de Frank por um momento. – Acho que estou um pouco cansado, só isso.

Frank assentiu, seus olhos brilhando de uma forma estranha ao se demorar em observar os verdes profundos em sua frente. Sua mão segurou a de Gerard e com um sorriso, começou a puxá-lo em direção a cama, atirando-se nela de costas assim que estava suficientemente próximo, puxando com força a mão de Gerard que segurava para fazê-lo se desequilibrar e cair sobre si; seu sorriso se transformando em segundos em um completamente malicioso assim que suas mãos deslizavam pelas costas alvas de Gerard.

- Me desculpe, Way. – Ele sussurrou com aquela voz grossa que sabia que convenceria o outro a esquecer qualquer tipo de preocupação em segundos. Seus lábios avermelhados se aproximaram perigosamente dos de Gerard conforme ele o puxava para mais perto para envolver as coxas contra seu quadril; uma risada zombeteira escapando abafada. – Mas eu vou ter que deixá-lo ainda _mais_ cansado esta noite.

Frank ofegou e abriu os olhos, assustado por ter acordado pelo forte solavanco que seu coração havia dado. Respirou fundo, uma mão inconscientemente indo parar sobre seu coração que continuava a bater acelerado contra seu peito, sua respiração se tornando completamente superficial. A camiseta estava grudando contra sua pele e gotas de suor escorriam por seu rosto oculto pela escuridão do quarto. ._Algo não estava certo_..

Ele se virou, seus olhos se acostumando com a escuridão rapidamente, e com uma exclamação um tanto desesperada ele viu Gerard, que parecia a beira de um colapso. Aproximando-se Frank pôde perceber como os olhos dele piscavam incontrolavelmente e como suas mãos tremiam; seu corpo todo se contorcendo em desesperados movimentos. Frank sabia que Gerard tinha crises periódicas por alguns traumas psicológicos, mas não imaginava que seriam tão fortes assim. O menor esticou a mão tremula até a cabeceira, sua mão procurando aflita o vidrinho alaranjado, que ele sabia que sempre ficava ali; ao encontrá-lo uma pílula foi cuidadosamente colocada na boca seca de Gerard, que permanecia entreaberta.

Era aterrorizante vê-lo se contorcer daquele jeito e era incrível como os segundos pareciam estar se arrastando como horas para que o remédio não tivesse efeito logo.

- Gerard? - Frank sussurrou quase sem voz, lágrimas começando a se formar no canto de seus olhos. Sua mão tocou o rosto frio do outro e o virou, afastando as mechas negras que grudavam contra a testa pálida. - Gerard, por favor...

- Deixe-o... - Gerard se debateu, seu rosto se contorcendo em desespero ao que suas mãos agarravam os lençois de seda de forma suplicante. _- Não! Não faça mal a ele_... _Lindsey_!

Frank mordeu o lábio inferior com força assim que Gerard se silenciou abruptamente. Os olhos verdes se arregalaram em choque, como se nunca estivessem fechados anteriormente, e as costas pálidas se arquearam em um rápido movimento; seu toráx arfante subindo e descendo em um ritmo frenético. Gerard levou as mãos até os fios negros de seus cabelos bagunçados e sua expressão inconsolável paralisou Frank, que estava divido entre prender o choro e observá-lo.

Era terrível não ter a certeza, ou até mesmo uma permissão muda, para saber se era certo se aproximar. Por mais que o coração de Frank estivesse se partindo em pedaços e os pedaços se resumindo em pó, por perceber o quão Gerard estava destruído por dentro, o medo da reação de uma possível aproximação era maior.

O menor colocou as mãos em frente ao rosto, as palmas pressionadas de forma leve contra as bochechas, que estavam um tanto úmidas pelo suor, enquanto ele tentava controlar sua própria respiração e as teimosas lágrimas que insistiam em querer cair do canto de seus olhos marejados. Gerard puxava com mais e mais força seus fios e ele parecia estar a beira de um abismo imaginário, prestes a se jogar e se entregar a dor que ele havia guardado apenas para si por tanto tempo. Pela expressão agonizada que ele fazia dava a entender que nada que fizessem por ele poderia ajudá-lo; um dos sentimentos mais poderosos da humanidade o correndo: o remorso.

Remorso por não ter conseguido salvar a pessoa mais importante de sua vida. Remorso por ter sido avisado, mas por ter ignorado o aviso completamente apenas por um capricho. Remorso. Remorso e remorso. Porque a culpa era única e exclusivamente dele. Não de Lindsey ou de Robert, mas sim .dele.. Michael estava morto e nunca mais ele poderia sorrir ou ouvir suas músicas preferidas, nem mesmo limpar os óculos ou ficar aborrecido pelos mesmos estarem sempre sujos ou escorregando para a ponta de seu nariz. Pois estava .morto.. E quem era o culpado por tudo isso?

_Ele mesmo._

Frank pressionou os olhos fechados e reprimiu um soluço assim que Gerard atirou o travesseiro com raiva contra a cômoda, fazendo com que todos os objetos de vidro caíssem da cômoda e causassem um som agudo ao se chocarem contra o chão, partindo-se em pedaços. Lágrimas furiosas caiam dos olhos verdes, que estavam ainda mais carregados de tristeza e desespero enquanto ele se levantava da cama e sem controle terminava de derrubar os objetos que ainda permaneciam sobre a cômoda. Gritos furiosos e frustrados escapavam de seus lábios cada vez que Gerard sentia a dor que os cacos de vidro causavam em suas mãos e seus pés por ele fazer questão de se machucar. Porque ele sabia que merecia toda essa dor, merecia sofrer e apodrecer sozinho. Só assim poderia ser digno de merecer o perdão de alguém.

Assim que Gerard atirou um de seus livros contra a cama e ouviu um barulho abafado de dor, ele virou o corpo, vendo Frank encolhido trêmulo contra a ponta da cama. O pequeno parecia aterrorizado com as pernas encolhidas contra o peito e as mãos escondendo o rosto bonito manchado de lágrimas, fazendo com que Gerard esquecesse momentaneamente sua própria dor para se preocupar com a de Frank. Ele respirou fundo, seu corpo trêmulo e tenso indo sem muito equilibrio em direção a cama, mas assim que Gerard se aproximou, Frank se encolheu mais, seu soluço saindo mais alto.

- Frank... - disse Gerard ao tocar levemente os ombros do menor, algumas lágrimas rolando solitárias por seu rosto. - Frank. - Quando ele ergueu o rosto, os olhos esverdeados numa confusão de sentimentos desconexos, Gerard sentiu seu proprio coração morto se partir, sua voz saindo trêmula e vacilante. - Por favor, não tenha medo de mim.

Seus olhares se encontraram e por longos segundos eles se encararm, Frank se movendo primeiro para segurar o rosto de Gerard de forma vacilante enquanto se aproximava.

- Eu quero saber de tudo, Gerard. - sussurrou entristecido ao colocar uma das mechas de fio negro para tras da orelha do outro. - Você não precisa guardar tudo isso só para você, veja seu estado. Não é errado precisar uma vez de alguém, sabe.

- Eu me apaixonei perdidamente. - Começou o gangster, um sorriso desgostoso aparecendo em sua expressão inconsolável. - Eu não conseguia ver nada ao meu redor que não fosse ela. Era maravilhoso acordar, virar para o lado e poder observá-la dormir, ou sair para um tiroteio, mas saber que se eu voltasse para casa vivo eu ainda teria alguém me esperando aqui. - Seu olhar se desviou do de Frank para se fixar em algum ponto no lençol retorcido de seda, as mãos pálidas se apoiando, frias, contra a cintura de Frank para deixá-lo com mais firmeza, pela posição torta em que estava sentado. - Eu não estava acostumado com isso, já que minha mãe apesar de sempre ter me dado tudo, não era de demonstrar carinho e meu pai, pf... meu pai... ele... - houve uma pausa, onde Gerard suspirou de forma profunda e resignada para conseguir obter sua voz firme de volta. - Meu pai só queria herdeiros, não filhos, herdeiros para o seu negócio e sua fortuna. Quando alguem apareceu e resolveu me amar, amar de uma forma pura, sem pedir nada em troca, eu caí de cabeça, foi como se me convidassem para pular em um abismo e eu pulasse sem pensar duas vezes, sem levar proteção ou o paraquedas comigo. E ela representava tão bem. Tão bem. - Dessa vez a voz de Gerard saiu abafada, pois seus dentes haviam se cerrado raivosamente. - Lindsey dizia que me amava e nós não erámos, definitivamente, um casal perfeito. Nós brigavámos feio, todos os dias, por motivos aleatórios que cinco minutos depois eu nem me lembrava mais. E tudo estava saindo conforme eu sempre havia planejado. Os negócios iam bem, eu tinha Lindsey e apesar de Mikey ser um tanto frágil por sempre ficar doente, estava tudo sob controle. Mas foi ai que tudo desmoronou e eu me vi caindo de cabeça contra o chão do abismo que eu imaginava que não ia ter fim.

Gerard parou de falar, seus olhos se fechando lentamente para que ele pudesse colocar todos os pensamentos em ordem. Os cantos de seus lábios tremeram um pouco quando ele voltou a falar e Frank a cada palavra que ele dizia estava tão, ou mais, inconsolável que ele.

- Mikey me mandava cartas, e elas começaram a ficar mais recentes, e em umas das últimas ele me confessou... confessou que estava apaixonado por mim. Nós discutimos um pouco, claro, eu me assustei, eu fiquei aterrorizado que meu irmão mais novo estivesse apaixonado por mim, mas Lindsey ouviu tudo e começou a zombar dele, fazê-lo sentir-se mal e humilhá-lo quando eu não estava por perto. E quando ele me contava, eu não acreditava, eu não conseguia acreditar que ela pudesse estar fazendo uma coisa dessas. Então... eu... eu comecei a ignorá-lo. - Lágrimas novamente escorriam furiosas pelo rosto de Gerard, o aperto no coração de Frank tornando-se ainda mais intenso. - Nesse meio tempo Lindsey já havia passado todas as informações a Robert, e eles planejaram o assassinato de Mikey, porque eles sabiam que se eu o perdesse eu ficaria... louco, perderia qualquer noção do perigo e eles iriam conseguir me matar. - Gerard limpou com raiva as lágrimas que haviam caído anteriormente e voltou a encarar fixamente os olhos esverdeados de Frank, um brilho diferente passando por seus olhos tristes. - Eles o encurralaram, torturaram e o mataram, e me prenderam para poder asssistir de camarote a cena. Eu vi meu próprio irmão sendo morto e eu não pude fazer nada, porque eu fui imbecil ao ponto de acreditar mais em uma mulher qualquer completamente dissimulada do que em meu próprio irmão. Mas eu consegui fugir e acabei tendo a honra de mandar a Lindsey para o inferno... a mulher que eu tanto amei, eu matei logo apos de ter visto meu irmão... - Neste ponto Frank não conseguiu mais entender as palavras de Gerard, os soluços do outro se tornando extremamente altos e seguidos fazendo com que seu corpo se chacoalhasse um pouco.

Frank respirou fundo, seus braços envolvendo Gerard em um abraço apertado. Naquele momento, tudo o que ele queria fazer era roubar toda a dor de Gerard para si, para que pelo menos por um dia ele pudesse conseguir ser feliz em paz e sem todos esses sentimentos corrosivos dentro dele.

Mas o pior não era saber todo o passado terrivel de Gerard que o fizera ser como era agora, mas sim, saber, que ele era igual à Lindsey.

E que Gerard iria odiá-lo e ser ainda pior quando soubesse a verdade.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16 - "_I was not honest, now I watch as tables turn and you're singing._" (Placebo - Broken Promise)**

Quando Frank acordou naquela manhã, não precisou abrir os olhos para saber que o lado direito da cama estava vazio. E que Gerard era teimoso o suficiente para não respeitar as prescrições médicas, estando, provavelmente, gritando com algumas empregadas no andar de baixo ou caminhando em circulos por sua biblioteca. Era estranho pensar que agora chegava até a ser engraçado o modo autoritário com que ele falava com elas ou que uma de suas manias era de sempre estar resmungando baixo de alguma coisa completamente aleatória a ouvidos alheios, como um velho faria se sua bengala não estivesse o satisfatóriamente polida.

O menor se sentou na cama, as molas do colchão se ondulando levemente enquanto suas mãos bagunçavam rotineiramente os fios, um tanto longos, com os olhos de avelã ainda fechados. Por mais que tentasse ignorar todos os sentimentos de culpa e desprezo por si mesmo pensando todas essas .amenidades., era difícil esquecer a imagem das lágrimas de Gerard escorrendo pela bochecha pálida e de como os olhos verdes brilhavam tristes, tão absurdamente profundos e limpidos por meros segundos que era quase um absurdo não se sentir mergulhado ali. Frank suspirou, seu coração comprimido com tanta força contra seu toráx, que se machucar para ter outra dor parecia extremamente encantador.

Ele suspirou, finalmente seus olhos um tanto sonolentos se abrindo de forma preguiçosa, as mãos caindo molemente sobre as coxas descobertas. Não poderia contar. Gerard nunca entenderia, e se entendesse, não acreditaria na história, evidentemente. Sem contar a parte em que ele provavelmente o mataria em seguida, sem maiores explicações. A morte nem o assustava mais agora, pelo contrário, o que o deixava em pedaços era saber o quão Gerard ficaria decepcionado e traído quando soubesse a verdade. É claro que havia a possibilidade de Gerard estar apenas brincando com ele, fingindo todos os olhares carinhosos e a atenção redobrada, mas algo no fundo, bem no fundo, de sua alma o dizia que infelizmente as duas partes que juraram nunca mais se apaixonar haviam sido traídas por si próprias.

A única solução, pensou Frank ao se levantar e sentir o lençol de seda escorregar de suas pernas amorenadas até o chão, era levar tudo da única maneira que ele sabia que seria melhor: esquecer o amor. Esquecer. Fingir que ele não estava ali e substituí-lo por desejo e sexo, porque ele sabia, e sabia muito bem, que agindo dessa forma as duas partes esqueceriam o sentimentalismo facilmente. E já que a cada dia que se passava o fim estava cada vez mais próximo, a solução era vivê-los .intensamente..

Frank virou-se lentamente em direção ao banheiro, um sorriso malicioso despontando em seus lábios naturalmente avermelhados; uma idéia um tanto .maldosa. surgindo em sua mente e tendo o efeito que ele esperava: a aminésia temporária da parte sentimental de seu cérebro. Parou em frente ao espelho rachado e abaixou o corpo enquanto abria a torneira, seus fios sendo generosamente molhados. Assim que o menor achou que era o suficiente, voltou a olhar-se, sacudindo a cabeça levemente para os lados para sentir as pequenas gotículas espirrando por seus ombros desnudos e pelo vidro. Voltou-se para o quarto, aquele mesmo sorriso malicioso ainda mais largo assim que a gaveta foi aberta, e um tanto revirada, pois Frank sabia que em alguma ocasião algo que havia despertado sua libido estava ali. Em alguns segundos as brilhantes algemas surgiram sob sua visão e rapidamente foram recolhidas para serem apoiadas sob o elastico de sua .boxer brief. branca, deixando-a um pouco mais baixa apenas de um lado.

Assim que Frank surgiu no topo das escadas semi-nu, com algemas e pingos d'água caindo sobre seus ombros largos de pele amorenada e maravilhosamente decorada por linhas coloridas e escuras, todas aquelas garotas, vestidas igualmente, e ocupadas em suas próprias tarefas diárias, esqueceram qualquer tipo de coisa que naquele momento elas poderiam estar pensando. Era um tanto difícil ignorar as coxas bem torneadas e o sorriso que ele exibia conforme andava de forma segura em direção a biblioteca. Mas assim que Frank abriu a porta de mogno, todas elas pareceram despertar de seus torpores e combinar em um gesto mudo para correrem em direção a cozinha entre risadinhas.

Os olhos de avelã não precisaram vasculhar minuciosamente a biblioteca para achar o que procuravam. Lá estava Gerard extremamente concentrado e um tanto oculto pelas folhas de jornal abertas na altura de seu rosto. O que era possível de ser observado era a parte superior de seus cabelos negros e as pernas grossas cobertas pelo costumeiro jeans escuro apertado, esticadas uma sobre a outra, deixando os pés entrelaçados sobre a mesa; a poltrona ligeiramente inclinada para trás. O gangster não percebeu a porta se abrir, portanto permanecia compenetrado; o famoso isqueiro posicionado metodicamente ao lado de seu maço de cigarros sobre a mesa polida.

Frank parou por um momento e mordiscou o lábio inferior antes de resolver o que faria para ser notado. Fechou a porta vagarosamente, ouvindo o discreto '.clic.' assim que se apoiou contra a maçaneta, e soltou o ar que carregava nos pulmões de forma prolongada. Parando para pensar agora, por um momento, era a primeira vez que tomava a iniciativa por vontade própria de forma tão direta. Nas outras vezes, mesmo que tivesse tomado a iniciativa em alguns casos, ele não havia simplesmente aparecido com uma única peça de roupa e se insinuado para Gerard tão deliberadamente. Mas não havia como desistir agora, afinal, o que havia levado-o até ali dessa forma fora exatamente o plano de esquecer completamente o quão apaixonado estava. E se havia chegado até ali, .assim., não iria simplesmente desistir e se arriscar, de enquanto ia embora, Gerard acabar vendo-o. Obviamente que caso fosse descoberto fugindo a palavra 'culpa' estaria quase que cravada a ferro quente em sua testa, o que não ajudava nenhum pouco.

.Certo., ele pensou de forma mais decidida, .se Brian pode fazer isso, não deve ser tão assustador assim..

Ele respirou fundo, tentando se lembrar da forma com que as empregadas o olharam para que sua auto-confiança fosse restaurada, e bagunçou os cabelos da forma mais sexy que conseguiu para novamente andar, agora de forma lenta, em direção a Gerard. Tudo o que ele deveria fazer consistia em não se sentir um estúpido, o que provavelmente estragaria toda sua performace, que até agora, ele considerava digna de alguma admiração de Brian.

Silenciosamente Frank deu a volta na poltrona de Gerard, parando em sua lateral, apoiando o peso do corpo nas mãos espalmadas no braço da mesma para conseguir manter seus lábios avermelhados próximos a orelha do outro. Mordiscou-a lentamente, roçando o nariz no pescoço alvo antes de mordê-lo de forma provocante, sentindo-o se assustar um pouco com a aproximação repentina.

- Posso saber por que me deixou na cama sozinho esta manhã, Way? - sussurrou roucamente por sua voz não ter sido usada há muito, já que fazia pouco tempo que acordara.

Gerard abaixou o jornal quase sem perceber, seu olhar vagando rapidamente desde os cabelos molhados de Frank até a única peça de roupa que ele vestia, um sorriso malicioso despontando em seus lábios finos. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, que desapareceram embaixo de seus fios negros repicados caídos sobre sua testa, e virou completamente o rosto em direção ao outro, fazendo com que Gerard pensasse que sua baixa estatura era maravilhosamente recompensada pela beleza que Frank acumulava em cada centimetro de seu corpo amorenado. O pequeno não precisava fazer grandes esforços para que qualquer pessoa prestasse atenção nele, que apesar de um tanto tímido, fazia com que seus lábios rosados perfeitamente combinados com seus olhos esverdeados causassem aquele estado de torpor que não permitia que sua atenção fosse transferida para qualquer coisa, que não seja seus ombros largos ou outra parte qualquer de seu corpo.

- Se eu tivesse te esperado, boneca, teria perdido esta visão logo pela manhã. - Gerard respondeu, sem desviar os olhos verdes famintos do corpo a sua frente. - O que teria sido o pior desperdício da minha vida, você terá de concordar comigo.

Frank sorriu de forma prepotente, uma de suas mãos rapidamente se apoiando no outro braço da cadeira assim que ele entreabria as coxas para conseguir sentar-se no colo do gangster. Eles se encararam por um momento, sentindo as faíscas de desejo inundando o pequeno espaço que os separavam e seus lábios se atraindo como pequenos imãs; a luxúria se manifestando a cada segundo com mais intensidade. Assim que Gerard espalmou com força as mãos contra as coxas de Frank, obrigando-o com um único puxão a pressionar-se contra seu corpo, o menor sentiu novamente aquela sensação de perca total de controle. Nos segundos seguintes não sabia mais se era ele que se movimentava ou Gerard que o puxava. E nem ao menos tinha consciência de quem havia iniciado aquele beijo que fazia cada célula de seu corpo implorar por ar.

Era disso que ele precisava. O calor das mãos alvas por seu corpo, os sons abafados de gemidos contra sua boca e não conseguir, por nem um momento, impedir de que fosse dominado porque era extamante isso que Frank queria. Lidar com isso era muito mais fácil do que lidar com milhares de sentimentos que faziam e não faziam sentido ao mesmo tempo ou até mesmo de se livrar do sentimento de culpa que dava a impressão de que seu coração estava cada dia mais espremido contra sua caixa toráxica. Lidar com o Gerard sedento por sexo, era muito melhor do que lidar com o Gerard que se decepcionaria com ele, porque mesmo sem admitir, aquilo doia muito mais do que ver Brandon levar um tiro na testa.

Frank agarrou com força os fios negros contra seus dedos e gemeu alto quando sentiu seu pescoço ser atacado por dentes; sua cabeça pendendo rapidamente para trás com seus olhos firmemente fechados. Há muito tempo a respiração pelo nariz parecia obsoleta e a única forma plausível de mandar ar o suficiente para seus pulmões era manter os lábios extremamente entreabertos nos momentos em que eles não estavam seriamente ocupados em serem mordidos ou sugados com avidez por Gerard. Assim que Gerard apertou com mais força suas coxas e se levantou da poltrona, trazendo-o no colo consigo, Frank abriu os olhos, encontando o mar esverdeado completamente revolto e intenso a sua frente. Mas ele queria mais, nada parecia o suficiente hoje.

Ele desceu do colo de Gerard, segurando-o pela gola da camisa para jogá-lo contra a beirada da mesa de reuniões com força; sua perna rapidamente se encaixando contra as do gangster que o encarava com a mesma expressão deliciosa de puro desejo que ele mesmo exibia. Os botões da camisa branca foram violentamente estourados, voando em diferentes direções, e Fank encarou Gerard ofegante antes de marcar aquela pele imaculada de seu pescoço. Suas mãos deslizaram pelos ombros largos do outro, fazendo com que sua camisa deslizase sensualmente por seus braços até que finalmente atingisse o chão e assim que suas mãos finalmente tocaram e sentiram a maciez da pele tão branca de outro, seu corpo foi duramente puxado para frente, arrancando um gemido choramingado de sua garganta pela forte fricção que o puxão havia causado.

Era intenso demais, Frank pensava quase que desesperadamente enquanto Gerard trocava suas posições e iniciava intensos movimentos com o quadril. Impossível de esquecer. Como ele iria simplesmente, de uma hora para outra, esquecer ou ignorar tudo o que estava sentindo? Por mais que todos aqueles sentimentos enlouquecedores e o toque firme que queimava sua pele fizessem com que ele esquecesse, por poucos segundos, que a qualquer momento ele perderia Gerard, não mudava o fato de que cada dia que passava a situação se tornava mais difícil. Como ele daria tudo para que quando fechasse os olhos todas aquelas incertezas e certezas, tão doloridas, sumissem de sua mente.

Frank foi bruscamente virado e sentiu novamente todos seus pensamentos se esvairem assim que Gerard provocantemente abaixou sua boxer, fazendo com que suas mãos rapidamente apertassem a beirada da mesa com força por precisar urgentemente de algo para segurar; para manter, no minimo, sua sanidade intacta. O gangster lambeu provocantemente a junção de seu ombro com o pescoço enquanto os dedos do mesmo moviam-se como fantasmas por sua virilha, e a cada choramingo que Frank dava, seguido de alguns murmurios para que ele fosse mais rápido, Gerard parecia ainda mais deliciado, tirando rapidamente, com a mão livre, a própria calça. Quando finalmente Frank achou que iria explodir, o outro segurou-o pela base ao mesmo tempo em que impulsionava-se para frente, fazendo com que o intenso choque elétrico que o atingiu liberasse um gemido alto e continuo; sua cabeça inclinando-se instantaneamente para tras para que Frank conseguisse encostá-la contra o ombro de Gerard.

Quando o menor novamente recobrou sua consciencia racional, depois de gemidos quase gritados e movimentos continuos e fortes que Gerard fazia a cada investida, seu corpo estava praticamente atirado contra a superficie da mesa; sua bochecha quente sofrendo um pequeno choque térmico assim que encostou-se ao mogno gelado. Sua respiração estava tão rápida que ficava difícil se orientar por completo, conseguindo minimamente perceber de que seu corpo estava extremamente relaxado e satisfeito. Frank mordeu o lábio assim que Gerard saiu lentamente de dentro dele para virá-lo, seus olhos se encontrando quase que instanteaneamente.

Gerard também estava ofegante, seu peito desnudo subindo e descendo de forma rápida enquanto ele mantia os lábios, mais vermelhos que o normal, entreabertos. Seus cabelos negros estavam uma bagunça e marcas roxas começavam a surgir ao longo de seu pescoço e peito constrastando com pequenas linhas vermelhas na lateral de seu corpo. Ele se aproximou, sua testa encostando levemente na testa do menor e seus olhos verdes pareciam brilhar como Frank nunca tinha visto. Era difícil decifrá-los, mas algo o alertava que se ousasse tentar desvendá-los mais a fundo so tornaria as coisas mais difíceis.

Frank não aguentou sustentar aquele olhar muito tempo e inclinou a cabeça levemente para que conseguisse escondê-la contra o pescoço do outro, apertando-o num abraço forte e, para ele, sofrível. Não, ele não conseguiria manter aquela mentira por muito tempo e nem deveria deixar as lágrimas que insistiam em forma-se em seus olhos cair, era arriscado demais. E assim que Gerard o apertou no abraço com mais força, Frank finalmente realizou que as coisas não poderiam piorar.

Mas é claro que poderiam.

**x-x**

O copo de seu whisky estava quase vazio, restava apenas alguns cubos de gelo e uma quantidade limitada do líquido cor de âmbar que mesmo em pequena quantidade ainda brilhava belamente em contraste com o vidro transparente do copo e a superfície do gelo. Engraçado como o forte cheiro de álcool que escapava traiçoeiramente daquela bebida dos deuses não estava fazendo o efeito que ele esperava. O aperto em seu coração se tornava cada vez mais intenso e aquela sensação de perda estava começando a preocupá-lo. E por mais estúpido que isso soasse, nunca havia se sentido daquela forma, talvez... ele devesse se preocupar?

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, imerso em seus próprios pensamentos completamente alheio as pessoas a sua volta que povoavam o bar com suas vozes alegres e risadas estridentes. Lá fora, através da vidraça, o tempo parecia muito mais frio que o normal para aquela época do ano, com uma ligeira neblina e nuvens acinzentadas que cobriam todo o céu. Talvez aquelas pessoas que reclamam demais estavam certas. Talvez New York fosse realmente depressiva nas épocas acinzentadas ou talvez ele apenas precisasse de um descanso. E, com mais um talvez, ele só estivesse ficando velho e perto demais da morte.

- Você vai querer outro desses? – resmungou o atendente mal encarado, enxugando com seu pano encardido alguns dos copos recém lavados pela simpática garçonete que desfilava pelo bar com seu mini uniforme enquanto anotava pedidos. – Ou vai só ficar encarando o copo?

Valo ergueu os olhos azuis lentamente e encarou o senhor calvo e barrigudo com uma expressão vazia. O álcool nunca era uma boa opção quando alguma pessoa sente com se a alma estivesse gritando coisas incoerentes para seu subconsciente, mas nunca seguimos o que é certo quando precisamos nos livrar de coisas que consideramos perturbadoras. Balançou a cabeça positivamente com um aceno e estendeu o copo que em segundos já estava quase inteiro preenchido pelo whisky. Oh sim, nem que tomasse um porre iria esquecer aquela maldita sensação.

O atendente ergueu a cabeça e olhou com desaprovação a figura cambaleante que entrava no bar assim que a porta se abriu com um estrondo, o pequeno sino que habitava a parte superior da mesma soando mais alto do que o normal. Valo não se incomodou em observar a criatura escandalosa que acabara de chamar a atenção de todas as pessoas que estavam ali, mas infelizmente seu desejo de ter algumas horas de reflexão e pensamentos que não o levariam lugar algum (possivelmente a algum porre que lhe presentearia com uma adorável dor de cabeça) foi interrompida por duas mãos tremulas que o viraram violentamente de costas para a bancada de madeira.

- Eu disse a ele que ia me vingar... – sussurrou Eliza com os olhos claros aterrorizantemente arregalados. Algumas lágrimas ainda rolavam por seu rosto mais pálido que o normal e que possuía várias marcas pretas de seu lápis borrado. Seu batom avermelhado estava borrado e sua blusa branca, um tanto quanto suja, caia precariamente por seu ombro. – Ele me colocou na rua, Ville, na rua! E ele achou que eu realmente não ia me vingar?

Ela riu, o tom de desespero e loucura misturando-se, fazendo-a parecer com uma boneca com defeito. A roupa fora do lugar, suja, os olhos borrados, os cabelos loiros desgrenhados e a feição carregada de angustia e desamparo. Por um momento Valo encarou-a surpreso e perdido. O que havia acontecido com ela? Nem parecia mais a garota de programa que ele conhecia. Depois que Brian havia colocado-a na rua, nunca mais a vira, mas... nunca esperava que encontraria Eliza, algum dia, neste estado.

- Do que você está falando? – ele disse depois de algum tempo de forma perturbada. Apesar de sentir um pouco de pena não ia ficar dando muita atenção para as maluquices de Eliza, já estava ocupado demais com suas próprias maluquices no momento. – Você não acha que precisa de um descanso?

- Não preciso descansar! – ela sibilou furiosamente, puxando com violência uma pequena carteira que povoava sua bolsa de mão puída. – Eu estive noite e dia a procura de provas para que aquele bastardo de merda recebesse o que merece! Não é agora, que você está aqui, que vou parar!

Valo continuou a encará-la, agora de forma mais séria. Por mais preocupado que estivesse algum tipo de sirene começara a trocar em sua mente, sinalizando que o motivo de toda aquela angustia estava nas mãos daquela pobre criatura perturbada e acabada pela obsessão.

Eliza encarou-o da mesma forma, estendendo a carteira, agora aberta, em direção a Valo. Este desviou o olhar para a pequena foto 3 x 4 que habitava a carteira. Lá havia um homem de cabelos um tanto longos e bagunçados demais, olhos esverdeados, lábios avermelhados e uma expressão cansada. Por mais que houvesse uma pequena diferença no estilo, aquele era, indiscutivelmente, Frank Iero e ao lado da foto em letras garrafais e azuis lia-se 'FBI', abaixo 'SPECIAL AGENT' e a assinatura do próprio.

Valo congelou no mesmo lugar, os olhos presos naquela imagem que parecia surreal. Tirou a carteira com violência da mão de Eliza, aproximando-a dos olhos para se certificar de que era verdadeira e não foi com surpresa que percebeu rapidamente que aquela era uma carteira autenticada.

Frank Iero era o parceiro de Brandon Flowers. Frank Iero era o nome que faltava na lista do FBI. Frank Iero era a mesma pessoa que Lindsay Ballato.

Frank Iero era um traidor.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17 – _"Is love only sweeter when one of us dies?" _(Marilyn Manson – Just a Car Crash Away) **

Gerard fitava a paisagem acinzentada com a testa encostada no vidro gelado da janela de seu quarto. Se perguntava mentalmente o porquê de o tempo ter mudado tão rapidamente. Por mais que não acreditasse fielmente no que a asmática garota do tempo dissesse sobre a previsão para o dia, a neblina e as nuvens carregadas não faziam muito sentido. Na realidade, a única coisa que era certa no momento era de que da mesma forma que o tempo mudara radicalmente de uma hora para outra, parecia que algo dentro dele havia tomado o mesmo curso.

Os olhos esverdeados se fecharam enquanto suas mãos espalmadas no batente se deslizavam lentamente como um carinho bem calculado. Sua mente estava incrivelmente vazia e uma tranqüilidade que há muito tempo não sentia, se alguma vez já havia sentido afinal, estava contagiando-o por completo. Mas não uma tranqüilidade calma e feliz, mas sim uma vazia e opaca, sem cor assim como a paisagem.

Pela primeira vez Gerard se sentiu cansado. Cansado de sentir qualquer tipo de sentimento. Era terrivelmente desgastante sentir qualquer coisa. Por mais que todos estes anos tivessem-no taxado de frio, calculista e mal, estes rótulos continuavam descrever sentimentos ou uma espécie de estado de espírito. Até a pessoa considerada sem sentimentos possuía uma pontada de cada um deles afinal. Raiva. Tristeza. Apatia. Felicidade. Gratidão. Amor. E será que alguém já havia se perguntado o quanto o ser humano desperdiçava por cada uma dessas emoções?

Elas não valiam à pena. Aliás, qual era o sentido em tudo isso? Nascemos, vivemos, sentimos e morremos para que? Para amar? Para cuidar bem do próximo? Como se todos os seres humanos fossem capazes de amar alguém tão puramente a não ser como amam a si mesmos. E como podemos cuidar de alguém se nós mesmos precisamos de ajuda para conseguir trilhar os caminhos certos?

Gerard suspirou, seus olhos abrindo-se novamente para fitar a grama bem cortada excepcionalmente sem vida. Frank havia saído com Brian fazia uma hora; o de olhos azuis aparecera perturbado e inquieto no casarão e levara Frank para dar um passeio pelos arredores alegando que precisava de um tempo a sós com o amigo para espairecer. Com esta lembrança o gangster sorriu fracamente, ele não era idiota. Não era a primeira vez que Frank saia apressado com Brian para algum lugar, era óbvio que ele escondia algo. No começo, Gerard apenas não queria ver, mas agora estava tão explicito que era difícil de ignorar.

Frank estava cada vez mais distante. Seus olhos não mais o encaravam e tudo era transformado em um motivo explicito para sexo. Não que Gerard odiasse esse comportamento, mas sabia que havia algo mais, a experiência em casos de traição o fizera muito mais sensível nesse aspecto. Não quis ver. Não quis pensar. Não quis averiguar. Frank não tinha mais a quem matar a não ser ele mesmo e Gerard sabia que não o faria com tantas oportunidades que ele já tivera. Mas traição. A maldita traição vinha novamente torcer suas entranhas e destruir seu muro de insensibilidade.

Só que desta vez ele não iria se sentir raivoso, atirar em todas as pessoas existentes na rua e se desgastar novamente enquanto tomava todos aqueles remédios. Gerard queria ver até onde Frank iria com a mentira e queria esperar para ver o quão grande a mentira ia se tornar. Era patético pensar o quanto um mentiroso havia despertado nele. Talvez fosse por isso que ele havia se cansado de sentir, pois tudo não passava de uma enorme e suja mentira. Enganação. Ilusão. A mais pura e realista hipocrisia.

Gerard desencostou-se do batente, a bandana vermelha presa em seu pescoço um tanto quanto frouxa pelos amassos que Frank havia lhe dado antes de sair. Sentou-se calmamente na beirada da cama e não preocupou-se em virar o rosto em direção a porta assim que ouviu estrondosos passos subindo as escadas. Respirou fundo enquanto espalmava as mãos contra o macio lençol de seda e sorriu para um ponto fixo assim que Valo apareceu em sua porta lívido e arfante.

- Eu quero que você dê uma olhada nisto! – ele gritou enfurecido enquanto atirava a carteira de Frank sobre a cama. A mesma atingiu o lençol, deslizando rapidamente pela seda até bater contra a coxa direita de Gerard com um leve baque pela força que Valo havia atirado-a. – Frank Iero é do FBI, Gerard! – cuspiu as palavras batendo a porta atrás de si com um baque.

Gerard sentiu uma fisgada no estomago seguida de uma forte pontada em sua têmpora. Seus olhos se prenderam por longos minutos na pequena foto 3x4 de Frank. Ele era um maldito policial. Um policial infiltrado bem debaixo de seu nariz. Sabia que Frank escondia algo, talvez trabalhasse para McCraken, estivesse jurado de morte por dever drogas... mas policial?

Neste momento houve uma breve pausa em que os olhos verdes, que brilhavam com uma intensidade absurda, se encontraram com os azuis, revoltos como um mar em ressaca e em seguida o eco de uma gargalhada fria e amargurada fez com que todo o ar do quarto, que já era pesado, perdesse por completo todo o calor que ali existia.

- _A ficha está com um rombo de arquivo, Way_! – Gerard gritou entre gargalhadas ao se levantar, atirando com raiva o lençol de seda sobre o colchão que havia enroscado em sua perna. – Mas aí eu perguntei para Bryar:_aonde está o maldito parceiro de Brandon Flowers?_ E alguém soube me responder? É claro que não, obviamente o maldito havia sumido!

Valo permaneceu em silencio; sua raiva borbulhando com tanta força dentro dele que era possível sentir as batidas de seu coração pulsando nas laterais de suas têmporas. Além de Frank Iero ser um policial, e uma prostitua barata, o pior de tudo não era sua traição, mas a forma com que Gerard estava lidando com a situação. Todos sabiam que Gerard realmente não poderia ser considerado uma vitima tampouco vilão, mas quem novamente estava sofrendo o duro golpe era ele. Era óbvio que neste ponto todas as pessoas iriam contra argumentar dizendo que ele havia matado muitas pessoas a sangue frio e que isso era muito pouco para o que ele já causou.

Não que justificasse Gerard tendo sofrido diversos traumas em sua vida para ser quem ele é, mas parecia que o mundo conspirava a favor de deixá-lo cada dia pior.

O gangster não conheceu realmente o que é o amor. Se você perguntasse, com certeza Gerard saberia dizer com todas as definições possíveis e plausíveis o que aquele sentimento significava, mas explicar a sensação e como é ter uma pessoa retribuindo todo seu amor, ficaria uma lacuna enorme e vazia, mesmo que ele não admitisse. Como alguém que não sabe o que é amar e que não possui a percepção do que significa sentimentalmente perder alguém pode ser considerado um vilão então?

Vilões não se arrependem de seus atos e não tomam remédios para dormir ou para não entrar em grandes crises depressivas. E o arrependimento citado não é aquele que consiste em apenas pedir desculpas e nunca mais repetir o ato em si, mas sim o de carregar a culpa o resto da vida dentro de si mesmo arcando com as conseqüências dobradas do sofrimento causado. Valo tinha a certeza absoluta que Gerard conhecia aquele tipo de arrependimento, vinha acompanhando este ser complexo há um longo tempo e por mais que entendesse trinta por cento das coisas que Gerard fazia, ele ainda era um mistério em sua mente.

Talvez fosse por isso que ele se tornava tão interessante aos olhos das pessoas. Não só por sua aparência física provocante ou por seus atos desleixados em relação à opinião das pessoas em sua volta, mas por Gerard emanar uma aura de mistério. Você nunca sabe o que ele está pensando ou sentindo de verdade e a única coisa que tem certeza é que nunca irá saber.

- Você irá matá-lo? – Valo sibilou ao olhar fixamente Gerard novamente em frente à janela que mostrava jardim dos fundos da propriedade. – Qual será suas ordens?

- Não. – ele respondeu rapidamente. Seus olhos estavam fechados e mesmo que apertasse com força a beirada da escrivaninha de madeira, seus dedos esbranquiçados ainda tremiam. – Será que você poderia pegar... – continuou entre dentes com a voz abafada, mas não precisou terminar a frase, pois Valo já havia corrido em direção ao criado mudo que habitava a lateral da cama de dossel de casal.

Dentro da gaveta havia um amontoado de papeis e vários vidrinhos alaranjados vazios, demorou alguns minutos para que finalmente o de olhos azuis achasse um comprimido perdido entre aquela bagunça e corresse até Gerard, entregando-o um tanto afobado.

Houve uma pausa silenciosa em que Gerard ingeriu a pequena cápsula de forma ainda mais tremula. E Valo não ousou se mover um centímetro para longe dele, se preparado mentalmente para que se caso Gerard não conseguisse parar a tempo sua crise, segurá-lo e seguir os procedimentos necessários.

- Não. – Gerard repetiu de forma mais firme, finalmente abrindo os olhos. Pareciam um tanto vagos e sem vida, mas Valo sabia que aqueles eram os efeitos colaterais. Apertou os punhos com força, esperando que a negativa do outro fosse apenas algum delírio passageiro. – Eu tenho outros planos para o Iero. – sussurrou levando uma das mãos até a têmpora para massageá-la com as pontas dos dedos.

- O que? – explodiu o mais magro de forma irritada, retirando a touca preta que vestia para atirá-la no chão em um gesto de fúria. – Frank Iero é um tira! Está infiltrado aqui e sabe-se lá quais as informações que tem passado para o FBI—

- Valo. – interrompeu Gerard de forma ameaçadora. – Do que adianta matá-lo? Nós iremos continuar sem saber o que ele fez e o que está fazendo aqui.

- _Você não quer matá-lo porque o ama!_ – berrou tremulo com os olhos azuis injetados. – Não me venha dizer que quer as informações para depois matá-lo porque eu sei que você não irá fazer isso!

Gerard não se moveu, seus lábios crispando-se em um gesto rápido. Seu coração acelerou algumas batidas e seus punhos se fecharam instantaneamente. Sabia que era verdade, não iria matá-lo, mas não por ser Frank e sim por simplesmente ter cansado de seguir o mesmo roteiro de cenas que estava se repetindo da mesma forma cruel e doentia.

Frank era maravilhoso. Seus lábios vermelhos, seus olhos doces e infantis combinados com seu corpo masculino. Sua personalidade forte, extremamente marcante, que mesmo assim ainda havia pontos de fragilidade e incerteza; tudo tão completamente moldado e apaixonante. Assim como Lindsey era e Eliza é. E em todos eles havia o ponto mais traiçoeiro e ferino do ser humano: a traição. Ele ainda era completamente apaixonado por Lindsey quando a matou. Por mais que ela tivesse matado seu irmão, tivesse lhe dito diversas coisas que não apenas machucaram, mas deram um nó em seu cérebro, seu coração era um órgão independente e que Gerard não sabia como lidar ou obrigar a fazê-lo seguir suas ordens. Então não cabia a ele negar algo que sabia que era verdade.

Mas dessa vez, dessa vez realmente seria diferente. Não iria passar pelas mesmas coisas, não iria derramar mais sangue, não iria mais sonhar com as cenas deste fato e não iria mais lidar com coisas que ele sabia que ia sentir novamente. Seria tudo diferente.

- Você sabe como é fechar os olhos e temer coisas que estão em sua mente, dentro de você, Valo? – Gerard disse, encarando-o da forma mais profunda que conseguiu. – Não tem como você simplesmente arrancar aquilo de dentro de você porque ainda não inventaram uma forma de tirar o cérebro fora da cabeça sem você morrer. É a mesma coisa que você temer a morte, entende, porque você sabe que a qualquer momento ela pode acontecer e não tem como lutar contra isso. É um jogo em que você segura a arma apontada para a sua cabeça e sabe que se você não atirar, alguém irá fazer isso por você.

O gangster suspirou, sentando metade do corpo na beirada da escrivaninha para despentear os cabelos de forma descontraída; uma das pernas balançando-se, pois não tocava o chão. Sabia que se não conversasse com Valo, o outro não iria entender o que queria fazer e não o ajudaria, então, se estava contra um paredão, o melhor que poderia fazer era explicar e esperar a misericórdia.

- Há muito tempo eu tenho convivido com isso. Com medo de coisas que eu não tenho o poder de mudar, pois ninguém tem esse poder. Alguns tem o poder do dinheiro, da persuasão, de cativar as pessoas em volta, mas ninguém tem o poder de mudar coisas que estão programadas para acontecer dentro de nós, talvez seja por isso que a cada crise fica pior, porque eu não consigo controlar. Eu sei que não faz sentido nenhum eu estar falando isso, mas eu espero que você entenda aonde eu quero chegar. – Valo encarava-o quase sem piscar, os olhos presos na figura cansada de Gerard. – Não quero mais uma lembrança que vai me levar ao fundo do poço de novo, tampouco quero esquecer tudo isso e fingir que nada aconteceu, por mais que você não acredite nisso. Não vou te impedir de fazer o que quer, mas primeiro vou fazer algumas coisas e você irá saber o momento certo para que o meu plano seja executado.

**x-x**

- O que é que você vai fazer? – sussurrou Brian pela décima vez enquanto apertava a jaqueta de couro ainda mais contra o corpo esguio. Estava cada vez mais frio e o vento, quando passava por eles, fazia alguns assovios. Estavam caminhando na rua há muito tempo, mas sempre que Brian tentava parar para descansar, Frank o impedia e andava mais rápido, parecia incapaz de parar de andar.

Frank, como em todas às vezes, ficou em silencio. Não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer e andar lhe dava a idéia ilusória de que estava cada vez mais longe do problema. Brian havia lhe dito que Elisa sabia muito mais do que eles julgavam que ela seria esperta o suficiente para descobrir e que havia se encontrado com Valo em algum bar perto do prostíbulo. Os dois não sabiam o que aconteceria assim que Valo encontrasse Gerard, então estavam andando loucamente pela rua como se estivessem atrasados para algum encontro importante.

- Eu acho que você deveria contar. – Brian voltou a falar, apertando ainda mãos o couro. – Não adianta mais ficar esperando a hora em que ele irá te dar um tiro, você está sendo covarde.

- Já te falei um milhão de vezes que não tenho medo de morrer nas mãos dele, Brian. O problema principal é o que eu vou causar a ele. – respondeu Frank com um tom de voz desesperado. Quando saiu da mansão não teve nem tempo de pegar um de seus casacos, então abraçava o corpo com força, os dentes levemente se batendo um contra os outros cada vez que o vento soprava com mais força. – Gerard vai ficar ainda mais traumatizado.

- Engraçado que você não pensou nisso quando descobriu toda a verdade sobre ele não é, Frank? – retrucou Brian com aspereza. Aquela síndrome de Teresa de Caucutá de Frank estava começando a irritá-lo profundamente, principalmente porque levara a história a um ponto em que ele também estava sujeito a levar uma bala no meio da testa. – Amar de verdade alguém é quando você sabe que vai machucar e pára, não ficar protegendo a pessoa com um milhão de mentiras e colocando todo mundo ao seu redor em algum tipo de Holocausto.

- Como se você soubesse o que é amar, não é, Brian? Pelo amor de Deus, se eu contasse ele iria me matar, não ia nem dar tempo de eu tentar explicar e ser verdadeiro!

- Não começasse com a palhaçada então! Você achou que o Gerard era um monstro ou algo do tipo? Sim, ele faz coisas horríveis, mata pessoas, trafica e faz um milhão de coisas ilegais, mas era meio obvio que ele tinha sentimentos e problemas como todo mundo. – Brian finalmente parou de andar, os olhos azuis estreitados na direção de Frank. – E a partir do momento em que você viu que ele tinha problemas, viu que ele não era o monstro que você pensava que era, matasse ele de uma vez ou fosse embora, você tinha a opção de fugir para a delegacia e alegar que a máfia estava atrás de você, mas não, você quis ficar.

Frank também parou, encarando Brian, seu coração martelando com tanta força que seus olhos estavam quase se enchendo de lagrimas.

- Eu não sabia o que fazer, ta legal? Eu sempre me senti um otário, eu queria provar para mim mesmo e para os outros que eu era alguém.

- Ah, claro, você iria provar matando um cara? Não era você que dizia que ele era um monstro porque matava as pessoas, aí agora você me diz que queria provar que era alguém matando uma outra pessoa?

- _Não tinha como eu pensar em tudo isso!_ – gritou Frank com raiva. Algumas pessoas na rua pararam para encarar os dois com curiosidade. – Como eu ia saber que ia me apaixonar?

- _Você não se apaixonou!_ – gritou Brian de volta. – Essa é a questão, _cherie,_ você não se apaixonou. Alguém que ama do jeito que você fala que ama, prefere morrer antes de mentir para a pessoa que ama! Você diz que está preocupado com a reação que vai causar nele, mas na verdade você está preocupado com si mesmo e como falhou na sua missão de não continuar a ser um otário!

Frank trancou os dentes, erguendo o punho para mirar no rosto delicado de Brian, mas o outro se aproximou com o queixo erguido, parando a centímetros de seu rosto.

- Bate, Frank, mas bate com força. Eu não me importo de apanhar porque eu sei que tudo o que eu estou dizendo, pela primeira vez na minha vida, é verdade. Você é uma das pessoas mais egoístas que eu já conheci em toda minha vida. E por mais que o Gerard seja a pessoa mesquinha que é, ele tem muito mais sentimentos que você. Ele demonstra o que realmente pensa e que sente, já você fica se escondendo atrás dessa sua cara de sofredor, de vitima. – Brian sentiu o forte golpe em seu nariz e seu corpo cambaleando alguns passos para trás, até cair sentado sobre o asfalto com um baque. Segurou com força, rapidamente, o nariz para estancar o sangue e arrancou forças para continuar a encarar Frank, que estava lívido, em sua frente. – Seja homem uma vez em sua vida, Iero, e lhe conte a verdade, mesmo que isso lhe custe sua vida.

Frank continuou a encarar Brian de forma raivosa e depois de alguns segundos girou o corpo, continuando a caminhar com rapidez e raiva pela rua sem olhar para trás. Queria que Brian se fodesse. Não precisava de ninguém jogando coisas em sua cara, principalmente se este alguém fosse uma prostituta barata e sem escrúpulos algum. Deveria ter se tocado de que Brian só seria seu amigo até o ponto em que ele não estivesse correndo sério risco de vida. E depois ele era o egoísta.

Virou uma das esquinas tortuosas que se seguiram e encostou-se a um dos muros de tijolos pichados respirando de forma ofegante. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, levando uma das mãos até o peito, massageando o mesmo de forma lenta, tentando ver se o gesto fazia com que seu coração batesse um pouco mais devagar.

Valo o odiava, isso é um fato. E o sentimento era intensamente retribuído por ele, então era obvio que o comparsa de Gerard não mediria esforços em delatá-lo. O melhor a fazer seria voltar a mansão e ver como Gerard reagiria, se lhe desse um tiro, ótimo, ele não iria sentir muita dor e acabaria logo com isso. Senão, veria qual o tamanho do estrago para tentar pensar em alguma forma de se confessar a Gerard sem machucá-lo demais. Afinal Gerard deveria entendê-lo, pois conhecia como doía perder alguém que era significativamente importante. Agira por impulso, sem pensar, e Gerard, retribuindo seus sentimentos, compreenderia a situação.

Frank coçou os olhos de forma aflita. Não agira como Lindsey e não trabalhava a mando de ninguém, isso era algum ponto positivo.

Não é?

**x-x**

Gerard suspirou, inclinando-se de forma relaxada sobre a cadeira que estava sentado na sala de reuniões localizada em seu galpão. De forma extraordinária, a sala estava silenciosa, muito diferente das outras vezes em que ali, naquele mesmo lugar, muitas vezes perdera a paciência e quase matara a todos, sempre tão lentos em entender suas instruções. Sorriu com o canto dos lábios, as mãos vagando distraidamente pelo bolso frontal de sua jeans, seus dedos roçando no maço de seus cigarros.

Muitas cadeiras foram, pouco a pouco, ficando vazias, os homens que as ocuparam povoando outro tipo de madeira: a de seus caixões. Levine, Petree, Anderson, Good... homens que deram a vida pelos negócios e que fizeram com que Gerard ficasse cada vez mais rico. Onde será que eles deveriam estar no momento?

O tubinho branco no canto de seu lábio foi rapidamente acesso e a nicotina muito bem recebida por seu corpo, como de costume, adentrou em suas vias respiratórias até chegar a seu pulmão. Já ouvia ao longe os passos de Valo, o que o deixava ainda mais satisfeito. Como que em câmera lenta, Gerard viu seu comparsa atravessando a porta aberta segurando firmemente o braço de uma jovem que a boca estava tampada com fita. Os olhos esverdeados brilhavam apavorados e assim que ela o viu pareceu ainda mais amedrontada.

Mas Gerard sorriu debochado com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, abrindo os braços como se tivesse aguardado ansiosamente um hospede em sua nova pousada de frente para a praia.

- Seja muito bem-vinda, senhorita Nestor. Espero que se sinta confortável, - Jamia deu um grito, abafado pela fita, assim que Valo atirou-a com violência contra a cadeira na ponta oposta da mesa em que Gerard estava sentado, seus olhos se arregalando ainda mais. – pois nossa conversa será longa.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18 –** "_The love we share, sins to GO nowere, I've lost my light, for a tust and turn, I can't sleep at night". __**(Marilyn Manson – Tainted Love).**_

Assim que Frank chegou à esquina da rua em que a Mansão de Gerard se encontrava parou abruptamente de andar. Alguns carros passavam despreocupadamente, tão diferentes dos taxis em alta velocidade na movimentada _Times Square_, e algumas senhoras conversavam na calçada sobre alguma receita que a _Oprah Winfrey_ havia mencionado em seu mais recente programa. Era tão estranho como as pessoas da rua nunca reparavam na quantidade de homens que entravam naquela Mansão ou em como às vezes o carro de luxo de Gerard chegava cantando pneus na esquina para estacionar rapidamente na garagem. Será que nenhuma delas, algum dia, havia se perguntado quem morava ali e o que fazia para conseguir tanto dinheiro?

Engraçado como a Mansão de Gerard parecia tão normal aos olhos de Frank agora. Por volta de uns quatro ou cinco meses atrás ele estaria eufórico e correndo em sua viatura rotineira de trabalho até a delegacia para apertar Brandon em um abraço apertado contando-lhe à novidade que finalmente haviam achado o esconderijo de um dos mais odiados _gangsters_ da cidade. Eles sairiam para beber, Gerard seria morto ou preso e os dois subiriam de cargo. Agora não passava de uma Mansão onde o dono tinha muito mais problemas do que ele e significava muito mais do que mais um cara para Frank prender e subir de cargo.

Gerard era demasiado complicado, talvez fosse por isso que o FBI nunca havia reparado que em uma daquelas grandes mansões bem cuidadas camuflada em um dos bairros nobres de New York, ali ele estaria. Nunca Gerard agia da forma com que as pessoas esperavam, era sempre muito mais grandioso e repleto de obstáculos. Mesmo com todos os problemas e as crises cada vez mais violentas, ele conseguia reinar majestosamente em seu império fazendo todas as pessoas o respeitarem, seja por medo ou por admiração.

E Frank não sabia ao certo o que sentia por ele de verdade. Era uma paixão fulminante que misturava desejo e uma dependência doentia. Gerard precisava dele assim como ele precisava de Gerard. Não era uma dependência física, mas sim emocional, onde eles se apoiavam em um muro inexistente que fazia com que os dois conseguissem viver em uma dimensão paralela. Tinha a raiva ali também, raiva de como Gerard agia, como se achava superior a todos e matava as pessoas a sangue frio e a mágoa de ele ter matado a pessoa com que Frank havia se importado mais, mesmo que depois ele fosse descobrir que tal pessoa era imunda e indigna de algum sentimento.

Suspirou de forma pesarosa, o frio cortante já se tornando esquecido por tantos pensamentos habitando sua mente. A paisagem não podia contribuir mais para aquele clima de angústia: as nuvens carregadas escondiam o céu azul transmitindo uma aura vazia e triste de uma visão completamente cinza e sem vida da cidade.

A Mansão continuava ali, seu belo jardim cuidadosamente podado e cheio de romãs. Os portões de ferro eram altos e havia um brasão bem no alto de onde começavam a surgir os primeiros espinhos de aço, que presenteariam algum ladrão ou visita indesejada com profundos cortes. Os muros, também altos, eram cercados de cercas elétricas e havia uma guarita onde dois seguranças se posicionavam. Mas todos esses apetrechos de segurança não diminuíam, de forma alguma, a beleza da casa, mesmo que a única parte a vista do interior da mesma só pudesse ser vista através do portão de ferro.

Frank suspirou, não adiantava mais ficar ali parado como um babaca na esquina esperando que alguém pudesse trazer uma solução pacífica e feliz para seu problema. Teria que entrar lá vivo, só não tinha certeza de que sairia vivo dali também, mas era um risco a correr.

Deu mais alguns passos e assim que os seguranças lhe reconheceram, abriram metade do portão para que passasse. Um deles o acompanhou em silencio pelo caminho que dividia o jardim em dois até a grande porta dupla da entrada sempre tão imponente e polida. Com dois toques rapidamente foi aberta e Courtney apareceu sorridente para fazê-lo entrar. Ela parecia muito mais cansada do que o normal, mas mesmo assim não deixou de reparar como Frank parecia desolado e com frio.

- O que aconteceu, Frank? – ela perguntou diminuindo um pouco o sorriso. Seus cabelos loiros estavam, como sempre, presos em um coque bem feito no topo de sua cabeça e seus olhos claros demonstravam preocupação. – Você está bem? Precisa de algo?

_Talvez um caixão_, ele pensou com amargura nos rápidos segundos que permaneceu em silencio. Encarou-a da melhor forma possível, tentando não demonstrar tanto que escondia algo, já que Gerard poderia, por algum milagre, ainda não saber de nada.

- Não, está tudo bem, Court. Eu saí com Brian e me esqueci de levar uma blusa, só isso. – Frank coçou a nuca tentando parecer relaxado e abriu um de seus sorrisos doces, tão mecânicos quando queria convencer alguém de algo. – Estou meio chateado de que Gerard não anda tendo muito tempo para ficar comigo.

Courtney mudou rapidamente a expressão assim que o ouviu, balançando a cabeça em forma positiva. Frank sentiu nojo de si mesmo por ter sido tão cínico e mentiroso com ela, que era sempre tão prestativa, mas não tinha outro jeito.

- Entendo. Bom, estarei aqui caso precise de algo. Não hesite em me chamar! – ela sorriu, virando-se com uma reverência para sair para mais um de seus afazeres.

Frank ficou um bom tempo ali parado encarando o vazio do corredor, a visão de Courtney de costas enquanto andava ainda presa em sua mente. Agora que estava ali dentro parecia que não havia nenhuma esperança e seu coração batia apertado em seu peito como se algo terrível fosse acontecer. E mesmo que fosse ele não tinha como impedir.

Virou o corpo lentamente, caminhando pelo corredor para encontrar a porta da biblioteca aberta, o que significava que Gerard não estaria ali. Então, pensou Frank, deveria estar no quarto aonde havia deixado-o antes de sair com Brian. Olhou de relance para as belas pinturas que havia na parede e subiu, como de costume, dois degraus de cada vez em direção ao quarto. Deslizou a mão pela maçaneta da porta fechada e assim que ele a abriu, o coração aos pulos...

_Gerard não estava lá._

**x-x**

- Tire a fita, por favor, Valo. – sussurrou Gerard com sua voz aveludada. Fazia muito tempo que ele não participava de uma cena como essa. Era sempre divertido fazer um interrogatório, uma pena que, de alguns tempos para cá, não havia sido muito necessário fazê-lo. As pessoas, a cada dia que se passava, ficavam cada vez mais descuidadas em esconder informações. – Queremos que a moça tenha a boca livre para falar.

- Se você pensa que eu irei dizer alguma coisa está muito enganado, Way! – Jamia gritou em plenos pulmões assim que sua boca estava livre da fita. Os olhos esverdeados continuavam a demonstrar angústia, mas seu rosto estava contorcido em fúria. – Você pensa que sairá impune dessa? Pois eu lhe digo que neste momento o FBI inteiro deve estar atrás de você!

- Me diga alguma novidade, querida! – Gerard respondeu baixo e alegremente ao se levantar da cadeira. Ele parecia extremamente bem humorado e fez um gesto para que Valo se sentasse na cadeira ao lado da moça enquanto andava para bem próximo dela, sentando-se no tampo da mesa para que pudessem se encarar muito mais de perto e de frente. Balançou as pernas, descontraído, e espalmou as mãos nas laterais da superfície da mesa, ao lado de seu corpo, para se curvar para frente sorrindo. - Eles estão sempre atrás de mim e nunca me acham, você deve saber disso. Mas não estamos aqui para falar de mim, estamos aqui para falar de você e de seus amigos. Tem certeza que até neste exato momento você não está com vontade de colaborar?

Jamia respirou ainda mais rapidamente, seu busto subindo e descendo cada vez com mais velocidade. Parecia estagnada na cadeira mesmo que não estivesse amarrada, e sabia, pelo pouco treinamento que tinha, que se corresse seria pior, então era melhor encarar o 'inimigo' de frente.

- Eu não vou falar. – ela sibilou entre dentes. – Pode pular toda essa burocracia e me matar logo?

- De jeito nenhum. – Gerard respondeu prontamente de forma galante. – Não irei te matar e só não irei matar, também, seu amigo, caso você resolva falar alguma coisa. Você deve saber de quem eu estou falando.

Ela pareceu assustada por um segundo, a angústia em seus olhos se intensificando como chamas em um incêndio na floresta. Continuou imóvel, os lábios se entreabrindo sem perceber.

- Não, não sei. – sua voz não passava de um sibilo.

- Claro que sabe. – Gerard abriu um sorriso estonteante, seus dentes pequeninos e um tanto amarelados pela nicotina e cafeína finalmente aparecendo por entre seus lábios finos. – Um de baixa estatura, olhos amendoados, lábios avermelhados e com o sobrenome Iero.

- _O que você fez com o Frank?_ – Jamia gritou desesperada, finalmente se levantando da cadeira e derrubando-a no chão. – _O que você fez com ele, seu monstro?_

A expressão de Gerard rapidamente se modificou para uma séria e fria. Os olhos verdes perfuraram o da moça em sua frente com um ódio que ela nunca havia visto antes, deixando-a ainda mais assustada. Por um momento Gerard pensou em gritar com ela e dizer o quão monstro Frank também era, o quanto havia magoado-o e o quão vazio por dentro ele estava deste que descobrira que ele não passava de um traidor assim como a maioria das pessoas que o rodeavam. Mas não. Respirou fundo, levantou o corpo e empurrou-a com força para que Jamia se sentasse novamente na cadeira.

- Por enquanto nada. – sussurrou ameaçador. – Não fiz nada, deveria ter feito. Não só matado, mas feito sofrer de verdade. Não o fiz. Ele está vivo. Você pode notar que isto é verdade pela forma com que demonstrei meu descontentamento com isso. Apenas quero entender o que o levou a fazer isso e você irá colaborar.

Jamia permaneceu trêmula, sentada, e em segundos todas as lágrimas acumuladas nos tristes olhos da moça caíram por suas bochechas e começaram a manchar seu vestido simples.

- Se eu falar, você o manterá vivo? – ela suplicou com um soluço.

Gerard apalpou o bolso traseiro de sua calça, retirando o isqueiro dali e com alguns _clicks_ encarou o teto com um sorriso vago antes de encará-la profundamente.

- Eu não irei matá-lo. – disse categoricamente.

Jamia permaneceu soluçando por um tempo, como se estivesse pensando na possibilidade de Gerard estar falando a verdade ou não. Resolveu que não tinha muita saída e que Frank já havia se metido em problemas sem a ajuda dela, então se falasse talvez até o ajudasse. Mesmo que fosse difícil acreditar que Gerard não o mataria.

- O que você quer saber, afinal? – perguntou com um tom de voz choroso. – Frank é um Investigador do FBI, seu parceiro era Brandon Flowers, que você matou, é claro... – ela deu um soluço desgostoso, revirando os olhos para o teto conforme fungava e limpava o nariz nas costas da mão delicada. – Depois disso ele ficou meio transtornado porque era apaixonado por Brandon e pediu férias para poder espairecer. Todos nós achávamos que ele precisava disso, já que os dois estavam juntos desde o colegial. Mas então, Frank sumiu, não tínhamos informação nenhuma sobre ele e de repente a ficha de entrada de todos os participantes do FBI havia sido apagada, todos começaram a suspeitar que ele tinha alguma ligação com a morte de Brandon.

Houve uma pausa em que Gerard e Valo encararam a moça compenetrados, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos sobre Frank. Valo parecia a cada minuto mais raivoso e Gerard impassível; Jamia não sabia ao certo o que pensar sobre a reação que estava causando nos homens ao lhes contar a verdade sobre Frank.

- Depois de muito tempo Frank me ligou para conversar apenas para saber como eu estava, não me quis dizer onde estava, nem o que estava acontecendo. Foi aí que ele soube que nós havíamos descoberto, por meio de investigações, de que Brandon era um agente duplo e trabalhava para o outro gangster, o McCraken, o que o deixou ainda mais abalado. Frank não quis conversar muito e depois disso nunca mais tive notícias sobre ele. Na verdade eu nem sei o que está acontecendo afinal. – finalizou novamente caindo aos prantos.

Gerard trocou um rápido olhar com Valo. Frank agia sozinho, pura e simplesmente por vingança a Brandon. Fora um erro ignorar o parceiro do maldito, afinal, deveria admitir isso, já que não seria necessário tomar tantas atitudes extremas, como deveria agora, se tivesse tido um maior cuidado em relação a isso. Suspirou, fechando os olhos para massagear as têmporas por um momento. Encostou-se novamente a beirada da mesa e encarou Jamia por uma última vez.

- Certo, senhorita Nestor, era só isso que eu, basicamente, queria entender. – disse Gerard pacificamente olhando de esguelha para Valo. – Você pode levá-la.

Valo rapidamente se levantou, puxando o braço esquerdo de Jamia para que se levantasse, ela parecia um pouco mais aliviada e enquanto saia encarou Gerard, mesmo que este não retribuísse o olhar. Quando os dois sumiram porta a fora do galpão, Gerard contou até dez mentalmente, sua mão vagando até sua Colt em cima da mesa para levantar-se calmamente para ir até a porta aberta, encostando-se no batente da mesma. Agora, naquela posição, conseguia ver os dois andando calmamente em direção a saída. Ele ergueu o braço e sem nem sequer checar se sua mira estava correta ou não disparou a arma.

Foi questão de segundos para que um baque surdo fosse ouvido e Jamia caísse sem vida no chão, o buraco feito em sua cabeça jorrando sangue, sujando o chão de pedra do galpão. Valo virou o rosto para olhá-lo, os olhos azuis brilhando na escuridão.

Gerard, pelo menos, continuava a ser o mesmo.

**x-x**

Frank estava inquieto sentado na cama de dossel de Gerard. Já era tarde e fazia mais ou menos umas duas horas em que ele havia chegado ali na Mansão e nada de Gerard chegar. Aonde ele deveria estar, afinal?

Pela janela, as cortinas ainda estavam abertas e o jardim não passava de borrões escuros. Frank não estava com vontade de levantar da cama, assistira deitado o entardecer e mesmo que ventasse nada naquele momento lhe fazia levantar; era muito bonito observar todos aqueles pequenos pontinhos brilhantes no céu. Aquele sumiço de Gerard o deixara ainda mais nervoso, seu coração dando saltos cada vez mais ansiosos a cada barulho que ouvia no andar inferior da casa. Se Gerard soubesse estaria em casa, certo? Mas Valo não ficaria em silêncio por tanto tempo se soubesse de algo, então o que estava acontecendo? O que deveria fazer?

Tantas perguntas só estavam ajudando-o a ter uma bela dor de cabeça, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Não era como se Frank pudesse sair correndo na rua e perguntando se as pessoas haviam visto Gerard ou sabiam o que ele estava fazendo. Antes, Frank até correria até Brian, mas depois da discussão que tiveram, queria-o bem longe. Jamia, definitivamente, não era uma opção porque ela entraria em pânico de saber o que estava fazendo. Courtney nunca sabia onde o chefe estava, Gerard nunca avisava nada a ela. Então era isso: ficar deitado e esperar, era a única opção.

Suspirou, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos. Apesar de tudo, Frank tinha tantas recordações boas sobre aqueles lençóis de seda pretos. Havia feito tanta coisa neles que deitar naquela cama e não se lembrar era até considerado um pecado. Sorriu de olhos fechados enquanto abraçava o próprio corpo, a lembrança de Gerard acordando no meio da noite para agarrá-lo fazendo com que ele se esquecesse momentaneamente de qualquer medo que o assolava antes.

Gerard era quente. Seus toques por seu corpo eram como chamas que o faziam queimar cada vez que as mãos grandes e pálidas tocavam. Os lábios finos encaixavam-se com perfeição contra os dele e cada gemido ou sussurro era como chegar ao paraíso e voltar em poucos segundos.

A porta foi escancarada e Frank levantou-se com um salto da cama, seu coração saltando contra sua caixa torácica ao fitar os olhos verdes e intensos encarando-o da porta aberta.  
><em><br>__Gerard estava ali._


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capitulo 19 – **"_I'll cry about this and hide my cuckold eyes, as you come off all concerned. And I'll find no solace in your poor apology in your regret that sounds absurd._" **(Placebo – Broken Promise)**

Gerard se aproximou lentamente, seus passos ecoando no chão laminado, e somente parou de se movimentar quando estava a alguns centímetros de encostar o nariz contra o de Frank. Os olhos verdes brilhavam como Frank nunca tinha visto antes; pareciam labaredas e oscilavam em diversas emoções distintas e, mesmo que demonstrasse inúmeras coisas, não era fácil decifrar nenhuma delas. Por alguns segundos os dois apenas se encararam em silêncio. O único som que era ouvido eram os ruídos de panelas e vozes baixas das empregadas terminando de arrumar a mesa na sala de jantar.

Frank assustou-se assim que Gerard estendeu a mão com rapidez e apertou com força seu braço, empurrando-o com violência contra a parede ao lado da escrivaninha. Abaixando um pouco o olhar pôde ver que sua pele amorenada estava começando a atingir um forte tom avermelhado pela força que Gerard usava e isso só fazia com que sua força de vontade falhasse terrivelmente em prender as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos. Gerard se aproximou ainda mais, sentindo uma onda quente de ódio subindo até seu rosto ao ver Frank se encolhendo como uma criança contra a parede; evitava deliberadamente olhá-lo nos olhos. Os lábios finos desviaram-se de forma lenta até o ouvido do menor e, antes de falar, Gerard espalmou a mão livre no peito de Frank para que ele ficasse imobilizado. Mesmo sabendo que ele não sairia do lugar se estivesse livre.

- Onde você estava? – ele disse de forma baixa e clara. Sentiu Frank tremer pela palma da mão e fechou os olhos, controlando-se. – Você saiu daqui e não me disse aonde ia.

- Eu saí com Brian. Você sabe disso. – respondeu Frank rápido demais, abrindo os olhos já que Gerard permanecia com o rosto virado para que os lábios ficassem contra o ouvido do menor. – Ele estava perturbado demais com algumas coisas e precisava de mim para se sentir melhor.

Gerard virou o rosto com uma rapidez que Frank não conseguiu desviar o olhar a tempo. Examinou minuciosamente aqueles olhos de ressaca e quis bater no menor até que ele sentisse uma dor equivalente à sua, mas Frank _não merecia_. Não merecia que Gerard desperdiçasse tempo, força ou algum sentimento com ele. Se batesse estaria demonstrando importar-se demais com ele. Aprendera isso com Lindsey, pois mesmo matando-a, quem tinha saído vencedora de toda aquela situação havia sido ela mesma, já que Gerard, enquanto atirava na mulher que mais amou, estava provando o quanto que um dia já havia se importado.

- O que houve com ele? – sussurrou o mais doce que conseguiu. – Soube que Eliza anda dando muito trabalho a ele.

Frank congelou, mal sentindo as pernas. Gerard sabia. Seu coração acelerou contra a palma de Gerard e respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de falar com a voz trêmula e baixa.

- Sim, ela está meio louca, falando sozinha e amontoando papeis embaixo do colchão. Ficou assim desde que você está comigo. – ele sorriu da mesma forma que havia sorrido mais cedo para Courtney. E mais uma vez sentiu nojo e vontade de se atirar contra aquela janela de vidro como puniçã para sentir todos aqueles cacos de vidro perfurando sua pele. – E é uma pena que ela não te terá mais para ela. – Finalmente arrumou coragem para estender um dos braços, passando ao redor do pescoço de Gerard, ficando na ponta dos pés para que seus lábios se roçassem com os finos. – Porque você é só meu.

Gerard cerrou os dentes, soltando Frank para, com o braço, derrubar a maioria dos objetos que estavam sobre a escrivaninha. Assim que os objetos atingiram o chão, agarrou as coxas bem feitas do menor e o ergueu com um forte puxão, colocando-o sem delicadeza sobre a mesa ao que puxava-lhe os fios, um tanto longos, para trás para ter livre acesso ao pescoço amorenado. Mordeu-lhe o pescoço, os dentes afiados e pequeninos ferindo a pele imaculada; queria machucá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo possuí-lo para ter certeza que quem tinha total controle da situação era ele mesmo.

Frank fechou os olhos, um alto ofego escapando de seus lábios avermelhados. Apesar da dor que sentia a cada mordida que Gerard lhe dava no pescoço, era muito melhor do que estar recebendo tiros à queima roupa do mesmo então não reclamava. Entreabriu as coxas, rodeando o quadril de Gerard para puxá-lo para mais perto e entrelaçou os dedos nos fios escuros para puxá-los com força a cada sugada mais forte. Pendeu a cabeça para trás, de olhos fechados, mas logo se surpreendeu ao que sua cabeça foi puxada bruscamente para frente e os lábios finos do Gangster fortemente foram pressionados contra os seus.

Aquele beijo era diferente. Mesmo que houvesse toda aquela violência e urgência de dominância, possuía aquela pontada de dor, de tristeza. Frank sabia que tinha algo de muito errado acontecendo, mas aquela sensação que povoava seu coração, no momento, lhe transmitia que era muito pior do que ele sequer poderia imaginar. Arfou entre o beijo, aproveitando a mudança de ritmo de suas bocas para deslizar as mãos pelas costas do maior, sentindo-o tremer, e assim que o fez, Gerard separou seus lábios repentinamente; os olhos verdes repletos de ódio e marejados por lágrimas encarando-o de forma profunda e agonizante.

Frank entreabriu os lábios, tentando puxar o outro para perto; uma onda de desespero tomando todo seu corpo, mas era tarde demais. Algo dizia em sua mente: _era tarde demais_. Pela porta aberta surgiram Valo e Brian e, assim que os viu, Gerard abriu um sorriso sem emoção, a mão fortemente presa na beirada da escrivaninha. O menor permaneceu mudo e segurando-se ao máximo para não gritar ou se atirar em Gerard para deixá-lo surdo. Valo estava ali, Gerard sabia de tudo e Brian estava sendo fortemente segurado pelo braço, os olhos azuis imersos em um poço de desesperança. Era realmente o fim.

Tentou capturar os olhos de Gerard nos seus para saber o que estava acontecendo, mas não obteve resposta. Este encarava Valo, que não precisou de ordens para fechar a porta do quarto e empurrar Brian em direção a escrivaninha. Os dois lado a lado. E mesmo sem encarar o de olhos azuis, Frank sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, talvez até pedir perdão. Brian não tinha nada a ver com isso, era sua culpa se ele pagasse também.

Valo permaneceu de pé, os braços cruzados contra o peito. Evitava encarar Frank para não estragar tudo, já que sua maior vontade, desde 12 horas trás, era de matar o desgraçado da maneira mais dolorosa possível. Mas a paciência e perseverança eram dons que apenas poucas pessoas tinham e ele deveria cultivá-las para ganhar a recompensa no final.

Gerard sentou-se calmamente na cama, ignorando deliberadamente o ar tenso que preenchia o quarto. Alcançou o maço de cigarros que estava no bolso livre de sua calça e levou um dos tubinhos brancos até os lábios, ascendendo-o rapidamente com seu famoso isqueiro. Tragou longamente, obtendo metade da calma que gostaria de ter daquele pequeno pedaço de papel que escondia diversos tipos de ervas que o levariam a morte com o tempo. Sorriu novamente sem emoção assim que liberou a fumaça pelo canto da boca, sua mão livre puxando a Colt presa no outro bolso.

- Há um jogo que muitos não sabem ao certo sua origem ou com que finalidade foi criado. – ele recitou com sua voz ressoante. Encarou Frank e depois Brian longamente, o último fechando os olhos ao estremecer visivelmente. – Pode ser jogado com apenas dois jogadores ou com muitos mais, é da escolha daqueles que possuem coragem suficiente para jogar. – Tragou longamente, fazendo uma pausa, deixando a fumaça escapar mais uma vez pelos lábios enquanto continuava a falar. – Chama-se _Roleta Russa._

Frank arregalou os olhos, seu coração falhando várias batidas causando-lhe falta de ar. Aonde Gerard queria chegar com isso? Qualquer um dali poderia morrer. Quase não conseguiu pensar assim que assistiu Gerard retirando uma a uma as balas de dentro de sua Colt até sobrar apenas uma. Ele sorriu, pela primeira vez com alguma emoção, e girou o tambor da arma, fechando-o em seguida.

- Alguém é o suficiente corajoso para começar? – recitou alegremente, estendendo a arma dando uma risada um tanto quanto assustadora. Ele parecia genuinamente estar se divertindo com a situação e Frank mal conseguia se mover; seus músculos pareciam ter congelado e não respondiam aos impulsos de seu cérebro.

Valo sorriu para Gerard, alcançando a arma ao estender um dos braços. Mirou na própria cabeça, segurando o gatilho, inclinando a cabeça descontraído e riu assim que Gerard arqueou as sobrancelhas fazendo uma expressão debochada de estar com medo do que poderia acontecer. O outro apertou o gatilho, fazendo soar um baixo ruído, mas nada aconteceu. Balançou os ombros de forma relaxada e estendeu a Gerard.

- Não era minha hora, não é mesmo? – recitou quase cantarolando.

Gerard balançou a cabeça, o cigarro ainda preso no canto de seu lábio fino. Segurou a arma contra a cabeça e, como Valo, esperou alguns segundos antes de apertar o gatilho. Frank sentiu o estômago revirar diversas vezes, a luta contra as lágrimas em seus olhos se tornando obsoleta assim que Gerard apertou o gatilho e também não houve nada além do baixo ruído. Mas não contente com isso o gangster apertou mais duas vezes seguidas o gatilho, caindo na gargalhada por nada acontecer.

- Acho que essa arma está com defeito! – exclamou parecendo encantado de a arma não ter disparado em nenhuma de suas tentativas.

Frank respirou fundo diversas vezes, limpando com raiva as lágrimas que haviam caído. Gerard só estava fazendo aquilo para aparecer, causar sensação e aterrorizá-lo, já que era meio óbvio que ele ou Brian iriam morrer ou que talvez fosse algum truque idiota para puní-lo.

Estendeu a mão assim que Gerard lhe passou a arma e apontou para sua própria cabeça, fechando os olhos. Se fosse para ser agora, que fosse, afinal. Não iria suportar mais aquela situação e era melhor atirar em si próprio do que Gerard nele. Apertou o gatilho, mas novamente nada aconteceu, seu coração acelerado pulsando até em sua testa. Mordeu o lábio inferior assim que estendeu a arma para Brian. Desejava desesperadamente que aquilo não passasse de uma brincadeira estúpida ou Brian morreria... _por sua causa._

O de olhos azuis segurou a arma trêmulo, mirando-a na própria cabeça. Virou o rosto para Frank com lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto bonito e deu um pequeno sorriso assim que a disparou; o alto barulho ensurdecendo Frank por alguns momentos. Ele demorou alguns segundos para assimilar a cena e levou as mãos até a boca assim que viu o sangue de Brian espirrando no próprio rosto e o corpo sem vida tombando como um boneco de pano contra o chão; o rastro de sangue sujando o tapete. _Brian estava morto_ e a Colt ainda sendo segurada molemente por sua mão agora sem força e sem utilidade.

Frank deu um grito longo e dolorido, parecendo um silvo, e lágrimas caíram furiosamente de seus olhos esverdeados. Não percebeu assim que caiu ajoelhado no chão ao lado do corpo de Brian, a pessoa que havia ajudado-o tanto, e soluçou alto não acreditando no que via. O sacudiu algumas vezes, tentando acordá-lo enquanto inutilmente fingia que ele acordaria gargalhando e dizendo que Frank era um idiota por acreditar que havia ele morrido, mas nada aconteceu e braços fortes agarram-no pelo tórax para que ele se levantasse novamente.

_Era mentira,_ repetia como um mantra assim que viu Valo segurar o corpo imóvel e cheio de sangue de Brian no colo. O líquido avermelhado manchava a pele pálida e os olhos azuis estavam vidrados, a boca estupidamente aberta. Brian nunca mais riria, nem tomaria seus históricos porres e nem abraçaria Frank para que ele se sentisse melhor... porque ele estava morto. _Morto._

Valo saiu porta afora, Brian ainda em seu colo pingando sangue no chão a cada passo que ele dava e antes de fechar a porta atrás de si, fez um sinal com a cabeça para o gangster, olhando-o de forma intensa e carregada de significados. Depois disso, tudo que Frank sentiu foi seu corpo sendo virado de frente para Gerard e seus olhos se encontrando; a tensão quase palpável entre os dois, raiva e a tristeza profunda oscilando com a rapidez de um furacão.

- Jamia também não está mais aqui. – sussurrou Gerard com os olhos verdes marejados, cheios de ódio. - Nem Jamia, nem Brandon e nem Brian, **Investigador Iero.**

Frank fechou os olhos e ameaçou cair ajoelhado no chão de novo, mas Gerard o segurou com força para chacoalhá-lo várias vezes fazendo com que o menor voltasse quase sem forças a encarar aquelas íris verdes, tão magoadas.

- Você nunca vai sentir o que eu senti, por mais que você se justifique pela morte de Brandon. Mas não se preocupe... – ele ergueu o tom de voz empurrando Frank com força para trás, fazendo-o cair com um estrondo no chão e bater a cabeça contra a quina da escrivaninha cheia de sangue. – _Eu não vou perder meu tempo matando você porque eu te quero vivo para sentir toda a dor, __**toda a maldita dor**__, que eu sinto todos os dias por ter visto todas as pessoas que eu amo mortas. E ainda vir não só um, mas __**dois malditos filhos da puta**__, foder com a minha cabeça. __**Como se eu precisasse de ajuda para isso!**_- lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto pálido do outro e Frank, com a cabeça latejando, só conseguia encará-lo sentindo seu coração sendo dilacerado em pedaços – Eu quero você fora daqui agora. Lá na biblioteca. – Frank não se moveu imediatamente, então Gerard, furioso e extremamente trêmulo, agarrou o braço do menor, arrastando-o de forma violenta até a porta fechada, abrindo-a com a mão livre para atirá-lo para fora do quarto. – Saia da minha frente. – Frank se levantou cambaleante e soluçou alto, dando passos vacilantes e lentos até a escadaria. – _**Agora!**_

Com uma força, que Frank não sabia de onde havia tirado, correu. Desceu as escadas tropeçando nos degraus e quase sem enxergar, pelas lágrimas, adentrou na biblioteca ouvindo a porta do quarto de Gerard ser fechada com um baque ensurdecedor.

Frank tinha certeza absoluta que nunca mais o veria de novo.


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capitulo 20 –** _"It's not like I made myself a list of new and different ways of murdering your heart. I'm just a painting that's still wet; if you touch me I'll be smeared, you'll be stained, stained for the rest of your life." _**(Marilyn Manson – Leave a Scar)**

Gerard encarou a porta do quarto fechada por algum tempo; seu coração martelando com tanta força contra a caixa torácica que sua testa parecia que explodiria a qualquer momento. A veia em seu pescoço havia ganhado um incrível destaque pela quantidade de sangue que ali passava, quase não sendo o suficientemente resistente para conseguir transportá-lo com tanta rapidez para todos os órgãos vitais. Quando levantou um dos braços para apoiar uma das mãos contra a madeira maciça, viu o quanto sua mão tremia. Aliás, não precisava se prender àquele mero detalhe já que mal conseguia manter a boca fechada de tanto que seus dentes se batiam um contra os outros. Sabia que se não tomasse seu remédio agora, iria provocar uma violenta crise, mas não se importava. Queria que ela viesse e que viesse extremamente forte para que levasse o ultimo fio de sanidade que ainda restava dentro de si.

Moveu a mão de forma lenta, virando a chave na maçaneta duas vezes. Soluçou, deixando os olhos esverdeados se fecharem, mesmo que eles insistissem em querer revirar em suas órbitas, enquanto seu corpo pendia exausto contra a porta, sua testa encostada firmemente contra a superfície áspera. Não sabia quanto tempo duraria de pé, mas não se deixaria ser tão fraco naquele momento. Precisava desesperadamente provar para si mesmo que era forte e não apenas uma farsa. Era muito mais fácil acreditar que era invencível quando todos lhe diziam tal coisa, mas, no momento, definitivamente não se sentia invencível, forte ou tampouco temível. E por mais patético que fosse, admitia que tudo o que queria era algum sentimento sincero de quem quer que seja, mas sabia que era ilusão. Ilusão _demais_ acreditar em algo desse tipo.

_Foda-se_, pensou amargamente enquanto sentia seus lábios se entortarem em um sorriso vazio. Do que adiantaria ouvir toda a explicação de Frank, de que não queria causar todo aquele mal e sobre como havia se arrependido amargamente de ter cometido tal ato, se ele mesmo não acreditaria nisso? E como podia afinal? Quantas oportunidades, _quantas_, Frank havia tido para ao menos fugir ou lhe dizer. Gerard sabia reconhecer um homem com honra; se o menor tivesse tido a decência e coragem de ser sincero, talvez não tivessem chegado a este ponto. Mas não. Mais uma vez ele estava ali, sempre se achando tão esperto e no fim com o coração dilacerado. Qual era a finalidade disso tudo, afinal de contas? Qual era a finalidade de viver sozinho, mal controlando seu próprio psicológico e com crises cada vez piores? Sem citar, é claro, todas as decepções, medos e a saudade avassaladora que sentia. Queria tantas respostas, mas sabia que não teria nenhuma delas.

Desencostou-se da porta, cambaleando alguns passos até a cama desarrumada. Deixou-se cair contra o colchão de molas e sentiu o corpo ondular levemente até parar. Os olhos esverdeados vasculharam o quarto, agora vazio e com pouca luminosidade. Era uma pena que o sol não quisera aparecer hoje para tomar o lugar das nuvens escuras e do ar deprimente; queria ter visto mais uma vez o jardim, através da janela, iluminado pelos raios de sol. Por mais que odiasse a ardência que o sol causava em sua pele, gostava de observá-lo da escuridão. Era bom saber que no meio de todos aqueles sentimentos agonizantes ainda havia alguma coisa bonita para ser vista no mundo.

- Eu queria tanto que você estivesse aqui, Mikes. – Gerard sussurrou de forma abafada, contendo as lágrimas que inundavam seus olhos. – Queria pedir desculpas, queria vê-lo sorrindo de novo. – Sentou-se na cama com um rápido gesto, estendendo os braços em direção ao vazio com um sorriso estonteante no rosto, deixando os olhos se fecharem ao mesmo tempo em que as lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto bonito. - Me dá um abraço, Mikes! – Ele disse, quase risonho, esperando como uma criança seu presente em uma manhã de Natal. Mas nada veio. Nada.

Seus braços voltaram a cair molemente ao lado de seu corpo e ele abriu os olhos, opacos e com um ar doentio. Observou novamente ao redor, mas não havia ninguém. Michael nunca mais voltaria porque ele estava morto, enterrado em uma vala embaixo da terra. O que ainda restava de seu adorado irmão na Terra deveria ser um amontoado de ossos e diversos tipo de vermes que deveriam ter comido sua carne. Aquele sorriso de boas vindas não existia mais, assim como seu abraço acolhedor. Ele estava sozinho. Absolutamente e completamente sozinho. _Sozinho_.

Antes, pensara que Frank poderia substituir todo o vazio que tinha dentro de si mesmo. Frank com seu sorriso de criança, com seus lábios açucarados e a pele suave como algodão; ele realmente era como um doce. Seus olhos eram como faróis que Gerard achou que lhe mostrariam o caminho para fora da escuridão, mas eram apenas a neblina para confundi-lo em direção ao precipício. Aquela pele em conjunto com a sua era a amostra do paraíso que pensou que iria viver para o resto da vida e fazia tanto tempo, tanto tempo, que ele não sentia seu coração quente e ao mesmo tempo as mãos frias que ignorou todos os sinais. Ignorou a razão. Ignorou a desconfiança. Gerard duvidou deliberadamente que um anjo poderia enganá-lo. E Frank não havia apenas enganado-o, mas destruído o ultimo fio de esperança que carregava, o mais importante: aquele que o fazia viver.

- Estou tão exausto, Mikes. – disse com um fio de voz, lágrimas ainda escorrendo agora sem Gerard nem sequer percebê-las. – Não agüento mais ficar aqui sozinho. Eu tentei seguir em frente, mas você viu... o que aconteceu. – Gerard soluçou, puxando os joelhos com força contra o peito para abraçá-los; seu corpo indo para frente e para trás de forma ritmada. – Acho que fui muito mal, Mikes. Nem os anjos querem o meu amor. _Nem os anjos!_ – sibilou mais baixo, fungando diversas vezes para prender os soluços. – Talvez seja realmente minha hora de partir. Eu quero estar com você.

O gangster sorriu amargamente, soltando as pernas para poder se levantar; a poça com o sangue de Brian sujando seus sapatos. Cambaleou um pouco ao ficar de pé, abaixando-se levemente para abrir a gaveta do criado mudo, vasculhando-a com pressa até achar a imaculada caixinha abandonada no fundo da mesma. Abriu-a, sentindo a intensa agonia em seu peito se tornar quase insuportável ao segurar o par de óculos tortos que Michael usava antes de morrer. Ainda tinham o mesmo risco na lente direita causado pelas diversos socos que havia levado no rosto e faltava uma das pernas, mas Gerard não se importava com o estado de tal objeto, só queria ter certeza de que Michael estaria com ele assim que partisse.

Virou o corpo estendendo a mão livre para segurar a Colt ensangüentada, rapidamente pegando uma das balas que havia tirado anteriormente, e se deixou cair novamente na cama, mal sentindo o colchão ondular contra seu corpo. Deitou-se confortávelmente em seus lençóis de seda pretos, tão adorados, e segurou com força o óculos de Michael na mão esquerda, sentido o vidro da lente machucar sua pele, mas não se importava. Respirou fundo, ficando em silêncio, apenas sentindo os próprios batimentos cardíacos e sua respiração ruidosa causada pelo nariz entupido. Sabia que Valo daria conta de tudo sem ele, então não havia nada mais para se preocupar.

Fechou os olhos, antes certificando-se que sua inseparável bandana estava no lugar, e sentiu o coração acelerar por saber que em segundos deveria desbravar o desconhecido. Porém, não sentia medo, surpreendementemente, pois sabia que Michael estaria ali, esperando-o sorridente para lhe fazer companhia e nunca mais deixá-lo sozinho.

Ergueu o braço, roçando o metal gelado de sua Colt delicadamente por sua bochecha e sentiu a mão tremular levemente, mas não iria parar, nem desistir, sabia que tinha coragem suficiente para tal e iria dar um fim a todo aquele sofrimento. Mirou finalmente na lateral de sua têmpora, apertando com ainda mais força o óculos de Michael na mão. _Eu te amo, anjo,_ sussurrou antes de apertar o gatilho.

Na biblioteca, Frank sentiu seu coração parar por um segundo ao ouvir o barulho abafado no andar de cima. _Gerard estava morto._

**x-x**

Valo sentiu uma pontada aguda e fria no coração enquanto via o corpo de Brian sendo levado pela correnteza do rio, mas sabia que não tinha nada a ver com o ex dono dos olhos azuis mais intensos da cidade, nem com o tempo que parecia cada vez pior; algo terrível devia ter acontecido. Mesmo que não acreditasse em todas aquelas baboseiras de pressentimentos, há muito tempo estava com uma forte sensação de que uma tragédia estava se aproximando. Era óbvio que estava, mas da forma com que estava sentindo parecia umas dez vezes pior.

Jogou a bituca do cigarro que fumava no chão de terra batida e pisou sobre o mesmo, apagando-o. Balançou os ombros cobertos pelo sobretudo preto e tentou afastar os pensamentos negativos que invadiam sua mente como cobras venenosas enquanto liberava o ultimo resquício da fumaça pelas narinas. A noite havia apenas começado, não tinha tempo para ficar ali parado como um babaca pensando em quantas coisas horríveis estavam para acontecer só porque o tempo estava mais sombrio que o normal. Gerard estava esperando-o para a continuidade do plano.

Virou o corpo, caminhando para o carro parado a alguns metros dali, adentrando no mesmo enquanto fazia uma anotação mental de não ser tão descuidado na próxima vez já que havia deixado a porta aberta. Era muito fácil para qualquer pessoa entrar naquele carro de luxo e sumir e, imaginando a expressão irada de Gerard, Valo sorriu. Apesar de estar se demonstrando seguro de si, Valo sabia o quanto Gerard estava sofrendo por Frank ter mentido deliberadamente para ele, assim como Lindsey. Por mais que o gangster tentasse mostrar para todos que não se importava com ninguém ao seu redor, o de olhos esverdeados sabia muito bem o quanto ele era sozinho e sensível. Talvez fosse por isso que tinha essa estranha obsessão de protegê-lo, pois sabia que ninguém mais o faria.

Praguejou alto assim que virou a esquina da rua da Mansão cantando pneu, já que seu coração não parava de acelerar sem motivo. _Mas que diabos?_ Resmungou assim que estacionou o carro rapidamente, descendo do mesmo para ir direção aos portões de ferro. Eles se abriram lentamente, como sempre, os seguranças em silêncio, parados e observando a movimentação. O jardim estava cheio de romãs e novamente Valo sorriu, pois sabia que Gerard só deixava aquelas grandes árvores ali porque Michael as adorava. Sem querer tinha ouvido os dois conversando, dias antes da morte do irmão de Gerard, de suas aventuras quando pequenos e as apostas que faziam para ver quem pegava mais romãs.

Parou por alguns segundos sobre o tapete da entrada esperando Courtney, parecendo extremamente assustada, abrir a porta dupla que dava acesso ao _hall_. Valo encarou a velha senhora um tanto quanto curioso pela forma com que ela estava agindo, tão diferente da habitual, mas não se importou, pensou que poderia ser devido ao sangue de Brian pelo caminho ou que ela tenha visto o corpo morto de um dos visitantes mais assíduos daquela Mansão. Andou mais rápido, olhando de canto de olho as obras presas na parede do corredor; eram tão tristes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão maravilhosas. Gerard realmente tinha muito bom gosto para arte.

Subiu os degraus de dois em dois, como costume, e caminhou a passos lentos em direção a porta do quarto que estava fechada. Arqueou a sobrancelha, fechando a cara por imaginar que talvez Gerard tivesse caído na tentação de perdoar Frank e os dois deveriam estar fodendo como loucos na cama, mas a cada passo que se aproximava da porta, nenhum som ouvia. Encostou a mão na maçaneta e a girou, mas a porta não se moveu, estava trancada.

- Gerard? – chamou alto com sua voz gutural. Esperou alguns segundos, mas não obteve resposta. – Gerard, você está aí? – falou ainda mais alto, batendo com certa força na porta.

E foi com um forte frio na espinha que Valo sentiu seu coração novamente acelerar por motivo nenhum. A porta estava trancada, Gerard não estava respondendo e não havia nenhum barulho. Isso não poderia significar...? Poderia...?

Um pânico, que Valo nunca havia sentido em toda sua vida, tomou conta de seu corpo. Ele bateu desesperado na porta, sem resposta alguma, e a cada batida mais forte que ecoava no corredor mais dolorido ficava seu coração. Deu alguns passos para trás, correndo rapidamente de volta, jogando com toda a força e desespero seu corpo contra a porta, que na terceira tentativa cedeu.

Assim que Valo colocou os pés dentro do quarto de Gerard, desejou não tê-lo feito. Seus olhos ficaram vidrados na cena de Gerard deitado na cama, imóvel, os lençóis de seda ensopados de sangue e alguns pedaços de carne, que horas antes haviam formado a parte frontal da cabeça do gangster, espalhados pela parede e o colchão. Os olhos verdes, _aqueles olhos verdes_, tão frios, mas ao mesmo tempo tão maravilhosos, estavam fechados e a boca fina levemente entreaberta. Uma das mãos estava molemente jogada ao lado do corpo deitado, com a Colt esquecida no chão e, na outra, - Valo sentiu seu coração de quebrar em pedaços e lágrimas finalmente rolaram furiosas por seus olhos - estava os óculos de Michael.

Deu alguns passos, tentando mentir para si mesmo e fingir que aquilo não passava de um mero pesadelo, mas assim que ajoelhou na cama, a mão vacilante tocando o cabelo negro empapado de sangue para afastá-lo do buraco na cabeça da pessoa que mais admirou e considerou um dia, viu que não tinha volta. Gerard estava definitivamente morto. Fisicamente, pois, emocionalmente, Valo sabia que há muito ele já estava.

Valo saiu correndo do quarto, mal enxergando o que via pela frente. A raiva pulsava em suas veias com tanta intensidade que, assim que tropeçou em um dos degraus e caiu de joelhos na frente de uma das empregadas, todo sujo de sangue e com o olhar faiscando, não se importou de ouvi-la gritar e nem se importou de mandá-la se calar. Chutou a porta da biblioteca, vendo-a se abrir com um estrondo e encontrou a pessoa mais odiosa da face da Terra sentada na poltrona que algum dia fora de Gerard. Frank estava encolhido, chorando copiosamente e assim que Valo entrou encarou-o quase sem forças.

- _A culpa foi sua!_ – Valo gritou a plenos pulmões, avançando em direção a Frank como um furacão. Segurou-o pelo colarinho com força, erguendo-o violentamente da poltrona para mirar um dolorido tapa na face delicada do outro. – _Gerard está morto, Iero, Gerard está morto e a culpa é sua. _

Valo atirou-o contra o chão com firmeza, os olhos faiscando com ainda mais ódio. Faria aquele Investigadorzinho pagar por tudo, nem que fosse a última coisa que ele fizesse em vida.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21 –** "_ Never thought I'd get any higher, never thought you'd fuck with my brain. Never thought all this could expire. Never thought you'd go break the chain. Me and you, baby, used to flush all the pain away, so before I end my day, remember, my sweet prince you are the one."_ **(Placebo – My Sweet Prince)**

Encarou-o ali, caído no chão, fingindo se arrepender de tudo o que tinha feito. As lágrimas manchavam a pele amorenada e os olhos esverdeados estavam brilhando opacos, tristes e sem vida. Valo sentiu o maxilar travar com a força do ódio que pulsava mais rápido em seu coração pela visão que tinha no momento. Qualquer pessoa se convenceria que Frank era inocente ao vê-lo naquele estado, da forma com que se encolhia no chão e parecia implorar por perdão, mas ele não passava de um dissimulado. Um filho da puta dissimulado que havia achado o ponto mais sensível de Gerard para conseguir matá-lo.

Valo sabia, tinha plena consciência de que Gerard não era nenhum santo, mas a partir do momento que para destruir uma pessoa você se utiliza do sentimento mais puro do homem, as conseqüências podem ser catastróficas. Ele era frio, matava as pessoas olhando nos olhos suplicantes, via toda a dor que causava com o gesto, mas não se envolvia com elas justamente por saber que coisas maiores estariam envolvidas. Era como uma regra inquebrável: nunca mate alguém que você tem algum tipo de laço afetivo. Mesmo que seja apenas seu cachorro ou uma tia de terceiro grau, é a pior traição. É um pecado imperdoável. É quebrar um laço invisível de confiança, mesmo que pequeno. E todos os seres humanos têm consciência de que, quando traídos, não agimos racionalmente; somos tomados por algo muito maior.

Era exatamente por isso que Valo odiava tanto Frank, assim que como odiou mortalmente Lindsey. Porque sabia que ele tinha planejado tudo isso assim como ela.

Sabia que, se fosse duelar com o gangster, não sairia vivo e nem se continuasse as investigações do parceiro morto conseguiria descobrir pontos que poderia ser considerados 'fracos' nele, então apostou em um ponto fraco pequeno, que quase ninguém pára para prestar atenção de verdade e é aquele que realmente consegue destruir alguém por completo: o sentimento. O amor. O carinho. A cumplicidade e, principalmente, o pior de todos se tratando de Gerard, que era a certeza de que nunca mais estaria sozinho.

- _Quer dizer então que você conseguiu o que queria, Senhor Investigador?_– Valo gritou a plenos pulmões, cuspindo as próprias palavras. – E veja como é esperto: nem sujou as próprias mãos! Devo confessar que foi uma surpresa você ter essa capacidade toda, porque para mim você não passava de um cretino pé de chinelo qualquer, mas veja bem como estamos enganados com a maioria das pessoas que conhecemos!

Valo se aproximou, pegando Frank novamente pelo colarinho para erguê-lo do chão. Os dois se encararam mais uma vez, mais lágrimas sofridas caindo dos olhos do menor, enquanto o outro lhe chacoalhava exigindo reação.

- Agora você espera que eu me convença com seu choro? Você pode estar o quão triste você achar melhor, mas eu não vou me convencer porque eu conheço, _conhecia_, aliás, uma dor muito maior que a sua. – Valo jogou Frank novamente contra o chão, sentando sobre o corpo pequeno para que ele ficasse imobilizado. Socou-lhe a face com força, vendo o maxilar do outro virar para o lado contrário.- _Ele confiava em você, Iero, __**confiava**__, você tem idéia do que você causou a ele?_

Frank soluçou, a dor latejante em seu maxilar ficando quase esquecida pela dor que aquelas palavras estavam causando a seu coração. Focou toda a força que tinha para conseguir manter os olhos abertos e pelo menos encarar Valo como um homem íntegro, mesmo que soubesse que não era nem metade do que estava mentindo para si mesmo ser.

Respirou fundo e urrou de dor assim que Valo acertou seu nariz com mais força que antes.

- _**Você não irá responder, não é?**_– O maior gritou com ainda mais ódio, levantando-se com uma expressão enojada de cima de Frank. – Se você não vai responder, eu vou fazer você sentir. Em cada pequeno pedacinho, cada molécula de seu corpo, você irá sentir a dor que causou e que ele carregava todos os dias.

Frank fechou os olhos, sentindo Valo chutá-lo diversas vezes. A cada chute, via a mesa de reuniões ficar cada vez mais perto. A mesma mesa de reuniões que havia sido jogado contra quando chegara. Gerard havia tido a primeira crise quando havia visto-o e mais tarde Frank entendeu que foi pela ligeira semelhança que tinha com sua ex-esposa. Os mesmo olhos fortes, determinados e dissimulados. Tinha que admitir que fora pior que ela porque sabia dos problemas dele, ajudava-o e se entregava todas as vezes que estavam juntos fingindo tudo parecer extremamente real e verdadeiro a Gerard. Soluçou mais alto ao, amargamente, dando razão a Valo porque realmente tinha conseguido completar seu objetivo: matar Gerard.

Valo chutou-o com ainda mais força, fazendo Frank virar o corpo de barriga para baixo contra o chão gelado de mármore. Tossiu, sentindo o forte gosto de sangue subir pela garganta, mas não teve tempo de pensar de onde vinha porque novamente estava sendo jogado para outro lado da sala com um chute. Agora o nariz também sangrava e a biblioteca não passava de borrões; a dor dilacerante em seu corpo ainda não se tornando superior a de seu coração.

Lembrou-se do sorriso de Gerard. Aquele sincero e cheio de dentes pequeninos e amarelados. O gangster estava deitado na cama de dossel, metade enfaixado, à beira da morte, mas sorriu para ele. Sorriu porque Frank simplesmente estava ao seu lado naquele momento e aquilo lhe deixava seguro de que ele era sincero e estaria ao seu lado sempre.

O mesmo Gerard que no momento estava morto, morto por sua culpa.

Conseguiu novamente focalizar a imagem. Valo estava próximo, mas eram os olhos verdes de Gerard que via. Os mais lindos olhos verdes que já havia visto. Frios e distantes a maior parte do tempo, mas só Frank sabia o quão quentes e calorosos ficavam quando estavam sozinhos e dividiam a cama todas as noites. Muitas vezes fingira estar dormindo pura e simplesmente para sentir que Gerard estava olhando-o e os carinhos que lhe fazia nos cabelos. Quase nunca Gerard dormia. Era difícil vê-lo dormindo mais do que quatro horas por dia; conseqüências da nicotina em junção com a cafeína em demasia, mais a todos os fantasmas e sentimentos que era obrigado a encarar no escuro. Frank sabia disso, sabia que ele não ia suportar, mas mesmo assim não contou.

Sorriu triste assim que sentiu o primeiro tiro. Na coxa. Ela latejava com uma dor incrível, mas Frank não conseguia demonstrar realmente o que ela causava em seu corpo. As lembranças eram muito mais fortes que tudo o que estava sentindo por mais que Valo passasse um caminhão por cima dele. Os abraços de Gerard, de como eram quentes e apertados. Dos corações batendo em conjunto quando estavam próximos. Dos olhares trocados, de ódio ou não. Dos contatos físicos sem necessidade, apenas para saberem de que o outro estava ali. Dos beijos intermináveis. Até das brigas. Como sentiria falta de todas essas coisas, mas principalmente, como sentiria falta de Gerard.

Frank gritou de dor assim que o segundo tiro acertou seu ombro, bem próximo ao peito, fazendo com que todas as lembranças se esvaíssem. Sentiu o próprio sangue escorrendo e manchando sua roupa e sabia que tinha pouco tempo de vida, mas não estava com medo, não via a hora de que tudo isso acabasse.

- Vou te levar para dar uma voltinha. – Valo murmurou de forma abafada. Frank pôde ver que os olhos dele estavam molhados e que ele também carregava a dor agonizante da perda de Gerard. Tudo o que ele fazia, a razão de toda aquela situação, era simplesmente fazê-lo ver o que realmente os atos significam para as pessoas em forma de sentimentos.

O maior segurou seus fios longos com força entre os dedos e arrastou-o para fora da biblioteca. Frank se debateu algumas vezes, sentindo-se vacilar pela dor, mas não conseguia parar os gritos que escapavam por sua garganta. Não sabia ao certo se era de tristeza, culpa ou se realmente eram de dor. Mas aquilo realmente não importava, pois queria morrer antes de ver Gerard morto naquela cama.

Sentiu a cabeça bater em todos os degraus, até chegar ao topo da escadaria. Mal conseguia ver ou sentir as coisas que acontecia ao seu redor, mas não podia fazer nada, não tinha força para se livrar do aperto e muito menos queria fugir de toda a dor que sabia merecia sentir. Quando Valo segurou-o no colo e o atirou contra Gerard sobre a cama, Frank permitiu que as lágrimas caíssem com mais intensidade de seus olhos com os últimos resquícios de força que possuía. Moveu os braços, mesmo que lentamente, para envolver o corpo de Gerard morto e ergueu o rosto, olhando-o.

Lá estava ele, com aquele enorme buraco na testa. De olhos fechados e sem vida. Nunca mais sorriria, gritaria com ele ou lhe levaria a loucura. Ele partira e deixara Frank para trás para sentir toda a dor. Frank tinha que aprender e compreender os sentimentos das pessoas, mesmo que da pior forma possível, até porque o amor, mesmo que pleno e sincero, é repleto de dor. É a melhor e pior lição para todas as pessoas aprenderem, mas é a que mais nos eleva a intensa felicidade.

E foi isso que Frank sentiu ao apoiar a cabeça no peito de Gerard, ainda apertando-o no abraço: felicidade. Felicidade por saber que faltava poucos segundos para que eles se encontrassem de novo e finalmente ficassem juntos.

- Me desculpe, doce. Eu amo você, já estou indo.

Valo sentiu as mãos tremerem assim que atirou pela ultima vez no corpo de Frank, os olhos esverdeados perdendo o brilho instantaneamente. Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos assim que fitou a mais triste cena de amor que já tinha presenciado: Gerard e Frank mortos, mas mesmo assim demonstrando o quão verdadeiramente se amavam.

**Fim.**


	23. Epílogo

**E****p****ílo****g****o**

Valo respirou fundo ao fitar o saco preto que alojava os corpos de Frank e Gerard. A grama estava verdinha e o sol, milagrosamente, resolvera aparecer acompanhado de um lindo céu azul. Parecia que o tempo tinha previsto a tragédia e agora presenteava a todos com tranqüilidade e alegria que realmente não existiam. Se pudesse, com prazer, atiraria no sol se soubesse que ele se apagaria, mas isso não era possível, infelizmente. Então tudo o que podia fazer era se conformar com a falta de sensibilidade de um astro com a morte.

Limpou a testa com as costas da mão, continuando a cavar a simples cova ali no jardim dos fundos da casa, o mesmo que Gerard era apaixonado e vivia olhando através da janela do quarto. Era o melhor lugar para dar paz de espírito a ele e Frank, que também, Valo sabia, adorava a paisagem. Assim que achou o buraco suficientemente fundo, pulou para o lado de fora, não se importando em limpar as lagrimas que insistiam em cair. Por mais que não conseguisse admitir em voz alta, sentiria muita falta dele e de seus olhos tristonhos, mas era melhor assim, de qualquer jeito.

Segurou o saco, pensou em ter cuidado para colocá-lo no fundo, mas praguejou mentalmente por tal pensamento. _Eles estavam mortos_, não era como se fosse sentir se estavam sendo postos delicadamente em sua cova ou não. O que importava era a memória, e essa, com certeza, seria imaculada.

Assim que o saco foi posto no fundo da vala, o de olhos verde-azulados recomeçou seu trabalho, recolocando a terra de onde a havia tirado. Mesmo que Frank não merecesse, também havia deixado a lembrança do policial imaculada. Neste momento o distintivo dele deveria estar em cima da mesa de Robert Smith e o FBI nunca saberia a história completa de que Frank havia se infiltrado como uma prostituta para se vingar do gangster que havia matado seu parceiro.

E ninguém saberia que o temido gangster de Nova York havia se matado; todos pensariam que ele estava ocupado demais para ir pessoalmente as negociações. Ninguém nunca questionava as ordens de Gerard e não questionariam agora tampouco.

Valo queria que a memória dos dois perpetuasse, mesmo que com diversos pedaços da história faltando, mas era, definitivamente, melhor assim. Pelo menos, Valo pensou amargamente, limpando as lágrimas com certa raiva pela sensibilidade excessiva, eles estavam juntos sem mais nenhum obstáculo.

Jogou a pá de lado assim que o buraco estava completamente fechado. Mais tarde, já havia pedido para as empregadas colocarem a grama de volta. Elas nunca saberiam o que era aquele pedaço de grama faltando, Valo tinha a perfeita história de que o cachorro do vizinho havia feito um buraco ali e que Gerard ficaria furioso se elas não arrumassem aquilo antes que ele voltasse.

Suspirou assim que segurou a bandana vermelha na mão, apertando-a com força. Aquilo era um Adeus e, se não saísse dali agora, não saberia mais controlar a dor da perda; deveria ir. Fungou, limpando o rosto com rapidez e deu as costas ao 'túmulo', andando sem olhar para trás até ao carro do lado de fora da Mansão. A reunião deveria começar em cinco minutos no Galpão, então deveria correr.

Assim que chegou à sala, todos os olhares virados para si, Valo sorriu mecanicamente, assim como Gerard fazia, a bandana em seu bolso lhe dando a força que precisava para continuar seguindo a própria vida.

- Vamos voltar ao trabalho, pessoal. Gerard nos deu ordens e devemos cumprí-las.


End file.
